<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rememberall by Velvethope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116314">The Rememberall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvethope/pseuds/Velvethope'>Velvethope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EWE, F/M, Gen, Multi, Old fan fics, Other, pre-DH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvethope/pseuds/Velvethope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection for my older works - pieces that have been lost over time due to other sites closing or disappearing. Some are pre-HBP, all are most definitely pre-DH. From the early days of fandom - little slices of Harry and Ginny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry/Ginny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Originally published in 2006 - from Simply Undeniable. My thoughts on what the Horcrux hunt would be like, I guess. :) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flowers and Promises</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry was dreaming of flowers. Or at least, that was what he assumed they were. He could feel the softness of their petals under his fingers and breathe in the deep, heady scent, but his dream moved too fast for him to actually see them - their colors twirled around him, making him dizzy. Bits of lavender, honeyed brown and grand flares of red burned his eyes until he gave up trying to understand what he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>He let himself enjoy the flowery scent - so familiar, and yet still so unknown to him. He missed that scent. It was everything to him, and the only place he could still enjoy it was here, in his dreams. The world spun around him again, and he felt himself let go into it, not caring where he was falling….</p><p> </p><p>With a jolt, Harry moaned and opened his eyes, realizing that his head had slipped from the corner of the wall he’d been resting it on, waking him up. His hand reached down into his pocket, to pull out his glasses, and he noted it was still early morning. The ramshackle dwelling he, Ron and Hermione had been holed up in for the last few days was still bathed in that eerie sort of light that was neither day nor night. He heard Ron’s half-snores from the other side of him and his eyes strayed to Hermione’s form that was in between them, although it was closer to Ron’s side than his. He could just make out her arm stretched out towards their friend, as though she’d been holding his hand during the night. Harry sighed and repositioned himself against the wall, willing sleep to come back to him; but he knew it was pointless.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing to his feet, he moved as quietly as possible and stepped out of the room, heading towards the kitchen area. The small building had two rooms, the one they slept in and a narrow room that had a working sink and a small table. Hermione had tried her best to transfigure something into a stove for them so that they could heat themselves and perhaps cook a meal or two, but nothing had worked so far. Harry reckoned it was probably because stoves, magical or not, had a bit more going on than what a single spell would take care of. Hermione had been most displeased she hadn’t been able to make it work, and he grinned as he remembered that he and Ron had spent a cheerful hour good-naturedly goading her about it. It had been the first time they’d felt normal in days, Harry recalled, and his mood sobered again as he thought of their previous week.</p><p> </p><p>Death Eaters had tracked them, and would have caught them if not for Hermione’s fancy spell work. The three of them had been searching for a Horcrux - a tip from Remus Lupin had them trying to find the last known residence of the final Ravenclaw descendant. So far, they had not been able to locate either the house or anything else. Even before the Death Eaters had attacked, their frustrations had been heightened at their lack of results. Harry knew that now, after yet another setback, none of them had much motivation to retrace their steps and try to find the house again. Not to mention the fact that none of them even knew for certain what they were looking for to begin with. But he did know that they would have to keep looking until they found it, no matter how hopeless it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Sounds that Ron and Hermione were awake reached his ears, and he sighed as he tapped his wand on an old kettle Hermione had found and then poured himself a cup of lukewarm tea. He took a few sips and then put the cup back down, feeling as though disappointment was breathing down his neck. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, heading outside, feeling as though he wanted to run somewhere - anywhere to get away from the thick, useless sensation inside him. He didn’t walk very far, knowing that Hermione would be doubly cross with him for leaving without telling them, but he hadn’t fancied walking in on his best mates saying good morning to each other. Oh, he wished them no ill will - some part of him was pleased at the fact that they had finally sorted themselves out. They weren’t really bad about it, either, respecting his feelings at being the third party, and he was fairly sure they didn’t do much more than snog, but still…it was yet another reminder of what he himself had given up to finish this fight once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and sat down under a small tree, resting his head on his knees, feeling lost, uncertain, and full of frustration. The bitter winter air whipped around him and he shivered, but it wasn’t from cold. He knew he couldn’t let it get to him like this; he needed to keep himself together. But it had been too long and they’d been too far from home, and he’d never expected it to hit him like this. But he should have known.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew then that he hadn’t really been dreaming of flowers. He’d been dreaming of Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Harry! Duck!” Hermione shouted at the last moment, and he reacted instinctively. He could feel a breeze rifle through his hair as the red flash of a spell missed him. He rolled sideways and pushed forward, not really aiming his wand and not caring; he shouted out a curse and jumped to the right, landing somewhere to the left of where his friends were barricaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Bow bin bloody bell bid they bind us?” Ron said, his hand clamped over his nose, which was bleeding rather freely. Hermione pushed her hair out her eyes and aimed her wand over the top part of the rock that was covering them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but there’s only three of them. Why haven’t they alerted the others?” she asked as a green flash of light bounced off the stone in front of them. Harry was glad he’d manage to properly cast the Shield Charm around them in time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron, how’s your nose?” he asked as he moved over Hermione to look at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Bleeding, that’s bow bit is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still,” Harry warned, and Ron barely had time to register the fact that his friend was about to cast an unpracticed Healing Spell at him. Ron pulled his blood-soaked hand away from his face a moment later and tentatively touched his face. He grinned at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pursed his lips and looked out at where the three Death Eaters were waiting for them. It was rather odd how no one else had shown up to press the advantage. He looked at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we make a break for it?”</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip in concentration. “We can try. I think I hurt one of them before you put the shield up. Maybe they don’t realize who we are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fat chance of that,” Harry muttered, and he looked at Ron. “You okay to run?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m brilliant. And I‘ve got this.” He held up the bag of what Harry hoped contained what they had come for.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll cast my Patronus like we did last time. Hermione you do that Trace Blocking Spell you did as well. Ron, lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood up together, and Harry saw the shield he’d cast waver as the Death Eaters all fired at once. He cast his Patronus, the brilliance of the white stag blocking them from view for the briefest of moments as Hermione did a spell around them that would make the people following them think they had gone the other way. Ron took off in front and Harry waited to make sure Hermione was in between them as they made their way through the rocks and forest.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t speak as they hurriedly made their way, Ron keeping a fast pace. Harry couldn’t hear anything behind them, but knew that didn’t mean anything. He kept turning around and double checking, barely believing that they’d managed to escape the same way twice. Hermione stumbled up ahead of him and Ron caught her, pulling her ahead. They finally came to a place they recognized and Ron stopped, breathing heavily, half-carrying Hermione, who looked as though she’d permanently lost her breath. Harry wiped his hand over his face as he glanced back behind them, fear and adrenalin coursing through him. But he knew it would soon be replaced by exhaustion; they’d been running themselves too thin.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them looked at each other and agreed without speaking. Ron nodded and tightened his hold on Hermione’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Home,” Ron said, taking the bag off his shoulders and handing it to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Home,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>He watched them Disapparate and then prepared himself for what was awaiting him, knowing it would be harder to deal with than what he’d just faced.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were soft things covering him - his face, his body…it had been so long since he’d felt anything soothing that at first he didn’t know what to do. So he held on to sleep, needing its protection. The flowery scent was back and he welcomed it, holding it closer to him. It was only when it moved and murmured his name that it astonished him enough to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His mind quickly told him he was in his room at the Burrow. He felt a bit of the tension drift away from him; they were okay for now. It was a respite in the storm. It’d been months since they’d been back, and now they finally had something to show for their work.</p><p> </p><p>But he was alone in his room, and he’d been so sure…Harry reached out for his glasses and slipped them on, glancing around. It was the same as when he’d collapsed into the bed the night before; he was still dressed in his dirty clothes. There was no sign that she had come to check on him and yet….</p><p> </p><p>He knew she had. He could smell her scent lingering in the air and it felt nice to be able to do that while conscious. He should probably be angry with her - she’d promised. Hell, he’d made them both promise. To stay away from each other because that was how it had to be. He’d almost caved at Fleur and Bill’s wedding, and he had seen the hurt and pain in her eyes as he’d left, and some small part of him had died to be the one to put that look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Ron and Hermione wanted to stay through Christmas at the Burrow; they hadn’t said as much, but he knew. He knew they all deserved it too. But Harry didn’t know if he could take being in the same house as Ginny for too long. Not when there were still two more Horcruxes to be found; not when he was still a marked man and could offer her nothing but his leaving yet again.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and sat up, groaning a bit as his body protested. Maybe after a hot shower and some of Mrs Weasley’s fine cooking he’d feel up to facing her. Or at least, he’d be in a better position to appear as though every time he looked at her his heart wasn’t breaking.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I am so glad the three of you made it home, I’ve been so worried…Harry dear, please eat up. You’re growing far too skinny again.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley bustled around her kitchen, making sure the three returnees were over flowing with tea and food.</p><p> </p><p>It was Harry’s second helping, and he finally felt able to move his head and take in his surroundings. The Burrow looked as it always did and yet it felt different to Harry - it was odd to him that life should continue on, while a war raged outside the door. He realised he’d been spending far too much time sleeping on dirty floors in abandoned houses; he’d forgotten what a home felt like.</p><p> </p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, the one person that always made him feel as though he were home, no matter where he was, appeared on the bottom step of the stairs. She paused and it was only a moment, but it was long enough for their eyes to meet and he knew it had been her in his room earlier - the guilt flashed in her eyes before she moved away to welcome Hermione and Ron home.</p><p> </p><p>It was as though everything went red in his mind and he stared down at his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. It was madness - this reaction he had at seeing her. It was half pain and half pleasure as though he enjoyed the fact that he couldn’t touch her or show her his heart. He heard the noises of the people around him but Harry swore he could only truly understand the sound of her - so close and yet miles away.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Hermione’s voice brought him back and he glanced up to see that Ginny had moved into the kitchen to help her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all right?” his friend asked, concern in her eyes, and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. What did I miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs Weasley was saying that there’s to be an Order meeting to deal with what we brought back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Good. When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight. She wanted to know if we were going to stay…in London or come back here.”</p><p> </p><p>The idea of staying in London was perfect for him, he knew. Ginny, who wasn’t an Order member, wouldn’t be going along and it would solve his problem. But just then she moved into his peripheral vision - a flash of colour as her hair moved behind her back and he felt himself weaken.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” he heard himself say. “I reckon we should come back to the Burrow, that is, if it’s okay with you, Mrs Weasley?” He turned, knowing that she’d been listening. She smiled happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Harry, dear. I was worried Christmas was going to be bleak this year, what with everyone out on their missions. But having the three of you…I suppose we should get a tree after all. Ginny, bring the decorations down from the attic later, if you don’t mind? Ron, stop chewing with your mouth open.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley threw herself into the task immediately, and Harry didn’t have the heart to explain that he didn’t think anyone was in the festive mood; but one look at the small smiles on Hermione’s and Ron’s faces and he realised that maybe he was wrong. Perhaps only Harry was the one not in the Christmas mood.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If anyone in the Weasley family thought it odd or strange that Harry and Ginny never actually spoke to each other, no one mentioned it. Ron and Hermione, for their part, left him alone about it, having long ago understood that the subject of Ginny and their break up was a taboo subject. But still, Harry was glad there was Order business to keep the three of them busy. An added bonus was that this also meant less time spent at the Burrow. They told the Order what they had found and what they had brought back - and people were immediately put to the task of discovering if any of the artefacts they’d found were actually Horcruxes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry also found out why Mrs Weasley had seemed so happy to have a reason to celebrate - neither Bill nor Charlie had been heard from and their missions were quite dangerous. The twins were off doing something as well, and Harry was reminded again of what Mrs Weasley’s Boggart had been - he knew she was probably going crazy with worry on the inside, while bossing everyone around on the outside. He was glad she had something to distract her.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny had not come to visit him in his room again. For the first couple of nights he had stayed awake as long as possible, although he wasn’t sure why - to catch her? To accuse of her breaking her promise and start a row? Or was it to pretend to be asleep so he could enjoy her presence?</p><p> </p><p>Their was a war outside their doors, but as the days went on Harry realised there was a war within himself as well. He found himself lingering near Ginny, pretending to be doing something else - reading, talking with Ron, going over Order business. But in reality a part of his mind was always on her, and he knew it. Being near her and not talking to her or better yet, touching her, was driving him mad and he wasn’t aware of how obvious he was until Ron decided to set him straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell, Harry, just talk to her. I can’t stand seeing that look on your face anymore. Especially as it’s about my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked at his friend, not comprehending his meaning. They were in his room, avoiding Hermione who wanted them to do some more reading on defensive spells; Harry had been reading all day and even he had reached his limit.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asked Ron, turning away from the harsh gaze his friend was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play dumb either. And don’t think I don’t notice you two not looking at each other. I mean, honestly, did you two get together and decide to both be miserable or what? I have to tell you, mate, that’s a pathetic plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Harry heard himself say in a stubborn tone. Inside, he urged Ron to let the topic drop.</p><p> </p><p>Ron didn’t say anything for so long that Harry was finally forced to turn around and face him. He felt his skin heat at the expression he saw on his friend’s face. Ron continued to stare at him for another moment and then stood up. He gave Harry a weary look.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, be that way. But I swear, Harry…don’t hurt her anymore than you have. I’m staying out of it, because Hermione reckons you two will sort yourselves out, but…look, I see her trying not to look at you, too, and maybe it’s because I know her better than you, but she’s just as miserable as you are. You give us all these big talks about fighting for all that we have and yet you seem to have forgotten that you have some things worth fighting for too. And she’s part of that. It seems to me you’d want to spend as much time as you can with her before you head back out. But what do I know? I’m just your best mate and her brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as Ron left, closing the door forcefully behind him. He felt a lot of emotions inside him; emotions he’d tried to keep locked away. Could Ron be right? Could being apart be worse than being together?</p><p> </p><p><em>No</em>, a voice whispered in his head.<em> It’s better to be separated now. It’ll hurt too much when you leave again. You can’t do that to her again.</em></p><p> </p><p>But Harry felt his resolve waver; was that really common sense speaking in his head or was it something darker? Something he didn’t want to deal with, perhaps? Was it just simply his fear about how much leaving her would hurt him?</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Christmas Eve came quicker than expected and Harry found himself in a house full of couples. Bill, who had finally come back from his mission, arrived at the Burrow with Fleur in tow. The two had eaten dinner and then escaped to the twin’s old room. Harry didn’t think anyone had any false impressions about what the newlyweds were getting up to; Mrs Weasley turned the wireless up louder and encouraged Ron and Mr Weasley to play a rather boisterous game of Gobstones. Remus and Tonks were also in attendance, and Harry was pleased to see the two of them acting so happy. Gone was the gaunt and frail Tonks of the year before; she practically bloomed with cheerfulness and had a fun time teasing Ron and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>As the evening winded down, everyone appeared to pair off, which left a rather empty sitting room. Harry didn’t know where Ginny had gone to - she was sharing her room with Hermione - which Harry suspected was being used for something other than sleeping at the moment as he had seen his two friends glance surreptitiously around before heading up the stairs together.</p><p> </p><p>Mr and Mrs Weasley, for their part, were sitting outside talking. Mr Weasley had been gone for a few days prior, and Harry wondered if they were ‘catching’ up. Mrs Weasley seemed pleased that at least for this night, half her family was safe. News had come that the twins were okay, but stuck in Devonshire. No word still on Charlie, but Remus had said they had no reason to think he was in danger; his mission was supposed to last for awhile.</p><p> </p><p>A noise behind him startled him and he turned his head sharply, hand already going to his wand. She chuckled as she entered the sitting room, and he found himself staring full on at Ginny for the first time since he’d come back. He felt himself swallow roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not the enemy,” she said lightly as she moved closer to where he was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Automatic reaction,” Harry said. He realized they were the first words he’d said to her since they’d left Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“May I?” she asked, stopping just out of reach, looking down at him, her face passive.</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment, unsure of what she wanted, but then nodded his head. She sat down gracefully next to him, sitting cross-legged, her knee a hair’s length away from his. For some reason, this fascinated Harry, and he found himself willing her to idly brush against him in some form or another; it’d been so long since he’d been touched, it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t say anything and they both sat in silence, staring at the tree. Harry felt his mouth dry up and cursed himself in his head. This was Ginny. It wasn’t some strange girl he didn’t know how to talk to. She’d been his girlfriend only months before, and he had known the happiest days of his life with her, but now, now he felt as though he had nothing to say. And what was he supposed to say? “Sorry I broke your heart; hey, want to snog, it’s Christmas?” He shook his head, angry with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she said softly. He glanced at her and realized she was nodding at the tree. Harry didn’t bother looking; he was suddenly fascinated with the colour of her lips. He’d never noticed how red and full they were. When she glanced at him, a puzzled look on her face, he quickly glanced away and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You and your Mum did a good job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t used to doing it without Fred and George bothering me. They love to tease me about how awful I decorate, and I used to hate it. Funny how I miss that now, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at her again, but she was looking at the tree, as though knowing that he wasn’t quite able to meet her eyes yet. He enjoyed the view again, wondering once more how he could have ever forgotten how pretty she was. But it was more than that to Harry; he loved what she was inside, too. He felt sad suddenly that he’d never managed to tell her that while they’d been together. He took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny-”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry-”</p><p> </p><p>They both spoke at the same time and Ginny smiled gently, her cheeks heating. He’d missed that small blush - that soft flare of colour on her face every time they’d been snogging for a long time or doing things they shouldn’t have been doing. He regretted now that he’d only been allowed to see it a few times. She waited, letting him get his mind into some sort of working order. She’d always understood him better than most.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to say, Happy Christmas. I’m…I didn’t want to come back to the Burrow, but I’m glad that we did. I…I’ve missed…things.” Harry paused, feeling like a poor excuse for a Gryffindor. She looked away, but not before he could see the expression on her face, and he felt like a git. Swallowing hard, he reached out and put his hand on her knee, feeling bold. She turned to face him again, and he knew he only had this one chance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you, especially,” he said softly. “I know I don’t have the right to expect anything, since I broke up with you, but….” he shrugged and felt his own cheeks heat. The intensity of her gaze was too much and he looked away, feeling like an idiot. He had no idea what he was even trying to say.</p><p> </p><p>He felt her hand close around his and he looked down at their joined fingers, feeling as though the world had stopped. He met her eyes, suddenly thrilled and scared at the same time. She squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you too, Harry. I hope you know…I mean…there hasn’t been…anyone else. If that’s what you’re asking me. I can’t seem to stop worrying about you long enough to even give another boy any other thought. This makes me a rather bad date, apparently,” she said, her mouth twitching slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been asking about anyone else, but he was glad for the information. In fact, he was extremely glad for the information, and he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t asking, actually,” he said, pausing as he squeezed her hand back. “But thank you. Suddenly I don’t think I’ll have as much trouble sleeping on the road when we head back out.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled, her lips pursing together, the amusement clear in her eyes. He’d missed that look too. That look that said he’d pleased her somehow without realizing it. A stray hair had fallen across her cheek, and without thinking about it, Harry reached out and lifted it away, tucking it behind her ear for her. The amusement in her eyes changed to something else as his finger brushed against her cheek and he felt his own reaction to what had just a moment before been such a small gesture. He felt that same wonderful exhilaration that he always felt when he was next to her and for the first time in a long time, he felt a tightening in his chest and could have sworn he heard the distant roar of something deep within him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know which of them moved first, but suddenly they were kissing and it was just that easy; far easier than he would have ever thought and far easier than he even deserved. He felt as though everything around him had stopped again, and as Ginny moved herself closer to him, that was exactly how Harry wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was amazing, Harry thought, as he settled into bed, how snogging one’s girlfriend for the first time in six months could suddenly make one very tranquil. He’d told Ginny he’d go to bed with a smile on his face and he hadn’t been lying. Even now, in the dark, as he slipped his glasses off and lay down, he knew he was grinning like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>But as the thought crossed his mind, he paused, suddenly uncertain again. Was it wrong of him to do this? To enjoy being with her when he couldn’t promise her a future? To know that in a few days he would leave her again, perhaps never to see her? Was he, in fact, being selfish by giving in to his apparent need to feel like a normal young man just once more before facing what he knew was waiting for him? The idea of hurting Ginny made Harry ache in a way he’d never felt before - he’d tried so hard to put her out of his mind, but clearly that hadn’t happened. Tonight they’d fallen back into whatever it was they’d had before, if only for a moment or two. The ache inside him turned into a fierce sort of determination to never allow her to get hurt - not by Voldemort and not by himself, either. He had just made up his mind to tell her the next morning that their brief interlude had been a huge mistake when he heard his door creak open.</p><p> </p><p>He sat upright immediately, his hand already on his wand and aiming it towards whoever had entered. But the scent of flowers hit him at the same time her own wand flared briefly into light and he lowered his hand in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget where you sleep?” he asked, saying the first thing that popped into his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny,” she said softly, and she turned, casting a spell on his door. Without his glasses, he couldn’t see what she’d done and he reached for them now, bringing her into focus. For the third time that evening, Harry’s world stopped, and this time it proved to be the scariest of all. She turned back around to face him and a grin spread across her face as she moved closer to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Ginny….” Harry stopped, willing her to both continue what she was doing and yelling at her in his head to stop. He shook himself of his thoughts and narrowed his eyes at her. “What in bloody hell are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming to say goodnight,” she said matter-of-factly. She sat down on the edge of his bed and tossed her hair over her shoulder as though she entered boys rooms all the time half-clad in…well, whatever it was she did have on, Harry didn’t know. But it looked soft. It looked soft and white and very transparent and he suddenly wondered if her mum knew she owned such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Fleur’s,” she said, glancing at him, the amusement evident in her voice. Harry used his wand to cast a soft glow around the room and gave her what he hoped was a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“And you normally walk around in Fleur’s old…things?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said, sighing. “I save it for special occasions, like when the boy I fancy is sleeping in my old brother’s room and we’ve just spent the evening getting to know each other again.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled before he could stop himself, and Ginny’s smirk grew wider. She adjusted herself on the bed so that she was facing him, and Harry realised that while the gown or whatever it was may technically fit her…it didn’t really…fit…her. After he realised he was staring, he looked away, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can see you haven’t lost that touch of prudishness,” Ginny said sardonically.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back and glared at her. “You’re half naked, or hadn’t you noticed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have clothes on, Harry. Honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “<em>That</em> is not clothes. If your mum saw you in that -”</p><p> </p><p>“My mum’s seen it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. “Liar. She would never let you walk around in that and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny started twirling a piece of her hair around her finger and gave him a cool look. “Do you really want to argue about what I’m wearing or do you want to know why I’ve slogged in here barely contained within the confines of silk and lace?”</p><p> </p><p>The question caught him off guard and he closed his mouth. He’d been expecting an argument about to begin, in actuality. She had that stubborn air about her that let him know she really didn’t care what he thought; she was going to do what she wanted anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good, you’ve decided to be clever tonight,” she said lightly, and gave him an innocent look. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hand. She then gave him such a penetrating look that he felt a bit uncomfortable at the scrutiny.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you thinking of right before I came in here?” she suddenly asked, her voice empty of her earlier teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Harry said automatically, and, he realised a bit too late, a bit defensively as well. She raised her eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Really. You were just lying here, in the dark, thinking absolutely nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was. I was about to go to sleep,” he pointed out, hearing the stubbornness in his voice and wanting to cringe.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t thinking that tonight the two of us kissing was a really horrible thing to do and you weren’t trying to convince yourself that you were going to wake up tomorrow and tell me it’d been a huge mistake and say ‘oh, thanks for the snog, Gin, but we can’t let it happen ever again’? You weren’t considering any of those things?”</p><p> </p><p>Before he’d gone off to find the missing Horcruxes, he might have folded - the knowing, yet steely look in her eyes and her correct assessment of his thoughts always proved to be better than Veritaserum at getting him to admit to something, but he simply lay back against the wall and folded his arms, giving her his own steely look.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, not in the slightest. I was simply getting ready for bed.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Ginny’s turn to narrow her eyes and she stared at him for a long time, before looking away. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, but Harry didn’t budge. Maybe because the fact that she did apparently know him well enough to guess what his thoughts had been unnerved him. After all their time apart, and she could still read him so well….Or maybe he just felt like being disagreeable, he didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>She finally looked back at him and she appeared a little less confident than before as she sighed, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to be able to read you, Harry. But now I don’t know if you were really just going to fall asleep or not. I came in here to prove to you that breaking up with me again would be the stupidest thing you could do but I’ve just realised that you technically never said we were together again, so I reckon that makes me the fool and you the boy who wants to go to sleep. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She made as though to move off the bed. Later, he would wonder why he did it, but he reached out and stopped her, his hand grasping her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to know what I really thought when I climbed into this bed earlier?” he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded slowly, her brown eyes wide as she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought how wonderfully amazing it is that kissing my girlfriend after six months apart could make me feel so peaceful. I really did have a huge smile on my face and I wasn’t sorry it was there.”</p><p> </p><p>Her expression softened as she looked at him and she gave him a small smile. “But then you regretted it, didn’t you? It’s okay, Harry. It won’t hurt me if you tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry realised he was still touching her arm, but didn’t pull away, his hand suddenly unable to respond. He met her eyes as he shook his head. “I wouldn’t say regret, exactly. I never regret anything having to do with you, Ginny, except leaving you and not being able to be a proper boyfriend. If I had to do it over, I would still kiss you and I would still enjoy it. The only thing I regret is that I can’t be who you want me to be. Not till it’s over; not till he’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why are we having this conversation?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny finally smiled and she looked away, as though embarrassed. “Because I wanted to tease you and make you think twice about telling me it was a mistake. I thought the gown might break through that rather stubborn noble streak of yours. But mostly because I’m a sixteen year old girl who wants to snog the daylights out of her boyfriend and who also wants to lie in his bed with him while he’s awake for once.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked embarrassed as she realised what she’d just admitted to and looked away from him, bringing her feet up underneath her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat back and studied her. Now that he knew for certain that she had risked getting caught in his room just to be with him, he found he wasn’t angry with her, surprisingly. In fact, he found it sort of touching and was amazed at it, too. He made his mind up as he watched her hand pluck nervously at a stray thread at the edge of her gown.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, Gin,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, surprise on her face. He removed his glasses and then patted the part of the bed next to him and moved over. After a moment’s hesitation she grinned and moved up the bed towards him, settling in next to him. She turned so that she could see him and raised her small hand up half way and he met it with his own, their fingers linking. It was a move they’d practiced once or twice under the tree near the lake at Hogwarts. A sort of contentment fell over Harry in that moment and he smiled at her as she squeezed his hand. He brought their hands down to rest on his chest as Ginny moved closer to him, resting her head near their hands. She leaned gently to the side and didn’t say anything as Harry reached for his wand, to darken the room once more.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They talked all night, and Harry couldn’t remember when he’d had a better Christmas present. Just listening to the soft cadence of her voice in the dark was, without a doubt, one of the sweetest things he’d ever heard. Her body was soft against his and he found himself playing with her hair more than once, but she never teased him for it, like she used to. She filled him in on everything - school, Quidditch, news from different family members, and he realised he’d been cutting himself off in so many ways that he hadn’t realised how deeply involved the Weasleys were with the fight. He knew she wanted to ask about what he was doing, but she surprised him there as well and didn’t push the matter. A warm sort of feeling seemed to be coursing through him, and the only thing he knew was that he didn’t want it to end.</p><p> </p><p>As the first light of the day made itself known to their tired eyes, they shifted on the bed. Ginny curled around him gently, resting her head on his chest. He sat back and looked down at her, moving his other arm so that he could rub her back. He wasn’t worried about any sort of body part sticking up where it wasn’t needed and embarrassing him; Ginny already had a pretty good idea about that as they’d quickly discovered the effect she had on him one day in a neglected broom cupboard at school. Harry remembered how they’d figured out how to ‘work’ around his body’s apparent need and smiled to himself. She turned her head and looked up at him, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we talked all night,” she said sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“I know…you’d think I’d remember how much you like to chatter.”</p><p> </p><p>She poked him in the ribs with her finger and gave him a stern look. “Watch it there, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled innocently and she shook her head, closing her eyes again. He watched her for a little while and then sighed, realizing she needed to be getting back to her room. “You should go soon, Gin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go when the light is half way across the floor,” she said, keeping her eyes closed. “We have time until then.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t argue with her and felt his own eyes close, content to keep things as they were, at least for a little while longer. He didn’t know if he was half way to sleep or not when her voice brought him back awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry…is it hard?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her, suddenly confused. “Er. Well, not currently….”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s brow creased and then her mouth hung open as she looked down at him and then back up. “No! Not that,” she said, astonished. She giggled as she looked at him. “But thanks for letting me know.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his skin heat but he chuckled despite himself. After they finished laughing, he shook his head at her. “Is what hard, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny bit her lip and looked as though she were fighting herself about something. She finally released the breath she’d been holding and moved her hand to touch his face. He felt confused as she she smoothed his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it…difficult…what you’re doing…with Ron and Hermione? I only ask…not because I want to know what it is you‘re doing, I know you won‘t tell me that… but it’s just…I worry about Ron and Hermione, of course, but…I really worry about you. You three are so far away from home for such long amounts of time and…Ron and Hermione are with you, I know, but…they have each other, don’t they? And you don’t really have anyone but yourself. So I was just wondering how you…get through it. I go crazy just being stuck at school or here at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry brushed her hair out of her face and she leaned her face into the palm of his hand. He wanted to tell her everything but he knew that would be the worst thing he could possibly do; he would never willingly make her a target by giving her knowledge someone else might find useful. They still had many months of searching ahead of them, and he knew anything might happen; in fact, he knew that someday soon Ginny might be required to fight for her life, and he wouldn’t be there to help her or even watch out for her. It was that thought that kept him going - if he was able to find all the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them, therefore weakening Voldemort…then no one he cared about could be hurt and used against him. He didn’t know how to tell her that, but he did need to make her understand something. He owed her that much.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what keeps me going when it gets really cold, and Ron’s eaten all the food and Hermione’s bossing us around?” he said as lightly as he could as his hand strayed to her hair and down her back.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, watching him intently. He pulled her up closer to him and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. When they broke apart, Harry smiled, rubbing his thumb gently over her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Moments like this, Gin. I close my eyes and I think of something that makes me happy and most of the time…it’s something I’ve done with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw her eyes fill with something that she blinked away and she nodded at him as he let her go. She settled back down against him and he noticed with regret that the light was now almost to the half way point on the floor. Ginny must have noticed too, because she sighed and sat up, looking at the floor. After a moment, she turned to him and he nodded. She stood up and picked up her wand from the table and wrapped her arms around herself, heading towards the door. He slipped his glasses on and watched her, his heart feeling as though it was being wrenched out of his throat. She paused at the door and turned back to him, smiling slightly. But she had a fierce sort of look in her eyes as she studied him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t feel this way now or even say it to me, but I just needed you to know….” she paused, swallowing roughly. “I love you, Harry Potter. And you’d better promise to come back to me, because I’m going to be waiting. Is that understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat up and nodded, his throat suddenly blocked, and his insides suddenly feeling as though they were burning. She stared at him a moment longer and then she was gone, slipping out the door.</p><p> </p><p>He knew they would see each other later and he knew they would pretend as though everything was okay and that nothing had changed between them. But he also knew that he now had another reason to keep going, and it was better than anything he could have ever imagined. Some small part of him finally began to understand what Dumbledore had told him about the power of love.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It happened in late June, the final battle, and lasted for days. Although to Harry it felt as though it had only been mere hours since he and Voldemort had finally squared off against each other. But when he stumbled out of the clearing and made his way back to where he had left his friends, he realised with some difficulty that time had passed without him.</p><p> </p><p>He found Hermione first, buffered up against a small set of rocks. She was busy tending to wounds on Ron that for the moment, wouldn’t stay closed. Hermione had not gone for help because she was frightened of leaving him unattended; she looked battle-worn and weary, but she and Ron were alive and Harry was relieved. As she spoke, her eyes kept twitching over to the pale, limp body of Draco Malfoy that still lay near by and he didn’t have to ask what had happened. After making certain Ron was secure enough to be moved, he made his way inward, trying to ignore seeing the people he knew who hadn’t made it, wanting instead to see only the people who had. He found Tonks, organizing a way for Healers to tend to everyone who couldn’t be moved, and told her where Ron and Hermione were waiting. She hugged him briefly and nodded towards a white tent that had been set up. He was glad to find Remus Lupin resting, his face now a healing mass of scar tissue - his battle with Fenrir Greyback had almost ended in death - and having seen a part of it Harry knew how lucky his friend was to even be alive.</p><p> </p><p>Harry checked on the people he couldn’t find and was told they had already been taken to the temporary St Mungo’s set up within Hogwarts, since it was the nearest magical site. He knew people wanted to talk to him, to find out what had happened with Snape and with Voldemort, but he couldn’t be bothered. There was only one place he really wanted to be in this moment, and there was only one person he needed to talk to. Thanking his stars that the students had been sent home early and that Ginny had missed the worst part of the battle, he walked away from the others until it was safe enough to Apparate. Without a backwards glance, he sent himself to the Burrow, not expecting what he would find.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He Apparated as close as possible, assuming the Burrow had the wards that had been cast to protect it, still around. He walked slowly, his leg starting to bother him and he realised that it was bleeding again. But Harry didn’t have time to tend to himself - he had to make certain she was all right before he did anything else. He couldn’t explain the compulsion to get to the Burrow, but he trusted his instincts, although he didn’t want to examine what the need meant, exactly.</p><p> </p><p>He realised, somewhat detached, that to an outside eye he probably looked like a young man who had been in the losing end of a pub fight, making his way along a country road after having slept in a ditch all night. As he made his way up along the small hill, he paused and closed his eyes, willing the next sight to be the one he needed to see.</p><p> </p><p>It was gone. Or at least, part of it was gone. Harry could only stare at the still smoldering remains of his best friend’s house. With momentum he didn’t know he had, he hurried closer to the house he’d spent some of his happiest times in and felt a sickening sort of dread fill his insides.</p><p> </p><p>The garden where he had first learned what gnome tossing was, was gone - burned to charred and blackened earth. The small shed off to the side - the very same one that Ginny used to sneak down to and steal brooms from was also gone. The sitting room, the upper bedrooms…all were burned away. With a hollow feeling in his stomach that felt like death, Harry realised everything he had counted on to remain the same was gone. He searched the remains of the house, looking for some sign of anyone, but not wanting to find it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe they got out</em>, a voice whispered in his head. Maybe Mr Weasley got them to safety.</p><p> </p><p>But Harry was a now man who didn’t believe in maybes, and as he took in the deep scratches along the far wall of the kitchen he had to force his heart to accept what his mind already knew. The Weasleys had been attacked, not because of him, although he was sure that had given the Death Eaters some small pleasure, but because of who they were and what they had fought for. He was certain there had been attacks like this planned for all the families that had stood on the side of Potter and Dumbledore’s Army. Why had he been so stupid as to not realize it?</p><p> </p><p>Harry was fine, or so he told himself, until he found a small patch of material stuck on what was left of the front door. He told himself he didn’t recognize it, but he knew he did. It was from one of Ginny’s favorite shirts and as he removed it from where it was wedged, he saw the ends of it were coated with blood. Without thinking and without warning, Harry felt his insides heave and he had to move out of the house before he vomited. He ran a short ways away, needing to put it behind him, but still clutching the piece of fabric between his fingers. He felt the bitter sting of tears behind his eyes and then felt his rage grow. It wasn’t supposed to be like this - if anyone was supposed to die it was him, not them. Not her. He had told her he would come back to her, and she had promised that she would be waiting. She owed him that, damn it. Harry didn’t want to spend the rest of his days mourning what could have been; he wanted his life back. The unfairness of everything seemed to push in on him then and he fell down to the ground on his knees, losing control of the anger that now felt as though it were breathing within him. He didn’t notice the strange affect his power seemed to have the things around him; his misery was too great as he whispered her name.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why he looked up when he did, but he stared at what he saw for a long time, not making sense of it. It was only when it finally took shape in his head that he moved, letting the piece of Ginny’s shirt fall to the ground. He moved faster than he would have thought, barely noticing the sharp ache in his leg as he ran.</p><p> </p><p>They met each other half way - both bloody and torn and more than a little battle-shocked. She searched his eyes and he nodded slowly. She moved deliberately, as though with deep pain and as he reached out to help her she put her hand in his. He looked down at their fingers and tightened his hand around hers.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to help Mum. She‘s hurt,” she whispered, her voice rough. “I left her back where we were hiding. I felt something calling to me…I needed to see if….”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, Gin,” he said softly as he led her to small patch of grass, to set her down. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, one hand getting lost in her hair. She sighed against him, and Harry felt the tension in her shoulders finally relax. He didn’t realize she was crying until later, when she pulled away, her tears leaving wet trails on her face.</p><p> </p><p>He helped her up, their hands still entwined, and she led him back the way she had come. Harry could smell the sweet scent of the early summer flowers and stopped to take a deep breath, feeling as though he could finally breathe. Ginny paused and looked at him, understanding clear in her eyes. He knew then that it was okay. Whatever happened after this, he knew it would eventually be okay. Because Harry knew he had his home in his hands again.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of the world created in Flowers &amp; Promises</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally published 2007.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Second Time:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>News break from the WWN:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Wizarding World has reason to celebrate today with the wedding of Harry Potter - The Man Who Vanquished the Dark Lord- to Ginny Weasley. Both veterans of the War Against Voldemort, the two were wed at the home of Miss Weasley’s parents, outside of Ottery St Catchpole. Guests included many dignitaries, close personal friends and of course, the family of the bride. Reporters were not allowed, although this reporter is pleased to announce that she was allowed an in depth interview with the newlyweds just one week ago. The two hope to vacation on the Isle of Man, where many reporters are already waiting to welcome them to their hotel. Stay tuned for more of my exclusive conversation with Harry Potter after this week’s episode of As the Cauldron Boils….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, nowhere <em>near</em> the vicinity of the Isle of Man…</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now <em>that</em> was definitely more fun sitting up,” Ginny said as she laughed and moved off him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled weakly and lay back against the bed, too dazed and speechless to verbally agree with her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then smirked as Ginny moved his arm for him, draping it around her shoulder. A moment later, he felt her hand moving gently over him and he opened his eyes in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, are you always going to be this insatiable?” he croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned widely and let her hand continue its way along his chest. “You can’t be done, Harry. Not yet, anyway. We’ve only just started!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, despite his feeling of exhaustion, and ran his free hand over his face, shaking his head. Had he really just been married sixteen hours ago?</p><p> </p><p>Harry stilled her movements by clasping his hand over hers, and she pretended to pout as he struggled to sit them both up against the back of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Let a bloke catch a breath, Ginny, or I’m afraid this honeymoon will kill me off before it’s even started.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed as she adjusted herself around him, her hand still resting on his chest. “Hmm, if only Voldemort had found your true weakness. We’re lucky we never shagged beforehand!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached for his glasses and slipped them on, bringing the room into focus. He hadn’t had much time to look around when they’d arrived, as his bride had been most anxious to get things started (he hadn’t really argued with that point of view himself). But now he was glad they’d decided to stay in London after the reception, instead of at the Burrow, like Mr and Mrs Weasley had suggested. He couldn’t imagine doing what he and Ginny had been doing for the last eleven hours while under the roof of his newly acquired mother- and father-in law. He looked down at Ginny and kissed the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like the room, at least, you debauched woman?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny giggled and looked around approvingly. “I have to say I do approve. Very wise choice, Mr Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to take all the credit, but Hermione helped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Ginny said, nodding sagely. She turned so she could look at him. “I wondered about that. It was the only task I gave you for the wedding besides showing up, so of course you went to Hermione for help.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled. “Are you saying I’m a lazy git?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s eyes widened. “Of course not, my love. However…if this trend of yours to rest instead of shagging continues, I may have to reconsider my opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s just it,” Harry said as he grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her. He’d recently found some interesting spots to try and was delighted when she finally shrieked and begged for him to stop. She rolled away from him and gave him a dirty look. He smirked, feeling quite emboldened and put his hands behind his head as he looked at her. She shook her head and moved to the edge of the bed. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she got up without bothering with the sheet and suddenly decided that being married was the best bloody thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I thought we were supposed to stay in bed for a least a little while longer,” he said as she prowled around the room as though looking for something. Harry had to admit to himself that he really didn’t mind the show.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry,” Ginny explained, patting her stomach. “Do you think they have some sort of food service this early in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“We could shower and get dressed and try to find something ourselves, I reckon,” Harry said as he yawned, not feeling like doing any such thing. He lazily took in the perfection of her form as she moved and suddenly felt completely content to never get out of bed again.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny finally looked at him and rolled her eyes as though she could read his mind. She wandered out of sight for a moment, but he heard her riffling through some papers. She came back into view holding her dressing gown, and slipped it on as she tossed a small booklet at him. Harry was too dismayed to see her cover herself up to care much about reading.</p><p> </p><p>“It says their restaurant is open twenty-four hours; pick out what you’d like to have, and I’ll pop down and get it,” she said as she removed her wand from the night side table.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that she was determined to eat, Harry started to move. “No, I’ll get dressed as well and we’ll both go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, stay right in that bed,” she said in a threatening voice, and he stopped, surprised to see the her wand pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned after a moment. “I just thought you could…rest…since you’re so exhausted, and I could get us something to nosh on. Consider it my wedding present to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you already gave that to me earlier,” Harry said, remembering the start of their night. To his delight, Ginny blushed slightly at his reminder. But she shook her head at him as she climbed onto the bed and pushed him back against the headboard, straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest, Harry, so that later I can have my way with you again. You’ll listen to me if you know what’s good for you too. A Weasley must have all urges met or we eventually go mad, didn’t you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at her. “Well, that explains what Ron’s problem was through most of his school career.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed and threw her head back, her long mane of hair moving with her. He reached out and put his arms around her and pulled her down to him, suddenly not so sure he needed to rest any longer. Ginny must have felt the change too, because her eyes sparkled as she stopped them right before their lips met. She tightened her hold on his shoulders and slowly lowered herself further down onto his lap, biting her lip. Harry suddenly wondered why he even cared about resting and tightened his grip around her waist, his hand already tugging at the sash of her dressing gown.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t,” she said as she gazed at him. “You’re tired, remember? And besides, I really am quite hungry, and I’d rather you fire with a full round later.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and let her go so that she could move off the bed. “A full round?” he asked as he watched her walk over to where they had set their bags earlier. He turned onto his side and propped his head on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Harry. I don’t want anything going off half…done,” she said with a smirk as she grabbed some clothes. “Now rest. I’ll shower quickly and be back as soon as I can. With loads of food…do you think I can find treacle tart this early? I‘ve got a mad craving for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach. “You’re trying to kill me then, is that it? Because I don‘t know if I can handle both a naked you and my favorite dessert.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed and stuck her tongue out as she moved out of his line of sight, towards the bathroom. Harry sighed happily and turned onto his back, grabbing and fluffing the pillows behind him. He slipped his glasses off and closed his eyes as he heard the water turn on in the loo. Maybe a little rest wouldn’t hurt him; after all, he had serious plans for his wife and none of them involved sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry was in the clearing he often dreamed about; it was the clearing that had worked itself into his dreams since the day he’d walked out of it for real. Usually the dream was the same thing - he relived his final walk from what he considered his old life, tied down by destiny and duty, into his new life, which was full of unknown territory. The wound in his leg, which had healed by now, was always fresh, and he was always compelled to keep moving forward through the people he knew until he reached that moment when he saw finally Ginny hurrying towards him near the ruins of her house.</p><p> </p><p>But this time it was different - it was darker in the clearing than he remembered, and he couldn’t seem to get through the thickest part of the undergrowth quite so easily. He lumbered back the way he had come and didn’t bother to look around because even in a dreaming state, he didn’t want to see the two bodies that he knew would be lying there. Well, the one body and a half that was lying there. The dreaming part of Harry shuddered at the memory of what Voldemort had done to Snape, and he tried to push the image of it out of his mind, not wanting it to come forward now.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a restlessness in this dream, and his heartbeat sped up as he realised how much darker it was around him. He remembered everything about that day and he knew the lack of light was wrong. Chancing a backwards glance towards where he knew Voldemort and Snape’s remains were, he frowned when he saw nothing there. He stopped, suddenly feeling quite anxious and forced himself to turn around and head back to the far right of the clearing; the place where Voldemort had taken his final breath.</p><p> </p><p>But his eyes were not deceiving him, and he suddenly wanted to see the scene as it was supposed to be; as it had been. He moved forward into the dark, not sure what he was expecting to find. He felt an uneasiness gnaw at his confidence and his hand closed tightly over his wand.</p><p> </p><p>The light had almost completely disappeared by now, and Harry lit the way with a soft light so he could see. He heard a rattling sound and frowned, turning around and looking for the source of the noise, but all was quiet again. Moving forward as though some unseen force was making him, he walked deeper and deeper into the forest, feeling as though his entire being was filled with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to think that this was one of those dreams where he would just wander around in the darkness until he woke up when he heard another noise that chilled him through, and he stopped in his tracks, listening hard. The noise was soft and almost wet sounding, but he knew that couldn't be. It moved closer to him and he could almost see it in his mind’s eye - he could almost see the harsh light from those two, cold dead eyes staring back at him. But no, this couldn’t be. Nagini had been killed long before Harry had met her master in the clearing; he had seen it with his own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry heard the first hissing, he felt shock and anger coursing through him and he moved forward, determined to get to the bottom of what was causing this. He stopped again when he realised that there was more than one speaker and his brain clicked into overdrive as it deciphered the words into English.</p><p> </p><p>“We will take the girl, my pet…we will take her while he sleeps and we will finish what we started so many years ago….”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt a burst of power and anger so great that he rushed forward into the shadows, swearing as he illuminated the area around him, shouting for Riddle to show himself. He heard a low sort of laughter begin as he whirled around, not finding anything but darkness. The laughter continued as he sent spells out in front of him, hoping to hit his target.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he yelled, his heart beating loud and fast in his chest. “Show yourself, you bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry! You’re dreaming!”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, blinking as the light from the hotel bedroom filled his eyes. He saw the red and fuzzy shape of Ginny looming over him and he grabbed her, to make sure she was really there.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay, right? Nothing happened?” he muttered as he pulled her closer to him, hands roaming over her to make sure she was in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine…Harry, what’s wrong? What did you see in your dream?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say anything and merely held her tighter, his face half-buried in her hair. He breathed in the sweet scent of her and finally felt his heart begin to slow down to a normal pace. He had not had a nightmare in a long time, and this one had sent him reeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, I…need to…breathe….” Ginny gasped in his ear, and he realised he’d been practically crushing her in his grip. He pulled back and eased up, not wanting to let go of her for the moment. He could see her frowning at him but felt unable to form any words that made sense. Ginny shifted and moved so that she could put her arms around him. He felt stupid and childish - it had just been a silly dream - but his heart was still beating fast, and he could still hear that horrible laughter in his head….</p><p> </p><p>Ginny finally moved and pulled away so she could look at him. She handed him his glasses and he slipped them on, giving her what he hoped was an apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said, running his hand through his hair, feeling shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t had a nightmare in awhile, Harry,” Ginny said, pulling her legs up underneath her as she watched him. “It was a bad one, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and she squeezed his hand. She gazed at him as though to make sure he was okay and then stood up, going to their bags near the door. He watched her dully, not really seeing her, still trying to shake the last remains of his dream. When he focused on her again, she was carrying a cup over to him. He watched as she poured out the ingredients of a small green vial into it. He didn’t question her because they’d learned through-out the last year that certain strong potions helped calm his nerves. For awhile after the war, Harry had been unable to sleep through a whole night, and he and Ginny had a certain routine they had followed. The only thing that bothered Harry about it now was the fact that he still needed it, even after all this time.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny conjured up a normal cup of tea for herself and sipped it quietly, and he drank his down, trying to ignore the bitter taste of the hellebore.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?” she asked after a moment, and Harry nodded, handing the cup back to her in silence. She set both cups on the ground near the bed and then crawled up along side him, wrapping her arms around him. Harry closed his eyes and released a long breath, feeling like a git for ruining what should be one of the best times of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned at the stubborn sound in his voice and narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It was that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t say anything but touched her head with his hand, letting his fingers play in the softness of her hair. He suddenly wanted to be with her, knowing that the movement and union of their bodies would distract his brain long enough to stop worrying, but one of the after-effects of the potion was that Harry wouldn’t quite be up to doing anything for awhile. It was one of the reasons they had remained virgins for so long, actually. He again felt like a git; he had owed her this night and he’d messed it up for them.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny moved and pulled his hand up to her mouth, kissing his fingers, her eyes telling him it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep some more, Harry. It’ll be dreamless while the potion is still at full strength. I’ll stay and watch over you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, meaning it more than she would ever know.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled gently and curled herself around him, and he rested his hand in her hair again.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine,” she said softly as flicked her wand, darkening their room with a spell.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t answer and slipped his glasses off again, hating himself and still feeling anxious about what he had dreamt.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One Year Prior, the Final Day of Battle:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry cried out as the spell Voldemort cast barely missed him, hitting him square on the leg instead. He cursed and then fired his own back across the clearing. He knew what he needed to do to destroy Voldemort, but didn’t know how he was going to do it. He risked a glance at the fallen half-body of Severus Snape and felt dread inside of him. He knew Riddle didn’t have a clue about what was inside Snape’s robes; if he had, he might not have flung the body so far away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry needed to get that locket if he was ever going to make it out of the clearing alive.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort was laughing at him, telling him he was weak and unprepared to battle a wizard like him. Harry tried his best to tune him out, trying to concentrate on getting closer to Snape’s body. He bit his lip as he continued to block his mind; one whiff of what he wanted to do, and Voldemort would know immediately how truly unprotected he was.</p><p> </p><p>He inched forward, pretending to limp and then realised he didn’t need to pretend as his leg protested with a sharp flare of pain. Voldemort, now using Snape's wand, cast a spell at him that Harry blocked silently; the spell wavered because Harry’s strength was leaving him. He inched down low to the ground, pretending to be dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“Foolish boy! I have you! How pathetic it was to think that you could destroy me, Lord Voldemort. Oh, Harry, how I will enjoy killing those you love after this…that is, if there is anyone left.”</p><p> </p><p>The image of Ron and Hermione came unbidden to his mind, and he pushed the thought away as Voldemort sneered at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Harry, I will kill the mudblood and the blood-traitor; together, perhaps. Pity I can’t let you watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip and again held off another of Voldemort’s hexes, but just barely. He had to keep going - he needed to finish this, even if it killed him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re growing weak, Harry. Just give in. Wouldn’t you like this to be over so you can join your filthy Muggle mother and traitorous father? Why do you bother to fight what is inevitable?”</p><p> </p><p>A flash of red light hit Harry and he groaned, feeling the last of his strength fall away. He had almost made it to Snape’s body, but it was too late - he had failed. He heard a half-sob escape his lips as Voldemort’s laughter seemed to fill his ears. He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione in his head, hoping they could escape somehow and live the life he couldn’t. Harry didn’t realize he was still moving as another spell broke through his defence, causing pain to flare again. It was when his mind finally turned to Ginny and to the promise he had made to her about coming back that he realised he felt the blood-soaked edge of Snape’s robes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the little girl is the one you fancy, is it? Perhaps I‘ll share with her how you died. I had to kill your mother, but perhaps the Weasley girl can convince me to let her live.” Voldemort laughed - the sound of it sick and twisted in the empty air - and Harry realised he must be losing the control over his mind. He moved quickly, trying to pretend he was clinging to Snape while reaching for the locket.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, leave poor Severus alone, Harry, he can no longer keep your secrets…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt the cold metal of the locket and wrapped his hand around it, praying he had enough strength in him to destroy it.</p><p> </p><p>It was funny, in the end, that this was what it came down to - this small, heavy locket that had been hidden for so long. Harry turned around onto his back and held it up, watching as Voldemort’s face changed from a mask of disgust and triumph into disbelief and fear.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Voldemort raged, but Harry tapped the locket with his wand, and closed his eyes, trying to muster up the last of his strength. He whispered the spell that would destroy the locket and the last sliver of soul locked within….</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry awoke, his hold immediately tightening around Ginny, who was in his arms. She was still asleep and murmured his name as she stirred against him. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest and willed his body to calm down. The effects of the potion must be waning for a dream to have broken through the solid wall of protection in his mind. He sighed as the images faded; he really didn't need them to remember the final stand-off between him and Tom Riddle.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up gently, trying not to disturb Ginny, and reached for his glasses. He slipped out of bed and bumped his knee into the side table before he could use his wand to remove the spell Ginny had used to keep them in the dark. He rubbed his knee as the soft, regular light of the room made him blink his eyes. He glanced at the bed and then at the vial she'd set on the table, knowing that he should take another dose. But rebellion rose up inside of him, and he ignored the potion; he was not going to spend his honeymoon unable to shag just because of a couple of bad dreams.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his dressing gown and wandered into the sitting room. He sat down on one of the soft chairs, rubbing his hand through his hair, noticing the food for the first time. He sighed, realizing Ginny had forgone eating until he could enjoy it too. She'd put warming spells around each container so that they would remain fresh. He rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had stayed away from Ginny through-out much of the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes; not because he wanted to, but because he had to. It was the only thing he could do to keep his resolve. But they had connected again during Christmas, and she had given him the beginnings of the power he would later call on to finally finish the fight once and for all; she had given him her love. He could not break his promise to her to come back, it was that simple. He had tried to tell her that when he finally did return, but they had both been in such broken places that he wasn't sure, now, if she had truly understood him. Harry, with his spell-damaged leg and scarred mind, and her, practically tortured by Death Eaters and forced to watch her mother almost die at their hands...it was amazing either of them could function now, just a year later.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny was stronger than almost any person he knew; certainly she was as strong as Hermione or Ron. She had dealt with her personal demons on her own, he knew, because she had pushed them aside to help him with his. He knew that for the first few months after he'd returned, he'd been absolute hell to live with, but she had never wavered or given up on him. For that, Harry knew, he would be eternally grateful. He was the person he was now because of her love, as well as the love of Ron and Hermione. The three of them had worked together to help him come back to himself. But he also recognized that Ginny had carried the hardest burden of all, because Harry knew it was easier to leave than to be left behind. She had not only welcomed him back with open arms but she had loved him fiercely; she had loved him far more than he had allowed himself to love her. Even now, he still didn't understand why he deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>When he had asked her to marry him, he had done it because he knew it would take him a lifetime to repay her for what she had given him, and he had wanted to get started as soon as possible. His friends had taught him more about love and sacrifice in a short period of time than he would have ever learned by himself. Harry felt humbled in the face of such a gift, and he made a deal with himself that he would not let the past colour his future. He would not let the darkness inside his own mind have control.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that his past was now ruining what should be the best days of his life made him angry. He was angry at everything and nothing both at the same time; but he was annoyed with himself most of all. He knew that if he didn't come to grips with whatever the dream was trying to tell him, he could end up hurting those that didn't deserve to be hurt. Harry was determined not to let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you look like your resolve has been set," came Ginny's voice behind him, and she leaned down over the chair, her arms slipping down around his neck. He sighed and looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not letting myself ruin this," he said simply. She looked down at him, a serious expression in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't ruined anything, Harry," she said quietly, and he put his hands over her arms, holding her to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'm certain you wanted your honeymoon to be spent babysitting an impotent git."</p><p> </p><p>She flashed him an angry look and withdrew her arms. He watched her as she came around the chair and sat across from him, a deep frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not impotent. We consummated the marriage, Harry, or don't you remember? You were the one moaning underneath me half the time."</p><p> </p><p>He made a face at her. "You know what I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Because you had to have a dose of the potion? Harry, you've been extremely stressed the last few weeks; the wedding, the countless interviews with the press, the hassle of the job offers...I'm not surprised you've had a recurrence of nightmares."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "I'm stronger than this."</p><p> </p><p>"Who says? You? What exactly are you using as a measuring stick?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand," he said, looking away and feeling his face heat.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny moved quickly and sat at his feet. She tugged on his hands, forcing him to look down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"What don't I understand, Harry? You had a bad nightmare; you've had them before. What am I not getting here? Please don't tell me it's some annoyingly male rubbish about not being able to perform. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not rubbish," Harry said, feeling his anger rise, pulling his hands away from hers. "This is our bloody honeymoon, Ginny. I shouldn't be whingeing about and taking potions to help me sleep. I should be shagging your sodding brains out!"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny bit her lip and he saw the start of amusement on her face. He released a long breath and then shook his head, not wanting the smile he could feel to break across his face. Ginny tutted at him and moved back to her chair. She curled herself up like a cat and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Even you know what you're saying is bollocks, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>He sat forward, shaking his head at her. "I can't win with you."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny chuckled. "You already won a long time ago, Potter, so stop trying."</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at her. "Gin...tell me this...why do you bother with me? Why do you...I know Ron and Hermione put up with me because we've been friends for so long. But you...honestly, I have no idea why you didn't give up on me. I've treated you so badly."</p><p> </p><p>"You have not," she said dismissively, waving her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I left you behind."</p><p> </p><p>"You had to."</p><p> </p><p>"I endangered your family."</p><p> </p><p>"They were already endangered."</p><p> </p><p>"I acted like a git and yelled and pouted and sulked after I came back."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but you did that before you came back. I was used to it."</p><p> </p><p>"I made you wait to have sex."</p><p> </p><p>"And it was bloody well worth it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at her. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head and gazed at him. "No. I don't know why you continue to beat yourself over things you can't change."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a worthless git, that's why," he said, half-jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sighed and looked away from him, running her hand through her hair in a frustrated manner. "Damn it, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to face him and looked upset. "Why do you do this? Why do you continue to just...make me feel as though I'm an idiot for loving you? Sometimes, Harry...you have no idea; sometimes you're so...wonderful. You're alive and laughing and loving...you care so much and it shows, not just to me, but to my family, and to your friends. When you're like that it's amazing, and I think you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who could deny you. Not because you're Harry Potter, the Dark Lord Vanquisher or whatever the hell they're calling you this week, but because you're just Harry. I fought because of you, so did a lot of people. They didn't fight just because you had been chosen. No one commits themselves to war just for an idea; they commit themselves for a person. You are that person. We love you, not just the idea of you."</p><p> </p><p>She got up and angrily walked away, and Harry stared at her chair for a moment, taken back. He got up and found her furiously unpacking their bags, throwing their clothes into the hotel's wardrobe. He watched her and sat down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, and she stopped, turning to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're right. I don't mean to make you...feel bad for loving me. I'm grateful for it, in all truth. Dreaming about...well, it was that day that I dreamed about. That day that changed everything. And Voldemort was laughing at me, telling me he'd go after you and take you from me, just like he tried to do before...before I even knew what you really meant to me. I couldn't stand it; it drove me mad with anger. I don't want anything to happen to you or to anyone, really. I love you so much, Ginny...I'm scared of losing it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked away, embarrassed. She walked over to him and he looked up eventually, hoping she had understood him. She blinked at him, her eyes kind as she brushed the hair off his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You could never lose me, not in a million years. I've grown too used to your moods by now, and I know you've grown used to mine, as infrequent as they are." She paused, a smile playing on her face. "Tom is gone, Harry. He is never going to take another thing from you."</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?" Harry asked lightly, putting his arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise," Ginny said, her face serious. "Just like I promised yesterday to be your wife until death parts us. But you have to promise me something."</p><p> </p><p>Harry, who had been playing with her dressing gown, paused and met her eyes. "You know I can't break a promise once I make it," he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," she said quietly, smiling again. "So promise me you'll try to stop beating yourself up over things. You don't owe me anything other than to just be you, Harry. I know you like to think you need to make things up to me, but you don't. Not for needing to rest on this honeymoon or for ruining some things, as you like to put it. But most of all don't beat yourself up for leaving me. You came back to me, Harry. That's all I care about."</p><p> </p><p>She leaned down and kissed him gently. He pulled her to him, her hair spilling over them. He tugged at her dressing gown again and was rewarded by the feel of her skin, soft and supple, under his fingers. Ginny pulled away and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You need a wash," she said impishly.</p><p> </p><p>"I had other things on my mind, actually," Harry said, continuing to move his hands upwards over her body. He cupped a breast in his hand, thumbing her nipple until it hardened.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I could use a wash too," Ginny said pointedly, and pulled away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"You already had one, I thought," Harry said, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"That was ages ago," she said, a grin breaking out across her face. When he didn't say anything, she sighed and pulled on his hand. "Goodness, you're being rather slow, my love."</p><p> </p><p>"You want to shower together?" Harry asked as she led him to the loo.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a look as though he'd asked if the sky was blue. She flicked on the light to their bathroom, and Harry noticed the rather large tub and an even larger shower stall next to it. He grinned as she removed her dressing gown and turned on the taps to the shower.</p><p> </p><p>"We've never done this before," he said, watching the water already start to steam. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, casting an Impervious Charm on his glasses so he'd be able to see.</p><p> </p><p>"First time's a charm," Ginny said lightly, going to him and undoing the tie of his dressing gown. She pushed the garment off of his shoulders, and he smirked as her gaze travelled over him, desire clear in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we proved that last night, didn't we?" he said, nodding at her. He frowned for a moment. "Gin...the potion is still...I don't know if I can...."</p><p> </p><p>"Shh," she said, putting her finger to his lips. "Remember, we can still be close, Harry. I can still enjoy the feeling of your body next to mine. Especially in the water."</p><p> </p><p>She moved her hand down to his and linked her fingers with it, pulling him towards the shower. They stepped into it together, and Harry closed the door behind them. He smiled as he let his eyes drink her in; he knew he would never get tired of Ginny in all her...<em>Ginnyness</em> as long as he lived. He loved the way her freckles were scattered across her skin, as though they were inviting him to navigate the secrets of her body. He reached out and put a hand on her hip as they turned in the water. She grinned at him as she moved closer, the water spraying her back. She shook her head and soaked her hair, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"See, isn't this nice? And look, Harry, they have a bench."</p><p> </p><p>He turned around, surprised to see a small marble sitting area on the far wall of the shower. "Why would anyone want to sit in the shower?" he asked, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't know...maybe so they can do this," Ginny said, her voice sounding gruff as she pushed him to it. He moved backwards and smiled at her as she forced him to sit down. Her body was glistening from the water and he licked his lips at the idea of tasting her; a pleasure he was, thank goodness, not so new at. Ginny's smile grew wider.</p><p> </p><p>"You already have the right idea," she said playfully, understanding the hungry look that he was sure was on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He eagerly nodded her forward. "I'm definitely going to have to lose these then," Harry said, reluctantly removing his glasses and setting them down beside him. Ginny's form went fuzzy in his sight, and he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his hands up over the flat line of her stomach and planted a small kiss at her navel. Her hands went to his hair, sending a wave of pleasure through him. He loved it when she touched his hair, although he couldn't say why, exactly. He brought his hand around the back of her, kneading her backside lightly. He let a hand slip down her wet skin as her legs parted, giving him room.</p><p> </p><p>He touched her, and kissed his way around her stomach as her hand tightened slightly in his hair. When he reached her sex, he paused, lapping at the drips of water that were on her skin. She breathed heavily, and leaned forward so that so that the top part of her body was almost against his head. He brought his hand around and parted her legs even more and looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Put your hands on the glass," he said softly. She looked down at him, her eyes full of want and did as he asked. He wished he could see her in focus; her breasts hung over him and he reached up, taking one into his mouth briefly. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, teasing her. Harry touched her again with his other hand, loving the way all of her felt wet and smooth. He pulled his mouth away and moved his head back down. He wrapped his hands around her, pulling her towards him. He found her achingly warm and sweet, and flicked his tongue over the clever bundle of nerves that he knew made her shake.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shifted and moved one leg to rest beside him on the bench so he could have more room. Her hand made a slippery sort of rubbing noise as it slid down the glass of the stall. Harry licked at her, closing his whole mouth around her, his hands pushed tight into the soft flesh of her backside. Eventually, one of Ginny's hands made it back to his head, and she fisted it into his hair, pulling on it as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Flashes of the many times they had done this before ran through his mind, and he moved faster, wanting to hear her screaming out his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, god, Harry," he heard her say, her weight falling against him as her body moved closer to release. She rocked on her feet; the one next to him rubbed against him as though to encourage him on. "Oh, yes...yes...yes...." Ginny's voice broke into a string of dirty words as she used her hand to push his mouth closer to her. Knowing exactly what she wanted, his lips closed around her once again, the last final, playful swirl of his tongue pushing her over the edge. She shook in his arms, whimpering, and he pulled his mouth away, coming up for air. He grinned and released her, grabbing his glasses again as she slumped onto the bench next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank Merlin they have a bench in the bloody shower," she said, resting against the glass wall behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at her, enjoying the way her body moved as she tried to catch her breath. "Thank Merlin my mouth doesn't fall asleep thanks to that bloody potion; I'd hate to have to give that up."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him, pushing a wet clump of her hair out of her eyes. "You were brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're wet and unbelievably sexy in this shower, Mrs Potter," he said, feeling quite happy. He stood up and grabbed at the bar of soap sitting in the small tray on the wall and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Care to make me clean?" he said, grinning at her.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and nodded. "It's the least I can do, I think."</p><p> </p><p>Harry moved back under the water, which was still warm, and grinned stupidly back at her. She winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be clean everywhere?" she asked, her eyebrow arching.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I expect the great Ginny Potter to be thorough."</p><p> </p><p>She paused, and a strange look came to her. Harry touched her shoulder. "Gin?"</p><p> </p><p>"I really am Ginny Potter now, aren't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah, that's what that whole ceremony was with you in white, and me worrying about losing the damn ring. Honestly, do I have to explain our vows again?"</p><p> </p><p>She stuck her tongue out. "Funny man, I married."</p><p> </p><p>Harry leaned forward and kissed her until her arms went limp at her sides. She sighed when they broke apart. "Well, I reckon I should clean you now while there's nothing down there to poke me in the face...wouldn't want to lose an eye."</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. "Now who's being funny?"</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After cleaning each other off, they returned to the sitting room and finally ate, enjoying their meal on the private balcony that sat off the bedroom. Ginny and he were both quite hungry and finished everything, even though it was now late afternoon, and she had brought them breakfast foods. Harry happily patted his stomach as they made their way back to the bed and stretched out together. After a minor row about Harry taking another round of the potion to help him sleep, Ginny found the remote to the telly and clicked it on. They happily settled into each other's arms, watching an old black-and-white movie that involved lots of intrigue and rubbish as far as Harry was concerned, but Ginny seemed to like it. He noticed she soon fell asleep after it was over, and he clicked the television off using the remote and removed his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed happily; his earlier doubts and fears seemed to have left for another day. One thing the war had taught him was to take the good when it came, and not to worry about the bad. He admitted that Ginny had a point about his stress level the last few weeks, and wondered if that was all it was; perhaps his head was trying to tell him to spend less time worrying and more time just being happy. Of course, just being happy was something he wasn't quite used to either.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Harry awoke he was happy to see it was after midnight; he had slept for at least six hours - straight through with no dreams in sight. He was also happy to note he was half-aroused, and realised the potion must have finally run its course. He turned and moved his hand under the sheet, his hand finding Ginny's hip. He paused and then moved his hand to her back side, loving the soft feel of the plump flesh in his hand. He removed his glasses with his other hand and then kissed her arm, the barest sliver of moonlight coming in from the curtains they'd left open on the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny moaned softly as he slipped his fingers down lower and she moved in her sleep, her legs shifting apart to accommodate him. He grinned and continued kissing her arm, moving his mouth up to her shoulder and neck. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. There was nothing he loved more than the sweet flowery scent of his wife. It was the Burrow in summertime and Quidditch games by the pond; it was the scent he associated with everything sunny and happy in his life.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his lips to the back of her neck, leaving the gentlest kisses against her nape. She moaned again, and he moved forward, rubbing his body against hers. He wanted her awake and he wanted it now.</p><p> </p><p>"Gin," he whispered, his lips near her ear. "Ginny."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," she murmured softly. He could just make out the small frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ginevra," Harry said, a bit louder, hoping she would respond to her full name.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," she muttered, and Harry chuckled, nuzzling his nose in her hair. He speeded up the actions of his other hand, slipping a finger into her as his thumb actively sought her clit.</p><p> </p><p>She drew in a deep breath suddenly, her head moving up as her eyes finally opened. Harry pulled back and smiled at her, seeing the confusion on her face. She turned, her face inches from his, her eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you having your way with me?" she asked, her voice low.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not yet, but I am trying," Harry replied cleverly, moving the hand between her legs to prove his point. She bit her lip and shuddered slightly, and he kissed her, capturing her lips with his own. They shifted and turned, and she moved into his embrace, pulling away to look down in between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hello there," she said, sounding breathless.</p><p> </p><p>"And you wanted me to take that bloody potion again," Harry said, trying to sound reproachful. Ginny's hand slid down his body, taking hold of him. He bit his lip as she touched him, swearing silently in his head.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up and saw his expression, a smile playing on her face. "What can I say? I was wrong. Make note of it, since it so rarely happens."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, and they moved again so that she was part way on top, her hand still around him. He watched her in the dark light of the room, enjoying her attention. Harry let his head loll back as she became more firm in her touches. She eventually sat up and leaned over him, and he heard mutter a spell under her breath, the light in the room brightening to the soft-bright of candlelight. He propped his head up and she kissed him once before slipping his glasses onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you like to watch," she said coyly, and she kissed his chest as she slid downwards, her breasts rubbing against him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at her as he watched her head move down over his stomach. He reached out and touched her hair, letting the vibrant red strands fall though his fingers. To Harry, even in the half-light, she could still illuminate his world.</p><p> </p><p>She reached his arousal and pushed it upwards against his stomach, and he grunted, mesmerized by the hunger he saw on her face. The fact that Ginny told him she loved to feel him inside her mouth had astounded him the first time she'd done it. He had been embarrassed at such an intimate act, but he had soon got over it; nothing looked as brilliant as her mouth moving down his shaft. She licked her way from the bottom to the top, holding him firmly in her hands. Her brown eyes never left his as she moved back down, her mouth progressing slowly. When she had taken him in as much as she could, she moved back up, her head bobbing slightly. Her hands eventually released him and moved over his body, caressing him. Harry swore and let his eyes close, enjoying the sensations of her mouth...taking pleasure in the sensation of her loving.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers stroked the inside of his thigh in delicious half circles, her nails a perfect contrast to what her mouth was doing to him. She pulled away, and he felt her breath on the under part of his body as her lips closed around one of his balls, causing his breath to hitch. He knew he was clutching the bed sheets tightly in his hands, which made him realize how close he was to release. He opened his eyes and tried to clear his head, wanting to be inside her before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny, please...stop....” he muttered, shaking himself. He looked down to watch her reluctantly pull away. She seemed to know what he wanted and slid up along side him, smiling slightly. He turned and propped himself above her, wanting to feel the sweet tightness of her body around his.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny opened up underneath him, her legs tangling with his as they moved upwards. She gazed at him, the familiar fierce look on her face. He leaned down and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. Her tongue aggressively entered his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. They looked down at their bodies, Harry resting between her thighs. He brought his head up to meet her eyes and moved forward slightly. He shifted and moved a hand in between them, touching her first and then gripping himself as he leaned in even more, the tip of his body touching hers. She widened her legs and he teased her until she released a breath of hot air.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, now, damn it,” she said, sounding impatient, and he grinned. He slid forward, relishing the contact and thrust forward until he was all the way inside of her. They paused and looked at each other, Ginny’s chest rising and falling beneath his. He lowered his head to her breast, listening for her heart beat. Her hands clutched at him, and he finally began to move as he righted himself once more.</p><p> </p><p>Their lovemaking was mostly a silent affair, neither one needing words when they could say so much more with a look or caress. Back and forth they moved, their rhythm natural and older than time. Harry had had the sensation before this that Ginny was his perfect fit; the way they moved together now only confirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>He loved the way she bit her lip if he went deeper than before, or the way her eyes would widen if he shifted his hips. She would bring her legs up along side him then, begging him to go deeper as her eyes closed, the words soft whispers fallings from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his head of his thoughts, breathing deeply, wanting to last as long as he could. He concentrated on anything that would keep the inevitable at bay. Ginny worked her hands into his hair, leaning up to kiss him, her hands moving down over his back. He broke their kiss and smiled when her hands gripped his arse, her fingers strong. She matched his look and grinned back, her eyes wild with delight. She nodded and arched her body up to meet his, the pleasure coasting through him. She moved her mouth up to his ear and her breath hot against his skin, causing him to shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so close,” she whispered. “Come with me, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and bowed his head, his body shaking with the need to release. He moved a hand in between them, slowing his thrusts momentarily. He rubbed her clit, causing her to growl in appreciation, and her body shook under his, her legs moving wildly underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny,” Harry breathed as she tightened around him, her legs forcefully closing around his body as her orgasm began. A low moan started at the back of her throat and he watched her as she let go, her head arching back and eyes closed. She said his name over and over again as he withdrew his hand and continued to move, this time not bothering to be patient. Her body welcomed his thrusts and he was lost to the pure pleasure of it. He cried out as he pushed forward one last time, his energy rushing out of him. He shuddered and fell on top of her, holding her desperately in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of rushing wind was in his ears, and he smiled against her neck as she made soft whimpering noises of her own. He could feel her body still shaking and used what little energy he had to pull back slightly, to rest his head on her chest. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and he felt safe and whole.</p><p> </p><p>The most pleasing sound to Harry was the sound of Ginny afterwards; the echo of her heartbeat and the sound of her sweet intake of breath. He finally raised his head, his glasses having long since gone askew. She righted them for him and kissed him, moving her hands up to his hair again. He closed his eyes, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, god, how I love you,” he said, resting his head against hers. Ginny’s hand stroked his cheek, and he opened his eyes to find her smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she said softly. “You’re my Harry, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded. “And you’re my everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed, and it was like a million sunlit days in Harry’s mind, and he gladly left the darkness behind him for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Daphne Pebblepot here, with Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, as you all know. He’s here with his soon wife-to-be, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley -</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Er, sorry, it’s just Ginny. My name.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, apologies. Again, as I was saying, here is Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord -”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually, Harry prefers just to be called Harry, if you don’t mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Er, yes, sorry...er...well, let’s just get started shall we? Now, Harry, since defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be- -”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Voldemort. Actually, Tom Riddle. We’d appreciate it if you used his real name too.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. Well...uh...okay, after vanquishing..er...sorry, defeating er..Lord....”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no Lord. Please, let’s just call him Tom.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, yes, any way, I am sure my listeners know who we’re talking about by now. Your defeat of him is legendary! Miss Weasley, how does it feel to be marrying the man that saved us all?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The same it would feel marrying anyone else, I’m sure.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Of course. But...don’t you feel incredibly lucky? There are plenty of witches who would love to be in your shoes, you know!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know why; they’re second hand, after all.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh...pardon?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My shoes. But what you mean to say is there are plenty of witches who would want to be in my place, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes...that was sort of...your shoes are second hand?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She refuses to let me spend any money on her, Daphne. What’s a beau to do?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hush, Harry. Anyway, I suppose it is rather odd to know that thousands of young witches out there are fantasizing about my fiancé, but...I don’t let it bother me, really.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t worry that someone’s going to come along and try to steal him away then? You must be an incredibly confident woman.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll answer this one, Gin. Yes, yes she is. It’s why I love her. She‘s also compassionate, funny, strong and quite brave, come to think of it.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>::the sound of two people kissing is heard::</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I see. And what are your future plans then, Harry? The war is over, the clean up and rebuilding has begun, and now all eyes turn to you to see what you will do next. Do you feel any pressure about that?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d be lying if I said no, but I don’t tend to let it bother me too much.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But so many people are looking to you for guidance now, what do you have to say to them?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I’d like to tell them to find another person to bother, to be honest. But I understand why they are looking to me. The Ministry is in a shambles, and we need to rebuild things right this time so that someone like Tom isn‘t allowed to be created again. We have to work with each other and get over our prejudices - about Muggles, about the way we treat magical beings and about each other.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So you are going into the Ministry after you’re married?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually, he’s going straight to bed after we’re married. And I don‘t plan on letting him move for at least a good solid week.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>::laughter::</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I see. Well, yes, everyone expects you to have a restful honeymoon of course...you’re going to the Isle of Man, correct?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. At the Castle Mona.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Feel free to drop by, Daphne, we’ll be glad to have you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, well, thank you Miss Weasley, that’s very nice of you to say. Now, where was I...oh, yes, after the wedding. What do you see as your next vocation, Harry? After all, no more dark wizards means you’re going to be needing something else to do, ha ha. Many people are saying you‘re a shoe-in for the Minister of Magic, of course. Was that speech you just gave about the Ministry any indication as to how you‘d run things?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually, I have no desire to work for the Ministry." </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“None at all?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>::a pause of silence::</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not even in a position of -”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No means no in this case, I’m afraid.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I see. You’re still harboring hard feelings about the Ministry’s prior way of handling things then?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wouldn’t you be if they had used you and held people you cared about against their will, not to mention the numerous other people they destroyed in their quest to appear as though everything was normal? Wouldn‘t you hold it against them if you knew that half the people that were killed in the war would STILL BE ALIVE if it weren‘t for the Ministry‘s blindness and STUPIDITY?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>:: a loud pop and the sound of static is heard::</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, sorry about that listeners, we had a bit of a...er...equipment malfunction here on the WWN; all of our lights went dead for a bit...that was...most peculiar....” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Daphne, I’m afraid we must wrap this up, Harry and I are due at my brother’s house for dinner and -”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Ron Weasley, yes, your best friend. He and...I’m sorry, what was her name, the Muggle-born one...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione Granger.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, yes, Hermione Granger, that was it. They were instrumental in helping you find the last remaining Horcruxes of Volde...er...Tom Riddle, were they not? What are their plans for the future? Do they share your dislike of the Ministry?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’d have to ask them, actually. I am sure Hermione would love to fill you in on her plans to free the house-elves.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Er...sorry? House-elves? She wants to...?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Free them, yes. You don’t have one do you? She tends to get shirty with people who do.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>::laughter::</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, well, that would be an interesting conversation to have, no doubt. Well, since you are...oh, please just one more question...yes, thank you. Miss Weasley, if I may direct this one to you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All right, just one more.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We commented earlier on the fact that a great many witches would love to be in your...place...so tell us, how did you manage to capture the heart of Harry Potter? And any advice as to how the rest of us can hope to find one?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How did I capture the heart of Harry Potter?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, if you’d indulge us with your answer. You didn‘t use a love potion did you? Ha ha, only joking, you two.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually, I’m afraid my answer is rather boring and simple. I let Harry go when he needed to go. But I made him promise to come back to me. And he did.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Interesting. Harry? Anything you’d like to add to that? How do you think she snared you?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The scent of flowers.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Er, sorry?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The scent of flowers...you know, in the summer air. And lots of sunlight. And patience...and...well, her kisses knock my socks off, to be perfectly frank. I really don’t think any mere love potion could do that, Daphne. Would you like to see?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>:giggling is heard and then kissing sounds again::</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Er, right, yes, well...ah, true love is er...well, really. I’m still here? Hello?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh well, dear listeners, this is Daphne Pebblepot signing off....Merlin’s Beard I’m glad this is radio...someone break those two apart....what? We’re still on? Oh! Nothing to worry about, my dear listeners, just young love, of course...er, Mr Potter? Miss Weasley? Well! Really!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Senseless Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Originally posted in 2006, on Simply Undeniable - from a Live Journal Fic-A-Fest prompt - First time! Harry and experienced Ginny! :) A favorite of Melindaleo’s... this is all for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, Harry...right there. Yes!” Ginny’s voice was full of joy as Harry moved the painting to where she wanted it. He smiled despite himself and used his wand to make sure it was straight. Stepping back, he admired his handiwork....Not bad, not bad at all.</p>
<p>Harry was helping Ginny move into her new flat. Her brothers, which one would assume would be all over the task, were nowhere to be seen, suspiciously enough. He again asked her where everyone was.</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged and set down the box she’d been levitating in. “Well, Fred and George did have work to do, this is inventory time. And Ron was tied up at some Ministry function for Dad. Contacting Bill in France was a bit extreme, I thought. So I reckon it was my stand-in brother or nothing at all.”</p>
<p>Harry turned away so that she wouldn’t see the pink flush he knew must be on his face. The fact that she considered him a stand-in brother did not feel right to Harry, especially since his feelings for her were anything but. Ginny didn’t know that Harry fancied her, and he planned to keep it that way. How utterly embarrassing, having feelings for the person that had fancied him once upon a time. Leave it to Harry to finally come to his senses four years too late. </p>
<p>“Oh, look at this Harry - it’s a photo from the Yule Ball!”</p>
<p>Harry groaned inwardly, and walked over to where she was standing. After a moment, he frowned. </p>
<p>“Wow. I was short back then.”</p>
<p>Ginny giggled and looked sideways at him. “You’re not exactly Hagrid-size now, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” Harry paused. She was just a few inches shorter than he was, after all. She had a point. But still....</p>
<p>“I am taller than that. Really. I mean er...aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Ginny smiled and raised her head, appraising him. After a moment, she nodded. “A bit. But only just. Come on, I have three more boxes to bring up and then I promise to repay you for all your hard labour.”</p>
<p>She said the last bit flirtatiously but Harry knew that was just her way. She liked giving him a hard time. The fact that she was clueless about how hard a time she actually gave him...well...Harry reckoned that was just life getting back at him for ignoring her all those years. </p>
<p>Sighing, he followed her down the stairs of her flat, pretending not to notice the rest of Ginny’s many other attributes that gave him a very hard time indeed.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“So where’d you learn to cook like this?” he asked her later as they finished off a second helping of roasted potatoes and apricot-glazed chicken. Ginny laughed at him and shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m a Weasley, Harry. And I’m a female Weasley. Who else do you think Mum could teach this stuff to?”</p>
<p>Harry smiled. When they were like this, and it was just the two of them...he could almost pretend that they were a couple. He looked at the half-bottle of wine at his elbow and picked it up.</p>
<p>“More wine?”</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and then giggled. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”</p>
<p>“Would it work?” Harry’s eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth. He couldn’t believe he had just said that.</p>
<p>“It might,” Ginny said laughing, “if you want me to fall asleep really fast. This stuff goes straight to my head.”</p>
<p>“Good to know, Ginny.” Again that alien voice came out of his mouth, and Harry had no idea what possessed him. Voldemort hadn’t come back, had he?</p>
<p>Ginny looked at him oddly for a moment and then held her glass out. He filled it, and she looked over at the sofa. “Should we take this in there?”</p>
<p>“What about the dishes?” Harry asked, mentally kicking himself for being the world’s biggest idiot. Who cares about the bloody dishes?</p>
<p>Ginny smiled. “Well, I reckon we could just....” she stopped, slipping her wand out of her pocket and whispered, ‘Scourgify’. </p>
<p>Harry watched the dishes and the food disappear. “Er...well, okay then. I don’t want to keep you up or anything.” Again, the stupidity of his words made him want to choke himself.</p>
<p>“It’s 7:00pm, Harry, and I’m in my own flat. I think I can stay up past my bedtime tonight if I want.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his skin flush, and he knew Ginny noticed it. With a small smile, she picked up her glass and made for the sofa. Harry dutifully picked up the bottle and followed after her.</p>
<p>He willed his brain and body not to over-react, and sat down next to her. He then realized they were too close. He scooted away and watched as she gazed at him, her face unreadable. She sighed then, and took another drink. She sat back against the pillows, her expression thoughtful. </p>
<p>“How come you’re not seeing anyone right now, Harry?”</p>
<p>It was such an out-of-the-blue question that Harry could only stare at her. He finally took a small sip of wine and shrugged. </p>
<p>“No one around that’s caught me eye, I reckon,” he said as he closed his eyes. You unbelievable prat, that certainly was brilliant, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and then smiled strangely. “You know there’s talk about you...”</p>
<p>Harry turned his head to her in surprise. “Talk?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s silly really...but...I mean, I never...that is...”</p>
<p>“What are you on about, Ginny?”</p>
<p>“Oh well, you never dated anyone after Cho -”</p>
<p>“Well, I did have my hands full, what with Voldemort -”</p>
<p>“I know, Harry. But now you don’t have those things around, and well...” Ginny shrugged, and looked at him oddly again. Harry felt hot around his neck as though he were in a boiling cauldron. </p>
<p>“Well, what?” he said, just to have something to say. </p>
<p>“Well, people wonder...you know, if you....” Ginny paused, and Harry noticed her ears were turning pink, which could only mean one thing.</p>
<p>She took another drink and then looked down at her hands. “Well, I mean, Harry...if you had anything you wanted to tell us...er me, as one of your friends, I’d be more than willing to listen and to offer...encouragement.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked at her in confusion. What in the world was she going on about? Did she know he fancied on her?</p>
<p>“I mean, I never listen to what people gossip about, and I know you really well, Harry, so...of course I never thought it. But people will talk, of course -”</p>
<p>Harry sighed. “Ginny, just spit it out, whatever it is. Let me know why people are talking about me this time.”</p>
<p>“Well, they wonder if maybe...well, I don’t know, Harry. Why don’t you go out with any girls?”</p>
<p>Harry looked at her in confusion. “Girls?”</p>
<p>“Yes, those of the female sex?” Ginny said, a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m aware,” Harry said distractedly. People were wondering why he didn’t go out? Did people in the wizarding world really have nothing else to wonder about now that Voldemort was gone? </p>
<p>Ginny took a large sip of wine and then moved her hand around the glass. “This is really none of my business, but er...have you, you know, slept with any girls, Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry sat up straighter, suddenly understanding what she’d been suggesting.</p>
<p>“You...wait. You think...you think I don’t like girls?”</p>
<p>Ginny merely looked at him and gave him a half-shrug. Harry squeezed at the glass in his hand so hard that it snapped in half. Ginny’s eyes widened at him, and he looked down as the wine spilled all over him and then onto Ginny’s new sofa.</p>
<p>With a growl, he used his wand to clean it up. He stood up while looking down at the woman he fancied more than any other and suddenly had to laugh. The woman of his dreams thought he was gay. Oh, brilliant. Not only did I succeed in keeping my feelings a secret, but I also managed to make her think...Harry couldn’t even finish the thought. </p>
<p>Ginny was looking at him with a worried expression. “Oh, Harry, I’m sorry, it’s just, well, we were having such a nice time, and you seemed relaxed and Ron said -”</p>
<p>“Ron! Ron asked you to ask me about this?” Harry made a mental note to kick his best friend in the arse the next time he saw him.</p>
<p>“Well, no...he wanted me to bring it up but -”</p>
<p>Harry laughed and the sound had an odd feeling to his ears. He shook his head. “Who does Ron say I should date then? Neville? Seamus? Oh no, wait...Malfoy?” The absurdity of the scenario was getting to him, and Harry felt his sanity slip a bit. </p>
<p>Ginny folded her arms and frowned at him. “Ron just wants you to be happy, Harry, and if that is...well, you know, if you’re that way, then we just wanted you to know that we’re okay with it -”</p>
<p>“We’re okay? Who’s we? Who else besides Ron knows you were bringing this up? Wait - is that why none of your brothers were available to help you?”</p>
<p>Ginny frowned at him, and Harry knew then that that had been the plan all along. Oh, this is getting funnier and funnier. Strangely however, Harry did not feel like laughing anymore. He sat back down on the sofa. Ginny stared at him a moment and then did the same. She had the grace to look guilty.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Harry. It was a rotten trick. But Ron says you’ve been living like a...well, he says you don’t go out, and you don’t chat up any girls and -”</p>
<p>“So all my friends think this? Brilliant. Bloody brilliant.”</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence filled the room before Ginny cleared her throat softly. “Er...you still didn’t answer the question, Harry.” </p>
<p>Harry could only look at her in dismay. He was not going to answer that question if he cold help it. It was too embarrassing. </p>
<p>“Well, how many boys have you slept with then?” he asked her after a moment, suddenly curious beyond belief.</p>
<p>Ginny looked at him in surprise. “Well, that’s not really any of -” she paused and shook her head. “Oh, I get your point. You’re right, that was a...tactless question to ask you. Please accept my apology. It’s nobody’s business. At all. And it’s definitely not any of mine.”</p>
<p>Ginny looked sad for a moment, and Harry had to wonder why. He knew of her past boyfriends but didn’t think she’d slept with all of them. Could she have? What would she say if she knew he’d never been with anyone? She’d laugh at me, and who could blame her? A twenty-two year old virgin. No wonder everyone thinks... Harry shook his head as though that would make the annoying voice in his head shut up. </p>
<p>“Anyway, I hope you’re not cross at me,” she said after a moment, refusing to look at him. “Your friendship means a lot to me, you know.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. He did know. It was the thing that stopped him from ever acting on his impulses when he was with her. Their friendship was both a great joy and burden to him. If only she knew...he shook his head as he was mentally kicking himself. If Ginny could read his mind, she’d know how very not gay he was.</p>
<p>Harry was suddenly curious about something though. “What are you going to tell everyone you found out?”</p>
<p>Ginny did look at him after that, and her eyes were wide. “I’ll...I’ll just tell them to mind their own business.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. He couldn’t see that going over well. “Isn’t that like a non-denial denial?”</p>
<p>Ginny looked nonplussed. “No answer doesn’t mean yes, and it doesn’t mean no...it’s just...a non-answer.”</p>
<p>Harry ran his hand through his hair. She thought he wasn’t saying anything because it was true, he could see it in her eyes. And for some reason, this distressed him more then the thought of her rejecting him. He really didn’t understand why he was always put in odd situations like this. But then he knew what he had to do - there was only one way to get out of this mess.</p>
<p>Harry reached out and pulled her to him. He ignored the look of surprise on her face and did what he’d wanted to do for what felt like his entire life. He kissed her. </p>
<p>As far as first kisses went, it wasn’t bad, Harry reasoned. Not that he had many to go by. Maybe he should have been reading books on the subject in his spare time. He felt Ginny sort of fall against him and was surprised when her tongue opened his mouth further. It was wet, yet strangely pleasing, and Harry groaned when she pulled away suddenly. He’d just been getting used to that.</p>
<p>Ginny however, looked flushed and upset. She glanced at him and then moved away from him. “That wasn’t very nice, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned. Maybe he was a bad kisser. Yes, he definitely should have been reading books about it. Maybe he could ask Hermione if she knew of any, she was always kissing Ron with great gusto. He watched as Ginny nervously drank down the rest of her wine and turned to him, apparently angry.</p>
<p>“Er...I’m sorry -” he started, but she cut him off.</p>
<p>“Yes, you should be. You shouldn’t play with people’s emotions like that, Harry Potter. I want you to leave.”</p>
<p>“Ginny, look, I’m sorry, but you were going on about me not liking girls and well, see I do like girls. Just one really, and I have for a long time now. It’s you. You’re the reason I don’t ‘chat up any girls’ as you put it. I want to be with you.” Now that it was finally out in the open Harry couldn’t believe it had taken him that long to say it, it was so simple. Whatever happened now, he was glad he no longer had to hide his feelings.</p>
<p>Ginny just stared at him and then suddenly stood up. She seemed uncertain of something and started pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. Harry was about to say something when she silenced him with a look that Mrs. Weasley would have been proud of. </p>
<p>“You’re lying,” Ginny said quietly as she stopped in front of him.</p>
<p>Harry looked up at her in disbelief. How could she think he would lie about something like that? “No, I’m not. It’s true. I do want to be with you. I think you’re the most...incredible, amazing, absolutely the most astounding person I’ve ever met. I can’t believe it took -”</p>
<p>Ginny interrupted him by dropping to her knees in front of him and pulling him in for another kiss. Harry was surprised at first, but quickly got over it as Ginny kissed him more passionately than before. Harry barely had time to think before Ginny was climbing her way into his arms, settling on his lap. But he grew aware of the problem of this position in a moment’s time when Ginny pulled her mouth away, and started kissing his neck in the most delicious way. Her body was too close to his; he could feel every part of her rubbing against him. A few more moments like this, and Ginny would definitely understand why he hadn’t been lying. With something that felt like torture, he groaned and pulled her away from him. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asked after a moment, trying to maintain his breathing. Yes, calm, collected thoughts...hmm...do not think about getting her out of those clothes. Nope. Think of Quidditch moves...yes...there you go. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, all the Quidditch moves Harry could think of at the moment involved getting Ginny down on the ground. His body responded to a very particular fantasy he’d had for some time...Harry groaned out loud without realizing it, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.</p>
<p>Ginny looked at him with wide eyes and her eyes moved downwards. She suddenly narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“You...you were telling the truth, then?”</p>
<p>“Er yeah...what sort of prat do you think I am? Snogging his best mate’s sister just to cover his own arse? Trust me, Ginny. I’ve just been in love with you for far too long to know what to do about it anymore.”</p>
<p>For the first time, Ginny’s face softened, and she looked at him with understanding. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you ever say anything? We’re friends...I....”</p>
<p>“You were always going out with someone,” Harry said defensively. “Besides, when you have a crush on someone you don’t go about telling them. At least, I don’t.”</p>
<p>Ginny nodded again in understanding. “I’m not seeing anyone now....”</p>
<p>“I know. It’s been the best four months of my life,” Harry said grumpily, but gave her a sheepish grin, after a moment.</p>
<p>Ginny laughed suddenly, and Harry felt calmer. He couldn’t believe they were having this conversation, but he reckoned it could have been worse. He looked at her, and she squirmed after a moment, turning away from his gaze. Harry realized that Ginny hadn’t said a word about her feelings for him. But surely she wouldn’t have been able to kiss him so passionately if she didn’t feel something? Actually, Harry didn’t really want to know the answer to that question, but he’d come this far, hadn’t he?</p>
<p>“So...how do you feel about me?” he asked, his voice quiet.</p>
<p>The humor left Ginny’s eyes, and she regarded him soberly.</p>
<p>“You’re one of my best friends, Harry.”</p>
<p>Just brilliant, thought Harry. That didn’t sound promising at all. He sighed and kept his eyes trained on hers, wanting her to continue, and yet afraid of what he would hear.</p>
<p>After a moment Ginny continued, not really looking at him. “Which means I don’t want to mess that up. I’m utter shite at relationships, honestly I am. We’d just end up not talking to each other or something, and I couldn’t bear that Harry. So I know this will be hard for you but...you’re just going to have to get over me.”</p>
<p>Harry felt as though he’d been hit with a Bludger. He sat back against the sofa and didn’t look at her. Well, he had his answer. Get over her? Was such a thing possible? Well, he reckoned he’d lived without her this long, he could do it for a little while longer...a few weeks...months...years. Harry felt his frustration gathering inside. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t she still like him like she had when she was 11? Because she’s not a little girl anymore, you git, and you’re not a little boy.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you kissed me like that and you don’t have feelings for me,” he said after a moment, speaking without realizing it. Ginny looked at him sharply.</p>
<p>“I never said I don’t have feelings for you. What I said was that I don’t want to ruin our friendship for...well, for whatever it is that people throw friendship away for. There’s a difference.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at her, surprised. She had feelings for him, then? Was that it? Maybe he had some sort of chance here, after all. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not an expert or anything, Ginny, but how are we supposed to go on being friends if all I’m doing is sitting about thinking about how we can take those kisses further along?”</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. “We just do, that’s all. Look, I spent four years wanting to be with you while you ignored me pretty much...it is possible to put feelings away, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. Don’t lecture me about that,” Harry said, crossly, stung by her reminder of how he’d ignored her before. </p>
<p>“Then do it,” Ginny said, her voice equally as cross as his.</p>
<p>Harry was mad then, and he stood up from the sofa. “So you want me to pretend that what happened here didn’t happen? You want me to pretend that you didn’t say you had feelings for me, and that I should go back to my lonely existence where everyone thinks I’m gay? I don’t know Ginny; I think I’d rather take the heartache of losing your friendship...even though it would probably hurt me a great deal.”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t, Harry. And you’re right; it would hurt a great deal. It would hurt me so much to lose you that I wouldn’t be able to bear it. So you’re just going to have to learn how to deal with the rejection,” Ginny said harshly, her eyes shining at him. She turned away from him. Harry stared at her back for moment, compelled with an urge to shake some sense into her. </p>
<p>“Ginny, please -”</p>
<p>“No, Harry. Trust me, this is for the best. Years from now we’ll look back on this and laugh about how we almost ruined a good thing.” </p>
<p>“Or maybe we’ll be regretting the fact that we never acted on our feelings for each other and let a beautiful chance slip away,” Harry said quietly, already knowing it was true. He couldn’t go back to just being her friend, and as he studied her profile, he knew that he wouldn’t.</p>
<p>Harry moved the short distance to where she was standing and turned her around to look at him. He was surprised to see the beginning of tears in her eyes. Ginny wiped at her eyes with an almost sheepish grin, and opened her mouth to say something, but Harry didn’t give her a chance. He’d waited too long to be this close to her, and he wasn’t going to waste a minute of it. </p>
<p>Like their kisses before, this one was warm and tender. Harry felt Ginny offer only slight resistance as he pulled her closer. She fit perfectly in his arms, as though that was where she was meant to be. This time he was the one that opened her mouth with his tongue, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt her fingers in his hair, and a shiver passed through him. He moved his own hands to her hair and let one get lost in the soft thickness of it. Ginny made a moaning noise at the back of her throat, and she pulled away from his lips, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>Harry watched a myriad of emotions flash over her face as she stared at him. Seeming to come to some sort of decision, she took a deep breath as though to steady herself.</p>
<p>“I must be mental,” she said softly as she reached out and touched his face, “But promise me Harry, promise me that whatever happens between us, we’ll always be friends. No matter what.”</p>
<p>Harry knew this was important to her, so he nodded. He took her hand and grasped it in his own. He could scarcely believe this was happening, finally. “I promise, Ginny. There will never be a time when I don’t want you in my life.”</p>
<p>She stared into his eyes a moment longer, as though she was trying to tell how truthful he was being. She smiled then and hugged him. </p>
<p>“Good, Harry. And you know what? I believe you.”</p>
<p>He smiled down at her and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a long time. Harry made as though to kiss her again when Ginny stopped him. He blinked at her in confusion.</p>
<p>“You never really answered my tactless question from before, Mr. Potter. How many girls have you been with?”</p>
<p>Harry looked away and blushed. He reckoned she had a right to know, in fact, she’d probably realize the truth as soon as they started doing anything. He forced himself to look her in the eye. </p>
<p>“No one. I...I wanted...to be with you.”</p>
<p>The teasing smile on her face died suddenly, and Harry felt a small panic. Oh no, she doesn’t want to sleep with me now, he thought irrationally. </p>
<p>“You mean....” Ginny paused, sounding as though she was uncertain. “You’ve never been with anyone else because of me? Exactly how long have you...been feeling this way?”</p>
<p>“Since you went out with Oliver Wood,” Harry said quietly. </p>
<p>Ginny gasped. “Oliver? But that’s...oh, Harry, that’s such a long time ago. That’s...goodness, Harry. You sure know how to turn a girl’s head.” Ginny moved away from him and gave him a bemused smile.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” he asked her, confused. </p>
<p>“I mean it’s just...that’s almost as long as...as...well, you know. It’s almost as long a time that I had feelings for you, and I was just a silly little girl then. I can’t imagine what it would feel like now as a grown woman with...well, needs.”</p>
<p>“I never thought you were a silly little girl,” Harry said simply, although his mind was whirling over what she meant about ‘needs’. </p>
<p>Ginny looked at him and smiled. “You’re far too kind Harry, but my younger self thanks you for your lie.”</p>
<p>Before Harry could argue you with her, Ginny was taking his hand into hers. She gave it a squeeze and then stared up at him.</p>
<p>“Come on, Harry, let’s go start making up for lost time. I have a lot of things I’d like to share with you.”</p>
<p>Ginny kissed him again, briefly, and then turned to lead him into her bedroom. Even though he was feeling as though he’d taken a fall from his broom, Harry could hardly wait. </p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Ginny had Harry close the door behind him, and then gazed at him. He turned pink under her intent gaze and wondered what she was looking at, exactly. She smiled then, and it was a kind smile. Harry suddenly felt himself relax a bit. </p>
<p>“Do you trust me, Harry?” she asked him, her voice quite serious.</p>
<p>“Of course I trust you, why shouldn’t I? Planning on inviting your brothers in to watch so they have first hand knowledge about how gay I’m not?”</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and then shook her head. “No, but I didn’t realize you might like an audience. Does the idea of that turn you on?”</p>
<p>Harry frowned. “What do you mean, an audience?”</p>
<p>“I mean, when you think about making love, does it excite you to think that someone might be watching?”</p>
<p>Harry blushed and shook his head. “Er, no...not especially. I mean, most of my fantasies have all sort of been...well, just peopled by two.”</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and then started moving around the room, dousing candles, and making the room darker. Suddenly, Harry had an odd thought.</p>
<p>“What about you then? Do you er...does that...excite you?”</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. “No, not especially. I was just curious about you, that’s all. Tell me one of your fantasies, Harry. I want to know what makes you tick.”</p>
<p>Secretly relieved he wasn’t going to have to have sex in front of anyone, Harry thought about what she had asked. She wanted to talk about fantasies? He’d had so many throughout the years, he didn’t know where should he start. He also didn’t know if he really wanted to tell her about any of them. She’d been the main star in most of them, he had to admit.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we be busy acting out a fantasy rather than talking about it?” Harry looked at her, and then realized she had managed to get undressed without him noticing. He cursed to himself. He watched as she slipped a long, dark purple nightgown over her shoulders, his mouth suddenly very dry. </p>
<p>“I think it’s important we get you to the proper mind set first. I’d really like to know what makes you excited, Harry,” Ginny said as she moved towards him. </p>
<p>Harry just stared at her, his eyes traveling down the length of the gown. </p>
<p>“You,” he said, his voice rough, “you make me excited. Merlin, Ginny, that gown it’s...you’re...wow.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you approve,” Ginny said lightly and stretched up to plant a light kiss on his mouth. </p>
<p>“Now come over to the bed. Let me get you out of those clothes.”</p>
<p>Harry did as she asked, and she joined him on the bed, lying down beside him. He moved to take her into his arms, but she stopped him. He looked at her in confusion.</p>
<p>“Er, Ginny, I know I’m the virgin here, but don’t we at least have to be touching somewhat for this to work?”</p>
<p>Ginny smiled wickedly at him and shook her head. “Are you in a hurry?”</p>
<p>“Er, well....” Harry thought of the effect seeing her in that nightgown was having on him, and thought that yes, he actually was feeling a bit...hasty. </p>
<p>“Right, I thought so. You, Mr. Potter are going to have what most virgin’s never get to have,”Ginny said matter-of-factly as she started unbuttoning his shirt. </p>
<p>“And what’s that then,” Harry croaked out, his voice deciding to act as though he were 13 years old again for some reason. </p>
<p>Ginny reached the last button and pulled the shirt off of him, her eyes sweeping over his arms and chest. She looked up at his eyes and smiled that same wicked smile again.</p>
<p>“You are going to have a good first time. A very good first time. Consider it a return on all the occasions you spent thinking about me.” </p>
<p>Harry swallowed and cleared his throat. Ginny’s hands roamed over him, exploring. He reached out to touch her, but she pulled out of his grasp. He moaned in protest. “Don’t I get to...touch you in this scenario?”</p>
<p>“Later, Harry. This time it’s all about you,” Ginny paused as she looked at him. “But don’t think I’m doing it all out of the goodness of my heart. I think you’ll find that once I take care of a few things, your mind will be in exactly the right place.”</p>
<p>As Ginny’s hands dipped southward, Harry didn’t really want to think about what she meant. He gasped as her hands unbuttoned the jeans he’d been wearing. With a slight pull, Ginny had them off before he knew what hit him, and then he saw her put her wand down. </p>
<p>“That’s a trick you’ll have to teach me,” he said, breathless.</p>
<p>“The Stripping Spell is quite useful, I have to admit,” she said playfully. “Now, I believe you were going to tell me a fantasy?”</p>
<p>Harry blinked at her, as all the blood seemed to leave his head. Her hands moved deftly over him, seemingly knowing exactly where and how to caress him. </p>
<p>“Er...well, there’s this one where I come home, and you’re already in bed and....” Harry’s voice trailed off as Ginny shifted beside him, moving lengthwise down his body. He felt the cool silk of the nightgown, and it made him shiver. He moved his hands to her hair and let them get tangled in it. Ginny stopped moving and looked up at him. </p>
<p>“No touching, Harry, just talking. Do you think you can do that for me?”</p>
<p>Harry wanted to ask why, but he reckoned she knew more than he did, so he nodded, removing his hands. He forced them to lie uselessly by his side and watched as she continued moving down him, the silk of the nightgown still flowing across his skin.</p>
<p>“So I’m already in bed, and you come in and...what, Harry? Do you ask me to play a game of chess?” </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t remember what he had been saying exactly because Ginny’s hands had finally reached the band of the boxers he’d worn, and he half-gasped, half-moaned in anticipation. He saw her watching him, an expectant look on her face.</p>
<p>“I...we...I get into bed with you, and you’re sleeping so I...I put my hand between your legs and well...much twisting and turning ensues,” Harry said, only slightly cheeky, as his heart was still beating loudly in his chest. </p>
<p>Ginny shook her head and her hair fell around her in a cascade of fiery brilliance. Harry’s hand twitched beside him, but he didn’t reach out to touch it like he wanted to. Ginny’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>“Very good, Harry. I think you deserve a reward for that.”</p>
<p>He watched then as Ginny used her wand again to remove his boxers with one fluid movement. He studied her as she looked at him. He saw the flash of desire in her eyes and felt his body grow harder in response. He ached to touch her, to feel her skin next to his. Ginny moved her hands to his hips. With a slight glance up at him, she lightly took him into her hands and stroked him. Harry felt his body buck in response, and found himself thrusting upwards into her hand. </p>
<p>“Oh, Ginny, that...wow.” It was all he could get out. Harry lay his head back down on the bed, loving the feel of her hand around him. It was firm yet gentle, and Harry thought it was the most unbelievable thing he had ever felt. Compared to Ginny, he, himself was an amateur at what she was doing, and he’d had years of practice with the equipment...</p>
<p>“So, when you put your hand in between my legs, am I wet, Harry?” she asked him from somewhere. Harry had to make his mind come back down in order to understand what she was talking about. </p>
<p>“Er...yeah...no, not at first, but I make you,” he said, his voice husky as Ginny started moving her hand faster. </p>
<p>“How do you make me?”</p>
<p>“I...” Harry gulped as she switched speeds again. He wasn’t going to last very long at all, with this. “I rub you, I...use my fingers to...oh, fuck Ginny, I’m going to...” Harry grunted and his body moved as he exploded into her hand. Harry felt Ginny’s hand continue to stroke him, and watched as she licked one of her fingers into her mouth. She moved upwards over his body, the silk of the gown gliding over the mess he’d just made on himself. She lowered her face to his and kissed him, deeply. Harry wrapped his arms around her and was finally able to let his hands get lost in her hair again. </p>
<p>When she pulled away, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. His breathing had returned to normal, and he suddenly felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Feel better?” she asked him, playfully.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll say.”</p>
<p>“Good, because we have a long night ahead of us, you know. That was not the last of it.”</p>
<p>“I was hoping,” Harry said shyly, and Ginny laughed. </p>
<p>She moved off of him and looked down at him. “Now it’s time for phase two.”</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her. “Phase two?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh. But don’t worry, I think you’ll like this one.”</p>
<p>Ginny pushed at him and pointed to the door. “I want you to leave and then come back in. Pretend this is that fantasy of yours you were telling me about.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled out of bed and looked down at her. He watched as she moved over and got under the blankets of the bed, turning her back away from him. He heard her making small snoring noises, and he almost laughed. </p>
<p>Harry grabbed his wand before he left and cleaned himself up quickly. He stood outside of her bedroom door and took two deep breaths. With what he hoped was stealth, he opened the door and peered in. Ginny hadn’t moved from the position he’d left her in, and he quietly padded into the room. He stood on the side of the bed he’d just left and gazed down at her. He watched the candle light flicker beside her and loved the deep colors it brought out in her hair. He felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her everywhere he could reach. </p>
<p>Ginny stirred, as though dreaming, and Harry smiled at the way she was playing the part. He noticed that she had shifted, making it easier for him to reach his...objective.</p>
<p>He pulled back the bed sheets and slipped quickly underneath them, the coolness feeling good against his warm skin. Her reached his hand out and lightly touched her back. Ginny stayed perfectly still, and Harry moved his hands downward, caressing the swell of her backside, lifting the nightgown as he went. He wasn’t sure he could do this exactly right, but he was willing to give it a try. When his hand touched the skin of her leg, she moved slightly and he caressed her with what he could only hope was finesse. He slowly brought his fingers up the length of her thigh, swallowing loudly as he thought about what he was about to do. Closing his eyes, Harry imagined the scene in his head, just like he’d done a million times before. Having it under your fingertips as you thought about it was definitely better. In fact, Harry thought, it was bloody brilliant. </p>
<p>With slight nervousness, he slowly worked his hand in between her legs and found her surprisingly warm. With even more slowness, he dipped a finger gently into her and was amazed at how wet and soft it felt. He tried to familiarize his fingers with her body and had to remind himself to breathe. It would not do to pass out from lack of oxygen. </p>
<p>Ginny shifted as his hand grazed over her tender folds, and Harry continued exploring, less nervous now that he was actually doing it. He moved his fingers slowly, trying to determine what excited her the most. In his mind’s eye, he imagined what he was stroking and concentrated on the movement of his fingers. He slipped a finger inside of her without thinking and was rewarded by a sharp intake of her breath. He felt her turn, and he opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him. </p>
<p>“Faster, Harry and do that again...with your finger,” she whispered, and he complied, picking up the speed of his fingers. He used one finger inside of her and the other to continue rubbing her. Ginny moaned softly, moving her legs further apart. Harry bent his head down and kissed the skin of her shoulder, moving his mouth slowly down her arm. Ginny sighed, and he felt her hand in his hair. He slipped another finger inside of her and loved the way she seemed to pull it closer to her with her own body. </p>
<p>“Tell me, Harry, does this fantasy of yours ever involve you putting that wonderful mouth of yours to work in any place interesting?” she asked him suddenly, her voice breathless. </p>
<p>Harry looked up at her and saw that same flash of desire in her eyes again, and felt himself respond to the obvious reaction he was creating in her with just his hand. He removed his hand from her and brought it up to his face. He slowly licked the taste of her off of his fingers and looked at her. </p>
<p>With a bravado he didn’t honestly feel, he smiled with what he hoped was a wicked look. </p>
<p>“Maybe. Although I’m not sure if I can use to it your satisfaction.”</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll try your best, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed and some of the returning nervousness he felt, evaporated again. Of all the years of dreaming of doing things like this with Ginny...it just didn’t compare to the real thing. </p>
<p>He looked down at her in awe, and he didn’t look back up until she touched his shoulder lightly. She rubbed his cheek and then sat up, embracing him. She kissed him lightly. </p>
<p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to, just your hand was wonderful,” she said softly as she took his hand and placed it in hers. </p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “No, I want to give you pleasure....”</p>
<p>“Well, first off, you already have, Harry. Just by being you.” Ginny said as she kissed his neck. </p>
<p>Harry loved the feeling of her mouth against his skin and let her continue for a few moments. He pulled away from her slightly and then, after making his mind up, pushed her gently down on the bed. </p>
<p>“You’ll have to...help a bit,” he said as he looked at her. “Tell me what to do, you know, with my mouth.” He was rewarded by a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“You had a hungry look in your eyes just a moment ago, what did you feel like doing?” she asked him, the smile reaching her eyes. Harry felt his heart catch, and it wasn’t just because this was the most exciting moment of his young, sexual life. It was because he knew how much he loved the woman that now lay before him. </p>
<p>He let his eyes travel slowly down her. “I wanted to kiss you everywhere,” he said softly. </p>
<p>Ginny nodded. “That’s an excellent place to start.”</p>
<p>Harry kissed her slowly on the mouth and lifted her hands as he did so, so that she was raising them over her head. As much as he loved the nightgown she’d chosen, he knew he could cover more of her if it were off. Ginny understood his meaning and helped him as he lifted it off of her. Harry sat back and drank in the image before him, not wanting to miss a single detail. He felt a stirring between his legs, and smiled as he captured her mouth into another kiss. With gentle kisses, he worked his way from her mouth to her cheek, lingering at her earlobes, as he playfully took one of them into his mouth. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, he couldn’t believe he was finally allowed to show her how much he cared. </p>
<p>Ginny made a soft moaning noise as his mouth moved across her skin and he felt her hands in his hair. Remembering where his own hand had been just a moment before, Harry moved his head down lower, leaving a trail of kisses down the middle of her chest. He pulled back and gazed at her breasts, his eyes taking in the rosy glow of each nipple. She had tiny freckles across her skin and he loved every single one of them. He just couldn’t let this opportunity pass him by. He ducked his head down and started kissing each one, moving slowly towards her breasts. With a shaky movement, he took her nipple into his mouth. Ginny gripped his head harder and gave a little sigh as he rolled over it with his tongue. He explored her breast with his mouth, sucking, and then flicking his tongue against her. Ginny moaned, and he felt her move beneath him. He removed his mouth and then licked his way to her other breast, playfully blowing on it before he took it into his mouth. He loved the taste of her; it was like strawberries and cream to him. Ginny gasped as he lightly nipped at her with his teeth.</p>
<p>“Merlin, Harry, you’re not supposed to be so good at this yet,” she said, her voice heavy with desire. Harry loved the idea that he was the one that had done that to her. He smiled up at her.</p>
<p>“Three years is a very long time to think about things, love.” </p>
<p>After finally devouring each nipple again, Harry kissed his way down her stomach. He moved his hands down her sides and loved the way she moaned. He could do this...he would make her see how much he loved her.... </p>
<p>Ginny parted her legs as his head moved further down. He paused and looked up at her.</p>
<p>“You may want to remove your glasses,” she said, teasingly. Harry felt his skin heat and sheepishly removed them. </p>
<p>“Ginny, I....” Harry stopped, uncertain about what to say or do next. </p>
<p>“Just do what feels right, Harry. Something tells me you‘re a natural at this sort of thing....” Ginny’s voice was teasing, but he could hear the need behind her words. He looked down at the space between her legs. Her hair was a darker colour here, more auburn, than bright red. He used his fingers to open her up and gazed at the pink skin. He tentatively rubbed his finger across her, causing her to shudder slightly and then decided to put his mouth to work. </p>
<p>In a timid motion, Harry brought his mouth close to her sex, and paused. He breathed in the scent of her. It was earthy and full of...heat. He could smell the desire and wetness of her. It was unlike anything he had ever breathed before, and yet it was everything he’d ever known. It was a strange, yet exhilarating sensation. </p>
<p>With a small movement, he placed his lips against her and decided to just kiss her. The skin was soft and the hair tickled his face. With sudden daring, Harry moved his tongue between the outer lips and tasted her. Ginny welcomed his tongue by moving her legs further apart and he started moving his mouth over her, extremely slow at first. The excitement of her obvious desire for him made him edge in closer. Harry settled deeper into her and lost himself in the taste and feel of her. Dimly, he somewhere heard her saying his name, but he was too lost into the sensation of her against his face to notice. She tasted salty, yet sweet at the same time, and Harry didn’t think he’d ever want to remove his mouth from her again. He felt her legs as they moved closer to him suddenly, and instinctively he moved his tongue faster, swirling it up over the small bump that he knew must be her center. </p>
<p>When he felt Ginny’s body contract under his mouth, Harry tugged on her hips tightly, causing her to move closer to his face. Harry had a mild thought about stopping for air, but pushed it aside. He’d been wrong - there were some things more important than getting oxygen to his brain. He heard the low moans Ginny was making as she writhed under him, and he smiled against her. With faster movements of his mouth, he stuck the tip of his tongue inside of her and was rewarded with her body bucking against his face. Again he tasted her, and tried to figure out what it reminded him of. She was warm, yet pleasing, and when he heard her calling his name, his marveled at the sound of wonder and desire it held. </p>
<p>Harry finally pulled away from her and squinted up at her. His hand stumbled around looking for his glasses and when he was finally able to see her, he was very pleased. Ginny’s skin was pink with the flush of what he hoped had been her climax. She had one of the most delightful smiles on her face that he had ever seen. She beckoned to him with a nod of her head, and he travelled back up her body to her face. His hand rested between them and she kissed him, probing her mouth with her tongue. She pulled back and sighed, closing her eyes. Harry watched her for a moment, trying to remember everything so that he would always have this memory.</p>
<p>“Well?” he asked after a moment, wanting to know if he had done everything right. </p>
<p>Ginny opened one eye and looked at him. “That was...amazing, Harry. But I hope to Merlin that it wasn’t just beginner's luck!”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and lay back against the pillow, moving his hand up her arm. He just had to make certain of one thing. “So I...you...I mean...did you...?”</p>
<p>“Er, yeah, Harry, I did. Didn’t you hear me screaming your name there? I think I lost consciousness for a moment. Are you certain you’ve never done this before?” Ginny looked at him closely, her eyes narrowed. </p>
<p>Harry felt heat rise to his face and knew he was blushing. “I’m certain.”</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head at him. “You did better then some people who have been doing it awhile.”</p>
<p>Harry stopped smiling then. He suddenly felt as though the bed had gotten crowded. Ginny noticed and looked at him for a moment. </p>
<p>“I can’t help the fact that I’ve been with other people, Harry,” she said after a moment, her voice quiet. </p>
<p>Harry knew that. But still...he wondered how he really stacked up against all of those other men. Ginny must have seen something in his eyes because she sighed suddenly and turned to face him, her hair trailing behind her. </p>
<p>“I’ve only been with three other guys, Harry. And only one of those was really anything special to write home about...well, not exactly,” Ginny said, suddenly giggling. Seeing the looking of confusion on his face, she smiled again. “I mean, I wouldn’t really write my mum about what I did in the bedroom, you know?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and gave a forced laugh. </p>
<p>Ginny took his hand in hers. “But as I was saying, only with one of those three did I ever actually...you know...er, well, let’s just say I haven’t had a lot of practice with unassisted name calling. If you get my drift.”</p>
<p>Harry looked into her warm eyes and understood. He felt a little bit better then that he had made that possible for her. He kissed her softly. He wondered briefly which one had been ‘the one’ and then decided he didn‘t want to know. Ginny moved into his arms and rested her head against his chest. He loved the feel of her body against his, and he couldn’t believe they were both naked! and not pawing at each other. At the thought of it, he felt another stirring between his legs and almost laughed out loud. Ginny noticed it too and looked down at him. She smiled when she looked back at his face. </p>
<p>“Ready for round three then, are you, Potter?”</p>
<p>“It would appear so,” he said quietly, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes. “But....” he let his voice trail off, not sure what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>“But what? What’s on your mind, sexy one?” Ginny said playfully, moving so that she was laying half way across his chest, her face level with his. </p>
<p>Harry blushed but looked at her with a smile. “Is there something you’ve never done then? I mean...some way you always wanted to but didn’t get a...er...chance to?”</p>
<p>Ginny blinked back at him in surprise. He watched as she considered his question and bit her bottom lip in concentration. He moved his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer. Goodness, but he loved her. The certainty of the feeling made Harry never want to let her go. </p>
<p>“Well, I reckon that would be fair, wouldn’t it? If we did something first for both of us? Sort of level the playing field,” she said as she looked at him, breaking into his thoughts. </p>
<p>Harry smiled and raised his eyebrow. “Quidditch terms, Weasley? Your brothers would be so proud.” </p>
<p>Ginny laughed at him, sitting up and breaking contact. Harry groaned in protest, but quickly stopped when he watched her get up out of bed and look around. He stared unabashedly at her body and loved her lack of self-consciousness. He felt his body respond even more now. Ginny noticed too, and she smiled wickedly at him as she picked up her wand. </p>
<p>“Like what you see then?” she asked him playfully, and all he could do was grunt incoherently at her. She had no idea what the sight of her did to him. </p>
<p>Ginny blushed, finally, as he continued to stare at her, and he watched her walk towards the loo. He gazed after her, not understanding what she was up to. She stopped at the door and turned around to look at him. </p>
<p>“Well, come on, Harry! This was your idea, after all!” </p>
<p>“Er...what was, exactly?”</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head at him, exasperated. “Doing something that I’ve always wanted to try. No one I’ve ever been with wanted me to do this, so you get to be the lucky one.” </p>
<p>Harry just continued to stare at her, not comprehending why they needed to do anything in her loo. “Er...and why exactly are you going in there then?”</p>
<p>“Because that’s where the shower is, silly,” Ginny said playfully, and he watched as she walked seductively through the doorway. </p>
<p>As her words sunk in, Harry didn’t even have to think about it. He jumped up from the bed and followed her. </p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Harry watched as Ginny made her shower larger with the help of her wand. She winked at him as she made the walls jump back, to allow room for two. He smiled at her and shook his head.</p>
<p>Ginny turned on the water, and after a moment, a small steam had already started to build. </p>
<p>“After you, Harry,” Ginny said softly and her eyes held a devilish glint.</p>
<p>“You’re smiling like a cat that just ate the cream, you know. And it should be me with that expression, not you,” Harry said playfully as he took off his glasses, knowing they’d be useless. </p>
<p>“Ah, but Harry, I’ve had dreams of getting you in the shower for a long time now...just let me enjoy the view of a wet and steamy you,” Ginny said as she licked her lips, her eyes sweeping over him.</p>
<p>Harry felt himself heat up at her words and again couldn’t believe his luck. He was sure that any minute now he was going to wake up and realize that everything had been a wonderful dream. But the water felt too real on his skin, and Ginny looked too real to be a dream, so he reckoned that this was really happening. Suddenly he realized what she’d said, and he looked at her as she started lathering soap in her hands.</p>
<p>“You’ve imagined me wet and steamy?” he asked, wondering if it were true.</p>
<p>Ginny looked up at him and moved closer. “Of course. I may have thought that we’d always just be friends, but...well, that didn’t stop me from indulging myself from picturing things. Especially in the shower. It’s such a personal time for a woman,” she said with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Now let‘s get you cleaned up.” Ginny said this last bit in a suggestive voice, and turned him slowly around to face the shower head. Harry could only imagine what she had meant by ‘personal time’. When a few seconds later, he felt her hands washing over him with the soap, he forgot to think completely. He moaned out loud as her hand snaked around to his front, working slowly down his stomach. </p>
<p>“Now stay facing forward Harry, let the water wash the soap off...yes, like that...very good,” she whispered as she rubbed her hands across his chest, her fingers leaving soapy trails behind them. </p>
<p>Ginny ducked in and out of the water, using her hands in ways that Harry had never thought possible. She brushed against the hardness between his legs once or twice, and Harry felt himself pushing forward, to feel more of her skin against his. Ginny tutted at him under her breath, and then turned her attention to his hair. With a tender smile she moved in front of him, standing under the shower spray. She poured shampoo in her hand and then started washing his hair. Harry closed his eyes and loved the way her hands massaged his scalp - it was almost reverently. </p>
<p>As Ginny used her hand to pour water onto him to rinse off the shampoo, she leaned against him and kissed his lips, softly. Harry opened his eyes and grinned at her as he squinted through the steam. </p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to wash that hair,” she said with a sigh. She used her hands to comb it off of his face and Harry reached up and caught her wrist with his hand. He pulled her closer and kissed her, his tongue meeting hers as the water washed over them both. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe no one ever wanted you to do that for them before,” he said when he pulled away. </p>
<p>Ginny smiled. “Neither can I, really. I’m quite good at it, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Harry agreed that she was and with sudden daring, brought her hand to the one thing that definitely showed how much he had liked it. Ginny gripped him lightly, her hand moving over his length as she kissed him. He pulled her under the water again and felt the heat fall over the both of them. He didn’t know which was hotter - the water or their skin. He pushed forward, and Ginny backed up against the wall, her body welcoming him. He pressed himself against her and didn’t know if he could wait much longer to be inside of her. </p>
<p>“Ginny....” he said as he pulled his mouth away from hers, the need in his voice. “I...don’t think I can do this standing up...can we go back to the bed?” </p>
<p>Ginny smiled and pushed him with her hand. She moved her head under the water and Harry watched as her hair turned darker. She shook her head and then smoothed it back. She turned the water off and grabbed one of her towels, wrapping it around him.</p>
<p>She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself; Harry was sad to see all of that skin and those beautiful freckles disappear. His eyes travelled up her legs and when he reached her eyes, she was smiling at him. </p>
<p>“Come on, Harry. Let’s get some practice in. Next time we shower, I’m not going to take that excuse,” she said playfully, leading him out into the bedroom again. </p>
<p>“Well, then, next time we shower, I get to be the one washing you,” Harry said, pulling her closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal,” Ginny said softly, her eyes meeting his and suddenly all sense of humor vanished from her eyes. She turned him around so that he was against the bed and pushed on his chest forcefully. Harry tumbled backwards and watched as she let the towel drop, his eyes once again trying to drink every inch of her up. She settled on the side of him, her hands pulling his towel away. She bent her head down, kissing him deeply, and Harry moved his hands up to her head, to pull her closer to him. </p>
<p>Ginny moved her hands across his chest and then pulled her mouth away to kiss his shoulder. Harry loved the feel of her wet hair against his skin and caressed her shoulders as she moved, his hand straying to tease her nipples with his hands. Ginny pulled her head up as he touched her, her eyes closed. Harry felt braver when she moaned and pulled her to him, so that he could kiss her skin. His hand roamed over her back and moved downwards until it was cupping her backside. He let his fingers move around to her wetness, and he discovered that he could manipulate her well at this angle. He felt her heat and softness and wanted to be inside of it. She moaned again and then opened her eyes. She kissed him on the mouth and then moved out of his grasp for a moment as she rearranged herself over him. She moved his arm away from her and moved it up above his head. When Harry felt their bodies meet, he jerked upward,s and he cursed himself for being too excited. Ginny smiled against his mouth. She pulled back and looked at him, a loving look in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Let your mind go, Harry, and your body will follow,” she said simply. She moved her head down to his chest, suddenly licking him everywhere she could reach. Harry could barely comprehend her words as she took one of his nipples in to her mouth, teasing it slightly with her teeth.</p>
<p>“Ginny...you’re driving me crazy, please....” Harry whispered, not even certain what it was he wanted her to do for him. His mind was racing towards a thousand different thoughts, all of them having to do with the red-haired woman before him. She pulled herself up slightly, and he felt her hand surround him again, and he thought she was going to do what she had done before. His eyes widened as she lowered herself onto him and suddenly his world went from grey to bright, gorgeous, beautiful red. He felt as though he had sunk into the richest, warmest honey in the world. He watched as Ginny paused, her legs on either side of his waist, her face in concentration as she got used to the feeling of him inside of her. </p>
<p>She looked down at him and smiled, her face beautiful in its wantonness, and Harry didn’t care about anything at all - she could stay like that on top of him forever and he wouldn’t give a Hippogriff’s arse about anything else. Of course, as soon as she moved forward Harry forgot that thought and knew he’d found true bliss. Ginny pushed forward and down with her hips, letting his body find the rhythm she was creating. </p>
<p>“Put your hands on my hips, Harry, hold me down as tight as you can,” she said, her voice a mixture of heavy breathing and need. </p>
<p>Harry compiled with her request and pulled her closer to his center, allowing her to move even faster above him. Ginny pulled him in with the tightening of her muscles, and Harry thought he had never felt anything that felt as good as this, not even flying. He found himself arching upwards, thrusting a little bit, trying to get a feel for what their bodies wanted. Ginny grunted and her head hung forward slightly, her eyes closed in concentration again.</p>
<p>“More, Harry, do that again,” she said, her voice rough and low. </p>
<p>Harry thrust upwards again, this time stronger and more confident. He felt Ginny moving over him, her wetness surrounding him.</p>
<p>“Ginny, I....” Harry tried to catch his breath as his body gathered for its release. It’s too soon, Harry thought recklessly. He tried to slow down, but Ginny only rode him faster, sensing his reluctance to let go before her.</p>
<p>“Just let it go Harry, just...yes...faster Harry, more...more...oh!” Ginny’s voice trailed off as he thrust upward one more time, his body betraying him as he exploded deep within her. He watched in amazement as Ginny continued to move on top of him, her hair falling forward over him. Harry tried to thrust again but his body wouldn’t obey. He stopped and pulled Ginny down into his arms. He felt her muscles contract around him, and muttered a curse in his head at his body for being so rash and hasty.</p>
<p>Ginny pulled her head up and grinned at him. She frowned when she saw the scowl on his face. “Harry?” she said as she touched his face, “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you happy?”</p>
<p>Harry pulled her off of him, sorry to lose the feeling of connection between then. He turned and looked at her, an apology on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Gin...I couldn’t wait for you to...er...arrive at the same time,” he said awkwardly, feeling embarrassed at his lack of experience. </p>
<p>Ginny’s expression cleared and she touched his face. He realized she was laughing at him. Oh, just great, he thought morosely.</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry, you prat. Hardly anyone...what did you call it? Arriving?” Ginny snorted, and shook her head. “Hardly anyone arrives at the same time, my love. It’s a myth. Believe me though, I really enjoyed it, just the same. All I cared about was giving you pleasure, I didn’t expect you to last that long.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled out of her grasp and sighed. “Why, because it was my first time or because I’m just a lousy shag?”</p>
<p>Ginny did a sharp intake of breath and sat up, next to him. “Harry! Stop that right now, or I will never let you touch me again, do you understand that?”</p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, the words came tumbling out of his mouth. “What does it matter? I’m obviously lousy at it. Reckon you‘ll have to get that other bloke in here if you want to really enjoy it.”</p>
<p>Harry knew he was whinging, and didn’t expect Ginny to understand, but what could he do? It was obvious he was terrible, right? What sort of git comes in less than five minutes? </p>
<p>“Oh...of all the...Harry Potter! You’re...such a prat!” Ginny sobbed suddenly, and then jumped off of the bed. She ran towards the loo, slamming the door behind her. </p>
<p>Harry lay back against the bed and stared down at his body, cursing its existence. Way to go, you git. Not only did I come too soon, but now I’ve got her crying in the loo.</p>
<p>Sometimes, he really hated himself.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p><br/>Harry stared at the ceiling in Ginny’s bedroom. He couldn’t believe his first time had ended so miserably. But then, he was Harry Potter, wasn’t he? He couldn’t really expect things to be perfect, could he?</p>
<p>After what felt like a long time, he heard the door to the loo lock and the shower start up again, and knew Ginny must be washing him off of her. He continued to stare morosely at the ceiling. Well, that’s that then. Get dressed, go home...never see her again, a sad voice said in his head. Yeah right, go home and just pretend I never felt that skin underneath my fingers...go home and pretend I never tasted her... go home and keep pretending that I don‘t love her.</p>
<p>With that thought, Harry made up his mind and got out the bed. He found his wand and walked over to the door, his hand pausing as he went to knock on it. But instead of knocking, he whispered “Alohamora”. The door clicked open for him, and he stopped for a second, expecting to see Ginny already in the shower. Instead she was sitting on the edge of the tub, her head down and her hand on her face. </p>
<p>“Go away, Harry,” she said after a minute, refusing to look at him.</p>
<p>Harry dropped down to the floor in front of her and took her hand into his. He looked at the small trail of tears on her beautiful face, and wanted to bang his head into the wall. He was an incredibly stupid man. </p>
<p>“Ginny, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I got upset. Please. You have no idea. I didn’t mean to hurt you...I just wanted you to...” Harry paused, not entirely certain what his problem was, exactly.</p>
<p>Ginny gave him an oddly shrewd look then, but looked away after a moment, her eyes still full of unshed tears. “You really hurt my feelings in there,” she said, her voice sounding oddly strangled. </p>
<p>“I know. I would do anything to take it back. I just...Ginny, I love you. I want to be everything to you. I don’t want you to think about other men, I don’t want to think about the fact that you’ve...been with other people. People obviously better at shagging than I am -”</p>
<p>Ginny growled at him and pulled her hand away. “Oh! What is it with you men? Why do you feel that just because a woman doesn’t come when you want her to that you’re a failure as a lover? Grow up, Harry.”</p>
<p>Ginny sat up from the tub and made as though she wanted to move past him, but he grabbed her. </p>
<p>“Ginny, I love you, please don’t let this...stupid expectation of mine get in the way of us being happy together.”</p>
<p>Harry stared up at her, hoping his earnestness was apparent. Ginny was angry as she looked at him, but her gaze softened. Taking a chance, Harry pulled on her arm and she lowered herself to the tub again. She looked at him wearily, but nodded her head as he took her hands into his again. </p>
<p>Harry tried to explain himself, to make her understand. “I can’t help the fact that I want to make certain that you’ve been satisfied. I...I want you to know how much I care about you, how beautiful you are to me, how every time I see you, I just want to fall at your feet and worship you -”</p>
<p>Ginny made a snorting noise and he met her eyes, which were blazing at him in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Worship me Harry? I’m hardly worship-worthy.”</p>
<p>Harry put his hand on her cheek and caressed it lovingly. “I think you are,” he said simply.</p>
<p>“Well, then, not only do you need to grow up, but you need to open your eyes more, too. I’m not perfect, Harry. I have a bad temper and I’m stubborn. I curse, I leave wet towels on the floor, I have a bad diet, and never do what’s good for me. Those are just the personality flaws. The physical flaws go on forever; I have too many freckles and my breasts are too small. I have callused hands from too many years of playing Quidditch, and my bum is too big -”</p>
<p>Harry cut her off with a kiss. She resisted at first, but he was persistent and finally, Ginny opened up her mouth to him. After a long moment, she pulled away, breathless.</p>
<p>“And really, I wish I were taller. I’m so short, you blokes always go for those tall willowy types and -”</p>
<p>Harry kissed her again, this time pulling her into his arms. He wanted to kiss away every bad feeling she felt about herself. He didn’t care how long it took him. </p>
<p>Ginny pulled away again and looked at him, her eyes dark as they stood out against the paleness of her skin. </p>
<p>“Stop that,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Only when you stop listing all the reasons of why I love you,” Harry said, smoothing her hair with his hands. </p>
<p>Ginny snorted softly at him and shook her head. “Oh, Harry. What am I going to do with you?”</p>
<p>Harry moved his mouth to her ear. “Give me another go. Let me make it right,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Ginny pulled away and looked at him. “There was nothing wrong with the first time, Harry. Honestly. Tell me you understand that.”</p>
<p>Harry groaned and released her from his arms. “Okay, great. Fine. It was bleeding fantastic, you’re right. Just throw me in Azkaban for wanting to make sure the woman I love comes so hard she forgets who she is for five minutes.”</p>
<p>Ginny blinked at him and then saw the look in his eyes. Thankfully, she laughed, and Harry released a breath he realized he’d been holding since he’d walked into the loo.</p>
<p>“Goodness, you have high expectations for yourself! Sex like that just doesn’t happen. What am I going to do with you, Harry?”</p>
<p>“Fuck me senseless? Oh wait, already done that. It’s my turn to do it to you.” Harry said, scarcely believe he could be so bold. It’s amazing what losing their virginity could do to a person, he mused. </p>
<p>Ginny stared at him, her mouth hanging open a bit. Then Harry saw what he needed to see: the return of the mischievous glint in her eye. </p>
<p>Ginny reached behind her and turned off the water in the shower. She smiled demurely at him, and stood up from the tub. </p>
<p>“Well, come on then, show me what you got, Potter. I won’t be cutting you any slack this time.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled widely at her and got up off of the floor, his knees thanking him. He followed Ginny into the bedroom and watched her climb onto the bed. Suddenly not feeling quite as cocky as before, he paused and looked at her. He watched as her skin turned pink under his gaze, and realized she was as nervous as he was for some reason. </p>
<p>“I know we just did this, but....” Harry let his voice trail off, not certain of what he meant to say.</p>
<p>Ginny nodded at him and held out her hand. “Come here, Harry. Let’s just hold each other.”</p>
<p>Harry agreed, and lay down beside her. He pulled her into his arms, loving the feel of her beautiful skin against him. For as long as he lived, he would never get tired of this. He brushed the hair off of her face, the heavy locks still wet. They moved closer together, their hands moving slowly down the other’s neck and shoulders. Harry felt himself getting hard as their bodies touched and moved away from each other.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Ginny said softly as his hand gently cupped her breast. “What you said in there, about loving me...I...I think you should know...I never really stopped loving you, ever. Even when I was with other people...I think it’s why I was never much a success at relationships.”</p>
<p>Her voice sounded lost and vulnerable. He looked at her face and saw that she wasn’t looking at him, her eyes were downcast. He put his hand on the end of her chin, pulling her eyes up to meet his. “Why do you sound so scared, Ginny? You’re usually so fearless.”</p>
<p>She smiled impishly at him. “Because...I reckon I won’t know what to do with myself if we actually get this right.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled and kissed her, their tongues meeting. Harry deepened the kiss and moved his hand down her back, pulling her closer to him. He wanted this time to be perfect. He didn’t care what Ginny said, he wanted to forget who he was in her arms and he wanted her to do the same. </p>
<p>As they kissed, Harry felt Ginny’s arm work its way between them, caressing his body. He did the same with his own hand, moving it down the small of her back, until it was resting on her bum. He couldn’t believe she didn’t like this part of her body. His hand moved over her, kneading and touching. Ginny moved her legs and his hand found access to her folds and he fell in love with the silky wetness of her all over again. He didn’t even notice she had begun to stroke him, causing his erection to grow stronger. </p>
<p>They pulled apart and looked at each other, both breathing heavily. Ginny moved her other hand from around his shoulders and removed his glasses. He blinked as everything went fuzzy in front of him. She giggled as she kissed the tip of his nose and then moved her head downwards, her mouth seeming to cause an outbreak of heat across his skin. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations she was creating, still moving her hand over him as she kissed her way to his middle. </p>
<p>After he felt that first stirring of excitement, Harry determinedly pushed her away, gently. Smiling as she lifted her face to question him, he pulled her back up and kissed the fingertips of the hand that had just been wrapped so intimately around him. He took a finger into his mouth and slowly pulled his mouth away from it. He kissed her palm and worked his way over her arm. Ginny relaxed back against the bed and Harry worked his mouth over her neck, loving the little sighs she made as his mouth found her sweet spots. Every time she moved or sighed, he made a mental note in his head to return to that spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Harry found himself moving down her chest, his hands rubbing her breasts in his hands. Ginny’s breath had quickened, and she moaned when he lowered his mouth onto her nipple, which was already taut with desire. Like before, Harry moved from left to right, not wanting either one to feel neglected. He marveled at their beauty, and remembered something she’d said before. He looked up at her, squinting to see her expression.</p>
<p>“Your breasts are bloody perfect, by the way, don’t let me ever hear you say they’re not.”</p>
<p>Ginny made a small sound and sighed again. He moved his hands along the sides of her breasts, teasing them with a gentle flick of his finger.</p>
<p>“What was that, Weasley?” he asked her, playfully. “I’m not going to continue until I hear you say I’m right.”</p>
<p>“Harry-” Ginny started, her voice exasperated.</p>
<p>Harry pulled his head up and moved his body so that it was lying against hers. He knew she had to feel his obvious desire for her. He pulled her close and moved his hand down her stomach, loving the swell of her hips and the feel of the soft skin under his hands. Ginny moaned as his hand rested in the hair that began at her middle and writhed slightly underneath him. He moved his hand lower until he was barely touching her. </p>
<p>“Well?” he asked, his voice more patient than he felt. </p>
<p>“Fine, they’re beautiful breasts. They’re the best bloody breasts in the world,” Ginny said, her voice frustrated as she tried to move herself into his hand. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and she slapped at him with her arm, her eyes laughing at him. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, her mouth inches away from his.</p>
<p>“Now are you going to move those fingers or do I have beg?”</p>
<p>“Hmm...” Harry said, struggling internally with the beast inside him that wanted to do nothing but pin her to the bed underneath him. “Well, I do remember you saying something about not liking this delectable backside of yours -”</p>
<p>Ginny growled and shifted her hips, and Harry’s fingers made contact with the wet skin. She sighed as he touched her, and Harry once again marveled at how anything so simple could feel so perfect. He tried to remember his actions from before and quickly found the rhythm she seemed to like. They kissed as he let his fingers move over her and Harry felt her hands on the back of his head, moving through his hair. Harry moved his hand faster when she opened her legs further. He pulled away from her mouth, looking down at her. </p>
<p>“I love you Ginny, come for me....” he whispered to her. </p>
<p>Ginny was twisting beneath him, her chest rising with the onset of her climax. She moaned his name softly as his fingers manipulated her, rubbing her faster and faster. Harry cupped her sex with his palm and ground it into her, the flatness of his hand hard against her. She gasped and her head moved to the side, lost in the feeling her was creating in her. Harry concentrated on the sensation of his fingers inside of her, and used his thumb to rub her sensitive spot. </p>
<p>“Oh, Harry....” Ginny breathed, “Oh...my...huh....” she grunted as she came, her legs clamping shut around his hand. Harry continued to touch her until she begged him not to, her voice sounding low and abandoned. He removed his hand and she rolled into him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Harry smiled to himself.</p>
<p>“You can stop that grinning, you know,” Ginny said, muffled against his chest.</p>
<p>“Who said I was grinning? You can’t see me from down there.”</p>
<p>Ginny pulled back and looked up at him. “Ah ha! See, grinning. Like a self-satisfied prat. May I just remind you that I came the last time you did it like that, but....”</p>
<p>Harry growled and pulled her up into his arms so that she was lying on top of him. “So you’re saying I still haven’t passed the test, is that it?”</p>
<p>Before Ginny could answer him, Harry used his arms to turn them around so that she was underneath him. Inside him, the same beast from before was suddenly demanding to be fed, and Harry didn’t even have time to consider the fact that he could hurt her by being so forceful. He entered her without preamble, and Ginny gasped, her arms clutching at his back.</p>
<p>Harry paused a moment, suddenly concerned he had harmed her in his eagerness to start. “I’m sorry, Ginny, I -”</p>
<p>She stopped him with a kiss, and he felt her legs wrap around his back, pulling him in deeper.</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” she said when she pulled her mouth away, “I told you to show me what you had, Harry.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled and then gave into the animal lust that felt as though it had been boiling inside of him since before he could remember. He pulled himself almost all of the way out of her and before she could adjust, he slammed back into her, their bodies slapping together as they met. Unlike before, Harry realized he could control things much easier this way and loved the feel of her legs around his back. He felt as though he could never get into her as deep as he wanted. He paused in his thrusting, moving his hips as he was inside of her, and was rewarded by Ginny moaning loudly underneath him. He did it again, and Ginny shivered against him, her skin hot under his fingers. </p>
<p>“Oh, gods, yes, Harry....” she breathed into his ear, and he lowered his head down. He watched their bodies moving together and marveled at how well they fit; at how well they were made for each other. </p>
<p>He started moving again inside of her and decided that it just wasn’t deep enough...there had to be a way...a way to feel as though all of him was inside of that sweet, melting wetness....</p>
<p>“Ginny....” he breathed, and she slowed her movements, tightening herself around him. Harry felt as though he had died and gone to heaven. He could only manage to get one word out, “Deeper....”</p>
<p>Ginny understood immediately. “Lift my legs up to your shoulders.”</p>
<p>Harry stared at her, wanting to try it, but not wanting to miss the feel of her legs around his waist. Ginny smiled at him encouragingly. “Go on, Harry. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled back slightly, his body screaming in protest at leaving her warmth and lifted her legs upwards, so that they were on his shoulders. Before he could think too much about it, he was inside of her again, and his mind exploded at the feeling. He fell into her, his arms pulling her to him. Ginny arched her back and he reached up to cup a breast in his hand. This was the best sensation yet, Harry decided. He pulled back and ran his hand up the side of her leg. He tried moving inside of her again, rotating his hips to the left. Ginny moaned and flung her head back. </p>
<p>“Merlin, Harry, just fuck me already,” she breathed out, her brown eyes flashing up at him. </p>
<p>Harry thrust inside of her and relished the feeling. He slammed their bodies together back and forth, their bodies making a delicious noise each time he re-entered her. With each thrust Ginny seemed to pull him in closer; she tightened around him, and he felt his control begin to slip. He tried to slow down, to make it last longer, but Ginny would only grip him tighter. She was saying his name and her voice was gruff and full of need. Harry gazed down at her, reminding himself that next time, he’d keep his glasses on so that he could watch what he was doing to her. He suddenly felt her body jerk underneath his and the wetness he had felt before only intensified. As he plunged deeper into her, she cried out, an incoherent group of words that made no sense, and yet he knew exactly what she meant. He let go trying to control himself anymore and tumbled into the abyss with her; his climax seeming to rip through him, leaving him for dead as he collapsed on top of her. </p>
<p>For a long time, no one moved, and Harry had a hard time believing he was still alive. Ginny whimpered in his ear, and he pushed himself off of her. </p>
<p>“Thanks, I was afraid you’d passed out,” she said playfully.</p>
<p>Harry smirked and pulled her into his arms. “Almost.”</p>
<p>Ginny snuggled against him, a sigh of contentment coming out of her mouth. </p>
<p>“Oh my goodness, but I love you,” she said sweetly, moving her hand up to his face. He titled his head and let her caress him. He felt as though his world had just expanded and contracted at the same time. All that he needed was what was in his arms. Well, almost everything.</p>
<p>“Can you reach my glasses?” he asked her after a moment. Ginny nodded and moved out of his grasp. She handed them to him, and he slipped them on, looking down at her. He liked what he saw. </p>
<p>“What?” she asked him, seeing his look.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just you look pleasantly...satisfied.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry,” Ginny said, hitting him with her fist. “You git. Let’s not have another row about sex. We have so many other things to row about....”</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrow at her. “Oh yeah? Like what?”</p>
<p>“Like when we‘re going to tell my parents about us getting married -”</p>
<p>Harry stared at her dumbly, not comprehending. “Huh?”</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. “Oh gods, the look on your face. I’m only joking, Harry. Although,” she said giggling, “It would be one way to let my brothers know that you do, in fact, like girls...”</p>
<p>Harry laughed with her, suddenly quite glad the Weasley men had gotten it all wrong and been too chicken to ask him themselves. He had never expected that when he woke up today that he and Ginny’s first time would be because of such an awkward, funny little question. He shook his head in disbelief. </p>
<p>“What?” Ginny asked, him, tracing her finger around his jaw.</p>
<p>“Nothing. I just can’t believe everything that’s happened today. Won’t Ron be surprised when I tell him?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I’m sure that’ll go over well, Harry. ‘Hello mate, shagged your sister senseless last night, how’s work?’” Ginny said as she shook her head at him.</p>
<p>Harry kissed her gently, and she wrapped her hands into his hair again. </p>
<p>“Did I really?” he asked after a moment. </p>
<p>“What?” she asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Shag you senseless?”</p>
<p>“Oh for Merlin‘s sake, not this again, look Harry -” </p>
<p>Harry moved his hand between them and teased her opening with his finger. She shuddered underneath him and gave him a dirty look.</p>
<p>“Yes, okay? You shagged me senseless, which is the only thing that explains why I haven’t kicked you out of bed for being such an arrogant -”</p>
<p>Ginny paused as Harry moved his hand again. Her eyes went wide and she sighed against him. </p>
<p>“Oh, Harry,” she said quietly, after a moment, her breath ragged in his ear.</p>
<p>“Yes, love?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ever stop worshipping me.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled as she moved her legs around his hand. “Never, Ginny.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she said a moment later, her expression dazed as his hand continued on. “Then I won’t stop worshipping you either. As long as you understand that I’ll be expecting you to shag me senseless every time now.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled over so that she was on top of him, his hand still working in earnest between her legs. Brilliant, the female capacity for experiencing pleasure is absolutely brilliant, he thought wickedly to himself. He smiled as he watched her face shine in delight at what he was doing to her. “Not a problem Ginny, I think I’m really getting a hang of things around...here.”</p>
<p>Ginny bucked as he brushed against her center and bit her lip. “Yes Harry, yes, you are. Hmm....” her voice trailed off as he lazily moved his thumb around her in a circle. </p>
<p>“Expectations are a wonderful thing, I think. Oh, Harry....”</p>
<p>Harry watched her as she arched above him, her face a lovely picture of satisfaction and love. Yes, expectations were a wonderful thing indeed. And he expected to have her senseless for a long time to come. </p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Starting At the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was written pre-HBP and was my take on that elusive first kiss. ;) A little sweet to go with the angst. Originally posted on Simply Undeniable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Starting at the End</p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>I remember it like it was yesterday; the day he kissed me for the first time. </p><p>I have no need for spells or memory potions; no need for Time-Turners or other tricks of motion to take me back to that place when his lips first touched mine. All I have to do is close my eyes and I'm there - my sixth year, spending another Christmas at Hogwarts, with no one realizing that in only a few short months, Voldemort would try to take Harry away from us for the final time...</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>It's the first day after a nasty blizzard, and the sky is wide and bright and very blue, as though wanting to make it up to us for snowing over our Christmas. Ron has been grumbling about being trapped inside for the last two days, but I don't mind it. It's easier for me to keep an eye on Harry when we're all stuck inside like this. Not that Harry knows I'm keeping a special eye on him; for the most part he is in his own head this Christmas and all of us know why. Which is why all of us have decided to let him be. Well, it's why Hermione and Ron have decided to let him be. I steadfastly refuse to let him mope too long, and I keep silent tabs on him in my head. If I feel he's been alone too long, I send someone around to find him - to pull him back into the circle of his friends. I always feel as though I have succeeded if I see him blink in awareness at the people around him, and I practically float off the floor of my own accord if I ever catch him smiling at something. Harry's smiles are so rare these days that I always want Colin to take a picture of him, quickly, before it's gone again. But then that might chase his smile away, and I enjoy it too much to risk it.</p><p>We all tromp outside after breakfast, under strict orders from Professor McGonagall and the even stricter eye of Professor Snape, 'not to wander too far'. The ones who have chosen to stay at the castle this Christmas are loud and boisterous as they breathe in the fresh winter air and take in the snowy wonderland that has seemingly bewitched the front grounds of the school. It's so white - everywhere - that it's hard to see at first. Seamus and Dean have decided to have a snowball fight, and Neville, of course, throws one right at Professor Snape, causing laughter and more than a little chaos. Ron and Hermione take this opportunity to furtively join hands, and I watch them walk to the most private spot they can find: the far side of the castle. I turn and see Harry head off alone, his feet leaving large marks in the snow as he heads towards the greenhouses. He's taking advantage of no one paying attention to him to go off on his own. I frown and I follow, waiting until his lone form disappears behind a large snowdrift. </p><p>My feet seem small as they fill the footprints left by his shoes, and suddenly I am reminded of when I used to chase after my brother Bill. I was always such a little girl compared to him, and it strikes me that Harry has grown a great deal in the last year - but because he usually keeps his head down and keeps himself away, I'd never really noticed. I stop short as I find him standing against one of the tall trees, the darkness of his hair a wild shock against so much white surrounding him. I expected to find him inside for some reason - I know Harry doesn't like to be cold for too long, and I also know that lately, he finds the greenhouse comforting for some reason. I pause and then I move slowly, trying to be quiet. He doesn't turn to face me until I reach the tree. He gives me a kind look but doesn't say anything, and I sigh softly. I stand behind him, resting against the tree, and we both look out at the forest and the lake. </p><p>I'm not certain how much time passes, but Harry finally speaks, and it startles me. I turn sharply to face him, but he only continues looking out, his profile harsh.</p><p>"He's out there," he says quietly. "Just waiting." </p><p>I follow his gaze, immediately concerned, but I realize Harry doesn't mean that Voldemort is out there, in the forest, now, but that he is out there, in the world, just waiting for his chance to attack. I shudder involuntarily, and Harry turns to me, his eyes bright behind his frames. I don't look away from him, but instead I feel myself nod. </p><p>"Yes, he is," I murmur. </p><p>"Sometimes I want to leave the school and just find him...to get it over with...to meet him on my own terms...." Harry continues to look at me, something unreadable in his gaze, as though he wants me to argue with him. I can do a lot of things for Harry, but telling him he's wrong for feeling that way is one thing that I just won't do. Instead, I lean against the tree and look up, the blueness of the sky piercing my heart with its depth. </p><p>"I reckon that the desire to do that gets pretty strong," I say softly, not looking at him. Harry turns back to look out at the forest, but he moves closer to me, and I realize our hands are almost touching as they rest against the bark of the tree trunk. I almost laugh, remembering how as a little girl a situation like this would have made me blush or worse, run away. But Harry and I have been through too much for me to give in to such innocent schoolgirl fancies, and I only smile to myself. </p><p>"Ginny," he says, after a long moment, and I turn my head to look at him, expecting to see him still looking away. He surprises me by meeting my eyes, and I bite my lip, not certain what to expect. His eyes search my face as though looking for something. </p><p>"Does it worry you sometimes, to think that people won't survive?" he finally asks, his voice somber. </p><p>I nod my head. "Everyday," I say simply, because it's true. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wonder which of the people I'm sitting by in class or at dinner won't make it - harder still to think about which of the people I love that will never make it into adulthood or worse, have their lives cut short before they can truly have a life. I especially think of Harry - never being allowed to do anything except learn how to prepare for a battle he never asked for. It's that thought most of all that haunts me, but I don't let him know that. He doesn't need the pressure, and I'm not certain he would know what to do with the knowledge anyway - Harry thinks I'm over him. He doesn't realize I love him more now than I ever have. </p><p>"Your brothers?" he asks as he continues to look at me, and I nod. </p><p>"Yes, but mostly Mum and Dad; I worry about them. And Ron and Hermione, everyone really. I looked at everyone at dinner yesterday, and I couldn't help but think that this time next year some of us won't be celebrating Christmas at all, and then I wondered if I'll be one of the ones returning...or one of the ones people are remembering."</p><p>I say it quietly, surprised at how much I have told him. I look away from that piercing gaze of his and look down at the brightness of the snow on the ground. Somehow, even though the whiteness hurts my eyes, it is easier to stare at then into Harry's gaze. He doesn't know that I can read his eyes so clearly; he doesn't know how I sometimes think I could lose myself into all of that green and very happily never come back. </p><p>"Do you think about me not coming back?" he says this softly - so softly that I am not certain I've understood him. I glance at him and this time he does look away, his jaw set. </p><p>"Of course, Harry...I...I don't want to lose you," I say truthfully. He turns sharply to look at me. </p><p>"Why?" he asks, and his voice holds a trace of something that I would swear is anger, but I push it away and frown at him.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'why'? Because you're my friend Harry, because you never asked for this destiny and because...well...because you're you, Harry. I...." I close my mouth, so close to telling him what I swore I would never burden him with. I make as though to move away from him but he reaches out and grabs my hand, the roughness of his skin warming mine. I look down at our hands, not quite believing it and then I finally look up at him, realizing he has moved even closer to me. </p><p>"I know you keep an eye on me. I know you send people after me, to make certain I’m not alone for too long. What were you going to say, Gin?" he says quietly, his eyes wet, as though holding something back that he doesn't want to let out. </p><p>"Nothing," I say, lying. Inside I am floored that he has noticed so much, and I feel a strange sense of something inside me that I can’t name. He shakes his head.</p><p>"Now that's not the Ginny Weasley I've come to know. Tell me. Please." His voice breaks on the word, and I see a trace of desperation in him, as though I am supposed to tell him something that he needs to hear. </p><p>"I don't want to lose you because I care about you, Harry," I say gently, searching his eyes for some kind of clue as to what he is feeling. </p><p>He squeezes my hand and I look down at it, still joined with his. </p><p>"I don't want to lose you either," he says, an odd note in his voice. I meet his eyes, and I amazed to see a look there that I never thought I would see. He lowers his head down, suddenly, towards mine, and I see him lick his lips, and suddenly I know that he wants to kiss me. I feel a swell of anxiety rush through me and I wonder if he sees the panic in my eyes - if he will think that I don't want him to. </p><p>"Forgive me," he mutters. Before I can ask him what he means, he lowers his head even closer and his lips are on mine and I'm suddenly swirling, twirling, flying...feeling as though I am moving everywhere at once. Harry's lips are cold and dry, but I feel nothing but the pressure of him against me and I open my mouth, unaware that he's even asked for it, but suddenly it's as though I can't get enough of what he is giving me. I feel as though someone has ignited on a flame inside of me, and it's exploding into life even as I work my hands around him, playing with the soft dampness of his hair. He finally pulls back, a haggard breath being pulled into his lungs, and I realize I am breathless too. I feel as though I have just woken up from a bad dream - heart pounding, chest moving, skin flushed...but this is not a dream and it definitely isn't bad. I realize Harry's hands have somehow worked their way under my robe and I feel his hands there - one around my waist, the other just below my breast. I take a deep breath, as though willing his hand to move that last inch of skin and touch me, to claim me as his. </p><p>He shakes his head as though to clear it, his eyes focusing on mine finally, and he smiles. My heart catches, but he pulls his hands away, and I frown. He cups his hand to my face, tracing his thumb over my lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he says.</p><p>"For what? Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" I breathe out, suddenly no longer interested in keeping things to myself. I reach out, to kiss him again, but he pulls back. </p><p>"I'm sorry that I can't give you anything more than that, Gin. I...I can't...until I face him. Until I know I can come back to you. I wasn't going to ever tell you how I feel, but seeing you in all this white...you're like...I don't know...you're like something warm and safe that makes me want to keep trying to fight."</p><p>I feel touched inside at his simple words, and I blink rapidly, trying to block the tears that are threatening to spill. I feel a blaze of courage inside, and I reach up to grab his hand. I hold onto it tightly.</p><p>"Then you should know that I do more than just care for you, Harry...I...I love you."</p><p>His eyes widen and I nod my head, and I don't look away as he gazes at me, so that he can see the truth in my eyes. He pulls me into his arms and rests his head on top of mine and I close my eyes, wanting to remember everything about this moment - the scratchy feeling of his robe against my cheek, the slight smell of soap and pine...the way his heart is beating in his chest. </p><p>"Thank you," he says after a moment. There is a lost, almost childlike quality to his voice, and I know that if I were to look at him now, he might have tears in his eyes, and I don't want to see that - I don't want to know that my love has caused him grief. </p><p>"I'm sorry I can't say it back," he says suddenly, and then I do pull away to look up at him. He looks back at me, a hopeful, yet serious look on his face. "Do you think you can wait, Ginny? If I come back...do you think...you might still love me then?" </p><p>"I've loved you forever, Harry. I think I can wait a little longer," I say, feeling foolish, but finally happy to admit it to him. He gives me a long look and then releases me. His hand strays to my hair, briefly, and then it's as though he has shut down again - I watch as his face once again becomes that mask of nothing that he hides behind. </p><p>"We should get back," he says, his voice low. I nod and we both turn to head back to the castle, but this time, making two tracks - mine next to his - heading the same direction at the same time, for once.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>Later, back inside again, as we all watch another snow start to fall, I turn and notice him talking with Hermione and Ron. Almost as though feeling my gaze, he pauses and his eyes look to mine. There is a brief moment where everything else fades away and it's just us again - and his eyes are telling me everything that his heart wouldn’t let him. I nod and tilt my head towards him and he does the same to me. But then Ron says something, and he turns his attention back to them, but not before I see the slight pink blush on his cheeks, and I think it's nice that I can make him do that. But I tell myself that I won't think of it anymore - he needs me to be strong almost as much as I need him to come back so that we can finally start where we ended.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>"What are you writing?" he asks, his breath warm against my neck. I turn and smile at him as he tries to peek over my shoulder.</p><p>"Never you mind," I say, trying to hide the parchment. He wraps his arms around me and brings his face alongside mine.</p><p>"Ginny," he says, using that voice that always sends a shiver down my spine. I smirk and then hand it to him.</p><p>He reads the first bit and then looks at me. "For the book?"</p><p>I nod. He chuckles and then hands it back to me. He uses his wand to conjure up another chair and then sits down next to me. </p><p>"Read it to me then...please?"</p><p>"No," I say determinedly, already embarrassed he has seen this much. He pretends to pout. </p><p>"You mean our unborn child gets to read it when they're old enough, but me, the father and other kisser in this fiction doesn't? That hardly seems fair."</p><p>I sigh. I could never resist him. "You're lucky you're so charming, Harry."</p><p>He smiles widely. "Actually, I'd say you're the lucky one, Gin. But come on, read it to me. I love hearing you read to me...and I love the way you write about us."</p><p>He says this last bit earnestly, and I smile, despite myself. </p><p>"Wouldn't you rather we just re-enact it?" I ask coyly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Later, maybe," he says with a coy look of his own. "Now read. Let me hear how you've decided to explain to our child how I swept you off your feet."</p><p>He reaches out and takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. I look at our hands - the way our matching rings glint in the light of the room. I look up and see the only boy I have ever loved - the only man I have ever wanted to be with - smiling at me with so much love that it makes my heart catch, just like it did all those years ago. I smile and squeeze back. And I begin to read.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mysterious Ways of Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written pre-HBP. Harry sees Hermione naked and can’t figure out why it did absolutely nothing to him. He goes to Ginny for help. Because that’s what Harry does when he needs help - he talks to a Weasley. Features shy! Harry &amp; wicked Fred &amp; George.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Harry took off his Auror robes and tossed them over the sitting room sofa, his hand rubbing at the pain that always ended up at the base of his neck after a long training session. He'd been working with a new group of recruits for the Ministry's 'open tryouts' of new Aurors. Since the defeat of Voldemort, the wizarding world was slowly starting to rebuild - in all areas, but especially in defence. The department, now lead by Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, had suffered the biggest losses, and people like Harry and Ron, Neville Longbottom and even Ginny Weasley - fighters and survivors of the war - were needed to help get the new members into shape. Which meant very long hours, and very hard practice sessions. Harry often came home feeling extremely knackered. </p><p>He knew Ron was still at the Ministry doing paperwork - there had been a questionable bet about the Chudley Canons that had gone horribly wrong for Ron, and quite right for Harry - so thankfully, Harry was the one who got to be home before midnight for once. He wasn't certain where his other flatmate, Hermione, was at the moment, and didn't give her a second thought. He was so used to coming home after she'd gone to bed he didn't think about the fact that she probably wasn't expecting anyone to be around. </p><p>He stood half-way between the kitchen and the hallway that lead to his bedroom. He was tempted to scrounge something up for dinner, but he was also very tempted to just collapse on his bed and get some much-needed sleep. Shrugging, he turned right and headed towards the loo instead, thinking he'd feel better after a hot shower. </p><p>He shared a nice, large roomy flat with Ron and Hermione, but it held one drawback. Only one decent-sized bathroom. There was a smaller bath in the second bedroom that the boys had given to Hermione, but she often used the main one like they did - mostly because it had a nicer tub and also because it was closer to Ron's room. Harry pretended not to notice this last bit of info. He barely had time to consider his own sad love life, let alone Ron and Hermione's. Although he had noticed they had taken to not fighting quite as much recently, and Ron often locked his door a lot more now. Something which, again, Harry didn't want to know about. </p><p>If Harry had perhaps been less tired he would have noticed the bathroom was already occupied, but he didn't. He opened the door and entered, stopping as he realised he had just walked in on something he didn't think he ever wanted to see again. </p><p>Hermione was naked. </p><p>
  <em>Naked.</em>
</p><p>Harry stared at his best friend for approximately two point five seconds before realizing what he was doing and tried to back out quickly, but she heard him and turned, her face going scarlet. </p><p>"Harry!" </p><p>Hermione twisted to grab a towel to cover herself and in doing so, unfortunately gave Harry more than he needed to see. Harry stared and felt his mouth hang open. Hermione chucked something at him, saying something he didn't quite understand, but he was certain the words 'git' and 'close the door, you stupid boy!' were in there somewhere. </p><p>Harry backed out the way he had come and closed the door with a snap. He blinked at the door, too shocked to do much else. He opened his mouth to apologize and nothing came out. Feeling very odd inside, Harry retreated to his bedroom, mind spinning at what had just happened.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>Harry kept to himself for the next few days. Not because he was embarrassed - although at the start, that was the main reason. No, the reason Harry stayed away was because he couldn't quite understand something. He knew Hermione was attractive - he had heard other blokes talk about her as such (and then, of course, had heard Ron get angry with them). He had even told her once that he didn't find her ugly, which hadn't been a lie. And he would think that after all of this - seeing her naked - while completely and utterly embarrassing - it would have at least done something to him. He had expected to have a hard time falling asleep that night - it wasn't every day a bloke saw a naked girl, after all. Well, it wasn't every day for a bloke like Harry - and if he really thought about it, Hermione had technically been the first real girl he'd ever <em>seen</em> naked. His only other experience had been a naked girl in a magazine Fred and George had given Ron as a 'Happy 18th' present a year ago.</p><p>Harry had sexual thoughts of course, but...with everything going on in his life for the last seven years, especially in the one just passed, he hadn't exactly been spending his time ogling girls. Harry had to admit the idea of being with a girl was sort of frightening, and he wondered (not for the first time), if there was something wrong with him. If, perhaps, he just didn't fancy girls. </p><p>Considering the alternative to that idea, Harry had, nonetheless, pushed the thought completely out of his head. But now he had to acknowledge the fact that seeing Hermione naked had done absolutely nothing to him. Nothing. Not even a twinge. Not even an embarrassing incident in the morning. </p><p>That worried him more than anything. </p><p>So Harry did what any other normal male would do. He ignored it and pushed it way down deep inside of him. At least, he tried. But by the end of the week it was still bothering him, and he needed to talk to someone about it. </p><p>So he went to a Weasley - because that's what Harry did when something troubled him. Except he didn't go to Ron. He didn't think Ron would enjoy knowing he had walked in on Hermione while she wasn't wearing anything. And he also didn't think his best friend would let him get the words, 'but it didn't mean anything, honest mate!' out of his mouth before being knocked into next week. He didn't go to Fred and George either, because he knew those two would just try to get him drunk and have him try to chat someone up in a pub. Probably a male someone too, if he knew the twins. And he couldn't go to Bill, because he was in France with Fleur. And since Percy and Charlie had both died in the war, that left Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Harry didn't think they would be the ones to talk to either. Which only meant there was one Weasley left...and for the life of him - for reasons he couldn't even begin to comprehend - he didn't want to talk to her about it. But he needed to talk to someone, and he knew he could trust Ginny, and that he felt comfortable enough with her. They’d become very good friends as well as having saved each other’s life, and he reckoned that after Hermione, she was the closest female sounding board he had. Even if being alone with her sort of unnerved him a bit.</p><p>It was Friday evening, and Kingsley had cut practice short, much to the relief of everyone, and Harry spied his chance to get Ginny alone. She still lived at home with her parents, but he knew they were going to be with the twins. He waited for the other women in the group to leave before knocking on the door to the Women's changing rooms.</p><p>"Hey, Ginny -"</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said, flashing a smile at him. He paused for a moment, forgetting what he was doing. When her brow furrowed at him, he snapped himself out of it. </p><p>"Er, I was wondering, um...what are you doing for dinner?"</p><p>"Oh, you mean with this glorious amount of free time we've been given?" she said smirking. "Probably just throw something together at home. Mum and Dad are going to be with Fred and George tonight, I think. Why?"</p><p>"Um, can I join you? Ron said something about being alone with Hermione," Harry said, lying, not certain what Ron's plans were.</p><p>Ginny tilted her head and gave him a funny look. "He's finally making his move then?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "Who?"</p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "My brother. With Hermione?"</p><p>"Oh. Um, no...I don't know, maybe?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head at him, amused. "Sure, Harry. Do you want to Apparate straight there or do you want to stop at your flat first?"</p><p>"No, I'm all ready," Harry said, pleased that she'd agreed.</p><p>"Okay," Ginny said, shrugging. Harry watched her slip her Auror robe on, pushing the long mane of her hair over her shoulder. "But I'm not promising much. Mum's tried to teach me how to cook, but I'm afraid I just want to rebel every time I'm near a stove." </p><p>"I can help," Harry said as they fell in next to each other, making their way to the Atrium downstairs. </p><p>"The famous Harry Potter? Cooking me dinner? Why whatever will the girls in the Quill-Pool think of me now?" Ginny asked, batting her eyes. He felt himself blush. </p><p>"Shut-up." For some reason, Harry always hated it when Ginny teased him about girls.</p><p>"You know that Endria Jones really fancies you, Harry. You should ask her out sometime." </p><p>Harry glanced at her, to see if she was being serious, but she was looking away. He frowned. </p><p>"Is she the one with the dark hair?" he asked, trying to put a face with the name.</p><p>Ginny turned and gave him a look. "Yes. But I thought you liked brunettes?"</p><p>Harry felt his face heat again. "No, not only...not just...I mean...I like other colors of hair too. I think." </p><p>Ginny arched an eyebrow and didn't say anything. They reached the Apparation queue, and Ginny frowned at him. </p><p>"Is there something bothering you, Harry?"</p><p>Harry startled and looked around before meeting her eyes. "Er, a bit. Why?"</p><p>"You've just been...off this week. It's none of my business but -"</p><p>"No, there is something bothering me and I...I wanted to talk to someone about it," Harry admitted. </p><p>"And Ron told you to shove off before you had a chance, eh?" Ginny asked, nodding her head. Harry suddenly felt compelled to set her straight. </p><p>"Er, no, not really. I...just wanted to talk to you. You're my friend too, you know." </p><p>Ginny seemed pleased by his answer and gave him a big smile. "Well, then, I'll meet you at home?" </p><p>Harry nodded as she moved forward in the queue. He watched her Apparate and then did the same himself, hoping he knew what he had just got himself into.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>Ginny actually wasn't that bad in the kitchen - despite her protests - and they cooked a delicious meal of roasted lamb and potatoes, with fresh bread and a salad. Harry realised he hadn't eaten so well in some time, and he enjoyed every bite of it. It didn't hurt anything either that Ginny had managed to find a bottle of elderberry wine to go with it. He felt a bit bad for drinking in the Weasley's house, but Ginny assured him it was okay. </p><p>"So," she said as they sat down on the sofa in the sitting room. She leaned back against the corner and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she'd stuck it in and settled comfortably across from him. "What is this problem you need to talk about?"</p><p>Harry bit his lip. Now since he was here, sitting with Ginny, he couldn't seem to get himself to bring up the subject. What had he been thinking of? Why would Ginny know what was wrong with him? She wasn't a bloke, and she was a year younger than him and - Harry stopped his thoughts. He knew Ginny was a fair bit more experienced than he was, in all honesty, and he reckoned she might actually know something about what he had been thinking. She did have <em>all</em> those brothers, didn't she? He sighed and looked away from her, frowning. </p><p>"Harry?" she asked after a moment, and he looked back at her. She seemed concerned, and he knew he must be acting very odd. </p><p>"Er, Ginny...." he started and then stopped. </p><p>"Yep, that's my name," she said teasingly. She used her wand to float his wineglass from the table over to him. "Try some more wine, Harry." </p><p>Harry took a big sip and then set his glass on the coffee table. Ginny smirked at him. "Boy, it must be bad," she said. </p><p>"IsawHermionenaked," Harry said quickly, kicking himself for blushing. Ginny frowned at him, her own wineglass half-way up to her mouth.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but...what?"</p><p>Harry sighed. "I saw. Hermione. Naked." </p><p>Ginny nodded and set her glass down on the table. "And?"</p><p>"And...I closed the door and went into my room and I've felt weird ever since," Harry finished lamely. </p><p>Ginny looked down at her glass, tracing her finger around the rim. When she didn't say anything, Harry felt mortified that he'd shocked her. He should have known better than to bring something like this up with her. </p><p>"How do you mean it made you feel weird?" Ginny finally asked, not looking at him, her voice strange. </p><p>"Well, I mean...I didn't feel...I mean, I like Hermione, Ginny, don't get me wrong, but...I mean, I saw her. Naked." </p><p>Ginny looked at him, a smile playing on her face. "Yes, you keep mentioning that part. So?"</p><p>"So? So...I mean...I don't see naked girls that often, Ginny." Harry closed his mouth fast, not believing he had just admitted that out loud.</p><p>Ginny studied him for a moment. She didn't say anything again, and he started to feel uncomfortable. </p><p>"You mean...Hermione is the first girl you've seen naked?"</p><p>"No," Harry said sullenly and then felt his shoulders slump. "Yes." </p><p>"Ah," Ginny said, sitting back on the sofa. He stared at her. </p><p>"Ah? That's all you have to say?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "Well, I don't see the problem here, Harry. Are you afraid of what Ron will say? Are you afraid of...what it means that you fancy her?"</p><p>Harry stared at her. "I don't fancy Hermione!" </p><p>"Then what is the problem?" Ginny asked, confused. "You said you felt funny afterwards, I mean, Harry, you do know what it means when...well, that...happens on a bloke, right?" </p><p>"Yes! And just for the record that didn't happen!" Harry said loudly. </p><p>A look of comprehension suddenly crossed Ginny's face, and her mouth made an 'o' shape as she looked at him. "Oh...oh, I understand now. You're wondering why....oh."</p><p>Harry wanted to sink down into the sofa and disappear. "Just say it," he said miserably after a moment. "I'm...I'm...gay."</p><p>Ginny moved closer to him on the sofa. She touched his arm gently. "You mean you don't know if you are?"</p><p>"What? No! I've never....never once....never. But I mean...I saw her, and she's attractive, Hermione is, I mean...even I can tell that. But I felt nothing. Nothing!" </p><p>Ginny studied him for a long moment. "Harry, did you ever consider the fact that you've just been friends with Hermione for so long that you now think of her...more or less as a sister? I mean, do you think Ron feels anything when he walks in on me in the loo?" </p><p>Harry blinked up at her, feeling his hopes rise. "You mean, I'm not abnormal?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and shook her head. "No. Not any more than what’s typical for a boy." </p><p>Harry felt so happy about her explanation, he let the comment slide. He sat upwards on the sofa, feeling relieved. She moved back to her side of the sofa and took a deep drink of her wine. </p><p>"Wow, thanks, Ginny -"</p><p>"Is there a girl you fancy, Harry?" she asked, suddenly. </p><p>Harry paused and frowned. "Er, well...no...not really."</p><p>"No one at all?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I've been so busy; I hardly have time to think of a social life." Yeah, that sounds like a good excuse, he thought to himself. He may feel comfortable with Ginny, but he wasn’t about to tell her his real fears.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "No, no...of course not." Her voice sounded disappointed. </p><p>Harry frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"I was just wondering...I mean, you do actually....well, fantasize about girls, right?"</p><p>"Um...." Harry stopped, narrowing his eyes at her. "Isn't that personal?"</p><p>"You're the one who wanted to talk about this stuff."</p><p>Harry sighed. He realised it had been awhile since he'd...well, done that. He hadn't felt much need to, he had to admit. Now he felt abnormal again. </p><p>"Great. I am a freak," he said out loud without realizing it. Ginny laughed softly.</p><p>"No, you're not. Well, I mean, maybe you are. But I don't think so. I just think you're...extremely focused on other things right now. But there is a way we can...test you, if you'd like."</p><p>Harry blinked at her. "Test me?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. She stood up suddenly and offered him her hand. After a moment, he took it, feeling strange. When she started leading him upstairs, he stopped her. </p><p>"Er, where are we going?"</p><p>"My room," she said, smiling. "Unless you'd like my parents to walk in on me testing you."</p><p>"Uh, Gin -"</p><p>"Shh, Harry. Just go with the flow here." Ginny tugged on his hand, and he followed her for reasons he couldn't quite explain. She led him into her room and then used her wand to lock the door, also casting a Silencing Charm as well. He stared at her dumbly as she began to get undressed. </p><p>"Ginny, what in the name of Dumbledore are you doing?" he finally managed to croak out.</p><p>"I'm going to get starkers, Harry. And we're going to see if you are, in fact, abnormal."</p><p>"Ginny!" Harry said, feeling scandalized. </p><p>"Actually, this will help me with something that’s been bothering me as well. There’s something I’ve always wondered...do you think of me as a sister, Harry?" she asked, taking her shoes off. </p><p>"Um...." Harry paused before answering. The truth was that he didn't think of her as a sister. She was just Ginny. Pretty, clever, interesting Ginny. Harry, however, was very aware of whose sister she actually was, and felt like he needed to remind her. </p><p>"Ginny, Ron is going to kick my arse if he knows I let you do this -"</p><p>"Ron doesn't have to know, Harry. And you didn't answer my question. Do you think of me as a sister?"</p><p>Harry suddenly had a hard time swallowing as he watched her hand start to unbutton the blouse she'd worn. "Um...no, not exactly...."</p><p>"Good," Ginny said flashing a smile at him. "Then this will be a beneficial experiment." </p><p>"Gin," Harry said, pulling his eyes away from her hands. "I can't let you do this."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"Because it's...it's wrong. We're not...I mean, I'm not...." Harry wasn't certain what he was trying to say. He meant to say 'I'm not your boyfriend' but couldn't quite get his mouth to form the words. </p><p>"We're not going to do anything, Harry. I'm just going to be naked," Ginny said calmly. She turned and tossed her hair over her shoulder as though the matter was settled. He watched as she took her blouse off, his eyes sweeping down the pale freckled skin of her back. Harry didn't feel abnormal anymore; in fact, he felt decidedly hot and bothered for some reason. Ginny quickly pulled her jeans down her small frame, her back still to him, and Harry felt his head hit the door as he backed up. She turned, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. His eyes went everywhere at once - her breasts, her arms, her stomach, her breasts.... </p><p>He finally pulled his eyes up to her face, amazed by the almost hungry look that had entered her eyes. She moved forward slowly until she was standing right in front of him. They both watched her hand as it moved to reach behind her. Harry held a breath as he heard the small click of a clasp being undone and couldn't help himself as he looked down at her chest. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, her voice soft. Harry blinked rapidly and couldn't seem to stop staring at her. </p><p>"Um, fine." </p><p>"Harry, look at me." </p><p>"That's what I'm doing," he said idiotically, wanting for all the world to remove his hand from the door and just touch her. </p><p>"My eyes, Harry." </p><p>"Oh," Harry said, blinking and then drawing his eyes back up to hers. He felt hot inside, as though he'd been cooked over an open pit. His breath felt thin and his trousers felt tight, and he realised with sudden clarity that he was very much turned on by staring at Ginny Weasley. Ginny.</p><p>The implication of this was too much for Harry to bear, and so he used his wandless magic - something he hardly ever did - to undo the Locking Spell she'd done. His hand twisted on the knob, and he fell backwards as the door opened. Ginny looked at him, apparently flabbergasted he would need to do anything other than throw her down on the bed and ravage her. Which he realised was all he really wanted to do.</p><p>"Um, I have to um...yeah...um...lovely meal, thanks," Harry heard himself say, taking one more look at her as she covered herself up, her skin bright pink. Harry couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound horrible, and so he skidded his way downstairs, grabbing his robe and heading out the front door, needing the cool and the quiet of the night to help calm his thoughts and his raging emotions.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>
  <em>God, I'm a git. A total ass of one as well. I like Ginny. I fancy Ginny Weasley. All this time. Oh my god, I left her naked. She was naked! She wanted me! I like Ginny...oh my God, the things I want to do....</em>
</p><p>Harry's thoughts swirled inside of him as he hid beneath the branches of the tree in the front yard of the Burrow. He'd seen Mr and Mrs Weasley arrive home some time ago, and yet he still hadn't Apparated to his flat. He didn't know why - Ginny had dressed and had come outside, looking for him, but had given up when her parents had come back. Somehow she had known he hadn't left yet - probably the extra senses she'd developed thanks to Auror training. Either that or she knew him so well that she knew he was just hiding. Like a git. </p><p>Harry felt elated - on one hand - this proved he wasn't gay - he liked girls! Yes, he did! However, on the other, it made Harry feel like an imbecile. How long had he felt like this for her? Was it just physical? Why did it take her removing her clothes to make him realize it? Maybe he didn't fancy her as a person but just as a body? Why did the idea of actually touching her scare him out of his socks?</p><p>His evident physical reaction had long since painfully passed, but Harry knew he'd still be having a difficult time sleeping. All he had to do was close his eyes and she'd appear to him - her skin, her legs, her breasts....Harry swallowed roughly. He knew absolutely nothing about girls, and Ginny knew he knew absolutely nothing about girls, so what the hell was she playing at? The idea that she, perhaps, fancied him back, was sending a thrill through him that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.</p><p>He heard Mr and Mrs Weasley saying goodnight and watched as Mrs Weasley darkened the downstairs rooms. He realised Ginny's light was still on, and he crept closer to the Burrow, moving around to the side where her window was located. He used his wand and cast a few spells, before silently climbing the tree that rested next to her room. </p><p>Harry was surprised by the view that greeted him. Ginny was sitting at her dressing table and brushing her hair. Harry felt fascinated with the way her hair held the light, the different colors of red and gold that flowed through it. Everything looked perfectly normal until she stopped moving her hand, her brush getting tangled in her hair. He looked at her face, surprised to see she was angry. She said something to herself that he didn’t catch. He watched as she pulled the brush angrily from her hair and tossed it down on the table in front of her. He felt terrible for leaving her the way he had - she probably thought she had disgusted him, when in fact; it had been just the opposite. Harry had to look away when he saw the single teardrop roll down her face, and the angry way she then wiped it off, as though wanting to forget. She darkened the light in her room, and he knew she was going to sleep. He quietly climbed down from the tree and sat on the ground, staring at the sky. </p><p>After a long time had passed, Harry finally got up and Apparated home - feeling confused and more than a little lost, and yet he finally felt as though he understood something for the first time. </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>The next morning, Harry decided to confront Hermione and stop avoiding her. He knew she was awake, he could smell the coffee she’d made. He came into the kitchen and found her leaning against the counter, a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands. She looked up as he entered and her skin turned pink, but she smiled brightly at him. </p><p>“Hi, Harry. The coffee’s fresh.”</p><p>“Er, yeah, I could smell it. It er...smells good,” Harry said awkwardly, getting a cup down from the shelf. He poured himself a large cup while Hermione continued to read. He figured he would have to be the one to start things off.</p><p>“Er, Hermione, about Monday evening -”</p><p>“I should have locked the door,” she said, interrupting him. She didn’t meet his eyes, keeping them trained on the paper in front of her instead.</p><p>“And I should have apologized,” Harry said, taking a sip of his coffee. “And I shouldn’t have spent the last week avoiding you either.”</p><p>Hermione shrugged and finally looked at him. “I was embarrassed. I...I’ve never lived with boys before. I suppose I thought it was just like living with girls...but...I’m finding it’s not.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Harry mused. </p><p>“So we’ll just...er...ignore it and pretend it didn‘t happen?” Hermione asked, eyeing him. </p><p>“Yeah. Besides I think Ron would knock my head off if he knew.”</p><p>Hermione blushed even more, and Harry knew his suspicions about his two mates had been correct. She looked away from him and busied herself with another cup of coffee. </p><p>“Well, we’ll just not tell him. It’s silly anyway,” Hermione said sensibly. </p><p>“Won’t tell me what?” Ron said, coming into the kitchen, yawning. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, but Ron was apparently too tired to notice. </p><p>“Oi, Hermione, pour me some coffee, would you?” </p><p>“Ron, I think you’re perfectly fit enough to get it yourself,” Hermione admonished, even as she started pouring him some coffee. Harry hid a smirk behind his own cup. </p><p>Ron smiled cheekily at her and then took a long sip, making a contented ‘ahhh’ noise afterwards. He looked at Hermione. “You do make the best coffee. Ever.”</p><p>Hermione blushed again, and Harry suddenly felt like rolling his eyes. He made as though to leave, and Ron stopped him. </p><p>“Now what’s this thing you two don’t want to tell me?”</p><p>Harry looked at Hermione. “Er, nothing, mate. But I think Hermione said something about the bathroom door needing a better lock on it. You know, a Muggle-style one, in case any of us forget to ah...cast one.” </p><p>Harry hid a smile as Ron turned to Hermione, who now looked as though she wanted to hex Harry. He quickly left the kitchen and went to his room to get dressed. He had decided to spend his first day off in a long while doing some shopping and maybe some reading. The kind that could quite possibly change his life.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>When Harry left the flat, Ron and Hermione seemed very subdued, each pretending not to look at the other. Harry smirked when he told them not to do anything he wouldn’t do and left for Diagon Alley before they actually figured out what he meant by that remark. </p><p>He spent the morning doing errands - among them, picking up a new broom polishing kit for his Firebolt and some owl treats for Hedwig. He finally ran out of things to do and made his way to the bookshop. He wandered towards the back, pretending to be looking for something. Luckily, the Flourish and Blotts clerk seemed a bit preoccupied with some sort of ruckus at the register involving books that sang and danced, so Harry browsed unbothered. He didn’t even know if Flourish and Blotts carried the type of books he wanted and wondered if he’d have to head out into Muggle London for them. He was surprised when he came across what he thought he was looking for, although he was a bit nonplussed as he looked at the titles. </p><p><em>How to Score With the Witches and We Don’t Mean By Abusing the Quaffles!</em> by Philippe Lousier and Elbis Thunkhead, <em>Your Wand, Your Body and You</em> by Ivana Makabux, <em>What’s the Colour of Love? They Say White! You Say Black! (A Cross Study Between the Sexes)</em> by Elinore Allshead, and Harry’s personal favorite - <em>Sex and the Single Wizard: What Not to Do, What to Wear and How to Get the Witch of Your Dreams</em> by Ian Spendlots.</p><p>Sighing, Harry was about to give up, when he spotted a thin, red book pushed behind some of the more annoying titles. Taking a chance, he reached out and pulled it out so that he could see the name - <em>The Mysterious World of Witches (Written for the Young Wizard)</em>, by Cassiopeia Ignesco. The book promised to help even the shyest and uninformed of young men, and he took heart at the fact that the cover of the book was simple and understated. He tucked it in between two Quidditch books and went up to pay for them, hoping the clerk was still too frazzled to notice what he was buying. </p><p>Once outside, Harry realised he was hungry so he headed toward the ice cream parlor, suddenly craving something sweet. He settled outside at one of the far tables and pulled the small red book out of his bag. Looking around and making sure no one was watching him, he started to read. </p><p>“Well, well, well, look what we have here, George -”</p><p>“Yes, Fred, we have young Mr Potter, catching up on his ice cream eating it would seem.”</p><p>“And his reading.”</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and cursed to himself. He quickly slipped the book back into his bag, praying the twins would choose to ignore it. He gave them both a big smile.</p><p>“Hiya George, Fred...why aren’t you two at the shop?”</p><p>Fred and George both sat down at the table, smirking at him. </p><p>“Well, see, Harry, when one is as successful at business as we are -”</p><p>“One can have these pesky things called employees do all the work for them,” George finished, grinning at his brother. He looked at Harry. “But what brings you out and about today?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “Time off. Thought I would get some errands done.”</p><p>“Must be something in the air then,” Fred said as he pulled Harry’s left over ice cream over to him. “We just ran into Ginny in front of Madam Malkins.”</p><p>Harry felt his skin heat and immediately turned his head, as if he could see her from where he sat. Luckily, neither Fred nor George noticed. </p><p>“Er, yeah, well...how did she seem?” Harry finally asked, pretending not to notice George eyeing his bag of purchases.</p><p>“Tired,” Fred said. “I wish she would quit this Auror business. Kingsley is working you lot too hard. The war is over - life should be enjoyed now.”</p><p>“Yeah, and Gin needs to enjoy it more than most,” George concluded, leaning over to look into Harry’s bag. Harry moved his chair back, picking up the bag and putting it at his feet.</p><p>“Why does Ginny need to enjoy it more than most?” Harry asked, hoping to distract George, who was looking at him as though he‘d just seen something interesting.</p><p>“Because she’s a young girl! She needs to be out and about, worrying about boys -”</p><p>“Getting into trouble with Mum and Dad, getting caught sneaking into the house with a bloke by her side -”</p><p>“She needs to keep the old folks up all night worrying, now since Fred and me have left. She needs to carry on the grand tradition of giving Mum more grey hairs,” George finished. </p><p>“I would think as her brothers you’d be a bit more worried about what she is getting up to,” Harry wondered, frowning at them.</p><p>“Oh, well, we respect Ginny, Harry...we know she’s got good judgement about blokes. Why just the other day she was asking how a girl could tell if someone fancied them. I think she’s already got her eye on someone.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked, before he could stop himself. He cursed inwardly as George raised his eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Yes. Really. Why? You’re not worried, are you Harry?”</p><p>“Me? Why would I be worried, I don’t...I mean, Ginny’s just my friend,” Harry said defensively. He didn’t think he should tell the twins about what had happened before he’d had a chance to actually talk to Ginny about it.</p><p>“You know, seems to me, Ginny said she was going to try something with this bloke, to see if he really did fancy her,” Fred said, eyes laughing at him. Harry felt his skin heat again. Did the twins know?</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, Fred. I think she did say she was just going to get him drunk and see what happened.”</p><p>“Wasn’t that Michael Corner we saw with her earlier? You don’t reckon -”</p><p>“Well, they say you never forget your first love,” Fred said, smiling at Harry. </p><p>“Ginny with Michael Corner?” Harry heard himself ask, unable to stop himself.</p><p>“Aye, she was. And she looked happy, didn’t she Fred?” George asked, looking at his brother. </p><p>“That she did, George, that she did. You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if she wasn’t in the Leaky Cauldron right now, plying him with Firewhiskeys....”</p><p>Harry stood up quickly, grabbing his bag. “Er, I have to go,” he said absentmindedly.</p><p>“Was it something we said?” Fred asked, a knowing look on his face.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, no...I just...I forgot to do something. See you later.”</p><p>Harry turned away from the twins, suddenly unable to chase the thought of Ginny sitting with Michael Corner out of his head. He had thought for certain that last night had meant Ginny had feelings for him, but if she was interested in Michael, what the hell was she doing taking her clothes off in front of Harry?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>Ginny jumped when Harry slammed his bag down on the table, glaring at her.</p><p>“Well, where is he?” he asked angrily, and she stared at him for a moment.</p><p>“Where’s who?”</p><p>“Michael bleeding Corner,” Harry said aggressively, looking around the pub. </p><p>“Michael? Why would I -”</p><p>Harry turned back to her, glaring at her. “I just ran into George and Fred. They said you were with him. That you...fancied him. I thought that after last night that you...well, really Ginny, isn’t it a bit...cheap of you take your clothes off for me when you’re busy fancying him?”</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry. “I’m sorry, what did you just say? Did you just call me a scarlet woman?”</p><p>“No, but if the shoe fits -”</p><p>Ginny picked up her glass and tossed the remains of her butterbeer at him. He blinked at her in disbelief, and she finally saw a Harry that she recognized peeking out at her. But it was too late. She was wound up.</p><p>“Now let’s get this straight, Harry...it’s none of your damn business who I fancy and what I do. You made it perfectly clear last night that you don’t like me at all. I’m sorry I’m so reprehensible to you that you felt the need to go running from the house last night, but I am not about to let you stand there and tell me off for something I did to help you. Quite frankly, Harry, you can go fuck yourself for all I care. At least it’d be a partner you could deem worthy enough to like!”</p><p>Ginny stood up quickly and pushed past him, feeling the wetness of tears behind her eyes. She heard him call her name as she opened the door but let it slam behind her. She looked around and saw two tall redheads heading away from the pub quite quickly and narrowed her eyes. The twins knew perfectly well Harry was the boy she fancied, and she was certain they had told him all sorts of things to make him jump up and run to find her. She was going to kill them.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>“What possessed you to tell Harry I fancied Michael?” she asked George for the third time, pointing her wand at him. She had cornered them at their shop, where they had incorrectly assumed she wouldn’t pull anything, due to the fact that it was crowded. They had been wrong. </p><p>George squirmed and looked at his brother, who was already dealing with the nasty Bat Bogey Hex she’d cursed at him just for smirking at her. </p><p>“We just thought that Harry needed a shove in the right direction...you know, a little jealousy to get the blood pumping...honest, Gin.”</p><p>“Yeah, Gin,” Fred said, as he managed to get his mouth clean enough to talk. “You said Harry was hopeless and about as romantic as a frog. We just wanted him to think about the fact that he might be missing something.”</p><p>Ginny sighed, lowering her wand for a moment. “You two don’t know what you’ve done.” </p><p>“We’re sorry,” they both said together. Fred hiccuped and continued cleaning his face off. </p><p>“Harry thinks...he thinks I’m....oh God,” Ginny said, holding her face in her hands. </p><p>“Ginny, he fancies you, we’re sure of it,” George said, sounding contrite.</p><p>“Yeah, sis, that’s no reason to cry.” </p><p>“I took my clothes off in front of him!” Ginny finally exclaimed, whipping her head up. “You two told me to do something extreme and guess what? He practically flew out of the house! You should have seen his face! I...I...scarred him for life, I’m certain. And now you two go about and fill his head with images of me and Michael, and I’m sure he thinks I’m the biggest slag in the world!” </p><p>“Oh,” Fred said, comprehending. He looked at her and then nodded at her wand. “Hit me again, Gin. I deserve it. George too.” </p><p>“Well, let’s not get hasty, Fred -”</p><p>“Oh, it doesn’t matter,” Ginny said, sobbing. She suddenly didn’t feel anger anymore - it wasn’t exactly Fred and George’s fault she’d made a fool out of herself, was it? No, it was her own, and just like everything else she ever did when it concerned Harry, she had ended up looking like a complete and utter ass, again. Why wouldn’t she just learn that it was never going to happen?</p><p>“Er, Gin, when you say he ran out of the house...what exactly happened?” </p><p>Ginny sniffed and looked at George. “I saw the back of his head as he practically pitched himself down the stairs, why?” </p><p>“Well, I mean, before that...what happened, exactly?”</p><p>“I...I got undressed and I...walked over to him, and he was looking at me funny. I thought maybe he’d tried to touch me or kiss me or something, but he just bolted out of the room, looking scared for his life.”</p><p>“But he didn’t laugh or try to stop you did he?” Fred asked, looking at George, a knowing smile breaking across his face. </p><p>Ginny frowned. “Well, at first he tried to...but...no, he didn’t laugh, and he didn’t try to stop me after I started. That’s why I thought...you know, I thought he might actually have feelings for me.” </p><p>“<em>Ginny</em>,” Fred murmured, and she looked at him. “Harry’s <em>shy</em>. He’s...well, he’s Harry. He’s nineteen, and I don’t think he knows what to do with a girl. He probably ran because...well, he didn’t know how to react exactly.”</p><p>“But Harry’s had girlfriends!” Ginny said, determinedly.</p><p>George and Fred looked at each other. “Who? That girl four years ago? Come on, Gin. Think about it.” </p><p>Realization coursed through her, and she felt like smacking herself. Hadn’t Harry just told her Hermione was the first girl he’d ever actually seen naked? And here she was pushing herself at him and expecting him to come to his senses and snog her stupid? </p><p>“Oh,” Ginny said to herself as she looked at her brothers. “I just thought...I mean, I know the way Harry is, but still...I thought, you know, hormones would take over or something.” </p><p>“Women,” George said, rolling his eyes. “They always expect us blokes to have common sense like they do.” </p><p>“Too true,” Fred said, nodding. “Should we tell her, George?”</p><p>“Indeed we shall, Fred. Ginny, I want you to prepare yourself, for this is a horrible truth that most women don’t need to know, let alone understand, got it?”</p><p>Ginny frowned at her brothers. “What are you two on about?”</p><p>“Oh, sister of mine. Let’s just put it this way...when you have a bloke who is...as they say, sensitive like Harry is -”</p><p>“Although he is a fine fighter and savior of the free world, and has proven himself to be very honorable and brave -”</p><p>“And you put him into a situation where a young, lovely, beautiful spectacle such as yourself is in front of him -”</p><p>“And you throw in the factor of you being completely starkers as well, well, I’m sorry, dear sister, but you will blow his mind. You freaked him out. You scared him out of his socks, most likely.”</p><p>“And you probably gave him the fiercest trouser tent he’s had for a girl in his young, inexperienced life, and so there’s really not much a bloke can do except run away because, and this is the dear truth, Ginny, we’re all gutless wonders when it comes to women. Every bloody last one of us.”</p><p>Ginny stared at her brothers. “I don’t believe you. Harry defeated Voldemort. Why would me being naked scare him? Wouldn‘t it be something he’d actually want if he fancied me?”</p><p>George shook his head. “That’s just it, Ginny. It’s because he fancies you. I’m certain, somewhere in the dark, dirty recesses of his brain he’s thought of you doing exactly what you did. But when faced with the reality of it...he choked.”</p><p>“So to speak,” Fred said, smirking. </p><p>“Well, let’s not go into that,” George said, giving Fred an annoyed look. He turned back to Ginny. </p><p>“The fact that he stormed away from us when we mentioned Michael only proves it, Gin. If he really believed you were a scarlet woman, he wouldn’t have cared for two seconds.”</p><p>“So what do I do now?” Ginny asked, shaking her head. </p><p>“Let him come to you. Let him apologize. If he cares about you as much as I think he does, he’s probably feeling about two meters tall right now, worrying you’ll never talk to him again.”</p><p>“He’d be lucky if I did,” Ginny said grumpily. Fred and George grinned. </p><p>“Boy, sis, you have it bad.”</p><p>“Shut up, you heathens. I can still hex the both of you.” </p><p>George stopped smiling. “Just trust us, okay? If Harry doesn’t come to see you by the end of the day tomorrow, I’ll eat Fred’s cooking.”</p><p>“Hey -”</p><p>“Fine,” Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. “But I’ll hold you to that, George.” She narrowed her eyes at her brother and then turned, hoping that for once, twins were correct about things.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>Harry arrived home to a seemingly deserted flat. But as he walked down the hallway he thought he heard strange noises coming from Ron’s room and froze, not certain he was in the mood to hear Hermione and Ron finally sorting each other out. He sighed and made loud noises as he came down the hall, closing his door purposefully. Harry heard a thumping noise and then nothing, the flat seemingly swallowed up into silence.  He’d laugh if he didn’t feel so miserable. </p><p>He’d made an ass out of himself. He’d taken the bait from Fred and George and ran off and accused Ginny of being cheap, all because he thought she fancied someone else. She’d told him to go fuck himself, something which had both alarmed and dismayed him, but then he’d realised he’d deserved it. Looking back on the past year, any real fun he’d had had been with Ginny, Ron and Hermione and the other Weasley’s. He realised he really had told a lie to Ginny about not having time for a social life. The fact was he didn’t bother thinking about other girls because he already enjoyed being around one special one. And he’d been a bit stupid not to have realised it by now. </p><p>“She’s never going to talk to me again,” he said out loud to himself, which caused Hedwig to hoot at him from her cage. He walked over to her and petted her back absentmindedly. “What should I do, girl? She hates me now.”</p><p>Hedwig made comforting noises and turned her head, nipping at him gently. Harry sighed and looked at the bag he’d tossed onto his bed. Maybe the book he’d purchased would have a chapter on how to make a girl think you weren’t a complete and utter idiot. </p><p>He pulled the book out of the bag and settled down on his bed, doubtful the book would help at all, but feeling useless enough to hope that it would.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/>Saturday night was torturous to Ginny. She didn’t know what to do with herself. Waiting around for Harry to apologize was maddening, and she was beginning to think she should just pop over to his flat and force him to snog her until he could admit he liked her. But then she would falter and worry that the same thing would just happen again, and she’d really do something to mar their friendship - the status of which she wasn’t too certain about to begin with. </p><p>Sunday morning, she awoke late, already dreading the start of her week - the late hours of training and seeing Harry again. She had the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach that he was going to just ignore what had happened, and she’d be lucky to get a head nod from him. </p><p>She realised her parents were both gone again and enjoyed herself, relaxing around the house. About mid-day she wandered down to the pond and took off her shoes and socks, braving the 'still-too-cold-to-swim' water with just her toes. After playing in the water for a little while, she walked the short distance to the small hill that rose next to the water and lay down, half in shadow and half in light, not wanting to tempt the sun into giving her more freckles. She sighed and was just wishing she had remembered to bring either her wand or a nice cold pitcher of lemonade with her when a voice startled her out of her daydream, and she opened her eyes. </p><p>"You look relaxed," he said, sounding amused, and Ginny blinked at Harry, trying to make certain she wasn't imagining things. </p><p>"Er, yeah. It's nice to be outside instead of cooped up inside one of the training rooms." </p><p>"Can I join you?" he asked, moving out of the sun so that she could see him properly. </p><p>Ginny nodded and sat up, indicating he could sit next to her if he wanted. Harry flashed her a shy smile and then sat down. She waited for him to say something and realised she was holding her breath. She slowly exhaled and then glanced at him. He was staring at the grass under his hands. He noticed her look and spoke.</p><p>"Look, Ginny, about yesterday -"</p><p>"You were being an ass," Ginny said before she could stop herself. She heard Harry sigh quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, I was, and I'm sorry. I don't reckon I can get you to let it slide just this once, can I?"</p><p>She turned her head to look at him, and he met her eyes quickly before looking away, his skin turning pink. </p><p>"Maybe," she said. </p><p>Harry frowned and then looked down at his hands again. It was quiet for a long time, and Ginny thought that was it - he'd apologized and obviously didn't feel the need to talk about anything else. She felt depressed about that and sighed, wishing he would just go away.</p><p>"Why did you do it?" Harry suddenly asked, his voice soft. </p><p>For some reason, she felt her heart begin to beat faster, but she didn't look at him. “Do what, Harry?"</p><p>"Agree to um...well, it was your idea really, but I mean, you know, why did you...did you really think I needed a push?"</p><p>Ginny glanced at him to find him looking at her, confusion in his eyes and something else she couldn't place. She slowly nodded her head. "I reckon I thought...well...some part of me has been wondering if your reaction to seeing Hermione was my destiny, too. I mean, you know, just the role of good friend and...little...sister." </p><p>"And you don't want either of those roles?" Harry asked, his voice sounding odd. </p><p>Ginny looked away towards the pond. </p><p>"Gin?"</p><p>Ginny took a deep breath and looked at him, turning so he could see her fully. "No, Harry. I don't want either of those things. I want...I want more. I want you to feel just a tiny bit of what I feel for you - what I've always felt for you. I was bold with you because...well, yeah, I did think you needed a push. I've been waiting a long time, Harry. I don't want to wait anymore." </p><p>Harry nodded and gave her a long look before turning away. Ginny bit her lip, suddenly feeling as though her sunny day had turned to black. She wanted to take it all back - she didn't want him to know she felt those things - she wanted to go back to how they were before. Just friends. Because friends was better than not having Harry in her life. She'd made that decision before, and she would make it again. She'd been silly to -</p><p>"I don't want you to wait anymore either, Gin, but I'm scared." </p><p>Ginny stopped breathing for a second, watching him. "Scared of what, Harry?"</p><p>Harry's skin turn red and he pulled his feet up, resting his chin on his knees. He looked at her, his green eyes very bright behind his glasses. "Love. Isn't that stupid?" </p><p>"But love is how you defeated Voldemort, Harry. You told us that, afterwards. You thought of all the things you loved about life and you...you defeated him. Why are you afraid of it?"</p><p>"I'm not afraid of just love," Harry said, his voice quiet. "I love Hermione and Ron and your parents and...a lot of people. But I'm afraid of...." </p><p>Ginny reached out and put her hand on his arm. His eyes dropped down as though fascinated by the action. He looked back up at her. "I'm afraid of loving you...because I don't want to lose you. I know that's...stupid and...oh, Ginny, I really fancy you. Really. For a long time, probably. But I always ignored it. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone who can...I don't know, tell you how he feels all the time and not get jealous and call you horrible names -"</p><p>Ginny leaned in and kissed him, closing her eyes. At first he didn't respond, and she was about to pull away, but she felt his arms move around her shoulders, and suddenly it was Harry that deepened the kiss, and she felt herself begin to fall, glad that he had such a secure hold on her. Somehow they managed to tumble back on the ground, with Ginny resting half-way on top of him. She pulled back and looked down at him, smiling. </p><p>"That was quite a kiss."</p><p>Harry nodded, looking dazed. "It was."</p><p>"The rest of love is just like that Harry. A little give and a little take and lots of wonderful feelings. Why is that something to be afraid of?"</p><p>Harry swallowed and moved his hand up to the side of her face, entwining in her hair. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.</p><p>"Then don't," Ginny said matter-of-factly. </p><p>Harry finally smiled at her, his expression lightening. "You're barmy, do you know that?"</p><p>"Certifiably. I'm a Weasley."</p><p>Ginny shifted so that she moved the rest of the way on top of him, fitting herself to his body. Harry's eyes grew darker as his hands tentatively touched her in new places. His skin flushed as she leaned down and kissed him again. </p><p>"Gin-" Harry moaned out some time later as they moved over the ground so that he was above her. She reached up and touched the faint, white scar on his forehead, and he jerked his head away before catching himself. </p><p>"I want you, but I'm not ready for...it," he said, sounding embarrassed. Ginny nodded. </p><p>"I know, Harry." Her hand reached down between them and his eyes widened as she brushed her fingers over him. "Just let me know when you are."</p><p>Harry kissed her again and then sat back from her, breathing heavily. He finally smirked at her. "I always thought 'thanks for being patient' was the girl's line."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and sat up. She reached out and took his hand into hers. "Harry, you are so worth the wait. I want you to know that. I don't care if I have to wait ten more years."</p><p>Harry blushed and then laughed softly. "Oh, I don't think it'll be quite that long."</p><p>Ginny giggled. "Good, because I was only kidding about that last bit."</p><p>When he looked shocked, she smiled. "Well, I have been in love with you for a long time. A girl has needs, Harry." </p><p>They stood up and walked back to the house - hand in hand - and Ginny felt quite happy all of sudden that she'd decided to finally put Harry to the test.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><br/><strong>Five Months Later:</strong> </p><p>Harry brushed his teeth and tried to comb his hair, but it just stood up as always, and he gave up. Instead, he ran his hands through it and mussed it up nice and properly, smirking at himself in the mirror. </p><p>He smiled when he entered the bedroom and then frowned. </p><p>"Where did you find that?" he asked, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>Ginny looked up from the small red book she held in her hands and smirked at him. "In your bedside table. I didn't know it was a Ministry secret."</p><p>Harry fell onto the bed, growling at her and tried to get the book back from her. She held it out of his grasp.</p><p>"Besides, I think it's sort of romantic, really - you reading up on how to be nice to me."</p><p>"Ha, ha," Harry said grumpily. He stared at the book for a moment and then smiled as it sailed out of Ginny's hands, landing on the table across from them. She stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p>"Very poor show, Harry. Using special talents to get what you want." </p><p>Harry laughed and rested his head on the edge of her hip. "You weren't complaining last night about my special powers."</p><p>He was rewarded by a bright blush on Ginny's skin and felt a flush of something warm move through him. His hand crept up towards the tie of her gown and she stopped him, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" </p><p>"Getting you ready for bed," he said slyly. </p><p>"But you told me to always wear my gown to bed, Harry."</p><p>"Maybe that was hasty of me."</p><p>"Oh dear, could this be the end of prude Potter?" Ginny said laughing as she batted his hand away again. Harry smirked and quickly pulled her underneath him. He kissed her until he felt her arms work their way around his neck and smiled, pulling away from her. </p><p>"Ginny, you're so easy."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>“You know I have ways of making you do things, Harry. They’re far superior than your paltry attempts,” she said teasingly.</p><p>"Hmm, a challenge. Now that is something I can have fun with...." Harry moved his mouth to her neck and slowly kissed his way downwards. Ginny shivered underneath him. </p><p>"Harry...."</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"If tonight...that is to say, if you don't want this to go any further then we have to stop...I can't...I can't be satisfied with other things anymore. At least, not tonight. I'm...sorry, love." </p><p>Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at her and saw the frustration in her eyes. He touched her cheek. "I don't want us to stop anymore either."</p><p>Ginny's eyes opened wide. "Really?"</p><p>He nodded and then smiled. "I'm sorry I've made you wait."</p><p>Ginny blinked up at him, her feelings for him evident in her eyes. "You're really sure?"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said softly, feeling a thrill pass through him. "I know it's been hard on you."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry, it's been...well, a wonderful way to spend five months getting to know someone's body...." she blushed and smiled at him. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to feel you inside of me - to feel us connect and be true lovers. The other sex was amazing, but now...now I just want you and me...together." </p><p>"I know," Harry said, kissing her. "But you have to help me a bit."</p><p>"Don't I always?" she said cheekily, and he rolled his eyes at her. She pushed on his chest with her hand, and he rolled over so that she could climb on top of him. She slipped his glasses off and then smiled at him. He squinted up at her. </p><p>"I love you," he said softly, meaning it more than he had ever thought he could. Ginny lowered her face to his, so that he could see her better.</p><p>"I know, Harry. And I love you." She shifted, and Harry sucked in a deep breath as he felt her hands slip under his dressing gown. She kissed her way along the side of his neck and Harry groaned as she tightened her legs around his waist. He didn't know why he had been scared to take them to this last step - but now that it was here he didn't feel anxiety, only pleasure and a sense of warmth that seemed to be spreading through his body. </p><p>"Do you trust me, Harry?" Ginny whispered, glancing sideways at him. </p><p>He nodded. "Of course, Gin."</p><p>"Good, because now I'm going to show you how amazing love can be," she said softly. </p><p>And she did, again and again, and Harry didn't think he'd ever felt something so right before in his life. And as they lay together afterwards, their bodies pressed against each other, he finally felt truly saved and the least scared he’d ever felt in his life. </p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Catching the Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pre-DH, but post HBP - Voldemort is defeated and Harry is back with Ginny, but they’re having a hard time finding some alone time with a bursting at the seams Burrow. Features nervous! Arthur and Purring Chest Monster! Harry. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Harry, stop. Be quiet."<br/><br/>"Mmm."<br/><br/>"Harry, please."<br/><br/>He pulled his mouth away from the area of Ginny's neck he'd been silently (or so he thought) making his own and frowned, squinting at the object of his affection as her red-warm fuzzy shape moved away from him. <br/><br/>"Gin, I was kissing your neck; how can that possibly be too noisy?" he whispered.<br/><br/>"You don't know my Mum like I do. She can hear a mouse...well, let's just say she has excellent hearing. Where do you think Fred and George really got the idea for Extendable Ears?" <br/><br/>Harry sighed and moved his hand around to look for his glasses, slipping them on. He and Ginny were sitting on the floor in one of cupboards of the Burrow, and Harry had thought it would be a nice mid-afternoon rendezvous point, since everyone else was enjoying the sunny day out and around the house. But apparently he had been overly optimistic about spending some uninterrupted time with his girlfriend. <br/><br/>He sighed again and watched as Ginny pulled her hair back into a pony tail and then stuck her ear to the door, as though her mother were right outside, waiting to catch them 'in the act'. Considering how far he and Ginny had actually progressed in their relationship since getting back together, he knew it was an accurate thing for Mrs Weasley to assume. Unfortunately though, (and through no lack of trying), he and Ginny had yet to actually consummate a blasted thing. He was slowly learning to appreciate Ron and Ginny's often disgruntled feelings towards being from a large family. Privacy was a rather scarce commodity.<br/><br/>Ginny finally relaxed and looked at him, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, reckon it was just my imagination." <br/><br/>Harry moved quickly, sitting up on his knees and placed himself behind her, moving his mouth to the back of her neck. "Good," he murmured, suddenly wanting to get back to what they'd been doing. <br/><br/>Ginny moaned softly as his hands worked around her waist, resting on her hips for a moment before moving ever slowly upwards towards more...ample resting places. After a few more delirious seconds where time seemed to stop, Harry unfortunately felt her hands close over his, stopping his movements. <br/><br/>"We should get back outside before anyone misses us," she said quietly, sounding resigned. <br/><br/>Harry made a strangled sort of noise at the back his throat that didn't compare to the one that erupted in his head at having to stop. He rested his head on Ginny's shoulder and took a deep breath. It was getting physically harder (no pun intended, he thought with a smirk) for him to stop and they'd barely even had time to get started this turn. They'd been getting interrupted all week, especially since Bill, and a very pregnant Fleur, had decided to come for a visit as well as Hermione. Throw in daily visits from people like Lupin and Tonks, the twins, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and Harry and Ginny’s sex life was pretty abysmal at best. It was this thought that made him smile though, and he finally felt the creature that was always present these days hum gently in his chest, finally settling down. <br/><br/>Ginny turned her head and met his eyes. “Well, at least you’re smiling this time.” <br/><br/>“Well, at least we managed exactly three snogs and two steady minutes of wandering hands,” Harry said teasingly as he leaned back on his legs and stood up. He held his hand down to Ginny and helped her up. She smirked at him. <br/><br/>“And what would you classify that neck fascination of yours as this time?” she said as she titled her head so he could see the rather flushed part of her neck where his mouth had just been. He wondered briefly if she’d have a love bite there now and felt a bit of pride at that. Ginny’s smile grew wider as she watched his eyes.<br/><br/>“Pure unbridled lust,” he deadpanned. <br/><br/>Ginny snorted, shaking her head at him as her skin turned pink and looked away. But he knew she was thinking of when things had really got out of hand (literally) and damn if the creature wasn’t stirring in his chest again at that memory. Except, this time of course, it had a partner that lived a fair bit south of his chest, and he closed his eyes momentarily. <br/><br/>“Well, if we’re not going to do anything else, we need to get out of this cupboard. Now,” he said, struggling inside. He felt as though he wanted to throw her down on the floor and shag the hell out of her - a state of being, he had to admit, that was not unpleasant as various images of actually doing the deed suddenly filled his head. <br/><br/>Ginny nodded, her eyes sweeping over him. “Agreed. You look as though you want to eat me alive.” <br/><br/>“Eating hadn’t entered into it Gin, but if you insist....” He let his voice trail off suggestively, and she blushed again, but laughed. <br/><br/>“Right, right. Okay, let’s make certain the way is clear.” She turned and picked up his old invisibility cloak, which came in handy for times like this, and slowly opened the door. He smirked as she paused, the door opening wider. He knew that if anyone was nearby or coming up the stairs they’d be caught anyway, seeing as they could still see him just standing about in a cupboard like an idiot. <br/><br/>“Okay, no one is around. Come on, Harry.” He felt her hand slip into his and he let her pull him out of the cupboard. Ginny removed the cloak as they looked both ways down the deserted hallway. They gave each other secretive smiles as they turned to head down the stairs. <br/><br/>“Well, well, look what we have here, Fred.”<br/><br/>Harry felt a tingling at the back of his neck and cursed as he and Ginny both turned to see Fred and George grinning widely at them from end of the hall, appearing from nowhere. <br/><br/>“What’s that, George?” Fred said as his eyes filled with a sickening sort of glee that Harry suddenly didn’t like at all. <br/><br/>“Two little love-birds sneaking out of the hall cupboard. My, my, whatever will Mum do when she finds out our innocent sister has been alone with her boyfriend for an unspecified amount of time?”<br/><br/>“She’ll have a fit, that’s what,” Fred said cheerfully. <br/><br/>“Now look you two -” Ginny started, but Harry shushed her. He eyed the twins warily. <br/><br/>“Where did you two come from?” he asked them, wondering what they had been up to. <br/><br/>“Well, see, Harry, when two people are married they do this thing -”<br/><br/>“The very same thing you’ve been trying to do with our sister, no doubt -”<br/><br/>“And nine months later -”<br/><br/>“That’s not what I meant!” Harry said, feeling irritated. He hated the fact that he could feel his skin heat up at what the twins had suggested. He honestly needed to get a grip on himself, although he knew he would prefer it if it were Ginny being the one who did the gripping. The creature in his chest roared its approval at that particular fantasy. Fred and George both grinned at him, as though they could read his mind. <br/><br/>“I think we hit a nerve, eh, Fred?”<br/><br/>“I think so, George. What were you two getting up to in there? Ginny looks as though her clothes are on properly -” <br/><br/>“Enough!” Ginny exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. Harry smirked as he noticed she already had her wand pointed at her brothers. “Harry’s right - where were you two? I checked the hallway and you weren’t there a second ago. I know you didn’t Apparate; you’re both loud enough to wake the dead when you do.”<br/><br/>“Maybe we’ve been taking tips, sis,” Fred said haughtily. <br/><br/>Ginny snorted. “Right, Fred. Pull the other one then.” <br/><br/>“Maybe we should tell them, Fred,” George said as he eyed Ginny’s wand. Harry knew that out of the two of them, George had always been the one to underestimate Ginny’s power the least. <br/><br/>“Ninny,” Fred said under his breath, giving his twin a dirty look. <br/><br/>“I’ll make certain to hex you first,” Ginny said in what Harry knew was her battle voice. It was low and devoid of any emotion; he’d heard her use it many times the last year, and if he didn‘t know her so well he could admit that hearing that voice would make him pause. Harry noticed that Fred recognized it too, and he soon matched his brother’s wary expression. <br/><br/>“Oi! Fine then, don’t get all huffy. Me and George don’t care what you two get up to, do we bro?” <br/><br/>George nodded, relaxing as he caught Harry’s eye. “Indeed. Although I think our father might.”<br/><br/>Harry startled, whipping his head around, expecting to see Mr Weasley standing behind them. He glared back at Fred and George. <br/><br/>“What the hell does that mean?”<br/><br/>“It means,” Fred said as he and George started to squeeze past them, “that dear old Mum has been bugging dear old Dad about making certain you know all about the birds and the bees, Harry. I believe the phrase she used was...‘that poor dear boy probably doesn’t know which end is up....’ ”<br/><br/>“Yes, I expect Dad will attempt to give you a little ‘man to man’, Harry. Try not to let him know that Ginny’s fine end and your way have already met. He does so enjoy trying to explain how things...function.”<br/><br/>They both erupted into laughter and made their way down the stairs as Ginny and Harry just stared at each other. <br/><br/>o-o-o-o-o<br/><br/>For the rest of the afternoon, Harry tried to avoid Mr Weasley. It was fairly easy as Ginny’s father spent half the time showing off his latest confiscated Muggle ‘contraption’ from work (a hair dryer that went off like a fog horn every time someone pressed ‘hot air’) to anyone who walked by. Every time he heard the loud 'waaaaahoooo' of the horn, Harry would make for the other direction. <br/><br/>In truth, Harry didn’t know whether to be touched that Mr and Mrs Weasley thought he needed ‘the talk’ or whether to be insanely worried that Ginny’s parents knew what they had been getting up to together and felt it necessary. It was the latter one that had him the most preoccupied, he had to admit. While he and Ginny had not hid their feelings for each other and were openly together since his return after the war, they also hadn’t been groping each other every chance they got either. Well, not in public anyway. <br/><br/>Harry didn’t really think he needed ‘the talk’, at any rate. He knew enough, thanks, and anything else he didn’t know, he was certain he and Ginny would figure it out on their own. The idea of Mr Weasley giving him pointers about how to be with Ginny was the most sobering thought Harry had had all day and the rather randy creature inside him seemed to have decided that laying low was the best thing. <br/><br/>Ginny, on the other hand, seemed almost amused and eventually told Harry to get over it. <br/><br/>“Harry, just let my dad have a little talk with you - stop this hiding behind trees business,” she said as they started walking towards the pond, where Hermione and Ron were waiting for them. <br/><br/>“I am not hiding behind any trees,” Harry said stubbornly as Ginny pulled a leaf out of his hair. <br/><br/>“No, not now. And that’s only because you made sure Dad was upstairs before we left.” <br/><br/>“Gin, I can’t believe this doesn’t bother you! Your Mum! Telling people I need the talk! This means they know, right? I mean, why doesn’t that faze you at all?” <br/><br/>“Mostly because I know my parents understand that we’re two young, passionate, and hot-blooded people who are in love with each other, and it’s only natural that we would eventually get around to figuring things out. And besides, we technically haven’t done anything...yet. I don’t count you going off in my hand as actual sex, Harry.”<br/><br/>Harry snorted; too annoyed to be embarrassed about her reference to the time they’d gone a bit too far. “Please. Didn’t you just lecture me the other night about your Mum being old-fashioned? And weren’t you the one who cut short our cupboard time earlier because you thought you heard her outside the door?” <br/><br/>Ginny shrugged. “Getting caught by her is not something I want, I admit. But...don’t you see, Harry? If Mum’s been talking to Dad about...well, us, then...then it means they’re okay with it, really. Do I think this means we’ll now be allowed to sleep in the same room? No. But I do think it means they recognize the fact that...that I’m utterly mad for you, you stupid git.” Her voice softened on the last bit, and Harry stopped walking to look at her. He felt himself smile, his worries suddenly leaving him.<br/><br/>“Well then they’d also have to know I’m around the twist for you too, Lumpy.” <br/><br/>Ginny snorted. “Stop calling me that!”<br/><br/>“Why?” Harry asked as he pulled her to him, his hands resting on her backside, pushing her bottom half closer to his. “It’s what you are...Lumpy.” He patted her arse affectionately to prove his point. <br/><br/>Ginny pursed her lips as she looked up at him. “If anyone other than you told me my bits were lumpy, I’d hex them into next week, you know that right?” <br/><br/>“Well, thank Merlin I’m so bloody charming then.” <br/><br/>Ginny shook her head and looked around before reaching up to pull his mouth down to hers, kissing him in a rather feverish way. Time and space seemed to stop again, and Harry felt the familiar, yet pleasurable dizziness that Ginny always stirred in him. Sometime much later, Harry stared up at the sky as she smirked down at him. <br/><br/>“Why do we always end up on the ground, Harry?”<br/><br/>“Because every time you kiss me like that you make me feel as though the ground has gone from under my feet.” <br/><br/>Ginny smiled as she caressed the side of his face with her hand, moving her fingers slowly up to his fringe. Her touch lingered on the now useless and almost-completely-faded scar on his forehead, and he met her eyes. <br/><br/>“Have I told you I love you today?” she asked. Her voice was level, yet her eyes belied the depth of her feeling. <br/><br/>Harry shook his. “Nope.” <br/><br/>They gazed at each other for a moment, and Harry felt his heart beat faster in his chest. It was these moments when he felt as though they were the only two people in the world who knew what it meant to love, even though he knew that was rather ridiculous. He reached up and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it with his. <br/><br/>“I love you,” they both said at the same time, and Ginny grinned as Harry chuckled. <br/><br/>She helped him up and Harry dusted himself off, smirking at her. “You were almost late that time,” he noted as they resumed their way to the pond, where they could now hear Ron and Hermione splashing loudly in the water. Funny how Harry hadn’t heard them before this.<br/><br/>Ginny made a sniffing noise and didn’t say anything as they held hands. As she and Harry removed their clothes, revealing their bathing suits so they could join Ron and Hermione in the pond, he watched her walk ahead of him, his eyes and hands already familiar with the soft curves and peaks of her body. He felt a thrill shoot through him as the sunlight washed over her and he suddenly wanted her, badly. He was thankful for the cool water of the pond; he had a feeling that getting ‘the talk’ from Mr Weasley might prove to be a bit anti-climatic, after all. <br/><br/>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>At dinner, Harry found himself sitting next to Mr Weasley - an occurrence he suspected had everything to do with Fred and George, but he couldn’t prove it. Harry realised that he was still a bit nervous around the elder Weasley and kept dropping his fork and knife, which of course would be followed by the sound of Fred and George cackling to each other. But Mr Weasley said nothing to him out of the ordinary, and by the time dinner was over Harry was certain the twins had simply been having a go at him. <br/><br/>Harry pushed back from the table and was about to go join Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur in the sitting room while Ginny and the twins helped their mother clean up the table when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Arthur smiling at him. <br/><br/>“Have a moment, Harry?” <br/><br/>“Uh. No. I mean, yeah. Erm. What for?” Behind Mr Weasley, Harry could see Fred hiding a snigger in his sleeve. <br/><br/>“Just wanted to have a little talk, that’s all,” Mr Weasley said, unaware his two sons were now practically turning red at having to hold themselves in check. Harry saw Ginny scowl at them. <br/><br/>He started to edge towards the sitting room, but Mr Weasley shook his head. <br/><br/>“No, I think we’ll talk outside, Harry. More private that way.” <br/><br/>“Erm, yeah.” Harry felt his throat suddenly go a bit dry. <br/><br/>Ginny gave him a sympathetic look, but nodded encouragingly at him as he followed her father out into the front yard of the Burrow. <br/><br/>You beat Voldemort, you can live through this, you twit, a voice seem to declare in his head. Harry realised the voice was right and felt his stomach unclench a bit. <br/><br/>Mr Weasley smiled at him as he came out of the house, his face half-covered from the shadows of the darkened yard. Harry returned the smile the best he could and didn’t realize he had rolled his hand into a fist at his side until he felt his nails cutting into his skin. He immediately relaxed and took a deep breath. <br/><br/>“So, Harry. What are your plans now that you’re almost nineteen?” <br/><br/>“Erm.” He had a million different responses fly through his head at once, suddenly, but didn’t think the ones that ended with ‘shagging your daughter’s brains out as soon as we get some privacy’ were what Mr Weasley wanted to hear. He cleared his throat to buy himself some time. “Sir?” <br/><br/>“Well, as much as we enjoy having you stay here Harry, and believe me, you are welcome to use Percy’s old room as long as you need to, but I heard Ron talking about the two of you getting a flat in London and was wondering what you were considering.” <br/><br/>Harry released a sigh of relief. So that’s what this was about. <br/><br/>“Yeah, Ron and I spoke a bit about that. Ron wants to become an Auror still and...well, I reckon that’s all I’ve ever wanted to be, even though I missed my last year....”<br/><br/>“You know the Ministry has waived the requirements for you, Harry. And for Ron too, for that matter. Building extra training into the program for those survivors of the war isn’t that hard to do, actually.”<br/><br/>Harry nodded. “Right. I know Ron’s a bit eager to start but....”<br/><br/>“You don’t quite feel ready to dive into it again?” Mr Weasley asked shrewdly, and Harry nodded his head again. <br/><br/>“I...er...I’ve been enjoying myself too much here, I suppose.”<br/><br/>“Well, you do deserve it, Harry.” <br/><br/>“And Ginny’s going back to finish her schooling and well, I didn’t really want to be without her.” Harry added, and then paused as Mr Weasley’s eyes lit up in a way that suddenly reminded him of Fred and George. <br/><br/>“Yes, Ginny’s being most stubborn about finishing her last year, isn’t she?”<br/><br/>Harry grinned. “Yeah. She doesn’t have to return anymore than Ron or I do, but well...she’s hell bent on doing it. I think it’s Hermione’s bad influence. They’re both bloody stubborn about it.” <br/><br/>Arthur laughed. “Don’t let either one of them hear you say that, my boy.” <br/><br/>Harry smiled and a long silent pause fell between them. He felt pretty good suddenly; he could handle having a talk about his future - in fact, talking about the future was one of Harry’s favorite things now - mostly because he now felt as though he truly had one. The difference in his outlook since defeating Voldemort was amazing to him, and he could imagine the rest of his life for the first time. Completely free from the hell of the past. Being with Ginny had healed him better and faster than anything else could have done, and Harry suddenly felt a well of gratitude towards her for that. Her love for him had saved him in so many ways...so many ways he felt as though he ought to repay. He felt a strong emotion push through him and recognized it for what it was, feeling as always, humbled by the idea that something so simple could feel so powerful.<br/><br/>Mr Weasley cleared his throat, bringing Harry back to the present. The other man smiled kindly at him. <br/><br/>“You know, you and Ron having your own place might be for the best, in the long run. I’m quite certain the two of you would enjoy the...privacy. I’m not so old as to not remember what it felt like to be nineteen.” <br/><br/>There was a definite tone to Mr Weasley’s voice that Harry couldn’t place and so he didn’t say anything, and nodded his head. <br/><br/>“Of course, it’s a shame Ginny is going back to school. Her mother and I were hoping the two of you would make it official one of these days.” Mr Weasley didn’t look at him as he said this, suddenly seeming to be fascinated with the sky. <br/><br/>Harry blinked at him. “Er...official?” <br/><br/>Mr Weasley chuckled and then looked at him. “I suppose I shouldn’t be so coy. I reckon what I’m trying to say is that you have our blessing, Harry, should you wish to take matters into your own hand.” <br/><br/>Harry’s brain seemed to stop functioning at that moment. Had Ginny’s father just told him it was okay he and Ginny become sexually active? He felt the creature in his chest stir at this news and tried to think clearly before its purring blocked out everything else. <br/><br/>“Her mother and I know you two are young, but you’re at exactly the same age that we were when we decided to take the leap. And you and Ginny are certainly more mature than most children your age, Merlin knows, what with the things you’ve both had to endure. And we know Ginny loves you, Harry and...well, it’s clear to us that you love her as well. You do love her, don’t you?”<br/><br/>He shook himself out of his stupor and then met Arthur’s eyes. “Of course. More than anything. You have no idea, sir. Your daughter is...she’s....”<br/><br/>“She makes you speechless, yes, I can tell, Harry. It’s okay, you don’t have to qualify it. I can see it in your eyes how much you care about her.” <br/><br/>Mr Weasley moved closer to him and reached out, putting his arm around Harry briefly and affectionately. “You’ve been like another son to us, you know. I can’t imagine having anyone else for a son-in-law.” <br/><br/>Harry smiled, and then felt his face freeze as the meaning of Mr Weasley’s words hit him. He swallowed roughly. “Er, son-in-law?” <br/><br/>“Yes, of course, that is what we’ve been talking about, right? You asking for Ginny’s hand in marriage? Of course, it’ll have to wait until she is done with her studies, but a long engagement isn’t so unheard of these days, and you two can, of course, wait to be with each other, there‘s no hurry towards that....”<br/><br/>Harry listened as Mr Weasley’s voice trailed on, suddenly hearing a loud roaring in his head begin to take over. Marriage? Her parents thought that Harry wanted to ask her to marry him? Now? Before he was even twenty years old? Were they insane? <br/><br/>Suddenly, he wondered if he could actually convince Mr Weasley to talk to him about sex instead.<br/><br/>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>He made it through the rest of the conversation somehow, and Mr Weasley seemed satisfied, so they soon went back inside, with Harry blindly walking right past the sitting room, not hearing Ginny call out to him. He went upstairs to his room, feeling a bit shocked. <br/><br/>He lay back on his bed, staring at his ceiling, but not seeing it at all, when the door to his room opened and Ginny entered, looking concerned. He didn’t say anything and merely moved over so she could join him. She lay down next to him and propped her head on her hand, looking at him. <br/><br/>“Was the talk that bad?” <br/><br/>Harry didn’t say anything and simply looked at her. Her eyes grew wider. <br/><br/>“Oh dear, it was, wasn’t it? Oh, Harry, I’m sorry. Did Dad embarrass you too much? You look very pale.” <br/><br/>When Harry still didn’t say anything, Ginny touched his arm in comfort. Her eyes were wide with concern, clearly not liking his state. He couldn’t blame her.<br/><br/>“Gin, when do you want to get married?” Harry heard himself blurt out, the roaring in his head still loud and clear. <br/><br/>She seemed taken back by his question and frowned. “Was that a proposal? Because if it was, I’m sorry, Mr Potter, but you need to work on your technique a bit.” <br/><br/>Harry groaned miserably and put his hand over his face, feeling his skin heat. “No,” he said from behind his hand. “But I think your parents have already got us walking down the aisle anyway.” <br/><br/>“What? Harry, tell me what’s going on.” <br/><br/>He sighed and took his hand away from his face, looking at her. “Well, your father gave me a talk all right. Except it wasn’t the talk we were expecting, Gin. Nope, not by a long shot. Nope, not at all.” <br/><br/>“Well, what was it about then and why are you asking me about marriage?” <br/><br/>Harry just blinked at her and he saw the slow realization come over her. She looked wary. <br/><br/>“Harry, Dad didn’t...he...you and he didn’t...oh dear, he thinks we’re getting married?” <br/><br/>He nodded his head. <br/><br/>“But...he knows I’m going back to school in the autumn, and you’re...well, you’re probably going to get some place to live and....”<br/><br/>“A long engagement isn’t unheard of these days,” Harry said blandly, and Ginny’s eyes widened again. <br/><br/>“They honestly think we’re getting married? Now? At our age?” <br/><br/>“And we’re supposed to wait to be with each other until then.” <br/><br/>“No, did he really say that?” <br/><br/>Harry nodded his head again. <br/><br/>Ginny’s mouth fell open, and then she shook her head, and for a second Harry thought she was crying, but he realised that instead she was trying not to laugh. He suddenly felt cross. <br/><br/>“Why in the hell are you laughing? Now we have to tell your parents that no, we’re not interested in having a long engagement but we would like to go ahead with that shagging part. ‘Thank you very much Mum and Dad, can we use your room for it’?” <br/><br/>Ginny snorted, and then really erupted into laughter, her face turning pink. Despite his foul mood, Harry realized it was a funny situation, and soon he was joining Ginny in laughing. <br/><br/>“Can you imagine my Mum’s face if you actually said that to her?” Ginny gasped out, tears in her eyes. <br/><br/>“No, because I’d never get to see it; your father would stun me into next year. Gin, he thinks....” Harry paused as some of the words Mr Weasley had said to him about waiting came back to him. He gave Ginny a direct look. “I’m afraid he thinks we’re very innocent.” <br/><br/>Ginny guffawed and buried her head into his arm, her hand on his chest. She pulled her head up eventually and wiped at her eyes. <br/><br/>“My father may think you’re a lot of things, Harry, but innocent is not one of them. As for me, I know for a fact he doesn’t think I’m much better. He knows which side of the family I take after.” <br/><br/>Harry smirked and worked his arm around her. “Oh? And what side would that be then? The pervy, hands-going-everywhere-on-a-bloke side?” <br/><br/>Ginny pursed her lips and stuck out her tongue. “Of course! Who do you think taught me that one thing I do when I -”<br/><br/>“Ginny, please, for the future of any and all sex we ever do get to have, do not finish that sentence. I beg you.” <br/><br/>Ginny giggled. “Silly.” <br/><br/>Harry grinned at her and felt a strange sort of feeling inside him as he looked at her. The same well of feeling from before seemed to be cresting inside of him. Suddenly the idea of getting married to the girl in his arms didn’t seem so off the wall nor did it seem too soon. Ginny noticed the change in his expression and reached out to touch his face. <br/><br/>“Hey, what’s the matter?” <br/><br/>“Let’s do it.” <br/><br/>“Harry! My parents are right downstairs and -”<br/><br/>“No, you perv. Let’s get married.”<br/><br/>Ginny’s mouth fell open and she stared at him, looking a little bit like fish, he thought. When she didn’t say anything, he smirked at her. <br/><br/>“Do I need to do this properly on one knee or what?” <br/><br/>Ginny’s eyes blinked rapidly, and she recovered. “Very funny, Harry. Look, I know you really want to get a leg over but -”<br/><br/>Harry put his hand over her mouth, interrupting her. “No, that’s not what this is about. What this is about is how when I was talking with your father it suddenly occurred to me how much I owe you. How much I love you. How much I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and giving you back just a touch of what you’ve given me.” <br/><br/>Ginny’s expression softened. “Harry,” she said softly as he took his hand away. “We don’t have to rush into marriage for me to know that.” <br/><br/>“It’s not rushing; I mean not really, is it? I’m not going to be with anyone else; I don’t want to be. I mean, we are, eventually going to get married. Why not do it now? Your parents were the same age, as were mine and...and we could be together, Gin, and we wouldn’t have to make out in cupboards or behind trees or -”<br/><br/>“Tease each other under the water as we go swimming?” Ginny said, her mouth twitching. <br/><br/>Harry chuckled. “Well, no, we can still do that; that’s a rather fun activity, isn’t it?” <br/><br/>“So are the other things we’ve been doing,” she said pointedly. “But I have to admit, it’d be rather nice to have you all to myself some place...with a big bed.”<br/><br/>“And big kitchen tables,” Harry said, a particular fantasy of his springing to mind. Ginny laughed at him. <br/><br/>“You want to do it on the kitchen table?” <br/><br/>“Well, no, not really, not your kitchen table...I don’t think I’d be able to eat on it after that...but one of our own, yeah.” <br/><br/>“You’re a kinky little bugger, aren’t you Potter?” <br/><br/>He pulled his head back in surprise. “No, not really. No more than most, I suppose. Is there something kinky about a kitchen table, do you think?” Harry started to consider it, and Ginny giggled. <br/><br/>“No, I reckon not. Although it’d be nice if it were your arse on it and not mine.”<br/><br/>Harry smirked and moved his hand to touch her backside. “But you’re the one with all the extra padding back there, love.” <br/><br/>Ginny fixed him with a serious stare. “You are so lucky you didn’t use that horrid nickname again.” <br/><br/>He opened his mouth but she beat him to it, moving forward to kiss him. <br/><br/>A little while later, Ginny, having moved completely on top of him and looking more than a little flushed, gazed down at him, smiling. <br/><br/>“I accept.”<br/><br/>Harry tried to focus his eyes, all of the blood in his body having travelled some place else for the moment. He blinked at her as she slipped his glasses back on for him. <br/><br/>“Really? You want to be engaged? Now?” <br/><br/>“If it means we can eventually get naked when we do this and not have to worry about sending my mother into an early grave if she catches us? Then yes, I will marry you. You’re far too sexy to stay clothed, Harry.” <br/><br/>Harry laughed, and they kissed again as everything faded from his head except the feeling of her lips on his.<br/><br/>And that was how it came to be that Harry Potter, expecting a talk about sex, wound up gaining a wife instead. <br/><br/>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p><br/>Almost One Year Later: <br/><br/>Harry was going to be late to his own wedding. But it wasn’t really his fault - he had been finalizing the details for his honeymoon (something which Harry found himself more concerned with than the actual ceremony, he had to admit) and time had simply got away from him because he wanted everything to be perfect. Ron had been told to track him down and drag him back to the Burrow, but his best mate had almost failed in that particular duty because Harry had told no one where he and Ginny were going to spend their actual honeymoon. Ron had not known where to look, and his friend had literally run into Harry slipping back into the Leaky Cauldron from Muggle London. Ron had taken one look at him, muttered something about Ginny hexing him and grabbed him by the arm, Apparating them both back to the Burrow. He managed to land them both in a dirty heap.<br/><br/>“You know, I think I preferred it when you couldn’t Apparate, Ron,” Harry said dryly as he started to dust himself off, making certain all of him had returned. He didn’t think being slightly splinched on his wedding day would make Ginny any less irritable. For a girl about to get married she’d been in a right foul mood for almost a fortnight to Harry‘s utter dismay. Ron opened his mouth as though he were about to chastise Harry for being cheeky, but didn’t have time to respond as Molly Weasley suddenly came storming out of the house, barking commands at them that would have made his Auror Trainer, Kingsley Shacklebolt, proud. <br/><br/>“Ronald! I was about to request a group of Aurors go out to help you find him! You took your sweet time about it! Hermione needs you to help with the seating; guests are already starting to arrive. Harry! You’re a mess, go up and change. Now!” <br/><br/>Harry blinked, surprised to hear Mrs Weasley snap at him. Great, that means Ginny’s mood hasn’t improved any. <br/><br/>Ron and Harry shared looks and then obeyed without argument. Ron paused at the doorway, and gave Harry a dark look. <br/><br/>“When me and Hermione get married, we’re bloody eloping.” <br/><br/>“Ron!” Came Mrs Weasley’s voice behind them and Harry bit back a laugh as his friend jumped and then hurried off to find Hermione. Not wanting to hear his name being yelled again, Harry took off up the stairs of the Burrow to do as he had been told. <br/><br/>He entered his room quickly and looked around, dismayed by the utter chaos - he’d forgotten he’d told himself he would pack after he got back. He realised how close to the bone he had been cutting it and was thankful for the superstition that said the bride and groom weren’t allowed to see each other on their wedding day - it meant Ginny was being sequestered some place else and couldn’t yell at him for this one. <br/><br/>As he cleaned up quickly and changed into his formal dress robes, Harry reflected on the fact that what should be the happiest day of his life was really just a series of actions to avoid getting yelled at. Ginny had been pushed to her limit of dealing with the wedding details, and studying for her NEWTs, Harry knew. And he felt a bit responsible as it was mostly his fault their wedding date had been pushed up - since starting Auror Training, Harry had been shocked to realize the weekend they’d originally planned to get married was smack dab in the middle of some of his hardest training and that this time period - right at the end of June was the only time he would actually be able to take a honeymoon. And Harry certainly wasn’t going to miss that. <br/><br/>He knew Ginny would get back to being the cheerful, loving girl he knew as soon as he could get her away from everything, which was why he wanted everything on the honeymoon to be absolutely perfect. Due to training, he hadn’t been able to help her much, and felt as though he owed her more than just a night in a hotel somewhere. He’d never realised that when he’d agreed to invite more than just close friends to the wedding how big a deal the ceremony would actually be and how much planning that would mean for Ginny and her mother. Apparently, the wedding of Harry Potter was the event of the century. Apparently, everyone and their sister’s aunt Enid and their brother’s uncle Bartholomew wanted to be invited. </p>
<p>Before opening up the ceremony, he’d had people at the Ministry bugging him every hour on the hour for invitations. Every newspaper in the wizarding world had also wanted to show up, including the Pyramid Sun Times all the way from Egypt. Rita Skeeter had even been around, demanding an exclusive because of her ‘history’ with the groom, implying that if she didn’t get her way then Ginny could expect to look dreadful in the Daily Prophet coverage of the event. Harry recalled with glee the way Ginny had told the meddlesome witch off for that one....<br/><br/>He finished dressing and looked in the mirror over the bureau, frowning at his hair. Ginny, to her credit, knowing how tired he was from training had asked him to do only two things - take care of the honeymoon plans and get his hair cut. Unfortunately, he hadn’t had time to deal with the second one. His hair was the longest it had ever been and while Harry thought it made him look a bit dashing, he also knew that other people thought it made him look rather scraggily and unkempt, especially since it seemed the longer it grew, the worse it stood up in back. <br/><br/>A knock on the door brought him to his senses again, and he ran his hand quickly through his hair, hoping Ginny would keel over from how gorgeous the rest of him was and just ignore the hair. <br/><br/>“Come in,” he called out, looking around for his shoes. <br/><br/>“Ah, Harry, do you have a moment?” <br/><br/>Harry grinned at Mr Weasley. “Sure, I’m almost ready. I just need to erm...ah, there they are....” Harry bent down and grabbed his dress shoes out from under his bed, frowning as he realised he would have to shine them as they looked very dull and dirty. Mr Weasley’s hand reached out and he took the shoes from him, smiling. <br/><br/>“Let me, my boy.” He took out his wand and tapped it gently on the toe of each shoe and Harry watched as they suddenly shone as though they hadn‘t spent the last month chasing away the dust bunnies from under his bed. He grinned at his future father-in-law in gratitude. <br/><br/>“Thanks, Mr Weasley...er, I mean, Arthur.” Harry was still trying to get used to calling him that. <br/><br/>“Not at all, Harry. I’ve come bearing another gift as well; Remus is helping Molly, but he wanted you to have these to wear. They were your father’s, I believe.”<br/><br/>Harry looked down at the small pieces of gold. He picked one up and looked at it, smiling when he recognized their shape. “They’re Snitches!” <br/><br/>“Yes, and they go here.” Arthur took Harry’s inner sleeve and tugged on it gently, fitting one of the small Snitches into it. He smiled at Harry as he put the other cufflink in place. <br/><br/>“I think my daughter will be very happy when she sees you standing at the end of the aisle, Harry. You look very handsome.” <br/><br/>Harry felt his face heat and nodded, turning to look at his reflection once again in the mirror. His outer robes were green and the inner suit was a darker shade of the same colour; Harry had thought it would look odd when Ginny had picked it out for him but he had to admit it was a nice combination. It looked very dignified and yet it was comfortable because she’d had the suit part tailor made for him. He had seen some of the other type of ‘wizard’ robes for marriage and was very glad he was marrying into a family that understood Muggle clothing. Harry hadn’t fancied getting married with nothing under his robes for some reason, healthy breeze around his privates or not. <br/><br/>Mr Weasley beamed at him from over his shoulder and then placed his hand gently on Harry’s back. <br/><br/>“I know Molly and I are poor substitutes for your real parents -” <br/><br/>Harry shook his head. “You two have been very important to me. You’ve always made me feel like a real member of the family. You have no idea how much that means to me, sir.” He felt a lump beginning to form in his throat for some reason, and it hit him suddenly that he was really about to get married and that he was gaining not only Ginny as a partner but her whole family as a support group. It made his knees feel a bit weak. <br/><br/>“We’re very proud of you, Harry. Almost as though you were one of our own. Of course, I suppose Ginny is very thankful you’re not one of our own,” Arthur said, his eyes filling with amusement. “She loves you very much, you know.” <br/><br/>“I know. But not half as much as I love her.” <br/><br/>Mr Weasley seemed pleased by his words and nodded. “Good, good. That love will help the two of you in your life together, believe me. I know it feels as though things are perfect now but life will give you a try, Harry, mark my words. Even though you’ve already done so much, it will continue to challenge you and you must always try to remember that it’s not just you anymore. My daughter expects to be a full partner in this marriage. At least, that is what she has told her mother.” <br/><br/>Harry smiled. “She already is, believe me.”<br/><br/>Mr Weasley smiled. “I know, she’s very forthright, my daughter. I’m glad she’s chosen someone who can match her wit for wit.” <br/><br/>“You mean as one stubborn hippogriff to another, right?” <br/><br/>Mr Weasley laughed. “Yes, indeed.” He paused and then look flushed for a moment. “Er, Harry, Molly suggested I bring something else up before the ceremony....”<br/><br/>Harry waited expectedly, but Mr Weasley merely looked more uncomfortable. “Sir?” he prompted, wondering what was wrong. <br/><br/>“There are a few things that every young man should know, of course...were your father alive, I suppose he would have already given you this talk. I know Molly wanted me to talk to you before now...but...well....” Mr Weasley paused again and looked at him. “Please sit down, Harry.” <br/><br/>He sat down on the edge of his bed, feeling puzzled. Mr Weasley’s brow was furrowed, and he began to pace. <br/><br/>“See, Harry, when two people are married they, well, they...love each other, yes?”<br/><br/>“Erm, yes, of course, sir.”</p>
<p>“And of course, there is the uh...physical uh...expression of that love. Specifically on the uh...honeymoon.”<br/><br/>Harry, who had been trying to follow what he was saying, suddenly felt realization hit him and felt his eyes widen. “Oh! You mean...the sex.” <br/><br/>He didn’t think it was possible for a Weasley to turn as red as Mr Weasley did at that moment, and he’d seen them turn every shade from pink to maroon and then some. Harry immediately felt embarrassed. <br/><br/>“Yes, Harry, the uh...sex, as you put it, is exactly what I mean,” Mr Weasley said, seeming to recover slightly. He wiped at his head with his hand. “I don’t know why I am having such a hard time with this; I’ve told six boys about the facts of life before this. Perhaps it’s because this is Ginny we’re talking about you actually being with, I don’t know. Anyway, Harry,” Mr Weasley looked at him again, as though determined. “Tonight, when you have whisked my little girl away, please remember that haste is not something to be proud of my boy. Let it go slow; she’s young. You’re young. You’re both so young...the first time for a girl is very difficult indeed, and she will need you to be very gentle. Do not force her into anything. Make sure she is ah...ready for you.”<br/><br/>Harry nodded, not exactly trusting his voice. <br/><br/>Mr Weasley took a deep breath and then a shocked sort of expression appeared on his face. “You do of course know what I mean by that Harry? You do know...well, what goes where and why? And how important it is for the girl in question to be prepared as well?” <br/><br/>Harry swallowed roughly before answering. “Erm, yes sir. Yes, I do.” <br/><br/>“Oh, good, that’s a relief...I don’t think I quite have it in me to go into too much detail. This is my daughter we’re talking about, after all.” Arthur wiped at his forehead again, looking as though he’d just ran a very long race and hadn‘t liked the outcome when he’d crossed the finish line. <br/><br/>Harry stood up and tried to look as serious as he could, under the circumstances. “I love Ginny very much, Arthur. I’m not going to do anything to hurt her, I promise.” <br/><br/>Mr Weasley seemed consoled by his words and stopped looking so worried. “Good, good. I believe you, Harry. Now, we had best make our way out to the pond or Molly will send your whole training class of young Aurors in here to fetch you.”<br/><br/>Harry nodded and the anxious lump he’d felt in his chest began to loosen. He looked around the room and grabbed the box that held the rings he and Ginny had picked out and slipped it into his pocket, reminding himself to hand them to Ron before the ceremony started. He used his wand to send everything else into his trunk, not caring about organizing it. Feeling very keen to get everything over with, he followed Mr Weasley down the stairs, ready to finally get married. </p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p><br/>“Harry! I want to see! Are we there yet?”<br/><br/>“Shh. And yes, we are. Honestly, after making me sit through that reception, I think you can show a tiny bit of patience, Gin.” <br/><br/>Harry closed his hand over hers, leading her down the small path to the cottage he’d rented for the next two weeks. It was very late at night, much later than he had anticipated, and he used his wand to light the way. <br/><br/>“I can’t believe I don’t even know where we are on our own honeymoon,” Ginny grumbled behind him, and Harry bit back a laugh. <br/><br/>“Use those perceptive skills of yours, Ginny. What do you hear?” he asked, stopping as he reached the cottage. He turned and watched her expression. <br/><br/>“Well, I heard something that sounded like waves earlier...are we somewhere along the coast?” <br/><br/>“Hmm, maybe. Do you smell anything?” <br/><br/>“Pine...and...water...like the ocean. We are on the coast, aren’t we? Oh, Harry, let me take this bloody blindfold off!” <br/><br/>“God, pulling a surprise on you is no fun at all,” Harry said sardonically, and reached out to remove her blindfold. She blinked rapidly in the flare of his wand, getting her eyes used to the new source of light. Her face widened as he moved out of the way to show her the cottage.<br/><br/>“Oh! Harry, it’s lovely! We really get to stay here for two weeks? No one else knows?” <br/><br/>“No, no one else knows. I wanted it to be sunset when we arrived so you could see that the cottage overlooks the sea, but you insisted on dancing with every bloody male guest at the reception....”<br/><br/>“Well, I reckoned it was my last time to kick up my heels, before I turn into a boring wife,” she said impishly. She nodded at the door. “Let’s see what the rest of it looks like.” <br/><br/>Harry fished in his pocket for the key and then opened the door for her. He messed about with the bags he’d had floating behind them as Ginny entered the cottage, the lights flickering on. <br/><br/>“Well, what do you think?” Harry asked, looking around, putting their luggage down. It was a small, yet elegant house, fully equipped so they wouldn’t have to go anywhere for anything for the entire length of their stay. He’d made sure the food cupboard was stocked with all of their favorite foods and beverages. <br/><br/>Ginny, who had ventured into the breakfast nook that was supposed to overlook the sea in the daytime, turned around and took off her traveling cloak, dropping it to the floor. She pushed back and steadied herself as she sat on the small table, crossly her legs demurely in front of her. She gave Harry a wide grin. <br/><br/>“It’s beautiful, Harry; it’s the perfect little cottage with roses around the door. Now get over here and shag the hell out of me. Do you think we can actually break this thing?” She patted the table with her hand and tossed her head at him, causing her hair to fall about her in a soft, red haze. <br/><br/>Harry laughed and kicked the door shut behind him, removing his traveling cloak as well, letting it fall behind him. He reached her immediately, his arms moving around her as she parted her legs, allowing him to move in between them. <br/><br/>“Well, I’m not certain my renter’s agreement covers any furniture broken during shagging mishaps, my love.” <br/><br/>Ginny smirked rather devilishly at him and pouted slightly. “Well, what good is that then?” <br/><br/>Harry kissed her, and her arms worked their way around his neck and he shivered as he felt her nails along the back of his neck. She scooted forward on the table and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He managed to slow himself down and pulled back to look at her. <br/><br/>“Are you sure you don’t want our first time as Mr and Mrs Potter to be in a bed?” <br/><br/>Ginny, who had been focusing on his lips, brought her eyes up to his face. “Perhaps you’re right; after all, I did buy all that new lingerie. It seems a shame not to at least use it once.” <br/><br/>Harry raised his eyebrow. “Lingerie? Why wasn’t I told about this bounty beforehand?” <br/><br/>“Because you were at Auror training, you git. I haven’t seen you in about a week to even tell you.” <br/><br/>Harry sobered and pulled away from her, taking her hands into his. He looked down at the matching silver of their rings as their fingers linked. He met her gaze. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry, Ginny. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that planning all by yourself, and I’m sorry I speeded our timetable up a bit.”<br/><br/>“I wasn’t by myself, Harry. Mum and Hermione and even Luna helped a great deal. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’ve been one hell of a grumpy git these last few weeks. And besides, I agreed with you that getting married ahead of time was worth if it meant we could have these two weeks with each other.” <br/><br/>Harry let his hand get lost in the tangle of her hair and smiled at her. “Let’s go to the bedroom, Gin; we’ll save the table for later.” <br/><br/>“Before or after we’ve eaten on it for the first time?” <br/><br/>Harry broke into laughter, picking her up in his arms. “God, I love you.”<br/><br/>“I know; it’s why you married me. It sure as hell wasn’t just for the sex.” <br/><br/>Harry snorted and carried her into the bedroom, the light flickering on as they entered. He put her down on the floor and Ginny smiled approvingly at the bedroom. She walked over to the window, sticking her head between the curtains. <br/><br/>“Oh, Harry, I bet this view is spectacular in the morning. Let’s wake up with the curtains drawn and make love in the morning light.” <br/><br/>“You’re such a romantic, Gin,” he said teasingly as he used his wand to float their bags into the room. <br/><br/>“I’m on my honeymoon, I’m allowed to be,” she said simply, walking back to him. She reached down and opened her bag, her hand pulling out a small bundle of something. She winked at him. <br/><br/>“Now get undressed - I want you starkers and raring to go, Mr Potter. I’m going to change into something less....constrictive.” She held up the small bundle of clothing, waving it in the air. <br/><br/>“Is that an order?” Harry asked, as he started to get undressed. <br/><br/>“Yes, and you should know I expect to be obeyed,” Ginny said lightly, walking to the bathroom on the other side of the room. <br/><br/>Harry snorted his reply as he removed his jumper and heard Ginny laugh as the door closed behind her. He smiled to himself as he tossed his clothes into a pile on the floor and padded over to the bed, testing it with his hand. It felt very firm and comfortable. <br/><br/>The perfect place to get down to business on, he thought wryly. <br/><br/>He stretched out on it and waited patiently, feeling excited. He counted to ten slowly in his head, telling himself not to get too excited or they’d really have something to complain about. He realised he’d left his socks on and hurriedly pulled them off, tossing them towards his other clothes. He put his hands behind his head and waited, practicing his breathing. <br/><br/>When Ginny still hadn’t come out of the loo, he wondered briefly how difficult it was to put on a piece of clothing that was going to be coming off exactly five seconds after he saw it. <br/><br/>“Gin?” he called out, suddenly worried. <br/><br/>“I’ll just be a second more. Count to twenty, Harry.” Came the muffled reply, and he sighed.<br/><br/>“But you told me to be raring to go,” he called out after counting to thirty.<br/><br/>Harry paused as the door opened, and Ginny emerged wearing a sort of lacy-silk thing that took his breath away. It was pale lavender in colour and cut off right in front of where her knickers should be. His eyes swept up and over her body, and he felt his mouth go dry as he eyed her breasts. He wondered briefly if leering over one’s own wife was actually officially permitted and the beast in his chest roared that it didn’t care. <br/><br/>Ginny smirked at him as she walked towards the bed and he saw the flash of something underneath the nightgown, indicating that it was in two pieces. He grinned widely at her. <br/><br/>“You could have left the knickers behind, you know. I’m just going to rip them off.” <br/><br/>“Oh, really?” Ginny said, raising her eyebrow at him. She let her eyes travel over him. “I thought I said that you should be raring to go?” <br/><br/>Harry looked down at his body and snorted. “I was trying to maintain my cool so as not to rush things. You father was very particular about that.”<br/><br/>Ginny climbed onto the bed, but paused when he mentioned her father. “What?”<br/><br/>Harry laughed. “Your father told me I should be certain you’re ready for me. Before I steal all that is innocent and true from your virginal body.” <br/><br/>Ginny sat next to him, her mouth falling open. “You and Dad talked about sex? Finally?” <br/><br/>Harry nodded and rolled over on his side, propping his head up on his hand. “Yeah, right before the ceremony to be exact. I didn’t have the heart to tell him we’d actually already moved on with that part of things. I think it would have shocked him to know his little girl had already had her way with me and jumped me one afternoon....” <br/><br/>“Harry! I did not jump you. It was clearly you who wanted to jump me -”<br/><br/>“No argument from me on that one, Gin.”<br/><br/>“And you were the one who said we should do things so as to make certain we were compatible -”<br/><br/>“Yeah, and you certainly fell easily enough for that line, didn’t you?” <br/><br/>Ginny closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. “You’re impossible.” <br/><br/>Harry sat up and pulled her to him, touching her chin with his finger and bringing her mouth closer to his. <br/><br/>“No,” he said softly, caressing her chin with his thumb. “You just make me so damn randy I’ll do anything to have you, Mrs Potter.” Harry kissed her gently, and pulled back so he could see her eyes. “Mrs Ginny Potter. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” <br/><br/>“It does,” she agreed, smiling. She let her gaze drop downwards and reached out, her hand touching him. He closed his eyes as she stroked him, and he sucked in a low breath as she pushed him back onto his back. A moment later, he felt her remove his glasses and he blinked up at her, trying to bring her into focus, but she moved downwards instead.<br/><br/>“Well, you’re certainly raring to go now,” Ginny said a little while later, and Harry grinned, squinting down at her.<br/><br/>“Oh, I don’t know. I still might need some coaxing.” <br/><br/>“What did you have in mind, Harry?” <br/><br/>“I think you know, wife of mine.” <br/><br/>Ginny giggled. “I still can’t get over being your wife.” She shifted and let go of him, and moved so that she was lying across his chest, so he could see her face. She held her left hand up, admiring her ring. <br/><br/>“It’s only ever been you, you know that right? I never...I fancied Cho, but I never ever loved her the way I love you...I never once....” <br/><br/>Ginny lowered her hand and gazed at him. “I know, Harry. I feel the same way. You were my first everything; I’ve never regretted that.” <br/><br/>Harry reached out and touched her hair, letting his hand travel down her back. They kissed until Ginny was underneath him and he buried his face into the side of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her that he loved so well. He nudged her neck with his nose and whispered in her ear. <br/><br/>“I wasn’t your first kiss,” he said mischievously. <br/><br/>Ginny moaned softly as his hands started moving over her and her eyes fluttered open. “No, that’s true.” Her hand moved down over his chest until she took a hold of him again, grasping him firmly in her hand. “But you were the first one inside me and I’ll never want anyone else.”<br/><br/>“Never?” Harry asked lightly, moving his mouth back down to nip at her skin. He steadied himself on one hand as he started to remove the top part of her nightgown.<br/><br/>"No, never," Ginny said, a tad breathless as Harry's fingers accidentally grazed against her nipple. He watched her, noting the flush of her skin. She shifted as he pushed the nightgown off of her so that she was wearing nothing but the matching knickers. Harry momentarily cursed his fuzzy vision and lowered his head to her breast, closing his mouth around the puckered skin. Ginny's hand wove itself into the back of his hair and she arched off the bed slightly. He rubbed the lower part of his body against hers, feeling quite keen, but wanting to go slow. The beast inside his chest purred its agreement, and he let his hand wander down over the soft skin of her stomach, playing with the edge of her knickers. He and Ginny had only made love a handful of times, but it had been detailed enough that he knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted to make her feel. <br/><br/>"Harry," she breathed, her voice low. He pulled his mouth away and looked at her. <br/><br/>"Yeah?" <br/><br/>"You didn't get a hair cut like I asked." <br/><br/>He rolled his eyes and moved so that he could look down at her. "This is what is on your mind while I'm starting to make love to you?"<br/><br/>Ginny smiled. "Actually, I like it, Harry. I like having something to hold on to and lose my fingers in." She flexed her fingers at the base of his neck, and he felt himself shiver again. He grinned and then kissed her quickly. <br/><br/>"Then get ready to hold on, dear wife. I'm about to show you a very good time." <br/><br/>"Oh, goody," Ginny said, sighing, and she settled more comfortably on the bed. <br/><br/>"Going to let me do all the work then?" Harry said under his breath as his hand touched her leg. <br/><br/>"I'm sorry, what was that?"<br/><br/>“Nothing, Gin,” Harry said, grinning widely at her. <br/><br/>“Hmm.” Her expression changed as Harry’s fingers finally slipped underneath the rim of her knickers and he found her already wet. <br/><br/>A few moments passed as Harry started moving his mouth slowly downwards, lingering over all the sweet places of her body, counting all of his favorite freckles. He reached her middle and planted small kisses on her abdomen, causing her skin to pucker in response, little goose pimples appearing. He was just about to remove the underwear and get to the real prize when she interrupted him.<br/><br/>“Harry.”<br/><br/>“Hmm.”<br/><br/>“Do you remember the first time we made love?”<br/><br/>Harry paused and squinted up at her. “Of course. It wasn’t that long ago, after all.” <br/><br/>Ginny had raised her arms above her head and fanned her hair out behind her. Harry muttered a spell and a moment later, his glasses zoomed into his hands and he slipped them on so he could see her expression. <br/><br/>“What’s wrong?” he asked, resting his head on the soft part of her hip. <br/><br/>“Tell me about it,” Ginny said softly.<br/><br/>“You were there, don’t you remember?” Harry asked, confused. <br/><br/>“I want to hear it from you...from your perspective.” When she saw that he was still puzzled, she reached out and ran her hand through his hair, smiling. “Humor me, my love.” <br/><br/>“We were in the Three Broomsticks and we rented a room. And you were...you were beautiful and we were both a bit tipsy, I think. And we did it against the wall because we couldn’t wait, even though I didn’t know exactly what I was doing. And you felt so brilliant that even though I really tried not to, I came really fast, and I felt bad because I didn’t think it had been much fun for you. But later we did it again, and that felt like it lasted forever and you....” Harry paused and met her gaze, which was rather intense. “You scratched up my back quite a bit that second time, Mrs Potter.” <br/><br/>Ginny nodded. “I was rather surprised by how much I liked it, actually. I mean, I knew I would...but...it was still....”<br/><br/>“More than you’d ever imagined?” <br/><br/>“When I felt you inside me for the first time, Harry, it was like...a perfect fit. As corny as that sounds. Even though it really hurt,” she added, almost as an after thought. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” Harry said, because he was, and he met her gaze again. Unspoken words seemed to flow between them, and he understood the reason for her questions. “Are you sorry we didn’t wait until tonight?” <br/><br/>Ginny bit her lip as though considering it. “Yes. And no. I love us being comfortable with each other; I love already knowing what makes you excited. And I admit I love the fact that I’m probably going to bite down in passion and not in pain tonight, but...our wedding night should be special, don’t you think? Maybe my parents had the right idea about waiting...I don’t know.”<br/><br/>Harry smiled and moved until he was lying on top of her. He put his hands on either side of her face, resting them in the softness of her hair. “It is special, Gin. Because it’s you. Believe me, I love the fact that I can say with some confidence that tonight I’m going to make you scratch up my back again. I love being able to slow down when I need to, to make certain you’re enjoying it. I don’t want our wedding night to be just about me getting my end away. I love you, Ginny, and I want you to feel it.” <br/><br/>Ginny reached up and touched his face, a gentle smile on her face. “I love you so much, Harry.” <br/><br/>“I know,” he said, and he kissed her hand as she cupped his face, turning his mouth towards it. Her brown eyes shone brightly at him as he slowly pulled one of her fingers into his mouth, keeping his own eyes trained on hers. He finally pulled his mouth away and smirked at her. <br/><br/>“Now would you let me get on with making you scream your bloody head off or do we need to spend more time talking?” <br/><br/>Ginny giggled and shook her head. <br/><br/>“Good, because I’m feeling a bit...thirsty and it seems to me something on you was quite wet before we were so rudely interrupted....” Harry let his eyes travel down body again, as he pushed himself away. <br/><br/>“Sit back for a moment, Harry.”<br/><br/>He glanced at her and then did as she asked. She reached down and removed her knickers quickly, tossing them over his head with a snort. She parted her legs and grinned widely at him. <br/><br/>“I’m all yours,” she said, her voice suddenly full of want. <br/><br/>Harry removed the knickers from his head and licked his lips as he touched her leg. He moved his hand slowly upwards, teasing her. Their eyes met and an intense sort of charge seemed to pass between them and he felt his heart beat faster. He removed his glasses for the second time and moved his head down to her.<br/><br/>“Do you like the way I taste, Harry?” she asked him and he paused, glancing up at her. <br/><br/>“Yes, my love, I do.” <br/><br/>“Hmm. And do you know what I thought the first time you put your mouth on me?” <br/><br/>Harry kissed the inside of her thigh and took a deep breath of her scent - flowery and heady - something earthy and real. He rested his cheek against her leg as the beast started to uncoil in his chest. <br/><br/>“What did you think?” he asked softly moving his hands over her, playing with the soft down of the hair in between her legs. <br/><br/>“I was amazed something so simple could feel so fucking brilliant, to be honest,” Ginny said, her voice wanton. Harry felt as though she had touched him intimately - an electric jolt traveling to his groin. <br/><br/>“Say that again,” he whispered, moving closer to her. God, he loved hearing her talk dirty.<br/><br/>“Say what?” Ginny asked coyly. “Honest? Brilliant? Amazed? Oh, you mean...fuck-ing.” <br/><br/>Her voice dipped below its normal octave, and Harry’s beast roared its approval in his head. He moved forward quickly, taking her into his mouth as he moved his hand down to open her. She was warm against his face as he swirled his tongue playfully over her centre and he felt her legs move to rest on his shoulders. <br/><br/>She moaned as Harry moved his other hand to rest on her stomach, while sucking and licking at her, darting his tongue inside her. He eventually moved his mouth away, to catch his breath, and put his hand in its place, slipping a finger into her. She moaned again, and he saw her take a deep breath, her chest rising and lowering with the rhythm of his touch. He blew gently on her and then moved his mouth back into place, this time going right to her centre with his tongue, sucking the bud into his mouth as she started to writhe around him. He added another finger to the first and started thrusting gently into her as he continued to work his mouth over her, the sweet taste of her coating his tongue.<br/><br/>“Oh, Harry, more, yes....” Ginny exhaled a very loud and dirty string of words as he moved his fingers faster, and he felt her body tighten under his mouth and knew that she was near the edge. He felt her hand fist in his hair as her legs closed in around him and he moved his mouth faster as a loud cry of abandon broke the silence of the bedroom. He continued on until he heard her whimper and her legs rubbed against him, as though begging him to stop. <br/><br/>He pulled his mouth away and she lowered her legs, the sound of her breathing filling the room. He rested his cheek against the inside of her thigh again and moved his hands upwards, caressing her. He could see her face was covered by the thick veil of her hair and smiled to himself. <br/><br/>Harry moved so that he was resting his chin on her hip again and closed his eyes. He loved making her do that more than anything, he thought curiously to himself. Before they’d explored each other, he’d thought sex consisted of one, maybe two things, and both of those things had focused on him getting off, he had to admit. Learning that he had the power to make her feel good with just the gentle flick of his tongue had come as a surprise to both of them, and he was glad they could both enjoy it for its own sake.<br/><br/>“You know, you can wipe the self-satisfied smile off that handsome face of yours.” Ginny’s voice broke into his thoughts and he opened his eyes, to see her grinning at him. <br/><br/>“I’m not self-satisfied; I’m merely happy I can make you feel so good by doing something so simple,” he said as he moved to lie next to her. She turned to face him and they moved closer together, her legs entangling with his. She held his face in her hands as she kissed him and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands resting behind him. <br/><br/>“Simple nothing, Harry. It’s bloody brilliant what you do with that mouth of yours, and you know it.” <br/><br/>Harry smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. “Hmm, well, it’s very bad form to brag to one’s wife though, isn’t it?” <br/><br/>“Hmm, perhaps. I reckon it’s time I repay the favor?” Her hand moved between them, caressing his upper body as it moved steadily downwards. <br/><br/>“Gin, do you know where my glasses are?” he asked after a moment, the beast in his chest stretching its legs. <br/><br/>She handed them to him, and she grinned as he put them on. She pushed him so that he was on his back and then kissed him again, while her hand found what it had been looking for. <br/><br/>She smirked at him. “We’ve been neglecting this far too much tonight, I think.”<br/><br/>Harry looked down and watched her hand. “It’s okay; I think I’ve finally developed patience.” <br/><br/>Ginny laughed and shook her head at him, her eyes full of affection. She started kissing her way down his chest, her hair trailing after her, and Harry sighed contentedly. He put his hand into her long red mane of hair as her breath caressed his stomach. She glanced up at him and then moved her face back down to his waist, her hands parting his legs. He sucked in a deep breath as her hand moved down to cup the sensitive part underneath. A moment later, he felt her mouth close around the head of his body and he uttered a string of words that made her pause and glance up at him. <br/><br/>“Tsk tsk, Harry...that’s very dirty.” <br/><br/>“You like me dirty,” Harry said, feeling the beast start to dance inside him. <br/><br/>“That I do,” Ginny said, grinning before resuming her action from before. Her mouth was warm and smooth, and she stayed shallow around the tip while her hand continued to stroke him. Harry thought he had suddenly died with pleasure, it felt so good. <br/><br/>He grunted as Ginny’s mouth suddenly moved down the length of him, as far as she could go and it took all of his self-control not to thrust into her mouth. He was torn between letting her finish what she had started and telling her to stop because he wanted to be inside of her. Either way, he knew he was definitely not going to last. <br/><br/>“Gin,” he croaked out, pleading with her. She paused and pulled her mouth away, lifting her hair out of her face. <br/><br/>“Too much?” she asked simply. He nodded and held out his hand. She grabbed it and moved away from him, sliding up alongside him again. <br/><br/>“On top,” he whispered, burying his face into the side of her neck, his glasses pressing painfully into his face. <br/><br/>Ginny shifted and he rolled away, letting her climb on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. She paused, keeping herself away from his body, which was almost painfully reminding him that he needed to do something and soon. <br/><br/>“Go as slow and as deep as you want,” he said, his voice sounding rough to his ears. “I’ll try to last as long as I can.”<br/><br/>She bit her lip and their eyes locked as she lowered herself onto him. She paused for a moment, and they both took full breaths. She leaned forward so that her face was even with his, her hair falling around them. He reached up with his hands, cupping her backside, pushing her forward. Harry let her set the pace, lying still beneath her as her body opened and closed over him. She pushed with her hips, moaning softly as they watched each other. <br/><br/>“Oh, it’s so deep like this,” she whispered, her eyes wide as she shifted again, using his feet as leverage to push herself forward. <br/><br/>He could only nod, his ability for speech having left him the moment he’d felt her body tighten around his. She watched his eyes as she moved, not saying anything, and yet Harry was very aware of every flicker of emotion and change in sensation as she moved. <br/><br/>He finally found his voice again. “Gin, sit back; let me watch you.” <br/><br/>She smiled and kissed him before moving into a sitting position. The difference in penetration was immediate and they both grunted in response. Ginny moved her hands along the front of her body, cupping her breasts briefly as she continued upwards, gathering her hair up in her hands and leaning her head back. Harry watched her, feeling awestruck as she started to rock back and forth. She let her hair fall from her grasp and brought her head back around, looking down at him, her expression unchaste and full of heat. <br/><br/>“Give me more, Harry,” she said, her voice purring.<br/><br/>He reached up, leaving one hand on her backside and moved the other one in between her legs, caressing her centre. She moaned as she rose off of him slightly before pushing herself back down, her body shuddering. <br/><br/>“More,” she said again, her voice a soft whisper against the music of their bodies joining. <br/><br/>Harry finally gave into to his need and pushed upwards, thrusting into her. She slid forward and steadied herself, placing her hands on his chest. Harry had known as soon as he started moving that he wouldn’t be able to stop, and he needed to make certain she was as close as he was. His fingers sped up and she closed her eyes, a flicker of intense emotion on her face, her mouth dropping open slightly.<br/><br/>“Yes!” she cried out, and he felt her body constrict around his. He withdrew his hand and then moved both of them to her hips, roughly driving her down onto him as he pushed forward. He closed his eyes and arched against the bed, the sweet rush of release speeding through him. Harry often forgot everything in that moment - that moment of letting go into Ginny - for she was the one thing that had kept him together, even in his darkest moments - she was the one thing that had always made him come back from that edge of shadow and pain. He wasn’t aware that he cried out her name as he came, nor was he aware of gripping her tightly in his hands, his fingers digging into her skin and leaving their mark. He only knew release and the pleasure of being loved and loving her, completely. </p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p><br/>The next morning, Harry awoke to the feeling of warm sunlight on his face and he grinned into his pillow, remembering Ginny’s words from the night before about ‘making love in the morning light’. He reached out to touch her and was surprised when his hand came up empty. He opened his eyes and rolled over, slipping his glasses on his face and looked around. <br/><br/>The curtains were indeed wide open and, he realised with a start, they had a balcony in front of the windows. He could see Ginny sitting at a small table, a serving of what was probably tea next to her. Her back was to him and the wind was blowing through her hair. He got out bed quietly and smiled when he saw that she’d unpacked for them both already and pulled his dressing gown on. He padded to the door and paused, watching her, feeling his heart catch. The warm sunlight made the different shades of red in hair dance with radiance. She sat, apparently miles away, her eyes trained on the view in front of her. <br/><br/>“I don’t which is more lovely, you or this view,” Harry said quietly. Ginny startled and turned to look at him as he moved onto the balcony, shading her eyes from the sun. <br/><br/>“You scared me; I thought you were still asleep.” <br/><br/>“I was until I realised I was missing you,” he said, grinning widely. He poured himself some tea and took a long sip, enjoying the strong taste of it. He winked at her. <br/><br/>“You do make great tea, Gin.” <br/><br/>Ginny snorted. “Yes, well, as that is almost the limit of my culinary expertise, be sure to remember that as I burn all our dinners for the next two weeks.” <br/><br/>Harry shrugged, not concerned about it and took another drink, looking out at the ocean before them, but not really seeing it. A long companionable silence passed between them.<br/><br/>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked softly, and he felt her hand on his arm. He put down his tea cup and took a hold of it, nodding his head. <br/><br/>“Yes, you are.” <br/><br/>“You’re just saying that because you’re a new husband. In a month’s time, I’ll be the old pain in the arse I usually am.” <br/><br/>Harry laughed. “Right.” He gave her a questioning look. “Are you okay? You seem a bit out of sorts this morning.” <br/><br/>“Oh, I don’t know. I’m a bit sore, I know that....” Ginny paused, her mouth twitching.<br/><br/>Harry chuckled. “Yes, we were uh...quite uh...exuberant.” <br/><br/>They shared a private smile and Harry took a deep breath, glad to be outside suddenly. “This is perfect. This is what it should be. What it’s always been.”<br/><br/>“What do you mean?” <br/><br/>Harry glanced at her, feeling his face flush slightly. “Did I ever tell you what I felt the first time you kissed me?” <br/><br/>“You mean the first time you kissed me, in front of a whole room of rowdy Gryffindors, which also included my ex-boyfriend and brother, who both wanted to murder you? No, I’m not sure you ever did.” <br/><br/>Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at her and shook his head. “Fine then, did I ever tell you what I felt when I kissed you that first time? No? Okay, it was like...it was like everything good rolled into one moment. It was happiness, total and complete, in that one small press of your lips against mine. It was...it was sunlit days, Ginny. That’s what you gave me. And that’s what you’ve always been to me. Sunlight, goodness, everything that makes me glad I’m alive. Even when I wanted to give up and let him kill me...the thought of you kept me going. So this is perfect...this, our first morning together, sitting in the sun with you looking so amazingly gorgeous that I can’t even tell you what the ocean looks like out there,” he said as he nodded towards the view, not bothering to look at it. <br/><br/>Ginny seemed embarrassed for a moment and looked away from his gaze. She squeezed his hand and met his eyes once more. “That’s...that’s lovely, Harry. I never knew you felt that....” <br/><br/>“Then I’ve been an idiot for not telling you before this.” <br/><br/>Ginny moved out of her seat, standing up. She stood in front of him and lowered herself down into his lap, wrapping her arms around. She studied his eyes for a moment as though searching for something and then kissed him. Harry curled his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. <br/><br/>A little while later, she pulled back, her breathing ragged. She touched his lips with her fingers. “Do you think this cottage is private enough for us to do it out here in the sun, right in this chair?”<br/><br/>“Are you kidding? There’s no one around for miles. I made certain of that. Why do you think it took me so long to finalize the details?”<br/><br/>Ginny grinned and leaned back slightly, to undo the tie around her waist. She shrugged her dressing gown off to reveal her lightly freckle-dusted shoulders. Harry let his eyes linger on her, enjoying the way her body looked in the bright light of day. <br/><br/>“Absolutely brilliant,” he said softly, reaching out to touch her. He moved his hand up to her hair, and let it fall slowly through his fingers, the colour catching the sun. <br/><br/>“I love you, Harry,” she said, drawing his attention back to her eyes. She placed her hands on the sides his face, working them through his hair. “Make me yours again and again...until I can’t see anything but light...until I can’t see anything but you.” <br/><br/>Harry loved her the only way he knew how - giving her all that she wanted and with a bit of luck, even more than that. And sometime later, when they were finished - a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and slightly burnt skin from being in the sun too long - Ginny laughed quietly in his ear and told him she couldn’t see anything behind her eyes except the image of him, gazing at her with love and with hope - full of sun and the future. <br/><br/>o-o-o-o-o<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron and Hermione are getting married and Harry and Ginny are now flatmates. They both want the same thing, but neither of them will admit it. Harry plans on seducing Ginny, but is it the other way around? Just a one shot of smutty goodness. ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gifts</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny swore inwardly as she tried to make it through the front door of her flat without dropping any of the packages she was carrying. A blue-green "Bauble-bag" from <em>The Lusty Witch</em> slipped out of her hand just as she closed the door behind her. At the sound of the expletives bursting forth from her mouth, her flatmate came out of the kitchen, a wide grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t need any help there, would you, Ginny?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny pursed her lips at Harry and didn’t say anything. She stumbled over to their sofa and tried to lower the packages without dropping anything else. When she turned back around, Harry had picked up the bag and was staring into it with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, who gave Hermione this? How does this thing actually -”</p><p> </p><p>“Never you mind how it works, although since you’re such a man of the world, one would think you’d already know,” Ginny said snappishly as she grabbed the bag from his hands. He smirked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I only go out with nice, sweet innocent girls,” he said smoothly, and then wandered past her to look at the other packages. Ginny sighed. She’d known that when she’d told Hermione and Ron that she would take care of the bridal shower gifts for them that Harry would be very nosey about it. That’s why she had come home in the afternoon; she’d thought the git would be at work still.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, however, oblivious to the crimp he was putting in her style, merely let out a low whistle as he spied another interesting bag. She put her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, what are you doing home?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled out what could only be one of the many lingerie items Hermione had received and looked at it with interest before turning to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“I live here, remember? I pay half the rent?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny gave him a long-suffering sigh. He smiled after a moment, and then laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I finished all the paperwork from my latest case and decided to come home and cook dinner for my frazzled flatmate. Is that a crime? I mean, we haven’t seen each other in weeks, Gin...I didn’t know I’d be intruding on some sort of odd gift-stealing scheme of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny frowned. Harry was a wonderful cook, but he never actually cooked for them unless he needed to ask her something. Or get her to do something.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, why are you cooking? What are you up to? And second of all...honestly, Harry. I am <em>not</em> stealing Hermione’s gifts. She was merely too...well, she had a bit too much to drink, and Ron wanted to get her home. As maid of honour, I get to do the little things the bride doesn’t have time to do - I get to send thank you notes and catalogue the gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny said this in only a slightly prickly tone of voice, but inside she was thinking that had she known her status as Hermione’s maid of honour meant she’d have to do all this work, she may have thought twice about accepting. Harry smiled knowingly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron wanted to get a tipsy Hermione home to himself, basically, and didn’t want to mess with a bunch of packages, so he loaded them off on you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sighed. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the fabric he had in his hand for a moment, his face unreadable. He looked at Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron didn’t see what was in these bags, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Pity for him. You know, why don’t I pour us some wine and maybe you can model a few of these for me. I still have a gift to get Hermione. This will let me know what she <em>hasn’t</em> received yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry suddenly moved closer to her, and she frowned. His voice was even but the expression in his eyes was anything but. <em>Did Harry just tell me to model lingerie for him?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That is, unless you’re too chicken, Weasley,” he said, his voice taking on the soft sound of a challenge. Ginny shook her head. Now <em>this</em> was a Harry she recognized. Ever since they’d become flatmates (forced out of their own respective homes when her brother and Hermione had finally moved in together a few months ago), she and Harry had sort of agreed to tease and kid each other mercilessly - she gave him grief about all the women he seemed to date, and he just basically gave her a hard time for even breathing. It was a perfect big brother - little sister relationship. Except of course, Ginny and Harry were anything but. Something she was constantly reminded of everytime she looked into those eyes of his from across the breakfast table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, he’s never looked at you as anything but Ron’s little sister. Snap out of it! If he thinks it’s funny that you’re walking about in lingerie, then do it and have the last laugh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ginny took the nightgown from Harry’s hand and pointed her chin at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll just...show you what you’ve missed, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened slightly, and a strange emotion flickered over his face before she could understand it - he was too good now (at the ripe old age of twenty-four), with his Occlumency skills to ever really let his real thoughts and feelings out. She was amazed she had seen him falter at all; the emotion, if that is what it had been, was soon replaced by his usual smirk. Ginny knew it was the look that he always reserved especially for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Challenge accepted then. Into the bedroom with you - I’ll get the wine.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry brushed past her, purposefully touching her with his shoulder. Ginny blinked in confusion but he was already heading back into the kitchen, whistling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What in the name of Dumbledore did I just agree to?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked at the many nightgowns and robes Hermione had received and realized there was one thing brilliantly wrong with her plan to teach Harry a lesson - <em>she</em> would be the one trotting about with practically nothing on, and <em>he’d</em> be the one sitting on the sofa enjoying the view.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, nonsense, Harry will just imagine some other girl in your place. He won’t see you at all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sighed as she started pulling off her clothes, knowing the voice in her head was right. She had thought, once upon a time, that she and Harry living together might cause some change in his feelings for her - but Harry had always remained a perfect gentleman. Always. She’d never even once caught him looking at her funny. Well, before tonight anyway. But that was beside the point - he was obviously just feeling a bit blue because he’d just recently broken up with the witch he’d been seeing for a few weeks. He wasn’t ‘getting any’ so he was leaping at anything female, probably. Ginny reckoned she had more self-worth than that.</p><p> </p><p>With determination pushing all rational thought out of her head (as well as any embarrassment at the skimpiness of the nightie she’d chosen to model first), she pulled on the short, dark purple gown and smoothed it over her. It was looser than she would have preferred - Hermione was curvier than she was, after all, but it actually didn’t fit that poorly. She squinted her eyes as she looked at herself in her mirror - the colour actually went well with her skin tone. Ginny reached her hand up to her head and pulled her hair out of its clasp, letting it fall to her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and looked out, seeing Harry looking through the bags that she’d left on the sofa. She watched him a moment as he smiled at something he was looking at and took a sip of his wine. She tossed her hair and squared her shoulders as she walked into the room; she twirled as she reached the corner of the sofa and folded her arms with disdain before turning to see his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here’s gown number one...what do you think, Harry? Think Ron will like it? That is, as long as it‘s not on the body of his little sister?”</p><p> </p><p>She finally stared down in his direction and blinked as a strange, yet completely understandable, look passed Harry’s face. It was hunger, plain and simple. Furthermore, it was hunger for <em>her</em>. She suddenly felt as though the gown was too short, and cursed herself for not picking a more respectable piece of lingerie. Not that she was sure exactly what a respectable piece of lingerie would look like.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a short drink of his wine and seemed to realize he was staring at her. His eyes met hers and then he looked away briefly. When he looked back at her, the usual smirk was in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron might like that one; what else do you have, Ginny?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sighed. <em>Maybe I'm just imagining things.</em></p><p> </p><p>“There are a few others, but do you really want me to try them all on? Are you honestly going to buy lingerie for your bookish best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t she need it more than anyone? Isn’t that what I heard you telling all the girls at the pub a few weeks back?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny pursed her lips, remembering when she had met up with all the guests prior to the bridal shower and Harry had annoyingly wanted to come along. At the time, she thought it was because he was looking for his next witch to date, but in reality he had only wanted to bother her, which is what he ended up doing. Immensely. Now she shook her head at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll be back with number two.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked back to her room and felt his eyes on her - she turned at the hallway and couldn’t see his eyes from the glare of the light off his glasses. A moment later, he looked away, and she felt distinctively uncomfortable, even if she had been the one to just win the staring contest - something unheard of until recently. Frowning to herself, she shut the door of the bedroom behind her, slipping the gown off her and putting it back in its bag. <em>Now which one could she wear to tease him in?</em> Ginny startled at her own thought and paused a moment. <em>Was</em> she teasing Harry? Is that what he wanted?</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep drink of his wine and stared at the empty air in front of him. <em>Well, so far so good</em>, he thought. His planned seduction of Ginny Weasley was going so well, she was modeling lingerie for him - why wasn’t he happy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because she thinks you’re just being an arse and doesn’t realize you’re getting far more out of this than should be humanly possible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Harry had awoken this morning, fresh from a nice, happy, unbelievably sexy dream about Ginny, he’d realized action finally needed to be taken - his pride, feelings, and overall lack of bravery be damned. He needed to tell her how he felt - how he’d always felt. But somehow it just wasn’t happening. The person he always ended up being when he was around Ginny had made his presence known, as usual, and Harry was stuck smirking like an egotistical arse instead of earnestly telling the one woman he’d always enjoyed being with that he wanted to take their friendship past the annoying flatmate phase and into the ‘let’s mate like flobberworms’ phase. Harry mentally kicked himself - apparently he could survive killing Voldemort, but telling Ginny Weasley he liked her, maybe even loved her, <em>that</em> he just couldn’t do.</p><p> </p><p>He hated the fact that he always ended up acting like a git around her - he’d thought that once they’d started living together their inherent feelings would change for each other. He’d actually been hoping that things would take care of themselves naturally. Unfortunately, the only thing that had happened was that they both annoyed each other. He’d turned into some sort of bizarre teasing, arrogant prat, and Ginny had responded much like he'd expect - she gave back to him as good as she got, and became some sort of bizarre, stubbornly resistant to teasing, hard-headed woman.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. He just couldn’t do it anymore - either they got together or he was moving out. He couldn’t live with her and pretend to be some world-weary wizard stud who dated a different witch each week - truth be known, Harry honestly didn’t date that much, but for some reason he had been compelled to let Ginny think that he did. And now he couldn’t even remember why he’d let her think it.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe just the fact that he was an idiot was sufficient enough.</p><p> </p><p>He heard her door open and resisted the urge to turn his head to see the next gown; it was so much easier to hide desire when you didn’t have to watch your own heart’s wish walk into the room in a scanty nightgown. Her legs appeared by his feet, and he slowly brought his eyes upward, already feeling the smirk plastered on his face. This gown was red, and it fell about mid-knee, and as far as Harry was concerned, it was absolutely brilliant.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked fantastic in this particular shade of red as it was a tone that was darker than her hair - surprisingly it didn’t clash, and as Harry’s eyes travelled up her body he wondered briefly if she’d used her wand to make it fit, as it definitely did not look like it would fit Hermione. Or maybe it was supposed to be worn tight; suddenly Harry realized it didn’t matter, as now something on <em>him</em> was becoming a bit tight as well. He moved his hand nonchalantly to his lap and finally forced himself to meet her eyes. She was staring down at herself with a frown on her face, apparently unaware of the desire she’d caused to flare up inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Hermione may need to take this one back, it fits me too well, I don’t think she’s going to like it to be so body-hugging.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a non-committal noise at the back of his throat that sounded like a growl to his own ears. Ginny looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes. Her own narrowed as she looked at him, and then he saw the first ray of hope that his evening plans of seduction might not be so crazy after all - Ginny <em>blushed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to ruin his chance by saying something stupid - Harry stood up suddenly and finished off the rest of his wine. Ginny backed up as though wanting to get away from him, and he reached out to stop her. He pulled her to him in what he would later reflect on as an extremely <em>bold</em> move and finally acted before letting the idiot that lived in his brain mess it up - he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>As kisses went, it was nice - actually, it was bloody amazing, but Harry wasn’t exactly processing all the right brain waves at that moment. All he could think was, <em>I’m kissing Ginny!</em> and make the kiss deeper. Ginny responded as he knew she would - he felt her body stiffen and then relax against his, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck.</p><p> </p><p><em>Finally!</em> a little voice whispered in his head, and he used the hand he had around her waist to tug her even closer to him. He was so lost in the feel of her that it was with some shock and amazement that he looked at her when she pulled herself free. <em>Shouldn’t we be falling back onto the couch by now?</em> he thought distractedly, wondering why his hand suddenly appeared to be Ginny-less.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny’s eyes were wide as she looked at him, and her skin was flushed to match the red of the gown. Her lips practically begged him to kiss her again, and Harry licked his own in anticipation. He moved his head forward only to suddenly feel her hand in between them. He looked down in confusion and then back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Harry...no...I’m...I’m not going to be some...conquest for you just because you’re feeling low. I’m sorry you don’t have anyone to date right now, I know it must be hard for you, but...I...I can’t do it. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny pulled her hand away and moved so quickly that he had to blink to follow her with his eyes. She was running into her bedroom, the sound from the silk of the nightgown rustling in the silence that seemed to be drowning Harry where he stood.</p><p> </p><p>After his brain had registered what she’d just said, Harry groaned in frustration and sat back down on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bloody hell, she thinks I’m kissing her because I’m just sexually frustrated. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wondering how he’d ever managed to make such a mess of things, Harry hung his head in his hands, at a loss at what he could do to make it right.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny remained calm as she took off the nightgown, repacking the remainder of Hermione's presents, and setting them on the table in her room. She eyed her clothes and then decided to stay in her room all night. She slipped her usual bed-time wear over her head (an old tee shirt of George's with an old pair of mismatched pajama trousers that she'd always liked because they were loose and comfortable), and then threw herself on the bed, suddenly shaking.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did I just kiss Harry? No. Harry just kissed you!</em> a voice screamed out in her head. <em>It was just the lingerie. He's just...randy. That's all. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ginny moaned as she buried her head under her pillow. Trouble was, before now, she would have bet a month's pay that she could have walked through the flat completely starkers, and Harry wouldn't have blinked an eye. But now, seeing the look on his face as he'd gazed slowly up her body and met her eyes - well, now she didn't think she could ever face him again.</p><p> </p><p>And why were her lips still burning from where they'd touched his?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because the git is a bloody good kisser, you twit, and if you had any brains at all, you'd run out there and shag his brains out while he thinks he wants you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But she couldn't do that, could she? <em>Could</em> she just sleep with Harry knowing that in the morning he'd be so mortified that he'd probably never talk to her again?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry wouldn't do that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ginny frowned and turned over, staring at her ceiling, realizing that the voice in her head (sounding suspiciously like one of her brothers), was a right tosser for not calling her a scarlet woman for even entertaining such thoughts. Ginny wasn't a virgin, but she didn't go around sleeping with people she didn't love. Well, she didn't go around sleeping with people who didn't love her. Which is what this would be, right?</p><p> </p><p>Ginny closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very worn and tired all over. And a headache was starting to throb behind her eyes. She sat up and realized she wanted to take a long, hot shower - thank goodness she'd taken the room that had it's own private bath, otherwise she'd be out of luck. She wasn't even looking at Harry until tomorrow, if then.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the thought of him out of her head, she headed towards the bathroom, removing her clothes once again. She didn't realize she had forgotten to put a locking charm on her door.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry paced in the sitting room, finishing off the rest of the wine as he walked between the two sofas and chairs that were in his way. Then he paced the hallway, outside of Ginny's door, his courage only pushing him that far along. In actuality, it'd only been about ten minutes since she'd run in there, but to Harry it felt longer. Especially, since he'd managed to finish a whole bottle of wine practically. He felt flushed, ill at ease, and sick to his stomach, wondering if Ginny hated him now. He was also having a battle of wills inside his own head. Even Voldemort hadn’t been as bad as all this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, she liked it. She kissed you back, you wanker. And she blushed! Get in there!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I’m certain that will stand up in a Ministry courtroom, won’t it? Gee, sorry Madam Tottweiler, I know I ravaged the sin out of her but she blushed and let me snog her, so I must have just misread the signs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry wiped his hand over his face, groaning at the mental image of himself being taken away in chains. Or worse yet, sitting in one of those terrible chairs that already <em>had</em> chains and wrapped around you as you sat.</p><p> </p><p>What was he going to do? He had to talk to her. If he let her go to bed thinking that he was just...some sort of sex-maniac who couldn’t control himself because she thought he hadn’t dated in awhile, he knew they would never be able to be comfortable around each other again. Not to mention he couldn’t bear the idea that Ginny thought he didn’t like her as her and only liked her as a warm, female body. That was crushing to Harry. It was like someone had ripped out his heart - the look he’d seen on her face - so disappointed, so sad....</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he steeled his resolve, thankful the wine had seemed to numb the part of him that usually had him running away, and knocked on Ginny’s door.</p><p> </p><p>When no answer came, he frowned. <em>Maybe she’s Apparated somewhere?</em></p><p>Visions of Weasley brother’s kicking his arse rolled through his head as he imagined Ginny sobbing in the arms of her mother at the Burrow. Shaking his head, he knocked again and waited, hearing nothing. He put his hand on the door, wondering if she’d put a locking charm on it, but it turned in his hand, and he tentatively stuck his head into her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Gin?”</p><p>He saw that her room was empty but soon realized her bathroom door was closed, and he could hear the water from the shower. Sighing in relief that she hadn’t felt as though she needed to leave the flat, he was about to go and let her have some time alone, when he heard a muffled sound from the direction of the bathroom. Harry froze and cocked his head to the side, trying to determine what it was. He heard it again, this time slightly louder, and he walked over to the door of the bathroom, suddenly worried that she was crying because of him. Where was one of Fred and George’s Extendable Ears when you needed it?</p><p>He placed his head gingerly against the door and this time he heard clearly that it was neither a cry of sadness nor of pain that he’d heard. He pulled his head away as though the door was on fire and stared at it in shock. <em>What exactly is Ginny doing in there?</em></p><p>It was a question his mind already knew the answer to, as it sounded like something he liked to do while he was in the shower too, but he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the idea that Ginny Weasley was in there, naked and wet and...apparently relieving a bit of her own sexual tension. He placed a shaky hand on the door, the image of what he imagined had to be a very happy sight causing his body to have a strange reaction. Well, not strange. Alarmingly (and quickly), erect and aroused, was more like it. Closing his eyes and feeling like a right perv, Harry leaned forward to listen to her, some part of him wishing that she would turn off the water so that he could hear her better.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny didn’t know what possessed her, but the water felt good and as it pounded against her back, relieving the tension that seemed to have fallen on her, she started thinking of Harry kissing her. Just one kiss, and she’d felt it all the way to her toes, for Merlin’s sake. What did he do? Practice on melons?</p><p>
  <em>No, just other witches, you fool.</em>
</p><p>Except this time, the image of Harry with one of his many girlfriends didn’t cause her to get angry or depressed, because <em>this time</em> when she thought of it, she was the one he was with, and she was the one he was practicing on, and Merlin save her, she enjoyed that thought a great, great deal.</p><p> </p><p>She enjoyed it so much, in fact, that she couldn’t resist slowly washing her skin in the heat of the water, her hands moving in and out of her most sensitive places. She sighed as she closed her eyes and imagined it was Harry washing her - his hands touching her with reverence and softness. She could almost see it in her mind, his green eyes pinning her with desire. Ginny moved her head back under the water and rinsed herself off. Her hand strayed to the tap to turn off the water, but she paused. <em>Well, why not?</em> she asked herself. She was frustrated and needed to relieve a bit of stress - why not indulge herself? It had been awhile, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny closed her eyes and bit her lip in concentration, her hand moving slowly down to her middle section, parting her legs slightly. She teased herself with feathery touches on her wet - and now quite steamy - skin. She imagined Harry kneeling before her, and felt her skin heat - not with embarrassment or shame, but with want - pure and simple. She didn't realize she had moaned out loud as she moved her fingers faster; she was lost in the idea that it was Harry's tongue caressing her insides, closing those lips of his around her - teasing her. Ginny moaned again as she leaned against the wall of the shower, the water seeming to kiss her skin in all the ways that Harry never would.</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed herself faster - feeling her body rushing towards that wonderful sensation of letting go. She was now imagining herself straddling Harry in the middle of her bed, head thrown back, his strong body beneath hers as she rode him into a frenzy of pleasure and release. How she longed to see Harry lose that precious control of his: in some deep and dark part of her heart she had always wanted it to be her that would give it to him. She heard herself cry out as she came - not caring what it was she had screamed, thinking the water had muffled any sounds. She slumped against the wall and sighed, slowly removing her fingers. She felt spent and her legs were weak as she finally turned off the tap. She got out of the shower and grabbed one of her towels, sitting down on top of the toilet to gather herself. Her mind was still thick with images of Harry, and she shook her head as if that simple act alone could make him leave her.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if she should get Harry to snog her more often, if mind-blowing orgasms were the result. She giggled to herself and suddenly felt her mind clear. So what if she would never get to experience the real thing? She had her imagination and that was enough for now. She'd date someone again soon enough and then...well, then she wouldn't need to rely on her old fantasy of Harry to get her through the night.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny wrapped the towel around her tighter and picked up her clothes from the floor; maybe she'd be a bit risqué tonight and sleep completely starkers. After the heat of the shower, she imagined the cool of her sheets would feel good against her skin. She put another towel around her head and finally opened her bathroom door. And walked straight into a very non-imaginary Harry.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't breathe, for fear she would hear him and stop whatever blessed thing she was doing to herself in there. Every part of his brain seemed to want him to leave and give her privacy, but every part of his <em>body</em>seemed to want him to stay right where he was. He listened to her moans and closed his eyes, wanting to be the one who was making her do that. He'd always ignored thinking about Ginny with anyone because the pain of it had been too much. But clearly Ginny was not a stranger to making herself feel good, and he could only dream what she was like with another person. He knew she was passionate, but in all honesty, the sounds he heard coming from behind that bathroom door were driving him absolutely insane with desire. He felt his stomach clench, and he rolled his hand into a fist at his side, his mind racing with possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>He felt wrong and brilliant all at the same time, and his only real regret was that he couldn't actually see what she was doing. He wondered what she thought of when she touched herself - he wondered if she would be pleased or disgusted that he often thought of her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Disgusted most likely, she thinks you're a git</em>, a small voice whispered in his head. He shook his head, determined to shut it up.</p><p> </p><p><em>No, no...she might...I mean, maybe...she liked that kiss as much as I did</em>. <em>I</em> felt <em>it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, and then felt as though ice water had hit his veins when he suddenly heard Ginny cry out a word in what sounded like extreme pleasure. He pulled back from the door, his eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She just...she...said my name. And she sounded as though she really wanted me....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Harry knew that whatever happened, from this moment on things were going to be very, very different between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't wait for her to get out of that shower.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny and Harry stared at each other for what had to be a million years. Although, in reality, Ginny was quite sure it was only a matter of seconds. Two thoughts blazed through her brain: one, she was standing in nothing more than a towel in front of Harry Potter and two, he'd obviously heard what she was doing in the shower.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did I say his name?</em> a panicked voice asked in her head. She realized with something akin to dread that she must have...why wouldn't she? He was what she'd been imagining.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry -"</p><p> </p><p>"Ginny -"</p><p> </p><p>They both started and stopped, both closing their mouths as though slapped. She felt her skin heat when Harry didn't look away, and she realized that she wasn't looking away either. What was happening here?</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Harry took a deep breath, sounding haggard. He took a step closer to her, his eyes never leaving her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Ginny, let me just say this first. When I kissed you earlier it wasn't because I was lonely or drunk or frustrated or any of those things. I kissed you because I wanted to. I've wanted us to grow closer for a long time, and tonight - with the whole dinner and wine thing...tonight I was planning on seducing you. To see if you perhaps felt for me what I've been feeling for you."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny blinked at him, seeing the clear evidence of truth in his words. He stared back at her unflinching, and she felt her heart catch. She said the first thing that popped into her head.</p><p> </p><p>"You were trying to seduce me?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Great job I've done so far, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"But why, Harry?" she asked, feeling perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled patiently at her. He reached out and took her hand, his thumb rubbing over her fingers. She felt herself shiver almost against her will. She still felt too wide open after her experience in the shower. Harry didn't appear to notice the effect his small touch had on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Because, it's...it's like I just explained. I...I want us to be more than friends, Ginny. For a long time now I've been realizing that I want more than what we have. And I don't know why I haven't been able to tell you this before now - fear of rejection, maybe? I could never tell if you even liked me as more than a friend. I always end up acting like an utter prat when I'm around you, and a part of me couldn't blame you for not wanting to take things further...a part of me couldn't blame you for hating me, even."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny felt a small tug on her heart as she looked at him. "Oh, Harry, I could never <em>hate</em> you. I can be angry at you, and even dislike you a great deal during certain times, but never hate. Never."</p><p> </p><p>Harry seemed emboldened by her words and moved even closer to her, and Ginny took a small intake of breath. His eyes were bright behind his glasses, and he seemed younger, suddenly reminding her of how he'd been in school. There was a sweetness in his expression she didn't think she' seen in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"Then can I kiss you again? For real? Properly?" he asked softly, his eyes focusing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled and felt a small flare of joy flow through her. She barely nodded her head and then Harry was licking his lips, moving his head forward. She closed her eyes as his lips claimed hers and felt herself begin to swoon. This kiss was gentle and tender but before she knew it, her hands had wrapped around his neck again, and he was gripping her tightly around the waist. She finally pulled away, the need to breathe properly overcoming her need to be snogged senseless.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to find Harry smiling at her. His skin was flushed, a pink tint on his cheeks. She suddenly felt giddy and light-hearted.</p><p> </p><p>"Now <em>that</em> was a good kiss," he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"So was our first one," she replied, pulling him closer. "It was very inspiring," she added, scarcely believing the saucy tone that she heard in her voice. She watched with joy as the pinkness of Harry's skin turned darker as he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard," he said seriously, his eyes searching hers. Ginny suddenly became aware of how naked she was and how close his body was to hers. She bit her lip, wondering what he would do if she decided to simply pounce on him and make him take her right here against her bathroom door. The image that burned in her mind's eye made her shiver suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not," she said. She gazed at him directly and rubbed herself against him, causing him to suck in a deep breath. "I'm the opposite of cold, Harry...believe me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry seemed to swallow painfully and he nodded his head. "I definitely believe you, Gin."</p><p> </p><p>"Then maybe we should do something about it?" she whispered, bending forward to kiss him again. She touched her lips briefly to his and then worked her way along his jaw, feeling him shudder under her touch. Ginny suddenly felt very powerful and incredibly turned on - what could be hotter than kissing the man you'd always loved as you stood in front of him in a towel? Ginny couldn't think of anything at the moment. Well, maybe if the man were as naked as she was, maybe that might make things better. With that thought in mind, she started working her hands down his back, tugging at his shirt. She kissed her way to his ear and tugged his ear lobe into her mouth, making him moan softly against her. <em>Oh, I'm going to enjoy finding out what makes him do that again and again</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Ginny," he half-groaned and pulled back from her slightly, to look at her face. "We don't have to...I mean, we just...we should go...slow...I mean...that is, if you want -"</p><p> </p><p>"The only thing I really want right now Harry, is for you to be as undressed as I am."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow and then a wicked smile filled his face. Ginny felt a giggle threatening to leave her mouth, but she also felt as though she had stepped into an open flame, and she knew that if she didn't feel Harry's hands on her as soon as possible she might explode. <em>Merlin's ghost, I want to feel him inside me</em>. She wanted to make her fantasy come true. She pulled him close to her again and whispered into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think I'm a scarlet woman, Harry, but goodness, I just want you to fuck me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's breath hitched, and she met his eyes, seeing the desire and amazement there as he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me that again," he said, his voice low.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny bit her lip and didn't look away from his gaze. "I want you to fuck me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and moved forward, pressing her into the door, now working his mouth around her neck. Ginny closed her eyes and felt herself sway. Harry's hands moved up her body slowly and she soon felt them tugging at the towel around her head. Her wet hair came tumbling out of it, and she felt it fall to her shoulders. Harry put his mouth against her ear and she trembled with feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it again, Gin...how do you want me to do it? Here against this door? Quick and hard? Or did you have something else in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shivered and moved her head back to give him more access to her neck. The image she'd had before, as she'd showered, sprung back into mind and she moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you on the bed, underneath me...over me...beside me...I want you everywhere, Harry. I want us to shag until we can't see straight," she added, loving the way her words effected him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled back and looked at her, his eyes pleased and filled with something she couldn't wholly understand. He smirked at her and for once, it didn't fill her with frustration - for once, it made him look sexy enough to eat.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you have yourself a deal, Weasley," he said playfully, and he suddenly grabbed her hand, leading her to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He made her sit down on the edge and then, making certain her eyes were on his, he pulled off his shirt and Ginny gazed at him, suddenly quite unable to breathe. Next he took off his shoes, and when his hands strayed to the top of his jeans to undo them, she reached out and placed her hand over his.</p><p>He looked down at her, his face slightly flushed, and she smiled gently. She undid the top button of his jeans for him and he removed his hands, letting them fall to his sides. He took a deep breath and she undid the next button, slowly working her way down the now more than apparent bulge she saw before her.</p><p><em>Oh, Harry...Harry...Harry</em>...she thought to herself as she undid the last button. She reached back up and tugged on the belt loop of his jeans until they slid down his hips. Ginny stared in wonder at his arousal, still quite amazed that he was feeling all of that for her, just her. She licked her lips and put her hand on the rim of his boxers, to also pull them down, but she paused, suddenly struck by what it was she was about to see and touch for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat and she looked up at him, feeling her skin heat. "Sorry," she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and it was a low and entirely masculine sound that seemed to make her insides melt. He put his hand over hers and smiled. "Why don't we er...just leave these on for a bit?"</p><p>Ginny nodded in understanding, and Harry finished removing his jeans, tossing them on the floor. She stared at the broad expanse of his shoulders and chest and the flatness of his stomach. She gazed hungrily at the small trail of dark hair that disappeared under his pants, teasing her with its trail to bigger and better things. She realized Harry had asked her something, and she blinked up at him, finding him smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, trying to focus her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked you if you're er...well, taking anything for...you know, birth control," he said rather awkwardly, although his voice held a trace of amusement as he watched her struggle to pull her attention away from his groin.</p><p> </p><p>"Er, yes...a potion...it's -" Ginny closed her mouth as Harry suddenly pushed her back onto the bed, his hands tugging tightly on her towel. She felt it give and suddenly he was pulling it off of her. She squirmed, suddenly feeling insecure - <em>will he like what he sees? Will he still want to make love to me?</em> She turned her head away, embarrassed, wanting to sink into the duvet on her bed. She felt Harry's hand on her chin, and he turned her head so that she could see his eyes. She watched in amazement as his eyes hungrily gazed at her, slowly moving over her body as though wanting to remember every detail. She didn't realize she'd been holding a breath, and slowly let it out - almost shuddering at the lust she saw on his face.</p><p>"Merlin, Ginny...you're...you're fantastic," he said as he finally brought his attention back to her face. She suddenly smiled and reached up to bring him closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You have absolutely no idea, Harry Potter," she said playfully, and kissed him, opening his mouth with her tongue, all thoughts of insecurity finally leaving her. She was going to enjoy making him hers very much.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to savor every moment of discovering her for the first time, but his body had other ideas. He throbbed painfully in between his legs, wanting to free himself of the burden of the small stitch of clothing he still wore, but he knew that if he did that, he might not make this first time very memorable, and he <em>so</em> wanted to do that.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he concentrated his attention on his hands as they travelled over her incredible body. He sucked in a breath, barely cognizant of the fact that he was doing what he was doing. What he had longed to do. Ginny lay back on the bed, an amused smile on her face as she watched him, letting him touch and discover which part of her body she liked caressed the most. He was almost afraid to say anything - afraid that it would break the spell that seemed to have come over both of them - causing them to act and react in ways he'd never thought possible before now. He realized then that he wanted to hear her tell him what to do - wanted to hear her voice low and filled with want.</p><p> </p><p>He moved slowly back up to her face, kissing her skin along the way. He gazed into her warm and enchanting brown eyes and felt himself begin to fall. If this was wrong, then Harry never wanted to be right again.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what you want," he whispered against her skin, loving the way she shivered underneath him. Her response to his simple action held so much promise.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what's your specialty, Harry?" she asked, her voice playful. He smiled gently and used his hand to brush her still damp hair away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure if I have one, actually," he admitted, and she giggled softly. He marveled as the blush that started on her cheeks seemed to spread over the rest of her and colour her whole body a pleasing shade of pink. Her eyes flashed at his and he kissed her again. She finally pulled back and shook her head at him.</p><p> </p><p>"If you do everything else the way you kiss, I'm in very big trouble," she said, her eyes wide. Harry felt his own skin heat. Ginny noticed and cupped his face in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Out of curiosity, Harry...how...experienced are you? I mean...you go out with so many different -"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. He had to set her straight on that bit, at least. "No...I don't really. I just always liked making you think that I did. I think some part of me was trying to make you jealous. It clearly didn't work."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny stared at him for a moment and then laughed softly. "We've been wasting so much time, haven't we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I'll say," he replied as he started kissing the underside of her chin, licking upwards toward her ear. "Let's not waste anymore, Ginny."</p><p> </p><p>He heard her sigh and then her arms were on his back, touching and caressing him. The urgency from before seemed to come back to him then, and he felt his knee slip in between her legs. He shifted his hips so that they connected with hers, and he heard her gasp quietly as the evidence of his need met her body. She arched upward, her breasts rubbing against his chest and he cursed in her ear, suddenly no longer wanting to go slow at all. He sat back and removed the remainder of his clothing, watching her eyes travel down to his middle. He felt his skin heat at the appreciative look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He maneuvered himself on top of her again, lowering a hand in between their bodies and found her still wet from the shower; she nodded her head in encouragement and he felt her legs move further apart. He watched her face as he touched her intimately for the first time, feeling as though he was caught in a storm. Ginny pulsed in his hands - the heat and wetness drenching his fingers as he played her body, eliciting soft and sweet moans from her lips with the barest touches of his thumb.</p><p>"You're so amazing, Ginny," he said softly as she bit her lip, her skin growing flush with heat.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Harry...you are...please...please...now...now."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny pushed herself into him, desperate it seemed, to connect with him. She adjusted her legs around his. He pulled his hand away and then paused, resting the tip of his body against hers. Ginny met his eyes and he lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips and kissing her once more. She shuddered underneath him again, and it took all of his control not to drive himself into her, finally knowing her in every way.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he asked, although he knew at this point he could never turn back, but he wanted to make certain that she didn't regret a single thing they did.</p><p>Ginny's eyes flashed at his, and with a tightening of her legs and the leverage of her arms around his back, she forced their bodies to meet. Harry closed his eyes as he finally felt himself slip inside. They both paused for a moment, and Harry heard Ginny's breathing and wondered if she could hear the way his own heart was racing. He gazed at her, smiling, and then began to move.</p><p>It was like everything he had dreamed and yet like nothing he had ever imagined. Ginny and he moved together as though they had been doing it for years - but it was new and fresh and oh, so sweet as they slowed and then sped up and then slowed again. Ginny was so responsive - Harry had always secretly hoped she would be - she seemed to feel the tiniest shift of his hips and would reward him by moaning into his ears, saying his name. Harry felt the sharpest pang of desire at that - hearing her say his name with so much love and passion. He watched her face, trying to memorize every movement - every flicker of pleasure as he moved inside of her. He bowed his head and kissed his way down her chest, causing her breath to catch. He licked around her breast and then finally pulled the nipple fully into his mouth, looking up to find her watching him. He felt her contract around him, and he released her breast, suddenly unable to think of anything other than the extreme flash of pleasure he was experiencing. Harry wasn't a virgin, and yet he didn't think he had ever just 'fit' with someone as well as he fit with Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Harry, this is…incredible," Ginny breathed out, causing him to refocus his eyes on hers. They sped up their motions, and Ginny writhed underneath him. He felt her hands scratch at his back and delighted in the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the slow build up of tension in his body, and wanted to make it last as long as possible. He gritted his teeth and grunted as he pulled out and shifted his hips, re-entering her at a different angle. It somehow felt as though he had gone deeper into her than before. Ginny moaned loudly, and he watched as she threw her head back, giving herself over to the feeling.</p><p>She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen - alive and fiery and moving around him as though she had always been there. He bit his lip in concentration, demanding that his body wait until she was finished. She arched and then cried out - her body rocking sweetly under his. She made a low noise at the back of her throat as Harry finally let go and drove himself into her, letting his body finally race towards its conclusion.</p><p>Ginny urged him on, still tightening herself around him, causing the same wave of pleasure to crash through him. He suddenly felt himself let go and then met her body one last time, the power of his thrust causing her to cry out in surprise. He lowered himself to her breast, and her arms wrapped protectively around him. He could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, and he knew that it matched his own. He had never thought it would ever be that good - if he had known, he would have had the courage to tell her how he felt ages ago. He'd been an idiot.</p><p>"Oh my," Ginny said softly, sounding as though she had run for a very long time. Harry felt dazed and out of sorts...but gloriously happy.</p><p>He managed to remove himself from her and roll over onto his back, feeling as though a Bludger had not only hit him in the head but taken a piece of him with it. His glasses had slipped and fallen off sometime during the last moments, and he patted the bed around him, trying to find them. Ginny giggled and he felt her slip them into his hand. He put them on and then turned over to stare at her. She blushed pink at his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," she said, and then she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he said, feeling equally as silly.</p><p> </p><p>"So, er...Harry...what do you do for...an <em>encore</em>," Ginny asked teasingly, her hand reaching out and caressing his arm.</p><p>Harry grinned and took her hand into his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. "I fall right asleep, of course. Like any good bloke."</p><p>"Oh!" Ginny said, giggling and she moved closer to him. He pulled her into his arms and sighed as he stared at her face.</p><p>"Gin -"</p><p>"Shh," Ginny said, placing a finger over his lips. "It's okay, Harry. I know."</p><p>"You know I love you?" he asked, batting her finger away. She smiled and her eyes shone at his.</p><p>"Yes, somewhere around the second time you kissed me. I knew it."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, aren't you the clever witch then. But tell me, why did it take me daring you to try on Hermione's gifts to get me to finally admit it?"</p><p>"You're an awfully thick man, Harry," Ginny said, her tone serious. He shook his head at her.</p><p>"Most girls seem to think that's a good thing...." he let his voice trail off suggestively. Ginny shook her head.</p><p>“Hah, hah, Harry. That's not what I meant...although, now that you mention it, that is a rather nice thick -"</p><p>Harry silenced her with a kiss, and she relaxed into his arms. He marveled at how something as simple as Ginny bringing home Hermione's gifts had resulted in such a life changing evening. He also wondered how he, Harry Potter, had somehow managed to end up with the best gift of all.</p><p><em>Love</em>.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ready Or Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Author's Note: </strong>
  <em>Written post-HBP but pre-DH (Fred survived in my head-canon, sorry, Jo). Just a little snippet of what I think Harry and Ginny's wedding day might have been like. Not a true-smutlet, but still sexy and fluffy and hopefully puts a smile on your face. Originally posted at Simply Undeniable circa 1812.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ready or Not:</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ginny felt the butterflies in her stomach take off again and tried to ignore them as she smoothed down her skirt's silk folds. She swallowed roughly and stared at anything other than the image reflected back at her. Her mother, who had just finished chasing Neville and Luna out of the room, caught her eye and smiled kindly, touching her arm.</p><p>"You're almost there," her mum said softly, and Ginny suddenly felt strengthened by the look she saw in Molly Weasley's eyes.</p><p>"I am, aren't I?" Ginny asked, hearing the plaintive note of hope in her voice.</p><p>Her mother's eyes shone bright — either from pride or unshed tears, Ginny didn't know - and she moved to stand next to her daughter, forcing Ginny to meet her eyes in the mirror in front of them.</p><p>"Look at my grown-up daughter. Look at how beautiful and wise she is."</p><p>Ginny felt a faint tinge of heat on her cheeks; she wasn't used to her mother calling her grown-up, let alone wise. It was strange what weddings could do to a person.</p><p>"<em>Mum</em>," Ginny said softly, trying to protest, but her mother only shook her head and nodded at her to look in the mirror. Sighing, Ginny took in her gown for the first time since putting it on and couldn't help the sharp intake of breath.</p><p><em>Is that really me</em>? she thought irrationally for a moment. It looked like her enough, she reckoned, but Ginny didn't think it <em>felt</em> like her.</p><p>In front of her, she saw a young woman, poised with self-confidence, that she knew she didn't really feel. Her long and bright red hair was swept back, off her shoulders and neck, and held together by strategically placed pins and clasps. The freckles she usually hated seemed to dance across her uncovered back and arms since the gown was cut décolleté - at least that was how Fleur and Hermione had explained it. The muted peach colour they'd finally decided on made Ginny feel as though she was bathed in soft light. The skirt's tapered length seemed to cling to her legs, making her feel taller and shapelier than she knew she really was. Her great Auntie Enid's court shoes, complete with delicate lace ties around her ankles, completed the outfit quite nicely, she had to admit. Ginny just hoped she didn't fall flat on her face as she was walking in them.</p><p>Ginny saw remarkably steady brown eyes blinking back at her, made more noticeable today since Hermione had applied a layer of something called 'liner' around them, and she couldn't help but ponder at the sight. Was this what her mother saw when she called her wise? Was it the war that had put that unwanted knowledge in her gaze, or was it just the mere act of finally growing up? Was it even Harry himself who had helped fill her eyes with something she'd never dreamed of? Ginny didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't <em>feel</em> wise (although she knew she was far from being a stupid girl); she only felt apprehensive and more than a bit scared, all the way down to her painted toenails — and she didn't know if she was ready or not.</p><p>Her mother continued to move around her, smoothing out the rest of the skirt, even though it didn't really need it. Ginny tightened her grip on the flowers she held in her hands, feeling her palms start to sweat again. She didn't know why she had suddenly been overcome with a case of nerves; she knew this day was what she wanted. In fact, Ginny had known it since she was ten years old — Mrs Harry Potter was what she'd written on her parchment, wasn't it? Wasn't it even what she'd written in that bloody diary, oh so long ago? And wasn't it one of the things that Tom had eventually mocked her for?</p><p>Ginny frowned, pushing the memory out of her mind. No thoughts of him, no — not today, of all days.</p><p>"Ah, there's my girl."</p><p>Her father's voice shook her out of her reverie, and Ginny turned and smiled as he came into the room. He was walking much better now. They had thought, after the war, that he might never be able to use his legs again, but Arthur Weasley had proven himself to be more stubborn than all the rest of them put together. He only needed a cane now to get about and was quite able to do many things. Ginny was incredibly proud of him. She stepped away from the mirror and went to him, putting her hand into his. He squeezed it warmly and smiled down at her.</p><p>"Is it wrong to say that I think I really do have the most beautiful daughter in all the world?"</p><p>Ginny made a face. "It's part of your fatherly duties, Dad. Every father thinks he has a beautiful daughter, whether she is or not."</p><p>"Are you calling me a liar then?" Her father's eyes twinkled with mischief. Ginny shook her head.</p><p>"No, of course not. But I do think you're a bit blinded by love in this case."</p><p>"I'll have you know that my eyesight is just as good as it always was, love or not."</p><p>"Dad, you wear awfully thick glasses, you know. Didn't Mum just say you had your eyes checked..."</p><p>"Oh, enough," her mother interrupted as she came over to them. "Ginny, this is your wedding day, you'll just have to grit your teeth and bear it when people compliment you. Arthur, please, be a dear and try not to antagonize your daughter. Now, I'm going to check on the bridesmaids and then hopefully, get this wedding started."</p><p>"Yes, Molly," her father said soberly. Ginny smiled when he caught her eye, and they waited until her mother left before they laughed. Her father smiled proudly at her, and Ginny felt that same strange sensation of anxiety fill her stomach.</p><p>"He's going to be knocked out of his socks. Am I allowed to at least say that?" her father asked gently.</p><p>Ginny couldn't help but grin. "Do you think so? I've been dressed up before in front of Harry. I have no idea why this is any different."</p><p>"Because today you are his world. I'd hazard a guess that Harry won't even remember his name the moment he sees you walk down that path."</p><p>"<em>Dad</em>," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. But inside, she felt pleased; her father wasn't one to give needless compliments, and even though she was hardly the type of girl to need them usually, Ginny felt as though she'd allow herself to enjoy them today.</p><p>"However, there are one or two things I'd like to talk to you about, daughter."</p><p>Her father's voice's serious tone pulled her back to the moment, and she gave him a puzzled look. He patted her hand and led her over to the small settee near the window.</p><p>"Now, Ginevra, as you know..." her father paused and suddenly looked a bit sick. Ginny grabbed his hand, worried; the use of her birth name always meant that what he was going to say was very serious indeed.</p><p>"Dad? What is it?"</p><p>"Nothing. I dare say this will be harder for me than for you. But I lost the bet to your mother, unfortunately." He cleared his throat and tried to smile. Ginny felt alarmed; what on earth was wrong?</p><p>"Today you get married," her father said, looking down at their hands. "And tonight, tonight...you become...a married woman and Harry becomes a married man."</p><p>He raised his eyes to meet hers and said the last part significantly, as though Ginny should understand. She frowned at him.</p><p>"Yes, Dad, that is usually what happens."</p><p>Her father cleared his throat. "What I mean is...tonight, your wedding night...you and Harry...that is, to say, you will engage...in certain acts...and your mother and I wanted you to be prepared. Damn this...blast Molly; she should be doing this, not me." Her father tightened his grip on her as he looked at her in earnest. "Ginny, tonight, if you are hurt in any way, I want you to think back to that first time you flew on a broom — remember you fell off, and you cried, but you got back up and you tried it again. You kept at it until you could stay balanced and then enjoyed it, didn't you?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and tried to keep the humor out of her voice. "Are you saying that if I fall off Harry tonight, I should get back on him and keep riding until I like it?"</p><p>The half-horrified and half-shocked look on her father's face was more than she could bear, and Ginny burst out with laughter. Her father frowned at her.</p><p>"Really, Ginny, I was merely trying to use the broom as an example."</p><p>Ginny tried to control herself, not wanting her eyes to water and ruin her make-up. She hugged her father tightly.</p><p>"It's okay, Dad. Harry and I...well, we're all sorted out in that department. There's no need to worry about me falling off." <em>Except, perhaps, off the bed</em>, Ginny thought wickedly.</p><p>Her father smiled, relieved at first, and then he gave her another shocked look. "I don't even want to know why <em>exactly</em> you and Harry are 'all sorted out.' And you're very lucky it was me that got roped into giving this talk and not your mother, young lady."</p><p>Ginny nodded solemnly, mustering all her willpower not to laugh again. Her father finally grinned at her.</p><p>"I reckon your mother and I tend to think you're still our little girl, even though we've known for some time that you're not. You're a grown woman. And I couldn't be more proud of you."</p><p>"Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me."</p><p>They hugged again, just as her mother and Hermione came back into the room. Hermione smiled widely at her as Ginny stood up. Her friend pulled her aside as her parents were talking and squeezed her arm.</p><p>"Harry's practically green with nervousness. I told him you are the picture of serenity."</p><p>Ginny snorted. "Tell that to my stomach then, because honestly, Hermione, I don't think I'll be able to eat a thing at the luncheon."</p><p>"Well, you <em>look</em> calm, at least. And don't worry, once you get through the ceremony, you'll be amazed at how hungry you feel, trust me." Hermione patted her own rather large belly, and Ginny laughed.</p><p>"Yes, and I am sure that had nothing to do with the fact that you were already two months pregnant when you married Ron."</p><p>"Shh," Hermione said, looking over at Molly and Arthur. She grinned widely at Ginny. "This baby is being born early. You know that."</p><p>Ginny shook her head as her father and mother turned to them.</p><p>"Everything is ready. Hermione, dear, please, we need to get you out there first, since it takes longer for you to walk. Honestly, your size and still three months to go!" Her mother paused and then pulled Ginny in for a gentle hug. "Ginny dear, please, just remember what I told you, left foot then right. Very calm and with decorum, dear."</p><p>"Yes, Mum, I'll try to remember how to walk without embarrassing you."</p><p>Ginny looked at her father as the other women left. "Dad, do you think you could give me a moment?"</p><p>"Of course." He smiled knowingly and closed the door behind him as he left.</p><p>Ginny took a deep breath and then sighed as she stood in front of the mirror again. She gazed at herself fully, not looking away. She saw a young woman in her wedding gown, about to take the first step of her adult life. She imagined Harry beside her and couldn't help but smile. She loved him; she always had, she always would, and she was more than happy to start her life with him by her side.</p><p>With that thought in mind, Ginny finally felt the butterflies leave her stomach. She was ready.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>As the delicate strains of music floated over the guests, Harry closed his eyes for a moment, willing his nerves to settle down. He felt as though everything was rushing past him; in fact, it was very much like the first time he'd traveled by Floo, but with the resulting stomachache and sense of dizziness increasing by tenfold.</p><p>"Chin up there, mate, it'll be over soon, and you'll be a doomed man like the rest of us." Ron's voice to his left made him open his eyes. He frowned as his friend slapped him cheerfully on the back.</p><p>"Bloody easy for you to say, you and Hermione didn't have a huge wedding like this," Harry muttered.</p><p>"No, you're right about that," Ron agreed, looking around. "I reckon Mum overdid it with this one since Hermione robbed her of that particular joy."</p><p>Harry didn't want to point out that since Hermione was pregnant already that Molly Weasley should be more than content enough with her <em>grandmotherly</em> joy. Besides, he couldn't seem to get his tongue to work precisely. Harry tried clearing his throat, but only managed to sound as though he was whimpering instead. Ron raised his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Honestly, Harry. After all you've been through, and the simple fact of a few people watching you makes you lose it. You'd better not let Ginny see how nervous you are; she'll never let you live it down."</p><p>"Don't you have something else to do, Ron?" Harry asked gruffly. Even he was surprised at how cross he sounded.</p><p>Ron smirked and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and wandered away. Harry closed his eyes again, knowing he needed to get a hold of himself. This was the day he'd been looking forward to for months now. No, he'd been looking forward to it since coming back from the war if he was honest. So why was he letting his nerves get the better of him? As Ron had so elegantly pointed out, he'd been through worse than this.</p><p>
  <em>You're just getting married, you git, snap out of it.</em>
</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and looked out at the crowd that had been assembled and wished again that he'd been able to convince Molly not to let it get quite so...busy. But, he reckoned, it couldn't be helped. He supposed that most people just wanted to enjoy themselves and probably didn't care who was getting married. Although Harry also knew his own fame probably had a lot to do with how many people had agreed to come. Suddenly his own thoughts were interrupted as two large hands pounded him on his back.</p><p>"Ah, there he is! Our future brother-in-law!</p><p>"The savior of us all!"</p><p>"More importantly, the savior of our sister's virtue!"</p><p>"The man of the hour!"</p><p>"The <em>nervous</em>-looking man of the hour, Fred."</p><p>"Right you are, George. You do look a bit green around the edges, Harry."</p><p>"Nonsense Fred, that's just because his dress robes are green."</p><p>"Well, he looks pale, though, you can't argue that."</p><p>"No, true there. Why so glum, Harry? Worried about your performance for the wedding night? Didn't Ron tell you that girls are usually flattered when you finish before they do?"</p><p>Fred and George practically cackled as they looked at him, and Harry scowled at them.</p><p>"Very funny," Harry muttered, straightening his robes. He saw Fred and George exchange a look, and he held up his hand before they could continue teasing him.</p><p>"Enough, you two. You had your go at me the other night, remember? You promised to be civil today."</p><p>Fred raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Harry. Do you have any idea what he's on about, George?"</p><p>"No, can't say that I do. I don't recall promising anything of the sort —"</p><p>"I'll tell Ginny," Harry warned in a deep voice, and the twins stopped, their eyes going wide.</p><p>"That's a bit distressing, Harry. Already resorting to threatening us with our sister."</p><p>"Indeed. This <em>is</em> a sad day." George nodded, his face falling into mock sadness.</p><p>Harry pursed his lips. "I just figured it was the easiest way to get you two to shut it."</p><p>Fred grinned. "Boy, Harry, you do have it bad. Fine, we'll leave you to your thoughts. Come, George, I believe we have something to add to the punch, do we not?"</p><p>"You're correct, dear brother. Goodbye, Harry. Just remember that's our baby sister you'll be kissing up there, so don't go slipping her any tongue at the end or grabbing her backside. We do want to enjoy lunch afterwards!"</p><p>The twins hooted with laughter as they left him, and Harry made a face as he watched them walk away, their bright green, dragon scaled suits catching the sunlight as though their very clothes were winking and laughing at him.</p><p>"Cheeky blighters," Harry muttered and turned around, deciding to look at the non-wedding activity on the other side of the pond. He and Ginny had decided to get married at the Burrow, and he was glad he had something else to focus on. Now, if only he could get married like this...he wondered if Ginny would have any objection to performing the ceremony with his backside.</p><p>"Harry! It's almost time!" Hermione's voice broke into his thoughts, and he looked at her over his shoulder. She looked lovely in her purple bridesmaid gown, even if it was a bit stretched thanks her to being pregnant. Harry found he couldn't be grumpy with Hermione — out of everyone involved, she was the only one who seemed to understand his feelings of nervousness.</p><p>"How are you doing? Are you hanging in there?" Hermione asked, her eyes full of concern.</p><p>"I'd be better if the bloody Weasleys didn't think they were so damn funny," he said crossly.</p><p>Hermione smirked as she put her arm around him. "Now, you don't mean that. Besides, I happen to know you like the Weasleys just the way they are."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything because he knew she was right.</p><p>"How's Ginny doing?" he asked.</p><p>"She looks lovely, Harry. You'll just be blown away. She's the picture of serenity."</p><p>"Brilliant," Harry said, feeling like a git. Why was <em>he</em> the only one experiencing nerves?</p><p>"Of course, pictures have a way of hiding the truth," Hermione said, the corners of her mouth twitching.</p><p>"She's nervous too?" Harry asked, hoping.</p><p>"Well, let's just say you two have even more in common than usual."</p><p>Harry released a small breath. "Thanks, Hermione. I needed to know that, for some reason. I don't know what's wrong with me. But knowing that Ginny is a bit out of sorts too makes me feel better."</p><p>Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. For once, Harry didn't feel embarrassed and hugged her back. He smiled as she pulled away.</p><p>"Hang on, Harry," Hermione said, nodding. "You're almost there."</p><p>"Promise?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>"Promise. Now, where did Ron go? We've got to make sure we have our wands and the rings with us before the ceremony starts."</p><p>"I sent him away," Harry admitted. "Tell him I'm sorry for sounding cross."</p><p>Hermione laughed. "He's used to your moods by now, Harry."</p><p>Harry didn't want to think about what that meant too much and watched as she walked away. He saw Bill and Fleur take their seats and nodded at them. He watched as the other guests started getting into position and took a deep breath. Harry shook his head as he watched an already teary-eyed Hagrid blow his nose on a large red and white chequered hanky. Without meaning to, Harry let his mind wander to his parents and Sirius...even to Dumbledore, and he wondered if they were somewhere out there, watching over everything and smiling. He marveled at how far he had come in such a short time — Ginny had been the one thing that he hadn't wanted the war to touch — but he'd been stupid, because like it or not, the war had touched and changed them all. He and Ginny had both fought long and hard for this day, and they deserved it now. Harry wanted nothing more than to have her by his side, smiling at him in that way that made his heart beat faster, and the monster purr in his chest.</p><p>He wanted the waiting to be over; he wanted his future here and now.</p><p>Harry was just glad that his future had taken him back after he'd so foolishly pushed her away. He'd spend the rest of his days making that up to her if he could. He just needed to get through this one thing. If his nerves would allow it.</p><p>Harry smiled as Ron joined him again, suddenly feeling a weight leave his shoulders.</p><p>"All right there, Harry?" Ron whispered as the music changed to something that sounded like a march. They both turned to face the crowd, a hush of silence falling over everyone as they waited for the bridesmaids to appear at the end of the path.</p><p>Harry nodded, knowing that at last, it was true. "I'm brilliant, mate, thanks."</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley have been joined by our world's laws and rules. The magic that binds them is as strong as it is willing and disallows any being from this day forward from putting it asunder. To seal the magic bonds that have been placed over your hands, lay a kiss upon each other's lips, and the vow will be completed."</p><p>Ginny gazed up at Harry and felt the quickened beat of her heart. This was it — everything up to this point could be undone, but once they kissed...</p><p>Harry leaned forward, his hands in hers. He intently gazed at her, and Ginny suddenly felt as though he was looking into her very soul. She couldn't look away. Instead, she smiled gently back at him, unaware she had nodded her head to a question he hadn't asked. He pulled her to him, and she was aware of the crowd around them — the heat of the sun on their heads, the faint smell of pine as Harry's scent filled her nose — and then suddenly, it was all gone. His lips came down over hers, and she felt herself open up wide — just as she had done that day so many years ago in the Gryffindor common room. It was everything and nothing, that kiss. It was simple, it was complex...it was sun and heat and joy.</p><p>It was the rest of her life.</p><p>Ginny didn't know how long they kissed; it felt as though it were forever, and yet it was still over much too soon. Harry's face broke into a wide grin as he pulled away, and she felt herself cling to him, dizzy with her own happiness. She realized that Harry was clinging to her as well, and she laughed as everyone around them cheered as the ceremony ended.</p><p>After that, it was a rush — her mum crying at the table, McGonagall waving at them as Hagrid continued to mop his face with his handkerchief. Her brothers told stories as everyone laughed, her father smiling proudly as he led her onto the dance floor. Harry drunkenly threw his arms around Ron and Hermione, laughing at something shared and remembered.</p><p>Ginny was sure the lunch lasted a very long time — it was dark, after all, by the time she and Harry prepared to leave, but she had no real memory of time passing. Perhaps that's just how it was when you were deliriously happy. She was aware of Harry in all that she did — his smile, his hand slipping into hers, the small flush of excitement on his cheeks as he looked at her. Ginny wondered if he saw the same reflected back at him. They said goodbye to everyone, and Harry pulled her hand to his mouth, barely touching her knuckle with his lips. In any other circumstance, Ginny knew she would have teased him for being so corny, but right now, she didn't care.</p><p>She felt alive in every cell of her body. And when Harry kissed her again, this time it was uninhibited and passionate and full of everything else inside of him. Ginny felt as though they had barely been able to hold back while they were in front of everyone else, and now that they were alone...</p><p>Oh, yes, she and Harry were very sorted out in that department; she hadn't lied to her father. But even she was amazed by the strength of their union. Their bodies, unable to wait, were moving together before they'd even made it through their honeymoon cottage's door. Ginny had no idea how they managed to get undressed fast enough — all she knew was that she needed to feel his skin next to hers, his hands on her waist, and her mouth on the side of his neck as he moved in between her legs.</p><p>They were loud and abandoned — each leaving a little bit inside the other — and Ginny knew that if she were to overthink about what they were doing that even she would have to blush, but it felt too good to care, and she gladly gave into the wildness she felt inside her. And when Harry cried out behind her, his body too eager to last long, she clutched his hand to her heart, pushing herself down on him, using his release to further her own so that she could join him on that glorious, dizzying edge.</p><p>When they were finished, she lay back against him, and his arms worked around her waist, his fingers hot against her skin. His mouth was hot against the side of her neck, and he whispered her name. Ginny could feel him inside her, his body gone soft, but it still filled her with pleasure. He moaned as she moved her legs to lie on top of his, mimicking his position as she lowered her hands to rest over his.</p><p>"Harry?" she whispered sometime later, the unlit sitting room's darkness falling over them.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked. His voice sounded shaky and rough, and she remembered how he'd screamed out before, which made her feel strangely proud inside.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Ginny could feel his laugh rather than hear it, and he tightened his hold on her waist.</p><p>"I love you too, Ginny."</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p><em>This is bliss</em>, Harry thought as Ginny's head poked up through the sheet they'd thrown over themselves earlier, sometime after they'd finally made it to the bed. She grinned widely as she wiped a bit at her mouth and then snuggled into the crook of his shoulder.</p><p>Harry felt dazed as he looked at her, the effect of what she'd just been doing to him, no doubt. "You look like the cat who drank all the cream," he said, hearing the rough sound of his voice, which only made him feel happier.</p><p>Ginny turned her head and looked up at him. "I don't know about drinking it all, but I definitely swallowed it all."</p><p>Harry laughed and turned so that he could look at her properly. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and grinned.</p><p>"Thank you for the wedding present, Mrs Potter," he said coyly.</p><p>"You're welcome, Mr Potter," she said, smiling back at him. She now looked entirely too pleased with herself, but Harry didn't care.</p><p>"What would Arthur and Molly Weasley say if they knew their little girl was so adept at certain things," Harry said, feeling giddy. He moved his hand under the sheet and cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over it slowly.</p><p>"They'd probably be quite scandalized," Ginny admitted as she lay back, giving him more room. "Although my father did tell me to ride you until I got used to it."</p><p>Harry, who had been moving his head down to put his lips someplace more interesting, paused and stared up at her.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>Ginny giggled. "Well, to be fair, he didn't quite mean it that way, but...hmm, Harry, that's nice."</p><p>She was referring to what he'd been continuing to do with his thumb, and Harry grinned as he removed his hand and pushed his glasses off his face, lowering his mouth down to the semi-hardened shape underneath the white sheet. He closed his mouth around her, looking up at her as he worked his tongue against the fabric until it was soaked. He looked down and traced his fingers around her nipple's edge, teasing and coaxing it into greater attention. Ginny's hand edged its way to the back of his head, and he felt her fingers in his hair.</p><p>"I think I'll just suck at you through this sheet," Harry whispered playfully, moving his mouth to her other breast.</p><p>"Hmm, please do," came the reply, and he squinted at her, to see her lie back with a smile on her face.</p><p>"We'll make it a game," Harry said, mostly to himself. "I can't touch you under the sheet, only above."</p><p>"How about me? Can I touch myself under the sheet?" Ginny asked, her voice full of teasing as she removed her hand from his head.</p><p>Harry smiled at her. "If you want."</p><p>"Goodness," Ginny said a few minutes later, both of their breathing labored, although Harry was pleased to note that she was definitely breathing heavier than he was. Her legs were spread wide underneath him, and even though he couldn't really see, he had a pretty good guess about what she'd been doing under the sheet.</p><p>"You cheeky thing, look at you getting yourself all wet," Harry said softly, moving down across her stomach, pausing to stick his tongue into her bellybutton. She giggled as he buried his face into her sex, breathing in deeply — smelling a mixture of the clean, cotton sheet and something that was unmistakably his Ginny.</p><p>"Harry, I think...we can lose the sheet now," she said after a moment of feeling his tongue slide against her and the fabric between them.</p><p>"But think of the friction," he replied, and he moved his mouth over her again, soaking the sheet so that it clung to her body. He could make out the swell of her mound and lips as she pushed herself upward towards his mouth.</p><p>"Skin, mouth, yes, please," Ginny muttered, and Harry knew he'd teased her enough. He pulled the sheet away, determined to make her feel as brilliant as he could.</p><p>Loving Ginny was something that had taken Harry a while to do, true, but as she bucked underneath him with his name falling off her lips in a string of dirty words, he knew he'd more than made up for it with the simple act they were doing. She melted underneath him, her body growing wetter and wetter until she was nothing but liquid in his hands. The more excited she became, the more excited <em>he</em> became, and he moved faster, wanting to elicit that elusive noise from her that meant there was no turning back. Her hands found his head and her fingers painfully pulled at his hair, but Harry was all but oblivious to it. He sucked and teased and licked until she was shaking underneath him, her voice reaching that fevered pitch he loved to hear.</p><p>And when it was done — when <em>she</em> was done — he pulled away and reached for his glasses, loving the sight before him. She smiled weakly from underneath the arm that was still thrown across her face and breathed in rapidly. He moved on top of her and rubbed his body against hers, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.</p><p>"Kiss me," she said. Now it was her turn to sound rough and hoarse, and he smiled as he kissed her gently. He pushed himself between her legs as she moved underneath him. He reached down between them and guided himself into position, not quite moving forward all the way. He watched her eyes as he teased her, rubbing the tip of his body against her wetness. How many times before had they done this? Harry didn't know; he'd even lost count over how many times they'd simply done it since the wedding. All he knew was that being inside her was the safest place he'd ever found.</p><p>"Was it worth it?" he asked quietly, suddenly needing to hear her say it.</p><p>Ginny put her arms around him, moving them slowly down his back to rest above his arse, her fingers starting to tease him gently.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"All of it?"</p><p>Ginny didn't look away as he let himself move forward — into her firm, wet body that felt as though it had been made to match his — into the shelter she'd always given him.</p><p>"Always, Harry. Always."</p><p>They started to move together, and it was slow — but good — and Harry didn't think either of them looked away. They were together now, and they were ready for whatever else life had in store.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was originally done pre DH, as a challenge - Can Harry and Ginny go to a sex shop and stay in character? lol I was apparently up for it. It’s also Harry’s birthday. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One Day in the Life of Harry James Potter</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Harry opened his eyes, the ceiling coming into blurry half-focus above him. He smiled to himself as he stretched his hands out, feeling the cool cotton sheets beneath his fingers. As his body awoke, he sighed and closed his eyes again, enjoying the moment. Flexing his toes so that his bones made a soft cracking noise in the early morning stillness, he turned his head slightly and found his glasses on the bedside table. He grinned again as he slipped them on and propped himself up.</p><p>"Well, this is a nice way to begin my twenty-second year," he said dryly, looking downwards.</p><p>The female mouth that had been having its way with him, turned up in what could possibly be described as a smile, if it weren't so full of...well...most of <em>him</em>. She met his gaze as she playfully moved her legs behind her, already locked in place at the ankle. Ginny withdrew her mouth slowly and Harry shivered in anticipation, more awake than before, and suddenly very eager to receive the rest of his present.</p><p>She licked her lips and sat up, her hand moving to take over what her mouth had been doing. Leaning forward, her brilliant red hair fell over her shoulders and Harry felt his heart begin to beat even faster. Her lips were swollen and wet, and he opened his mouth eagerly to meet them, wanting to drink the taste of her down. It was always the taste of chocolate and treacle tart to Harry, even though he knew she'd had neither of those things in days.</p><p>Ginny moaned softly as they kissed and her hand stopped its ministrations as they fell back together against the pillows. Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, skin meeting skin. He rolled them over so that he could look at her, his glasses sliding down his nose, precariously stopping at the tip. Ginny smiled and cupped his face with her hand.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Harry," she said softly. "I hope it's okay that I didn't wrap this particular gift."</p><p>Harry grinned as her hand moved around his face, removing his frames for him, knowing that he was about to be in a position of not caring.</p><p>"What a wonderful surprise to wake up to," he whispered, lowering his mouth to hers. Ginny moved underneath him, her touch sending what felt like little shock waves to his body. He drew his own hand down the length of her, slipping a few fingers in between her legs to find her more than ready. He pulled back and grinned again.</p><p>"My, you have been a busy girl this morning," he said appreciatively.</p><p>She bit her lip and nodded. "But I didn't come. I waited for you."</p><p>Harry felt a growl rising deep within his chest as he imagined her getting ready - with him lying asleep right next to her, oblivious. He pushed forward, fitting in between her legs, suddenly unable to wait. Ginny always knew exactly how to drive him crazy, in good ways and bad.</p><p>"It's going to be fast," he said, feeling breathless as their bodies locked together without preamble. The attention she had paid to him before he'd awoken had been too good and too sweet. But Harry knew that was exactly how she'd wanted it because she knew that was how <em>he</em> liked it sometimes - fast and unrestrained.</p><p>Ginny leaned upwards, her mouth hot and moist against his neck. "We've got all day, love. Consider this gift number one."</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"Does anyone expect us anywhere?" Harry asked, staring at the ceiling again, but this time, far sweatier than when he'd first woke up.</p><p>Ginny, who was at the other end of him, stirred and propped her head up on her hand. She was far sweatier too, Harry was happy to note. She lazily drew a half circle on the inside of his thigh and smiled.</p><p>"Not for a while yet. I told everyone that if they bothered us this morning I would not only hex them myself but that I'd get a few choice people at work to help me out as well."</p><p>"You threatened your family with the Unspeakables department?" Harry asked. He was skeptical that that had worked on some of the more mischievous Weasleys.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Sort of. Well, actually, I think what I told them was that we just got in a new case of the Dragon Pox Cure and that Luna and I were very close to petitioning the Wizengamot to let us test it on human subjects. I let it slip that I had already told my department head that certain members of my family would of course be more than up for doing their part."</p><p>Harry snorted. "I bet Fred and George loved that."</p><p>"Oh, they did. Especially after I just <em>had</em> to remind them about the last time I brought my work home with me."</p><p>Harry laughed, remembering that particular time. Fred and George had been teasing Ginny relentlessly about something or other and, since she was a newly designated Unspeakable and able to access a world of things that the twins would probably kill to get their hands on, she'd talked them into being guinea pigs for her first investigation. What she hadn't told them, and what Harry had found out later, was that her investigation was to test each twin for signs of the Clabborhorn Syndrome, after giving them a dose of a 'secret, new antidote' the Ministry had been brewing. She had promised the eager, business-minded twins the full rights to market said antidote, which is why they had readily agreed to be her test subjects.</p><p>Of course, Ginny hadn't told them the antidote caused green skin and boils to appear, which was then followed with severe itching and peeling skin. The twins had been unable to be seen in public for days, because the boils, once they popped, smelled somewhat like a mixture of rotten cheese and eggs. A smell that most people <em>wouldn't</em> put up with, Harry remembered. The head of Ginny's department, so impressed with the dedication Fred and George had shown their sister (and the wizarding world), had then told Ginny that any time she needed to test things, she was free to do so, much to the chagrin of the rest of Weasleys.</p><p>Ginny sighed and rolled over onto her back, her hair fanned out behind her and Harry smirked at her. He sat up and lazily lay down beside her, resting his hand on her stomach. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her as though hungry for the sight, marveling at her. Was it so wrong that he loved his wife's body? If it was, then Harry didn't want to be right; it was that simple.</p><p>He looked up and found her smiling at him, shaking her head.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're funny, Harry."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"Because we've just done it six different ways from Sunday and you're looking at me as though you still want more."</p><p>Harry grinned and began moving his fingers along her side. "I can't help it. You make me insatiable."</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Oh, no, I won't take the blame for that. You were that way to begin with and you know it."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I consider it payback for all those years I never did anything remotely sexual...with myself or otherwise."</p><p>Ginny rolled onto her side and took her hand into his. Their matching rings glinted in the mid-morning light. They'd been married a year, and as far as Harry was concerned, it had been the happiest year of his life.</p><p>"So you're playing catch up, is that it?" Ginny asked, her voice teasing.</p><p>Harry nodded. "If that's what you want to call it."</p><p>"No strange fantasies while you were at school about Cho, then? Nothing about Hermione?"</p><p>Harry made a face. "No."</p><p>"You don't want me to dye my hair black...or brown? Or some other colour?"</p><p>Harry just stared at her. "Definitely not." He narrowed his eyes. "What do you have planned?"</p><p>Ginny blinked innocently at him. "Nothing."</p><p>"You said that earlier it was gift number one...which makes me think you have something else planned for today other than us making love all day."</p><p>"Harry, I'm shocked. One day in bed with your wife isn't a good enough present?"</p><p>"That's not what I said and you know it."</p><p>Ginny grinned widely. "Well, okay, if you must know, after we manage to disentangle ourselves from each other, we're to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch. And mum has cake and tea planned for afters. I talked her out of throwing a huge party, so I suppose that could be considered gift number two, since I know you hate parties so much."</p><p>Harry didn't believe her and said so. "Right. But you're still hiding something."</p><p>Ginny shook her head, laughing. "Well, I can see trust is definitely an issue in this marriage."</p><p>She sat up and smirked down at him as she lifted her hair behind her, tying it into an impromptu ponytail. She turned and rested her hands on his stomach, her eyes full of mischief. She bent forward and kissed his bellybutton playfully, and then loudly blew air into it. Harry laughed despite himself, because that was one of the few places he was ticklish. He allowed her to pull him off the bed.</p><p>"Now where are we going to do it?" he asked cheekily.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "We're going to take a shower, for one. But should the need arise in there, I think we both know the stall is big enough for extra activities."</p><p>"You're trying to kill me with sex then?" Harry asked, letting her lead him into their loo. She knew he loved to do it in water; it was one of his kinks. If he had any, that is. Harry reckoned his own personal preferences were probably far more vanilla than most people would believe.</p><p>Ginny turned on the taps full blast and then looked at him. "Yes, actually, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"</p><p>Harry looked down at her feet and then let his eyes travel slowly over her, leering appreciatively. He gave her a wolfish smile as the moist air from the steam started to cling to her hair and body. "No, not really. It'd be a nice way to go."</p><p>Ginny laughed as she stepped into the shower. She shook her head at him as she reached out. "Oh, heavens, get in here, you randy thing. Let's do it 'Harry's Favorite Way Number Four'."</p><p>Harry smirked and slipped off his glasses, hanging them on the shower door as he closed it behind him. He ran his hands down her smooth skin, already warm from the heat of the water and felt his body respond.</p><p>"How many ways do I have?" he asked, suddenly wondering if she'd written them down somewhere.</p><p>Ginny's brown eyes laughed at him as she moved closer, her body touching his. "Enough ways that this day will not be boring, I assure you."</p><p>"Oh, <em>goody</em>," Harry chuckled.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"We'd about given up on you two," Ron said, staring at Harry and Ginny, his ears already red. Harry felt his face heat as Ginny put her arm around his waist, moving closer to him. She made a face at her brother.</p><p>"We're still newlyweds and it's his birthday; do the math, Ron."</p><p>Her brother rolled his eyes. "You've been married a bleeding year, Ginny. I think it's time you start acting like it."</p><p>Harry bit his lip and shared a long-suffering look with Hermione. This was the usual Ron and Ginny argument whenever they lunched - Ron got tetchy about the fact that Ginny liked to do the things all married women do, namely have sex with her husband. Ginny, of course, got tetchy right back at him for expecting Harry and her to live like sexless beings. Harry, for his part, stayed out it. The less attention he drew to the fact that he was, after all, shagging his best mate's sister every chance he got, the better (even if it was in their married bed and all perfectly legal). What Harry could never understand though was that Ron never picked on <em>him</em> for being the person that Ginny was sleeping with; apparently he thought his sister seduced an innocent Harry on an hourly basis. Remembering their morning activities, however, Harry thought Ron might actually have something at that. Not that he was complaining.</p><p>"Oh, and I suppose that in <em>your</em> world that means I'm not allowed to shag my husband's brains out on his birthday?" Ginny replied tartly, warming to her subject, Harry could tell.</p><p>Ron made a face. "Nice image. You wouldn't be so bold if Mum was around."</p><p>"Why would I need Mum around, Ron? You do her job of bossing me around and acting like my nursemaid -"</p><p>"Enough!" Harry said, putting his hand flat down on the table so that it made a slapping noise. He tightened his other hand on Ginny's shoulder, squeezing it to let her know he wasn't really angry.</p><p>They both looked at him, their faces red - but whether it was because The Great Weasley Battle was about to start for the fiftieth time or because they were both embarrassed, he didn't know. Ron at least, had the grace to look guilty as he slumped back across his side of the table. Hermione patted his arm affectionately. Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder and didn't say anything.</p><p>Harry shook his head. He would never understand his wife's relationship with her brother, not if he lived a million years. On one hand, they knew exactly how to rile and hurt the other more than anyone else he knew, and yet he also knew they loved and cared about each other very much. He gave a small smile and picked up his goblet of Butterbeer. "Erm, happy birthday to me, I reckon."</p><p>Hermione raised her eyebrow and also picked up her drink, looking significantly at Ron, who was glaring at Ginny again. Harry released a small sigh but was surprised when Ginny straightened in her seat and pulled away from him. She picked up her goblet and nodded.</p><p>"Yes, happy birthday to Harry; that's why we're here, after all."</p><p>Her tone said more than her words, and Ron's expression changed. He smiled sheepishly and nodded, holding up his own drink. "Right. To Harry - the best mate a bloke could have. I can't think of anyone else that I'd rather have as a brother-in-law."</p><p>Harry knew that was Ron's way of apologizing and checked to see if Ginny understood that as well. She smiled at her brother and it was genuine, so Harry knew they had just avoided round forty-nine of the Great War. He hated to admit it, but he felt relieved.</p><p>Hermione clucked her tongue and smiled before she took her drink. They all continued eating and enjoying their meal, with Ginny giving Ron advice on a few of his new Quidditch plays (Ron worked as a back-up Keeper for the Chudley Canons). All in all, it was a good birthday luncheon, Harry thought - he was surrounded by the three people he loved the most and they had all avoided bodily harm.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"So we'll see you two later at The Burrow?" Hermione asked, giving him another hug as they all paused outside the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>Harry nodded. "I suppose. Ginny hasn't told me what her plans are for the rest of the day. But since we're in London, I reckon she has something different up her sleeve."</p><p>Laughter made them both turn to watch their two redheads, who were now acting as though they'd never said a cross word to each other in their lives. Hermione smirked and looked up at Harry.</p><p>"Honestly, the way those two act sometimes. I thought we were about to have a re-enactment of your engagement party in there. Nice way of diffusing it, Harry. I'll have to remember to pull the birthday-special-occasion-card myself."</p><p>Harry laughed. "They were barely getting warmed up, you know that, Hermione. That's the only reason it worked."</p><p>She sighed. "Unfortunately, I do. Ron was in a foul mood this morning, I should have warned Ginny when she owl'd."</p><p>Harry watched his wife as she giggled and punched her brother's arm playfully. "I don't think it would have mattered much."</p><p>Hermione gave him a knowing look. "Yes, you two were busy having a very serious lie in, I dare say."</p><p>Harry felt himself blush as Hermione laughed. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that my husband thinks his sister should live like a prude or the fact that he's always spot on when he accuses her of having too much sex."</p><p>"Hermione!" Harry said, feeling shocked.</p><p>His friend smiled. "<em>You</em> never argue with Ron, I've noticed. And even a blind man could see how...invigorated you two seemed when you walked in."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow as they fell in behind Ron and Ginny, as the two siblings started moving up Diagon Alley. "Invigorated? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "That's my word of the day. But honestly, you were both flushed and pink in the face. Ginny's hair was mussed...you two didn't stop somewhere on the way in and...?" Hermione let her voice run off suggestively, and Harry stared at her.</p><p>"Honestly! Between you and Ron...look, I don't need to have my best mates wondering about my active sex life."</p><p>Hermione laughed and held up her hands in defeat. "I'm sorry, Harry. But I do so love shocking you. Especially on your birthday."</p><p>They had stopped in front of the newly remodeled Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Ginny left Ron to join hands with Harry. She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She smiled at Hermione.</p><p>"He's red in the face. Are you teasing my husband?" she asked</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Yes. But only because he makes it so easy. I reckon this is where we leave you?"</p><p>Ginny nodded but then looked at Harry. "Unless you want to join Ron in the Quidditch shop?"</p><p>Harry wondered where else they could go. "Well, I did sort of want a new pair of gloves."</p><p>"People shouldn't go shopping on their birthday, you know. It's considered bad form," Hermione said, fixing him with a pointed look. Harry took the hint and smiled at Ginny.</p><p>"Erm, no, I reckon I'm in your hands and you can drag me off to wherever it is you want to drag me."</p><p>"Oh, fine words indeed," Ginny said, laughing. "That really makes me feel loved."</p><p>"Oh, shut it," Harry said good-naturedly. They said good-bye to Ron and Hermione, promising to meet up again at The Burrow and Ginny turned them around, heading out to Muggle London. Harry frowned at her.</p><p>"You're taking me to the zoo or something, aren't you?" he asked as they made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron. She shook her head.</p><p>"<em>No</em>. I thought we might try a few shops out here. I still need to actually buy you a gift; I thought I might have you help me pick it out."</p><p>The too casual tone of her voice made Harry's inner alarm bells start to ring and he pulled up short, making her stop and turn. "Ginevra," he said, using her full name. "What exactly do you have planned?"</p><p>Ginny smiled sweetly. "Only one way to find out, love."</p><p>Harry frowned. "I knew you were going to say that."</p><p>"Then why ask?" Ginny said, turning back around and pulling on his hand.</p><p>She was definitely up to something.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"You know, we could have just Apparated to Queensway," Harry said, staring at the Underground map across from them.</p><p>Ginny looked affronted. "My father would disown me if he knew I'd passed up a chance to ride on the tube." She patted his knee. "Stop worrying and enjoy the ride, we're on the right train."</p><p>Harry slumped back against his seat and watched her looking around at everyone. It almost made him laugh, how excited she was to be among so many Muggles; Harry had eventually noticed that out of all the Weasleys, Ginny was the most like her father in that regard. He'd never even known she was even interested in Muggle things until their honeymoon in Madrid. They'd been in a completely Muggle area and as soon as they'd quit the room (quite a few days later, Harry had to admit) she'd ran about trying as many things as she could and buying loads of things to give to her father. Harry knew Ginny liked to play it cool when they were out in London, but he also knew part of her enjoyed it very much.</p><p>He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. She turned and smiled at him.</p><p>"So what do you think of your birthday so far?"</p><p>"It's brilliant. Riding around on the tube...just what I wanted. How did you know?"</p><p>Ginny giggled and sat back to rest her head on his shoulder. "Git."</p><p>"Maybe later we can do our breakfast dishes by hand and clean the loo with a toothbrush as an encore," Harry continued dryly.</p><p>Ginny turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. "I've gone to a lot of trouble for today, you know. A little gratitude might be in order, Mr Potter."</p><p>"Oh?" Harry asked, giving her a skeptical look. "What exactly did you go through? And don't tell me all the..." Harry paused and looked around. "S-e-x, either."</p><p>Ginny chuckled. "No, I meant just being able to get the day off, not only for me but also for you, and making certain that Mum didn't go crazy and invite everyone you've ever met to our house for cake. You don't even want to know what Fred and George had planned."</p><p>"I don't?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No. But let's just say it involved tee shirts being made and the Ministry declaring July 31st as Harry Potter Day."</p><p>"They wouldn't have."</p><p>"Oh, wouldn't they? This is Fred and George."</p><p>"But I'm their silent business partner!"</p><p>Ginny laughed. "That doesn't mean you're exempt from being exploited! They wanted me to take a picture of you to put on the shirt; they were going to do 'Harry Potter Through the Years' and have the images change each time the person wore it."</p><p>Harry was stunned and didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at Ginny as the automated voice announced their station.</p><p>"You know, I think your brothers have grown far too cocky for their own good," Harry said as they stood up.</p><p>Ginny looked left and then right as though deciding which way she wanted them to go and then shrugged at him. "I don't think they really would have gone that far. I think they just wanted to have a laugh...but then...you've seen what lengths they go to just to get one of those. Let's go this way," she said, nodding at the stairs.</p><p>"Now can I ask where we're going?" Harry asked, as they started moving upwards into the light.</p><p>"No, that would be rude."</p><p>"But I'll know it as soon as we get there," he argued, wondering what the big secret was.</p><p>"Don't be so certain," Ginny said, winking at him as they entered a crowded street. She gasped so suddenly that Harry immediately went on the defence, his hand immediately moving to his wand.</p><p>"Oh! Harry, look at that large-sized telly in the window of that electrics store! Don't you want one of those?"</p><p>Harry relaxed and looked at where she was pointing. They crossed the busy street, narrowly avoiding getting run over by two strange-haired teenagers on bicycles, and stopped in front of a large glass window. About half a dozen or more television sets were on display, all of their channels turned to different shows. Harry groaned. He and Ginny had had many an argument about this topic. He tugged on her hand.</p><p>"Gin, come on, you know that won't work properly in a magical household."</p><p>"But Dad said they're finding new ways to work around that old problem! We should get one and help him do his research."</p><p>"If we did that, you'd have to quit your job, because I know I'd never be able to get you away from it," Harry said determinedly, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to turn away from the window.</p><p>"Oh, very funny. But, oh, look, can we stop in here for a moment?"</p><p>Harry looked up at the shop she'd stopped in front of. "A bookshop?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, grabbing his hand.</p><p>"Don't we have these in our part of London? Shouldn't Hermione be with you for this?"</p><p>"I want to buy you a birthday card," Ginny said, ignoring him. They entered the shop, a small bell ringing over their heads. A young man in a rather badly knitted, bright lime green jumper came out of the shop's small office and gave them a tired smile. The telltale soup stains on his front made Harry think they'd just interrupted his lunch.</p><p>"Hi!" Ginny said, enthusiastically. "Do you sell birthday cards?"</p><p>The clerk gave her a long enough look to make Harry uncomfortable, and he moved closer to her out of habit. He really didn't like the way the man had just stared at Ginny's legs.</p><p>"Over by the magazines."</p><p>Ginny was oblivious as she pulled Harry off to the left. He watched for a moment as she started looking at the cards, wondering if Ron had slipped something into her drink at lunch. He reached out and put his hand over the card she was reading.</p><p>"Ginny? I'm right here."</p><p>She frowned. "Your point?"</p><p>"How is this card supposed to be a surprise?"</p><p>"Oh, right. Well...go wander around or something. It'll just take a few minutes, trust me."</p><p>"I don't really need a card," Harry offered. "I still have that one you made me from third year."</p><p>Ginny looked up from the card she was reading and stared at him. "You do not."</p><p>"I do too! I saved it. It's in that old trunk with all our school things. Er, well, all the things that didn't get burned when Hogwarts was attacked."</p><p>They both paused, suddenly remembering a much darker time. Harry cleared his throat.</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, you're right. You don't need a card. You need loads of cards. I should have been buying them for you every month."</p><p>"I think that's a bit extreme, Ginny."</p><p>"I don't show you enough how much you mean to me!"</p><p>Harry stared at his wife, really worried for her sanity again. "Are you kidding me? This morning was a perfect example of you showing me how much you love me!"</p><p>Ginny's face cleared and she smiled. "Good, I wanted to make certain you were paying attention."</p><p>Harry frowned. "Sorry?"</p><p>"You had that haunted look in your eyes for a second there...but now all I see is you wondering if I've gone 'round the bend."</p><p>"You are absolutely mental," he said, marveling at her.</p><p>"About you, yes, I am." She leaned forward and kissed him, hard. And it wasn't one of their usual 'pecks in public' type of kisses but a full on, no holds barred kiss. Harry felt as though his feet gave out from under him and he gripped her tightly in his arms as she pushed against him. He had the sensation that he was falling and dimly heard a loud crash. The next thing he knew, Ginny was sitting on top of him, her shirt and skirt pushed up, laughing. A flash of lime green jumper appeared behind her and Harry could see that the man was not amused, although the way he was staring at what Harry knew was probably Ginny's knickers was definitely rude.</p><p>He saw Harry watching him and his face turned red in indignation. "Oi! None of that in here. I've got enough problems; I don't need to have you lot fooling around in my store. This is a respectable place!"</p><p>"We fell," Ginny said coolly as she moved off Harry and stood up. She smoothed down her clothes and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the clerk. "What you should be doing is apologizing to us for having a faulty display case. You could get sued, you know, my husband is a very respected solicitor."</p><p>The man gave them a look of disbelief. "Him? He barely looks old enough to be at University. And you <em>really</em> don't look like the type of girl who -"</p><p>"Who what? A solicitor would marry? Now you're insinuating I look like a slapper?"</p><p>Harry had heard enough, and, not only that, he'd just seen his wife's hand reaching for her wand. He pushed himself off the ground and put his hand on her arm. He gave the bookstore clerk a very level stare.</p><p>"We apologize for causing any trouble, but as my wife clearly stated, we fell. It would be wise of you to ask if we're hurt, and not insult us any further."</p><p>The clerk glanced at him as though to give a short reply and then stopped. There must have been something in Harry's expression that made him suddenly wonder if Ginny had been telling the truth. Harry saw the other man swallow roughly and he suddenly looked a great deal paler.</p><p>"Right. You fell. Do you need to go to hospital?" He finally asked them, looking as though it hurt something for him to be polite.</p><p>Harry didn't look away from the other man. "Ginny, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," she said, but she was still angry, he could tell.</p><p>"We seem to be all right," Harry said.</p><p>"Brilliant," said the other man, looking away.</p><p>"Pardon?" Harry said evenly, but he knew his voice had just dropped to that level that made his Auror Trainees suddenly start paying attention.</p><p>The clerk's shoulders slumped, but he managed to sound at least halfway sincere. "I apologize that this happened. Feel free to pick out a card...free of charge."</p><p>Ginny lifted her head, her eyes narrowed. "No, thanks. I don't think you had any I liked."</p><p>They moved past him, and Harry kept his eye on him as they turned, not exactly trusting that something wouldn't happen. But all the clerk did was sigh and stare at the mess that was in front of him. They exited the shop and didn't saying anything for a moment. Ginny gave him a glum look.</p><p>"Sorry," she said sadly.</p><p>"Why? It wasn't your fault, really. It was a faulty display case and he was an arse."</p><p>"I lost my temper," Ginny said as they found a small bench to sit down on. Harry chuckled.</p><p>"Ginny, I've seen you lose your temper...that wasn't it."</p><p>"I think I was embarrassed, mostly," she said, frowning.</p><p>"Why? Because some git made assumptions about us? It was sort of nice not to be recognized as someone who saved the world," Harry said, trying to make her cheer up.</p><p>"No, not that. I just...when he came up behind us I realised...oh, well, there's nothing else for it. Come here." She stood up and led him to a small sliver of space in between the buildings.</p><p>"Ginny?" Harry asked, worriedly.</p><p>"Stand in front of me, please. Yes, like that," she said, looking around.</p><p>"I don't get it," Harry said, frowning.</p><p>Ginny sighed and suddenly reached down, lifting up her skirt.</p><p>Harry felt all the blood rushing through him as though he'd just been hit with a Rennervate Charm. He laughed suddenly and fell forward, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>"You're bloody brilliant," he said, kissing her head.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I think to anyone else it just makes me a slag," she said, sounding put out.</p><p>"When were you going to tell me you didn't have any knickers on under that skirt?" Harry asked, his hand already moving underneath the material.</p><p>"When we got to our next destination."</p><p>"Which is?" Harry asked, not listening. The mere idea of Ginny knicker-less this entire time did something wholly unimaginable to him. He suddenly wanted her and he wanted her <em>badly</em>. The familiar feeling in his chest whenever he thought of Ginny doing anything naughty roared with great approval at this newest side of her. He was half tempted to flick his wand behind them and take her right there against the wall of the building. And Harry definitely wasn't the type of man that usually wanted to do things like that in public.</p><p>Ginny shook her head at him, stopping his hand from traveling any further. "I'd hope it would have that effect on you, but now, unfortunately, I'm not in the mood."</p><p>"Why's that?" Harry half-whispered, lowering his mouth to hers.</p><p>"Because that...that git saw my backside. The whole thing feels unclean now."</p><p>Harry laughed quietly. "It's still clean, Gin...I cleaned it myself this morning, remember?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, <em>no</em>, Harry..."</p><p>They struggled for a moment, with Harry's hand moving down and Ginny's hands moving up, and he sighed, resting his head against hers.</p><p>"Fine." He moved away and went back to the bench they'd been sitting at a moment ago. Ginny stayed where she was, frowning. She joined him a moment later and Harry looked up at the blue sky above them. He was glad it wasn't raining and concentrated on the white clouds above his head for the moment. When he felt calm again, he looked at Ginny and put his hand around hers.</p><p>"I appreciate the idea," he said evenly.</p><p>Ginny smirked. "I bet. Oh, let's go and pop into a pub or something. Maybe I just need to relax a bit."</p><p>"I know one way to relax," Harry said, grinning. "I can Apparate us both home and we can do loads of relaxing before showing up at The Burrow fashionably late as always."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, there's one more stop I really think we should make."</p><p>"So let's do it and get out of here," Harry said, gesturing around. Ginny stood up and smiled cheekily.</p><p>"One pint, that's it. Besides, you might need it too."</p><p>Harry stood up and moved behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist. "There's only one thing I need," he whispered playfully.</p><p>Ginny smiled and turned her head to meet his mouth and they kissed briefly. Harry moved his hand around and rested it on her backside.</p><p>"Certain I can't make you change your mind? We still have favorite ways five and six to do, don't we?"</p><p>Ginny pulled away and smiled. "Actually, I was hoping that with the shop I want to take you to, we might actually increase that list a bit and add a few more numbers."</p><p>"You know, your birthday is in a few weeks, should I torture you this much on yours?" Harry asked as they started walking again.</p><p>Ginny batted her eyes at him. "Not if you know what's good for you. You know I have no patience for surprises. I'd probably end up hexing you."</p><p>"That's rather unfair, I think."</p><p>She laughed. "Yes it is, isn't it?"</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>A few pints later, Ginny admitted to him that she felt entirely more relaxed than before and they were both laughing as they headed out into the fading afternoon light. The busy street had grown even busier, and once again, Harry wished they could just go home. But he could tell she had her heart set on whatever it was she wanted them to do, so he simply followed her, bobbing in and out of the busy pedestrians.</p><p>Suddenly, she stopped, and Harry, not paying attention because he was still feeling the effects of the Muggle ale they'd shared, walked into her back.</p><p>"Oomph. Sorry," he muttered, fixing his glasses. Ginny glanced at him, a wide smile on her face and nodded ahead of them. Harry looked and then did a double take.</p><p>"<em>This</em> is where you've been wanting us to go all day? Here?"</p><p>She nodded, clearly excited - her eyes were bright, and her cheeks were flushed as though she were blushing.</p><p>"Now you can see why I wanted you to help me pick something out!"</p><p>They were standing in front of a sex shop. It was low-key and unobtrusive, but still, a <em>sex shop</em>. Two headless mannequins were entwined in the front window in a rather keen embrace. They were both wearing lace and leather bodices, their hands connected by two leather-spiked hand bracelets. Harry blinked at the window and then at his wife, who had apparently been here before, judging by the way she was heading for the door without batting an eye. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Explanation, please?" he asked</p><p>Ginny got a naughty look in her eye. "I want to buy you something for your birthday."</p><p>"In here?" Harry asked, pretending not to be gesturing at the store as an old woman and her dog walked by, giving them funny looks.</p><p>"It's perfectly acceptable," Ginny said, raising her head stubbornly. "Hermione and I went to a lot of different shops before we found one we thought you'd feel more at ease in."</p><p>"Pardon?" Harry said, feeling shocked.</p><p>"You know you embarrass easily about these things, Harry. I thought you'd enjoy it if we could find a shop that was tasteful and discreet."</p><p>"This window is discreet?" Harry asked, glancing at it. Ginny made a snorting sound.</p><p>"Oh yes, by far. You should have seen some of the more...seedier places we found. We've had quite an experience this last month, Hermione and I. Now come on; it's getting late."</p><p>She pulled on his hand and he followed her, if only because he was still trying to get his mind around the fact that his wife and best friend had been going around looking at sex shops in preparation for his birthday. Harry stopped as they entered, knowing that his mouth was probably hanging open, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>"Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding a bit worried by his reaction. He tore his eyes from the black and pink leather gear on another mannequin stationed near the door (this one with a head attached, a <em>redhead</em> to be exact), and looked at his wife.</p><p>"This," he said nodding at the display. Ginny frowned and then looked at the outfit, a slow smile spreading across her face.</p><p>"A leather two-piece with matching boots? You're easy."</p><p>"It's pink," he said needlessly. She knew he loved to see her wearing pink.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Don't peak too soon, love. There's a whole back room you have to see."</p><p>"There's more rooms?" he asked, looking over her head.</p><p>"There's even rooms with no clothes in them. Just...<em>toys</em>."</p><p>Harry looked down at her and couldn't help it; he was intrigued. "Show me," he said and then he grinned.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"Oh, this one works underwater," Ginny said, holding up something rather large and...masculine looking. Harry bit his lip.</p><p>"So do I," he muttered. "And I don't take batteries."</p><p>Ginny unfortunately heard him and patted his arm. "No, love, you don't."</p><p>"I thought we were looking for us," Harry said, glancing around. "These look like they're all for...well, <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Who says?" Ginny smiled devilishly and held up another item that had pictures indicating that yes, even men could enjoy its 'pleasurable buzz' by inserting it. Harry made a face and pushed her along.</p><p>"I don't think I'll ever be that adventuresome," he admitted.</p><p>"How about a cream?" Ginny asked, pausing in front of another row. She held up a purple package. "This one is supposed to taste like berries and wine."</p><p>"Couldn't we just get out own berries and wine and try it ourselves?" Harry asked.</p><p>Ginny frowned. "You're being a bit pragmatic all of sudden, what's wrong?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he said, and even he had to admit he sounded sullen.</p><p>Ginny put her arms around his waist and smiled. "Want me to go model a few of those lacy things you liked in the last room?"</p><p>Harry couldn't help but smile. "That might take the edge off, yes."</p><p>"All right, but if you don't see something you like soon I might have to decide for us and I think you ought to know that I've had my eye on that leather spiky deal in the men's section."</p><p>She patted his bum affectionately and they left the room, heading back they way they'd come. She grabbed a few things off one of the racks, and Harry sat down on the small chair just outside the dressing room. Luckily, the shop was mostly filled with men, and the women's changing room was deserted. He released a small sigh and thought about their afternoon. Harry was afraid he was one of those types of blokes who would much rather <em>do it</em> than talk or shop about it. While the items they'd looked at had a certain appeal, he could admit he only really wanted Ginny by herself, not with added toys. Did that make him boring? Was she bored with him? Was that what this was really about? Perhaps that was the thought that had made his mood turn brooding.</p><p>"How about this?"</p><p>Harry looked up and any dark thoughts he'd had went out the window. It was a two piece, in black lace, and the bra part of the lingerie was cut out around the nipples. In place were three or four hanging cords that jangled as Ginny moved. The knickers were sheer and stretched tightly across her front. He dared hope what it looked like from behind.</p><p>She looked down at herself. "It'd probably be best if I had court shoes on, but what do you think?"</p><p>"Nice," Harry said, nodding and swallowing hard.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you'll be saying that about all of them?"</p><p>"Let's see the back," Harry said, ignoring her.</p><p>Ginny arched her eyebrow and turned around slowly. Harry felt his mouth go dry. The knickers were absolutely nothing in the back, and he suddenly felt very self-conscious about staring at his wife's glorious backside in the harsh bright light of a changing room.</p><p>"Do the have any other color?" Harry asked, licking his lips.</p><p>Ginny laughed again and shook her head at him. "Ever searching for perfection, that's what I love about you, Harry. Hang on a minute, I'll be back with something to tempt your eyes in the way of colour."</p><p>Harry blinked after she'd gone, the image of her wonderful backside still fresh in his mind and moved uneasily in his chair. The rush of need he'd felt earlier was returning, even though they'd made love plenty of times today already, he still felt keen for more. Maybe he wasn't so boring after all; maybe his kink was Ginny in lingerie. He could live with that.</p><p>"This bright enough for you?"</p><p>Harry looked up as she came around the corner. He felt his mouth fall open. The last outfit had practically been a nun's outfit compared to this lovely piece. It was bright red, redder than Ginny's own hair, and in one piece. Except that was deceptive, as the whole section in the middle was gone - held together on the side by three thin slips of material. They crossed downward over her middle, tapering off into a nice pair of lace, v-shaped knickers. Harry could see the start of his favorite smattering of freckles on her right hip as they disappeared under the rim of the knickers. He looked upwards and could just make out the pale shape of her nipples, hardened under the material of the bra. He liked the way her breasts seemed pushed close together under the thin strip of material and wondered how Muggles had been able to do that without magic.</p><p>Ginny leaned forward and grinned. "I thought you'd like this one. Care to see the back?"</p><p>Harry swallowed. "Actually, I'd much rather just push you against that wall and take you, right here, right now."</p><p>Her eyes widened at his boldness. "Harry! I haven't even got to my favorite piece yet!"</p><p>"Who cares...that one is brilliant. Let's get it and pop home and <em>shag</em>."</p><p>Ginny clucked her tongue. "Now you know we have to go to the Burrow tonight. It's already past time that we should have been there."</p><p>"You're going to make me eat cake and socialize when I have this?" Harry said, indicating his lap and the rather alert erection that was starting to appear.</p><p>She walked forward and he saw her flick something, realizing at the last moment it was her wand. He couldn't even begin to think where she'd had <em>that</em> hidden, when she straddled the chair, and sat down on top of him. She put her arms on either side of him, and he naturally held her in place, his hand lying flat on her back. Ginny bit her lip and moved gently against him and Harry groaned. They'd had discussions about doing something in public a few times, but Harry had never wanted to, not really. But now he thought he might make an exception; they were in a sex shop after all, weren't they? What better place?</p><p>"Hmm, I see," Ginny said, sounding breathless. She stopped moving and leaned in, kissing him.</p><p>"Ourgh," Harry said when they broke apart, feeling light headed.</p><p>"We'll pop home and I'll change and then we'll go and get cake. You can stand there, watching me, knowing I only have this on underneath my clothes..."</p><p>Harry grunted in reply, moving his hand down to cup her bottom. He loved the feel of the lace under his fingertips. He hoped she'd cast a good spell on the entryway to the changing rooms because he really didn't feel like waiting at all.</p><p>Ginny moved her mouth to his ear, tugging on it playfully with her teeth. She whispered quietly. "And then later when we get home we can go oh, so, so, slow. I'll let you kiss each and every part of me, Harry. And I'll just be wearing this and you can feel the lace against your body."</p><p>He groaned, imagining it and shifted forward so she could tell exactly what he thought of that idea. His body wanted to be doing it now, right where they were; he no longer cared about propriety.</p><p>She suddenly pulled away and stood up, winking at him. "Right then. I'll just get dressed, shall I?"</p><p>Harry, who had almost been ready to do just about anything she wanted, moaned as the softness that was her body was no longer in his hands.</p><p>"You are a tease, Ginny Potter," he called after her. "In the worse possible way."</p><p>Her laughter didn't make his desire any less marked. He was really going to kill her for this one, he really was.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"Congratulations, Harry! Happy Birthday!" Harry smiled as Remus thumped him on the back. Tonks winked at him from underneath her vivid, multi-colored hair. She looked a bit like a punk music fan that had gone off her nut, but Harry didn't say anything. She and Remus looked happy, and right they should be, since they'd just come back from their honeymoon.</p><p>"Shouldn't you two be setting up house somewhere?" Harry asked, as Tonks leaned in for her own hug.</p><p>"Nah. Remus can do that anytime," she said, looking fondly at her husband. "And goodness knows he doesn't want me anywhere near all the china and breakables!"</p><p>"Besides, which," Remus said, giving his wife an affectionate look, "we wouldn't miss your birthday party for anything. Especially since Molly told us we'd made the guest list."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Yes, she and Ginny did a good job of keeping it strictly to people I actually care about I have to admit."</p><p>"Where is Ginny?" Tonks asked, looking around. "I would have thought she'd have whisked you away for a quiet evening at home by now."</p><p><em>I wish</em>, Harry thought. He glanced around the room pretending to look, but he knew exactly where she was. <em>And</em> what she wearing. He swallowed, feeling his face heat and caught Remus giving him an interesting look.</p><p>"She's around somewhere," Harry lied. "And we came late, so Molly's just got around to getting the cake cut. You two haven't missed much."</p><p>"Oi! Wotcher, Charlie!" Tonks said warmly as the Weasley brother crossed their path on the way to the kitchen. Harry smiled as Remus and Tonks joined hands and sauntered further into the room. He ducked outside and released a deep breath, glad for the evening air. He was thankful the party was small, but even so...</p><p>He smiled as the fairy lights twinkled in the Weasley's garden and decided to sit down on the stone gate that Mrs Weasley had put in (in an effort to give the usual colony of gnomes more trouble with getting into the yard). The stone felt cold, even through his clothes. He hoped it would take away some of the heat he still felt coursing through his body every time he thought of his wife and the way she'd teased him.</p><p>Harry knew he should get her back with a little trick and teasing of his own, but he actually didn't care to prolong it any. He wanted her. Very much. And it was torture to sit through his own birthday gathering, just waiting to be alone with her. Harry could laugh at himself about it though - he was happy to have this sort of problem more than any other and he looked forward to finally getting to unwrap his final present of the day.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>He looked up and smiled. "Hi, Hermione."</p><p>"What's wrong?" his friend asked, coming to sit down along side him.</p><p>"Nothing, just needed some air."</p><p>"It is a bit hot in there, isn't it?"</p><p>"I would assume that has something to do with George and Fred lighting those twenty-two large candles."</p><p>Hermione laughed. "They were rather big, weren't they? Where do you think they got them?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I don't want to know."</p><p>"So. Have you had a good day today?" Hermione asked in a far too nonchalant voice and Harry gave her an amused look.</p><p>"You know <em>exactly</em> what kind of day I've had. You helped her plan it, you minx."</p><p>Hermione's face widened as though in shock and then her cheeks turned red as she nodded. "Oh, I know. It was awful of us, wasn't it? But Ginny did so want to surprise you with something and I suggested she take you along to pick it out..."</p><p>"Oh! So it's <em>you</em> I have to blame!" Harry exclaimed, feigning anger. "I ought to tell your husband what you've been up to. Indulging my wife in her evil, seducing ways."</p><p>Before Hermione could answer and almost as though on cue, Ron's voice called from the doorway. "Hey, what are you two doing?"</p><p>They looked up as he came out, holding a goblet of Butterbeer. Hermione spoke before Harry.</p><p>"Harry needed some air. I thought I'd keep him company. Come, sit here." She gave Harry a warning look as though that would make him be quiet. Harry shook his head; even though he'd been teased relentlessly by his wife, he still thought he'd had the best birthday ever and he wasn't about to be cross with Hermione about it. He squeezed her arm to let her know it was okay.</p><p>As the three of them sat together, Ron looked around, amazement on his face.</p><p>"Blimey, this garden has grown tiny."</p><p>"It's the new gate," Harry said, nodding. "It makes it feel more closed in."</p><p>"Is that what it is?" Ron asked, frowning. "I just thought it was because we're all tall now and grown up."</p><p>"Well, that too," Harry said, laughing.</p><p>"Hey, remember the first time you came here, Harry?" Ron asked, smiling. "And mum told us to do a de-gnoming and you didn't know what that was...?"</p><p>Harry smiled, remembering. But he wasn't thinking of gnomes; he was thinking of the first time that he'd ever met Ginny. Well, properly that is. He'd said 'hello' and she'd turned as bright as the setting sun with embarrassment. He'd have to remind her of that one later.</p><p>"I suppose we should go back in," Hermione said, sighing.</p><p>Harry glanced at her. "Should I be offended that my best friend doesn't seem interested in my party?"</p><p>Hermione smiled. "It's not that, it's just...I know a certain little redhead who wants to get you home."</p><p>"Mum said Harry can stay as long as he wants tonight," Ron said, frowning. "Maybe you should sleep in your old room. And Ginny can stay in hers." Hermione and Harry both stared at him.</p><p>Ron caught their look and shrugged. "I thought I'd try. Even I know I can't stop you from doing anything. Especially tonight."</p><p>"Especially tonight?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow at his friend. "How about every night. We're bloody well married, Ron. We can do things whenever we want. And <em>how</em> often we want."</p><p>Hermione went very still besides him. Ron puffed out his cheeks as though he had something to say to contradict Harry and then he released a long, slow breath.</p><p>"Right. Well, have at it, then, Harry. Erm, well, have at <em>her</em>. As much as the mental image of Ginny doing anything remotely sexual pains me, I do suppose that as your best mate, I should at least wish you well with getting lucky on your birthday."</p><p>Harry blinked at Ron. "Does this mean that you and Ginny have ended the war?"</p><p>Ron made a face. "War? What war? I just like to wind her up. I love seeing her get defensive about things like that. It's funny, actually. I don't know why no one ever laughs. It's bloody brilliant."</p><p>Hermione and Harry looked at each other and Hermione shook her head in dismay.</p><p>Harry stood up and looked at his friends. "Ron, never let Ginny hear you say that. She'll hex you into next week." He paused and then put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But thanks, mate. I appreciate your...good will."</p><p>Ron grinned and took a drink. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny standing at the window, talking to Luna and George. The golden light of the candles made it seem as though there was fire in her very hair - it danced behind her as she laughed, throwing her head back. She turned and noticed him watching her, a small smile now playing on her face.</p><p>Harry knew it was time to start saying their goodbyes.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Ginny asked as they arrived home. Harry levitated the bag with his birthday presents (Hermione <em>had</em> given him that pair of gloves he'd wanted) over to their kitchen counter and looked at her.</p><p>"There's bad news?"</p><p>Ginny, who was chewing on her bottom lip, nodded slowly.</p><p>"Well, let me have it then," Harry said, pulling his shirt out of his jeans. He started to remove his shoes. He wanted to be naked as quickly as possible.</p><p>"I'm not going to be wearing the red piece from today."</p><p>Harry looked up, surprised. He'd been imagining that feisty little number all evening. He felt disappointment course through him.</p><p>"Oh," he said, trying not to frown. "But I thought you bought something at that shop?"</p><p>"Oh, I did," Ginny said, nodding. "But I have something else in mind for tonight. That is, if you don't mind?"</p><p>Harry grinned and moved forward, putting his hands on her hips. "All I've been thinking tonight is red, red, red."</p><p>Ginny looked up at him, smiling. "You're lucky I have red hair, Harry. You can get away with that statement."</p><p>Harry laughed and lowered his head to kiss her. It'd been too long since he'd done that and he liked the feeling. They moved together and before he'd realised it, he had her pressed up against the wall of their kitchen. Ginny broke the kiss first, breathing heavily. Harry realised then that he wasn't the only who'd been anticipating getting home; it was nice to see that he could affect her just as much.</p><p>She moved her hands up to his hair, her fingers pulling lightly but firmly as she curled a piece of it around her finger. Her lips were full and begging to be kissed and Harry wasn't in the mood to make her wait. They kissed again, and Ginny made a small moan at the back of her throat as he leaned into her.</p><p>"Oh, you're going to make me want to say sod what I have in the bag upstairs, aren't you?" she asked, pulling slightly on his head.</p><p>Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "I don't think I can wait much longer to get you naked."</p><p>"Really?" Ginny asked coyly. "And what will I be doing once I am?"</p><p>Harry moved his mouth to her neck and kissed his way slowly up to her ear. "You'll be on all fours in front of me."</p><p>Ginny sighed and trembled underneath his touch. "Hmm, Harry's Favorite Way number five. It's one of mine too."</p><p>Harry pulled back. "Then what the bloody hell are we waiting for?"</p><p>Ginny laughed. Regrettably, she moved away from him and made a 'tsk tsk' noise.</p><p>"Just give me a few moments in the bathroom. Go on and make yourself comfortable."</p><p>"You know I can only fall asleep after sex," Harry said playfully, moving in to kiss her again.</p><p>"Not <em>that</em> comfortable," Ginny said, giggling. She pushed him away. "Go. In front of me."</p><p>"You don't trust me back there, do you?" Harry asked, smirking as he started up the stairs.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that," she said, moving slowly behind him. He looked down at her when he reached the top.</p><p>"What would you say then?"</p><p>Grinning widely, Ginny nodded at him. "I like seeing that cute bum of yours in those jeans, what can I say?"</p><p>"This old thing?" Harry said, putting his hand on his backside. Ginny laughed and pushed him forward gently. They entered their bedroom and Ginny picked up the bag they'd dropped off earlier. She smiled at him.</p><p>"I'll just be a moment. I have to wrap your gift."</p><p>Harry sat down on the bed. "Which one is this? Number three?"</p><p>"I hope you think I saved the best for last," Ginny said demurely.</p><p>"I'm certain you did," Harry said, pulling his shirt off. "Although I think I was a goner after number one."</p><p>"Hush," Ginny said. She giggled as she disappeared behind the door to their loo.</p><p>Harry finished undressing, but he kept his boxers on. Now since he was here, in their room, he found that he actually did want to draw it out as long as he could.</p><p>Eagerness coursed through him and he was exited, but the idea of exploring Ginny and the item she'd purchased was an even richer prize than just going at it first thing. It had been more than nice to fantasize about her all evening - he hadn't thought of work or even the rest of the world. Of course, he'd never tell Ginny that her teasing had been exactly what he'd needed today; he'd never live it down. He propped the pillows up on their bed and threw a few of them towards the end, so she would have something underneath her, eventually. He had every intention of taking her every way he wanted tonight until they both passed out from too much pleasure...or exhaustion, whichever one came first.</p><p>"Okay, close your eyes, birthday boy," she called out huskily from the opened door of the loo and Harry laughed.</p><p>"Birthday boy? Can't I just take off my glasses? You'll be all fuzzy."</p><p>"No, I want the full effect of you opening your eyes and seeing me, <em>in focus</em>," Ginny said, laughing.</p><p>Harry shook his head but did as asked and sat down, with his back against the headboard. He folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Eyes are dutifully closed, my love."</p><p>"No peeking," Ginny warned.</p><p>"Auror's honour."</p><p>"There's no such thing as an Auror's honour and you know it. Give me your word, you git."</p><p>Harry shook his head, but said in a serious voice. "I give you my word that I will not see before it is time."</p><p>It must have satisfied her because he heard the door creak open and could tell she was moving around the room, doing something else. After a few moments, silence fell once again and Harry bit his lip, anticipating what he would see when he opened his eyes.</p><p>"All right, I'm ready."</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and blinked; she'd dimmed the lights a bit, making it darker than before. He'd been prepared to offer a witty retort upon seeing her, but whatever he'd meant to say left his head as his eyes found her. She was standing in front of the bed, red hair undone and flowing behind her in a wild mess (to this day Harry still had no idea how she was able to get her hair to look so many different ways with just a few taps of her wand). He was glad she had saved this outfit for home, because he was certain he definitely would <em>not</em> have been able to make it otherwise.</p><p>It was a soft pink bodystocking that tied at her neck and stretched downward over her body. It appeared to hide everything and yet still show enough to make his mouth go extremely dry. His eyes followed it down over her breasts; two soft curves begging to be touched and he could just make out the darker shade of her nipples underneath the lace. It tapered easily underneath her to stretch tautly across her small waist and hips, and then down into the v-shape of her sex. She moved out from in front of the bed to show that she had managed to finally get the shoes on that she'd wanted earlier - they were the same pink colour with two straps wrapped tenderly around her ankles.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Harry," Ginny said, almost shyly. She turned around and Harry sucked in a low breath. The back was just as exquisite as the front. He saw the fabric stretched tightly over the swell of her backside and forgot who he was for a moment. Almost as though knowing the reaction she as causing, she bent over and looked at him, a smile on her upside down face.</p><p>"Want to unwrap me now or later?"</p><p>"Guh," Harry said and then blinked rapidly. Ginny brought her head back up and smiled, as though pleased with herself. She moved slowly towards him, full of feline grace and ferocity.</p><p>"Or maybe you just want to touch?" she asked playfully, leaning on the bed. Harry felt powerless to do anything but watch and knew again, that was exactly how she'd wanted it. She made her way up to him, moving her legs over his body, but being very careful not to touch him too much. When she was over him completely, like a cat ready to pounce on a bowl of cream, she leaned forward, her face inches from his.</p><p>"I'm sorry I teased you so badly today," she said softly, her brown eyes wide. Harry could count the freckles across the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"I liked it," he said, hoarsely.</p><p>"Did you? I didn't make it too difficult, did I? I wanted you so badly in that shop..." Ginny's voice trailed off and she smiled as she bowed her head, lowering her mouth to his chest. Harry let his head roll back and closed his eyes as he released a low breath that came out in a hissing noise.</p><p>"It was torture, watching you at my parent's house...just wanting to throw you into a cupboard somewhere upstairs and have you take me like you wanted." Ginny's mouth continued moving to the other side of his chest and he bit his lip, watching her move in the bodystocking. He brought a hand slowly up to rest along her side, pleased that the stocking felt as soft as it looked. He let his hand travel downwards, until he reached her bum and then he squeezed her wonderful fullness.</p><p>Ginny brought her head up to gaze at him, an intense look in her eyes that seemed to shake him to his core. Only for him did she look like that; only for him did she do the things she did. It filled Harry with pride and the feeling of something else - ownership - and yet he knew that Ginny was completely something other than just his to own. She was his the way that he was hers - neither of them owned the other, but they belonged completely to each other. He could not have chosen a better partner for himself if he had tried; he was fortunate that she had seen something in him that he'd never known was there until after she'd come into his life. She was his passion and his spark - his greatest comfort and his most private pleasure.</p><p>"I love you," Harry said, feeling choked up suddenly. She smiled gently and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss that seemed to sear right through him. They fell together, all thoughts of playing leaving them both as they rolled over on the bed. She had been right; the feeling of the lace against his skin turned him on even more.</p><p>"Oh, I wanted to go slow," Ginny said, her hands reaching for his boxers.</p><p>"I know," Harry murmured against the side of her head. "So did I."</p><p>"But I don't anymore," she said as the cool air touched his skin. He sucked in a harsh breath as her hands found him, her fingernails teasing him momentarily. She stroked him only a few times before he was more than ready and he moved his mouth to her breast, to suckle it into his mouth through the fabric. As much as he wanted to be inside of her, he would not forgo this little taste of her. He pushed his glasses out of the way and groaned as he buried his head in between her breasts, his tongue hungry for the taste of her skin.</p><p>"Harry, Harry..." Ginny repeated his name, her voice like music to his ears and he moved his mouth down further, trailing it over her body. He tried to slow down, but he couldn't. He reached her mound and looked up at her, meeting her gaze as he moved his mouth to cover it. His tongue slid in between the lacy folds of fabric and he found her warm to the touch. With a slight flick of his tongue she bucked, already eager for him. He watched as her head fell back, her breasts rising and falling with the sharp intake of her breath. She tasted sweet and salty, and already so wet that he knew he didn't have to do this, but he persisted, loving the way her body moved. The lace of the bodystocking stretched across her, her nipples two full points of arousal. She moaned, a deep throaty sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Harry loved nothing better than to make her sound like that.</p><p>Her legs rubbed against him, and he felt the sharp point of her shoe dig into his back and it made some of the fuzziness in his brain ebb away. He held onto her with both hands on her hips and moved forward with his mouth again, determined to bring her first, this way. Her hands reached for his head, pulling on his hair and he closed his lips around her clit again, sucking it into his mouth. He felt the sweet wetness of her body around him as the soft lace rubbed his face. Harry moved one hand down and pushed her legs apart further, edging it in between them. He pulled back and let his fingers do the work for a moment while Ginny's body began to shake. Licking his lips, he moved his mouth back into position and went in for the final kiss. She shook, her hips moving in time with his fingers inside her and she screamed when he closed his lips around her, her body rising ardently from the bed, her back arched.</p><p>Ginny cursed and moaned and writhed underneath him until he stopped, pulling away from her. Harry fumbled for his glasses and slipped them as he propped himself above her. Her face was hidden underneath the fierce tangle of her hair and her breath was coming in short, uneven gasps. He watched her body, feeling his desire return as though it had never left, and he ached to be buried deep within her. He knew how smooth and honeyed she must be now, after coming so completely. She finally turned her head, her hand pushing her hair out the way, gazing up at him.</p><p>"You are brilliant," she said, sounding out of breath.</p><p>Harry swallowed and kissed her, teasing her and biting her lower lip. She pulled back slightly and worked her tongue around his face.</p><p>"My, my, Harry. I'm all over you," she said, grinning.</p><p>"Hmm," he said, nuzzling her neck. "I need you. Now."</p><p>Ginny understood and shifted underneath him, doing something he couldn't see. She turned and he saw her wand come flying from the bedside table. She aimed it at herself and then suddenly her legs were widening as he guided himself inward. Harry released a breath as he entered her, the heat and fineness of her body surrounding him immediately. He had been right; her body felt like silk around his - so smooth and perfect, not the slightest hint of resistance. He watched her as he thrust forward, the top half of the bodystocking rubbing against his chest.</p><p>"You feel so good," Harry murmured, lowering his mouth to hers.</p><p>"I love you," she whispered as they moved, both of their bodies fighting to keep the rhythm as slow as they could. Harry felt the familiar tightness in his stomach and tried to think of anything other than how incredible it felt to be inside her. He bowed his head and kissed her shoulder, the salty-sweat of her skin tasting like candy on his tongue.</p><p>"Want to wait," he said unevenly, not even certain if he was making sense. He felt her hands on his back, her nails a rough contrast to the fluidness of the rest of her. Ginny's legs rubbed against his and then he felt her shift, bringing them up higher.</p><p>"Deeper," she said, her eyes boring into his.</p><p>Harry gritted his teeth, nodding. And even though it pained him to move, he released a breath and pulled out of her so that she could swing her legs up to his shoulders. But the movement made the tingling pleasure in his body ebb a bit and when he entered her again, he was more in control. He watched her as he pushed all the way in and then pulled out, a look of concentration on her face as she watched their bodies joining. He realised she must have cast a Disrobing Charm earlier, to remove the bottom half over her stocking. He gripped her bare legs in his hands as he moved his hips, and she moaned, arching on the bed underneath him. He knew she was almost gone again and he urged her on, pushing in even deeper than before.</p><p>Her eyes were closed, and Harry suddenly wanted to see her as he made her come again. "Open your eyes, Ginny; look at me," he said softly.</p><p>Her brown eyes flashed open, full of wonder and pleasure as she met his gaze. She threw her arms back behind her and he shook at the sight, his body needing release. But it felt too good to Harry to be moving inside of her so he held on to the last of his will power, cursing inside his head.</p><p>Almost as though sensing his need, Ginny gave him her blazing look again and reached out her hand to him.</p><p>"Talk to me, Harry," she said, her voice low with want.</p><p>"Love you," he said, pushing forward again. "Need you...so...much. So beautiful, so...oh, fuck!" Harry exclaimed as her body contracted around his. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back and he was lost, unable to deny himself anymore. His movements were uneven, but he didn't care, and he felt his release rush out of him and into her and they both tumbled into everything and nothing...together.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry opened his eyes, the ceiling coming into blurry half-focus above him. Yawning, he turned to see what time it was from the bedside clock. The bright red number blinked out at him - twelve eighteen am. The lights that Ginny had lit earlier had all but gone out, and after concentrating for a moment, his wand was in his hand and he aimed it at the far wall and the candle burst into bright light before settling into a soft glow. A hold over from his nightmare days, he now always liked to sleep with at least a little light in the room.</p><p>The body next to him moved and then murmured something. He smiled and turned on his side, pulling the sheet up around them. He watched her for a moment, sleeping so contentedly, and almost felt bad for what he was about to do next.</p><p>But fair was fair, and Harry had been waiting for weeks. He moved his hand under the sheet and then under her nightgown, moving slowly. She hadn't worn knickers, lucky for him, and he teased her briefly there before moving his hand up towards her breasts. She moaned and turned, moving onto her back and he grinned. He was just about to lower his mouth to her body when he realised she was staring at him in confusion.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked, her voice rough with sleep.</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Ginny. Are you ready for gift number one?"</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Written pre-DH, a Christmas fic, in where Ginny has a special present for Harry. A basic PWP in the best sense of the word. ;) It was originally called "Henpecked" but I've since changed it to A Night Out. Cheers!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Harry Potter made his way virtually unnoticed through the evening shoppers of Diagon Alley; everyone appeared too busy to take notice of the young man dressed in a dark Muggle suit, keeping to himself. Of course, it had been a good six years since the fall of Voldemort and life had finally started settling down for the wizarding world. But still, for Harry to be able to walk about in public and not be bothered - that alone was a reason to celebrate.</p><p>But he had other things on his mind as he moved quickly in between the late Christmas shoppers, and he had to admit the things on his mind were driving him to a distraction that probably wasn't very safe or healthy. But there was nothing else for it and he hurried his steps. The quicker he reached the Leaky Cauldron, the quicker he could escape out into Muggle London and leave magic behind him.</p><p>Harry had one mission tonight and it required magic of another, more intimate kind; he had a date with his wife.</p><p>And she'd warned him not to be late.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Yes, just this way, Mr Potter. Your wife requested one of our private dining areas."</p><p>Harry nodded at the head waiter as he started to lead him through the very busy hotel restaurant. All of this had been Ginny's idea, of course - a night on the town for both of them to enjoy each other. A night away from friends, family…and magic, as Ginny had insisted. They both worked for the Department of Mysteries as Unspeakables and had more than their arms full of strange and mystical things on a day to day basis. Harry could appreciate wanting to get away, especially for Ginny. She'd recently given birth to their first child - well, their first <em>set</em> of children, at any rate - two twin boys that were already proving to live up to the example set by their uncles, Fred and George, at the mere age of six months. Harry tried to help her as much as he could but even he had to admit that Ginny shared the brunt of dealing with the babies.</p><p>The waiter knocked gently on the door they'd reached and quickly opened it to reveal an elegantly designed room - done in soft peach and gold tones. They'd added holly and mistletoe to the room to give it a subtle yet festive holiday feel. Ginny was already sitting at the table, and she smirked as she looked at her watch. Harry scowled at her as he tipped the waiter and waited for the man to leave them alone.</p><p>He approached the table. "Honestly, Gin, I really tried, but Stubbins wouldn't let me go without showing me something in the Thoughts Undone room and I -"</p><p>She held up her hand and shook her head. "I'm too happy to see you to care that you're five minutes and forty seconds late, Harry."</p><p>He grinned and nodded at her. "Wow. You look amazing. Is that new?"</p><p>Ginny was wearing a red velvet dress that hung low down the middle and looked to taper off fairly high above her knees, from what he could tell. He allowed himself a long ogle at her legs and she smiled as he sat down.</p><p>"Yes. And the fact that I'm wearing it means I've finally lost the last of the baby weight, thank you very much."</p><p>"Giving birth does have that effect," Harry said dryly as he took in the food already on the table. He reached for a slice of bread, suddenly feeling quite hungry.</p><p>Ginny smirked at him and took a sip of what looked like wine. "You know what I mean, Harry. I was afraid I wouldn't actually be able to fit into this gear."</p><p>Harry let his eyes run down over her form again and swallowed roughly. "Gin, I hate to break it to you, but you're practically popping out of it now. Please tell me you wore a jacket around you when you came into the restaurant."</p><p>"What's the matter love, don't feel quite up to fighting off the Muggles and protecting your wife's honour?"</p><p>Harry gave her a wide grin. "Not at all. However, I do hate to think of you catching cold."</p><p>Ginny giggled, suddenly seeming quite younger to Harry. He felt the same way and was very pleased they'd decided to do this. He loved the twins, and he loved his job, but he really loved something else more than either of those things, and <em>that</em> was sitting across from him now. He reached out his hand and took a hold of hers, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.</p><p>"Happy Christmas," he said.</p><p>Ginny's eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "Oh, not yet, but soon, Harry. Go on, eat up. I want you to have all your strength for the rest of the evening."</p><p>Harry grinned and picked up his fork, determined to do as she asked.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"And this…this is our room. But just for the evening, so don't get too attached."</p><p>"Whoa."</p><p>Ginny nodded and moved to the side of the sitting room to open the large, rather thick curtains that blocked their view. Harry gave an appreciative whistle as the city of London came into view before him. He walked to the glass door and opened it, noting that they had a small, private balcony. Ginny came up behind him, and he felt her arms snake around his waist.</p><p>"Do I even want to know how much this cost a night?" he asked, turning to look down at her.</p><p>She shook her head. "No, and I paid for it with my own money, so don't try to find out either. It's part of my Christmas present to you."</p><p>"Gin, I would have been happy with -"</p><p>She moved and came around the front of him, silencing him with her finger on his lips. She gave him a stern look.</p><p>"We agreed that my present to you would be about <em>me</em> treating us to something extravagant. This night out means a lot to me Harry, so please don't ruin it with what you would have been okay with. I know what you would have accepted; that's not the point."</p><p>"What is the point then?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and letting his hands rest just above her backside.</p><p>"The point is, is that I can afford to set us up in a posh hotel room for a night and have my wicked way with you if I want."</p><p>"Oh, silly me," Harry said, smiling. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he knew it mattered a great deal to Ginny that she be able to do this for them, so he didn't say anything else. As long as they had been together she had always tried her best to treat him to something - whether it was making sure he got the bigger piece of treacle tart while they'd been at Hogwarts or at the Burrow, to making sure he was taken care of, even when they had been temporarily broken up during his hunt for the last remaining Horcruxes. He knew some small part of her liked to do these things for him and he was far too wise to her temper to start questioning it now. He did however, wonder why it seemed so important that she spend her <em>own</em> money on this room and not their joint savings, but he didn't want to break the mood with a money argument.</p><p>"Anything else I should see in this great expanse of a room?" he whispered now, resting his head on top of hers.</p><p>"Oh!" she said, pulling away. "Yes, the bath. You'll never guess what they have in the shower, Harry."</p><p>"Soap, perhaps? Tile, taps…a drain?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and then tugged on his hand, leading him back into the room. They walked into the bedroom, where, Harry noted, Ginny had already visited - he spied matching dressing gowns laid across the rather large bed.</p><p>"Yes, but look…." she pointed to a large shower stall that was elegantly encased in clear glass and Harry had to admit he was impressed.</p><p>"It has a bench," he said as he moved forward, opening the door. There were water sprays at both ends of the shower, which met on a medium-sized marble bench. Ginny and he could take a shower together and not even bump into each other if they wanted. But Harry knew that was something he <em>didn't</em> want to happen; he wanted to be bumping into his wife all night, if possible. He smiled at her.</p><p>"Fancy a shower?"</p><p>She clucked her tongue at him. "Harry, I'm a bit dismayed."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"We must be getting old! Two years ago you wouldn't have let me get past the door to the bedroom without having your way with me at least twice…."</p><p>He could tell she was teasing and grinned at her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, deepening it as the moments passed. When they finally broke apart, he was pleased to see a feral look on her face.</p><p>"We have plenty of time for me to have my way with you, <em>Ginevra</em>," he said softly, and she shivered as she licked her lips, gazing at him. Ginny had once told him that he was the only person alive who could use her full name and not be hexed into oblivion. She loved the way it sounded when he said it, apparently. Harry had discovered throughout the years that if he wanted to achieve a specific reaction from her, all he had to do was say it low and soft, and she'd be like putty in his hands.</p><p>Of course, Harry had his own buttons to be pushed and thankfully, she knew all of those. The last five years of sleeping in their marriage bed had not been spent just sleeping, after all.</p><p>"Shower then?" she said softly, leaning forward, planting a small kiss along his neck. He breathed in the flowery scent of her hair and nodded.</p><p>"Shower, please. And maybe we can use that bench a bit."</p><p>Ginny pulled back, smiling. "A bit of a taste?"</p><p>Harry nodded and started to remove his jacket. "A bit, I think, is the least we can do to christen this shower."</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"We simply must get one of those at home," Ginny sighed happily as she lay back on the bed. Harry paused in the doorway, loosely tying his dressing gown around him. He smirked at her.</p><p>"Yes, I rather think you enjoyed the position quite a bit," he said, teasing her.</p><p>She propped herself up on the back of her arms and gave him a blazing look. "You weren't complaining either, dear husband."</p><p>He walked over to the bed, moving in between her legs and looked down at her as he slipped his glasses back on. "Well, I admit I do like to see you on your knees, dear wife."</p><p>"Pig," she said coyly as she rubbed one of her legs up against his.</p><p>Harry leaned over her as close as he could without touching her, and he watched as she bit her lip in anticipation. He smiled widely at her.</p><p>"Yes, actually I am; but what are you going to do about it, Mrs Potter?"</p><p>She arched her eyebrow and reached out to pull at the tie he'd just made around his waist. "Shag you senseless?" she said sweetly.</p><p>Harry laughed. "That sounds more like a treat for me than for you."</p><p>Ginny made a face and then leaned forward, kissing him. The cool air of the room caressed his skin as she pushed the dressing gown off his shoulders, and he wondered briefly why he'd even bothered to put it on. Their bodies collided and they rolled over on the bed, so that Ginny was looking down at him, a proud look on her face. She scooted closer to him, rubbing against him and even though she'd just treated him very finely in the shower, his body was already responding. She felt it too and looked down at him, smirking.</p><p>"My, my, the return of Twice-In-One-Hour-Potter. I reckon this night off <em>was</em> a good idea."</p><p>Harry chuckled and moved his hands to her hips, untying her robe for her, his hands hungrily touching her skin. He loved his wife's body - was that so wrong? His hands traced up the scar she bore on the side of her stomach from giving birth. True to what he loved about her, she had not wanted the scar to be removed by magic. They both saw it as a sort of testament to what was important to them - to experience light you had to put up with the dark, and the night of the twins birth had unfortunately been very dark indeed. There had been complications, and Ginny had been at the mercy of Muggle medicine; he had almost lost her that night. He was glad the scar was there to remind him.</p><p>She'd once told him that she found his scar sexy; he had said the same to her and he met her eyes now as he ran his finger up the length of it.</p><p>"Beautiful," he whispered and she leaned down as they kissed again, both of them feeling rather passionate.</p><p>Ginny broke away first, her eyes dark and her breathing a bit quick. She smiled as she touched his scar, now just a mere whisper under his thick fringe.</p><p>"Yes, I agree," she said quietly, meeting his gaze. "You know maybe I've changed my mind; perhaps it would be okay if <em>you</em> shagged <em>me</em> senseless, Harry."</p><p>He reached up and brushed her hair back away from her face, bringing her fingers to his mouth as he kissed the tips. "I don't know, Ginny. You have a lot of sense; I'm merely one man, who, as you noted, has already had a turn. I don't know if I can be properly motivated."</p><p>She smiled and nodded, accepting his challenge, and lowered her head down to his chest. Her mouth was warm and wet against him and he shivered as she teased his nipples with her teeth. He sighed as he watched her, letting his hand run through her hair as she teased him. Her hand slid down to stroke him into readiness and he sucked in a low breath, getting lost in the sensations she always created in him. Discovering that Ginny could love him so well and so completely never ceased to amaze him, and he always marvelled at her ability to please him.</p><p>She nipped at his skin playfully, glancing up at him. She moved back up and smiled slyly as she let her hair fall over them.</p><p>"Something tells me I need to do a bit more here," she said huskily. She brought her mouth to his neck, moving it slowly upwards toward his ear and he shivered. She knew he loved it when she kissed him around the ears; it drove him crazy, actually. But she had more in mind than just that as he felt her breath hot against the side of his face and her whispered voice enticed him even further as she told him what she wanted him to do to her. He groaned as the words came out of her mouth; hearing Ginny talk dirty was yet another thing that could drive him up the wall.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and they turned over onto their sides, hands exploring and their mouths meeting in another kiss. He reached down to touch her intimately, but she pulled back slightly, shaking her head at him. He watched as she did it herself and he felt a fierce sort of need rise up inside of him. He grinned and shook his head at her.</p><p>"You really <em>are</em> teasing me with everything tonight, aren't you, Ginevra?"</p><p>She seemed full of heat as she nodded and licked her lips. "This is supposed to be your present after all."</p><p>Harry watched her for a moment and then reached down to touch himself, picking up where she had left off. They had discovered quite by accident that they both enjoyed watching the other, and amazingly enough to Harry, sometimes that would be all he would need - the sight of her pleasing herself usually made him follow in short succession. He'd often wondered if all married couples were as pervy as they were but knew that was one of those things he'd never truly know the answer to as he didn't fancy asking Ron and Hermione what <em>they</em> did behind their own closed doors.</p><p>Ginny moaned, pulling her hand away and then closed her eyes briefly before reaching out and stopping his own movements. "I need you inside of me, love."</p><p>He let go of himself, moving to get into position above her when she shook her head again. She grinned widely as she shifted and turned over. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and winked at him. "I said shag me senseless, Harry."</p><p>He grinned and nodded, moving behind her. He ran his hands down over her back, pausing to reach around and caress her breasts, taking them both into his hands. She sighed and moaned as he planted a kiss at the small of her back and then moved his mouth downwards. She leaned forward and he breathed in deeply, loving the way she smelled. She had made herself very ready, he noted, and that excited him even more. He licked his way down and then slipped his tongue into her, causing her to push against him more, her legs moving wider apart.</p><p>The shower had made them both clean, and Harry enjoyed exploring her with his tongue. He reached up and held her backside in his hands as he licked at her, loving the moans he could hear as she tried to muffle them into the pillow in front of her. He let his hands drop to the back of her thighs, caressing them.</p><p>"Harry, I'm so close, please…."</p><p>He finally pulled away, regretting that she didn't seem to want to come with just his mouth on her and leaned forward, rubbing his body against her wetness. She shuddered and straightened out so that she could look back at him. He reached under her and let his hand cup her, moving it around in slow circles.</p><p>"Tell me you want it," he said softly, and she moaned as she let her head drop down, holding herself up on her hands.</p><p>"Yes, oh, yes, I want it. Please."</p><p>It was all he needed to hear. He leaned back and then slid into her, moving very slowly. Harry enjoyed the way their bodies fit. He loved the way she tightened around him the deeper he went. He paused when he was almost buried into her and she groaned, pushing back against him, asking for more. He moved the last inch and matched her moan with his own, bringing his hands to rest on her hips. <em>God, I love nothing better than her in all the world</em>, he thought as he slowly started to move. Harry resisted the urge to slam into her and gave her patient strokes, feeling her shake underneath him. Ginny was already half-gone; her soft cries and moans were music to his ears. He wondered if she knew she babbled incoherently when they were like this. He pulled her roughly against him each time he withdrew so that their bodies created a rhythm. He shifted his hips to the left and was rewarded by a string of curses that would have made Fred and George blush.</p><p>She gripped the duvet underneath them, her knuckles gone white as he speeded up his movements. Soon they were both grunting and swearing and moving as one. Harry closed his eyes and finally gave into his need to thrust more vigorously and pushed himself deeper into her. The sound of their bodies as they met made him even harder and Ginny suddenly cried out his name as she climaxed, a loud guttural noise that sounded like a snarl. He felt his body tighten and then drew a loud breath as he followed her, pounding into her as he fell against her, her name on his lips.</p><p>They collapsed together, both breathing harshly. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her sharply against him, her head resting against his shoulder and neck.</p><p>"Oh, <em>fuck me</em>," she said softly, her hands finding his.</p><p>"But was it senseless?" he whispered, kissing her the back of her head.</p><p>She laughed and nodded. They stayed that way for a long while, until Harry was certain he wasn't about to die from his heart beating too fast. They hadn't been that intense in awhile, and he realised that he missed it. Sex with Ginny was always good, but sometimes it was more than that and this had been one of those times.</p><p>"Oh my goodness, I love you," she said as they shifted apart, Harry finally removing himself. He kissed her shoulder and then moved back on the bed and she moved with him, settling in his arms.</p><p>"We really let go there," he said, musing to himself.</p><p>She turned and looked up at him. "Yeah. I reckon we had it coming."</p><p>"Nice pun," he said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh, you." She grinned and kissed his chest. "We haven't been that…untamed in awhile. I think I broke a nail hanging onto the bed."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, feeling sleepy, despite his best efforts to the contrary. She gave him a knowing look.</p><p>"And now you want to pass out, I know."</p><p>He gave her a toothy smile. "Hey, I've gone off twice in a short period of time, as you pointed out. I'm not a young seventeen year old anymore."</p><p>"You had just turned nineteen the first time we did it and you know it," Ginny said, clucking her tongue at him. She kissed him again and then settled down once more, her hand over him, as though in ownership.</p><p>"Well, as soon as I rest up, I'll shag you again and again, Mrs Potter, and you'll be the one worn out, mark my words."</p><p>She gave him a wide grin. "Don't say things you can't promise, Mr Potter."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that once he woke up he'd have to prove to her that he could do it. But he really didn't mind.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Small Reveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry’s got some issues. Ginny thinks she’s the reason. She’s right, but not in the way that she thinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Small Reveries</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Harry," Ginny whispered, her voice low. Harry shifted, and she moved closer to him. He was busy nuzzling her neck - specifically the area right below her left earlobe. Her voice in his ear made his body have a strange reaction, and he felt himself lean into her, almost grinding his hips against hers. Harry felt Ginny push back, his hardness meeting her softness, and he let out a soft moan of pleasure as she gripped him firmly in her arms...</em>
</p><p>"Harry! Wake up, you git. Snape's going to put you in detention again if you're late for Potions one more time."</p><p>Harry blinked at the sound of the harsh voice that had just awoken him from his dream. He saw the fuzzy shape of Ron moving back towards his side of the dormitory, already dressed and ready for class. Harry turned over and grabbed his glasses, feeling as though he'd just been hit in the head with a Bludger; hadn't he just gone to bed?</p><p>"It's time for class already?" he managed to squawk out as he threw his legs over the right side of his bed. He'd been sleeping later and later lately, and it was very unlike him. Ron snorted and walked over to Harry's bed, his rucksack over his shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, and you'd better get moving. I'll grab some toast for you and meet you by the entrance to the dungeons. Forget Snape; Hermione's going to pop something when she sees you've slept late again."</p><p>Harry nodded his head numbly and started pulling on his clothes from the day before. He realized with some dread that his body was still very much in the throes of whatever it was he'd been dreaming, and he paused, glancing at Ron, who had turned and started walking away. Harry released a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh, and Harry?" Ron paused by the door, and Harry turned to look at him from across the room.</p><p>"Stop having bloody sex dreams about my little sister. It's damn annoying to hear you moan her name out as you sleep."</p><p>Ron let the door to the dormitory close with a bang, and Harry fell back on the bed, an unhappy sound escaping his lips.</p><p>It was going to be another one of <em>those</em> days.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>
  <strong>One Month Prior:</strong>
</p><p>Harry was exhausted. He had more homework than was humanly possible. Even longer evenings of Quidditch practice, thanks to Ron wanting them to perfect a new formation he and Ginny had come up with. He'd had a session of intense Occlumency with Professor Dumbledore. All in all, Harry was knackered into next week. All he wanted to do was fall straight to bed, but Ginny had other ideas. Namely, driving him crazy with that bloody mouth of hers as they snogged in the broom cupboard near the statue of Lachlan the Lanky. Typically, Harry was all for the snogging. Typically, he'd never be thinking of anything but the wonderful girl in his arms. But right now, all Harry was thinking of was his bed. His lovely, big soft...bed...with its nice fluffy pillows and its...</p><p>"Harry, is something wrong?"</p><p>Harry blinked and realized Ginny had stopped kissing his neck and was staring at him with a worried look in her eyes.</p><p>"Hmm...no, why?"</p><p>Ginny frowned at him. "Well, because I'm kissing you, and you've hardly said a word since we've come in here, and you're not very...<em>responsive</em>."</p><p>Harry felt his skin heat. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ginny - I'm...just... exhausted."</p><p>Ginny nodded and pulled away a moment later. "Oh. Well, I reckon we can call it a night then."</p><p>Harry smiled at her thankfully and turned to find his map, to make certain no one was outside the door.</p><p>"Okay, it's clear outside. I'll head out first, all right?" he said as he glanced at her. Ginny nodded and had Harry been perhaps a little less tired and a little bit more alert, he would have seen that Ginny's expression was very...<em>upset</em>. But he was already focused on getting to sleep, and he slipped quietly out of the broom cupboard, without giving it another thought.</p><p>That is until he dreamed later that night.</p><p>It was a good dream - for Harry, anyway. No Voldemort. No Sirius falling through the veil. No foggy scene where people he loved got killed. No, this was just him and Ginny doing what they'd been doing in the broom cupboard. Except this time, Harry was <em>very much</em> up for it. In fact, dream Harry had been getting a bit carried away when suddenly he was rudely awakened by Ron. Harry batted his friend's hand away before he'd even opened his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, what's the big idea?" he finally said as he looked for his glasses. Ron released the grip he had on him and stared at him.</p><p>"Harry, what were you just dreaming of?"</p><p>Harry blinked at his friend and then remembered something about Ginny sitting on top of him. He was suddenly very aware that <em>all </em>of his body had awoken with him. Harry was thankful he'd pulled the heavy duvet over him before falling asleep.</p><p>"Er, um...I don't recall, really..."</p><p>Ron narrowed his eyes and gave him a steadied look. Finally, he shook his head and stood up, looking down at Harry.</p><p>"Right. Well, next time you and Ginny get up to something like that, try not to dream about it later, okay?" Ron shuddered and went back to his bed, leaving a very embarrassed and nonplussed Harry staring after him. He heard Seamus snicker, and Neville coughed loudly before silence settled over the room once again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, was I saying things out loud?</em>
</p><p>He felt the hot sting of embarrassment fill him. Needless to say, Harry didn't get much sleep the rest of the night.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>
  <strong>Present Day:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no, don't look at her chest...no, no...don't look at her chest...no...</em>
</p><p>"Um, earth to Harry?"</p><p>Harry pulled his eyes up from his girlfriend's opened robe and blinked at her. "Yeah?"</p><p>Ginny gave him a patient smile and shook her head at him. "I asked you if you were going to eat the rest of that bread?"</p><p>Harry stared down at the two extra slices of bread he'd grabbed at lunch and shook his head, pushing his plate towards her. They were in the Great Hall, eating, and it was the one time they actually got to see each other during the day. Usually, they'd go off somewhere outside to be alone. But it had decided to snow that morning, and Ginny hadn't fancied catching a cold. Judging by the lack of clothes she seemed to have on under her robe, Harry couldn't blame her. He realized he was staring again, like a right perv, and somehow managed to pull his eyes back up to her face.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, just look at her face...yeah, you can do that. So what if you were dreaming about touching what's underneath that robe...</em>
</p><p>"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned. He nodded his head. He wondered if she'd consent to run off to a broom cupboard before their afternoon classes. They hadn't done <em>that</em> in a long while.</p><p>He leaned forward and licked his lips. "I was thinking, maybe we could er...um..."</p><p>"Harry! You left your book in Potions. Professor Snape was about to throw it out, but luckily, I noticed it and told him I would make certain you took better care of it."</p><p>Hermione, followed by Ron, joined them and handed him his notebook. Harry suppressed a groan, as now any chance of asking Ginny to be alone with him had been blown. Ginny started talking with Ron about the upcoming Quidditch match, and Harry sighed. Now he'd definitely <em>never</em> get a chance to speak to her. He suddenly wanted to be by himself for a while.</p><p>"I'm going back to the common room," he said as he got up. Ginny paused in her description of a new move she'd come up with for the Chasers and gave him an odd look.</p><p>"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked suddenly, and Harry almost nodded his head, thankful she picked up on his feelings when Ron interrupted.</p><p>"Nah, Harry's fine, aren't you, mate? Look, go over that bit about flying upside again? I think you and Hewitt will really be able to make that move work."</p><p>Ginny glanced from Ron to Harry, still uncertain. Harry shrugged, and she smiled, going back to describing again. Harry sighed and said goodbye to Hermione, who mumbled something from behind her book.</p><p><em>Bril</em>liant, Harry thought. <em>Just bleeding wonderful. I want to snog my girlfriend, and she'd rather talk Quidditch with her brother. No wonder I've had funny dreams... </em></p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry remembered the exact moment when he'd realized he <em>really</em> liked Ginevra Molly Weasley. It had been late in his sixth year. People had been trying to kill him again, of course, and he had been in no shape or mood to deal with anyone or anything. Except Ginny. She'd somehow managed to get under his skin enough that when she told him exactly what she thought of him after he'd got angry at everyone for trying to 'help' - it actually sunk in.</p><p>It was then - her face flushed from her anger (at him), her hair falling haphazardly out of the ponytail she'd stuck it in, and her utter defiance in the face of his obstinate stubbornness (actually, Harry was pretty confident that she'd called it his 'pig-headed idiocy') that he'd been gobsmacked into finally realizing that not only had Ginny grown up a great deal, but she'd grown up into something Harry was very interested in figuring out.</p><p>And it hadn't taken him very long after that - not really - to admit to her that he fancied her. It had been effortless, actually - far better than it had been with Cho...far better than anything in his life, really. And Harry soon realized that Ginny herself was unlike anything else in his life - their friendship grew into something more before he'd even realized it. Now he couldn't even fathom his days without her. Although his nights...ah, well, that was where Harry was starting to develop a few...<em>oddities</em>.</p><p>He was dreaming a lot more, for one thing. Something not entirely unheard of in his life, true - but he wasn't dreaming about Voldemort - he wasn't dreaming about the many other dark things in his past - no, he was having extremely detailed and pervy dreams about his girlfriend. Which probably wasn't odd if you were a normal teenage boy, but Harry was anything but, wasn't he? He didn't know what to do about the dreams. That was the main thing. He'd found himself growing increasingly aware of everything Ginny did - whether it was something as simple as her hand brushing against his, or the light of the sun on her hair during Quidditch practice. He'd suddenly find himself with a whole other different sort of issue, and it had absolutely nothing to do with anything he'd ever faced - no, this was far scarier in Harry's eyes. He didn't know the first thing about girls - although, to her credit, Ginny <em>was</em> helping a bit in that regard - and he most definitely didn't know the first thing about something as mysterious as <em>sex</em>.</p><p>In short, Harry was terrified.</p><p>But the dreams were fun; even he had to admit that. And now, they were having some sort of weird effect on his brain, and even though he knew he'd only dreamed it - he still couldn't help but look at Ginny and think about what was under her clothes. And then that led to him thinking about <em>touching</em> what was under those clothes, and he'd have issues again. And he'd have to go off by himself until the problem got sorted. So to speak.</p><p>Unfortunately, there wasn't a lot of privacy to be had at Hogwarts, and he wasn't about to ask any of the other blokes what <em>they</em> did. For all Harry knew, he was an abnormal freak whose body liked to betray him by going off every hour on the hour. He didn't even want to know what Ginny would think of him. They had only snogged and held hands, and maybe once, he'd been able to touch her breast, through her robe, but that was it.</p><p>And Harry was fine with that - he wasn't really looking to become <em>that</em> acquainted with Ginny's anatomy, well, not at school anyway - he'd much rather be able to figure things out some place nice and private - but Harry knew he was slowly going quite mad from the constant...<em>unfulfilled </em>issues his body kept giving him. He reckoned the dreams were his body's way of working things out. Or maybe they were his brain's way, and his body just went along for the ride because even Harry could tell from his meager sensations that it was a pretty happy-feeling trip.</p><p><em>It's unfair!</em> He thought as he stared out the window of the common room. <em>Why don't girls get to walk around and be burning lumps of hormones? </em></p><p>Harry figured that if Ginny was going through the same thing as him, they'd be able to talk about it, at least. He trusted her judgment on things almost as much as he did Ron and Hermione's - probably more so, actually. But what was he supposed to say? <em>Hey, Gin, how was class? Oh, by the way, woke up with a fantastic erection this morning; care to guess what I was thinking of?</em></p><p>She'd probably think he was sex maniac...or...worse, some...<em>boy</em> who couldn't even <em>sleep</em> without being turned on like a Muggle light switch. <em>Not that she'd probably get that reference</em>. Sighing in frustration, he decided to skive off his afternoon class and headed upstairs towards his bed. Maybe he just needed some sleep. Some very undisturbed and non-arousing sleep.</p><p>Harry knew his chances for that were probably slim - his brain acted as though it were on overdrive - trying to see what would make him crack first - the lack of alone time with the real Ginny, or the intensity of the alone time with the sex kitten that was named Ginny in his head.</p><p>It didn't look good to Harry in either direction.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"<em>Ginny, what are you doing?"</em></p><p>"<em>Taking my robe off; isn't that what you wanted, Harry?"</em></p><p>"<em>Er, well...Ginny! You're naked under that!"</em></p><p>"<em>Hmm. Yeah, so you</em> finally <em>noticed. Come here and warm me up, Harry. Put that mouth of yours to work, why don't you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry moved forward almost by instinct - because it certainly wasn't bravery that was fuelling his blood now - and pulled her roughly to him. Her skin felt soft and hot to the touch, and as he started to do what she'd asked, he felt himself grow harder and suddenly didn't want to bother with kissing. He turned and pushed her against the wall, and she whispered something that caressed his skin, causing him to pulse with desire. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Take me, Harry, take me now..."</em></p><p>"Hmm, Harry, this is nice," Ginny said, her voice soft. Harry's eyes blinked open, and he realized two things at once - one, Ginny was in his bed, and two, he had a very <em>stiff</em> issue to take care of. He rolled right and jumped out of bed, looking down at her. Luckily, Ginny had climbed in behind him - he hadn't been next to her when his body had decided to wake up...but the idea of her hand accidentally touching <em>that</em>, while he'd been dreaming about pinning her up against a wall...Harry shuddered. Ginny looked at him, a lazy smile on her face.</p><p>"Sorry, did I startle you? I thought you were awake - I heard you saying something."</p><p>"I...what are you doing in here...?" Harry glanced furtively around the dorm, thanking his stars it was empty, hoping everyone was still in class.</p><p>"Madam Sprout gave us the afternoon off to study the Belladonna Wings; I've already done my share of the revision, so I thought I'd see where you'd got to - Ron said you hadn't made it to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry? What's wrong?"</p><p>Ginny gave him a funny look as he leaned forward and then back, trying to get things to <em>settle</em> down, smoothing his robe in place. He gave her a wild look.</p><p>"You shouldn't be in here! What if someone saw you?"</p><p>Ginny frowned. "Girls are allowed in the boy's dorm, Harry. Besides, it's not the first time I've slept next to you. What's the problem?"</p><p>"I...there's...what if someone had seen you?"</p><p>"Well, before you jumped out of bed like a wild man, the hangings were closed around us, and I'd cast a Silencing Charm," Ginny said dryly, sitting up.</p><p>"Why?" Harry squeaked out, watching her closely.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow. "Because I thought you needed some rest, I know I did - and I didn't want to be disturbed. Honestly, Harry, I'm sorry the idea of waking up with me in your bed is so disagreeable."</p><p>Harry was in no condition to convince her of the fact that waking up with her was fine - his erection still throbbed painfully in between his legs and watching Ginny moving about on his bed, without her robe (she did have clothes on underneath, after all, he was sad to see), was doing nothing to deter his need. He grumbled something unintelligible and headed towards the loo - he needed to take care of things <em>now</em>.</p><p>He closed the door of the toilet, slipping his hand to his trousers, and desperately took hold of himself. His mind filled with too many wanton images of Ginny - yes, she'd slept in his bed before - but that had been <em>before</em> his brain had been taken over with erotic images - and happily found release, coming quickly before he'd even had chance to warm up to his task. He rested his head against the cool tile of the wall and moaned softly.</p><p><em>Oh, god, she probably thinks I'm off her</em>, he thought to himself as his blood started returning to the other parts of his body. He seemed to recall certain expressions of dismay on Ginny's face anytime they'd been alone together recently. Usually at something he'd done.</p><p>When he finally felt composed, he wasn't surprised to see that Ginny had left the boy's dorm. He sat down on his bed and lay back, groaning in frustration, not sure what to do. <em>How do you tell a girl that you like her so much that you can't even be in the same room with her without your body going into some sort of shock?</em></p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>
  <strong>Ginny:</strong>
</p><p><em>Oh, that Harry Potter...sometimes...I swear, if he wasn't so.</em>..Harry, <em>I'd never put up with him</em>, Ginny thought to herself as she angrily made her way to her own dorm and bed. She then realized the silliness of her statement, and it made her frown even more.</p><p>She didn't know what Harry's problem was lately, but she was getting really tired of it. He was always either staring off into space or mumbling something incoherent as he looked at his feet. And when she touched him, he always moved away or wouldn't look her in the eye. Even for Harry, that was borderline rude behavior, and now he was acting like a crazy person and rushing off to the loo, just because she'd decided to take a nap with him.</p><p><em>Honestly</em>, she thought, <em>he acts as though he doesn't want us to be together anymore. </em></p><p>Ginny froze as the thought sunk into her head. Could that be it? Could Harry be trying to find a way to break with her without hurting her feelings any more than he had to? Had he stopped fancying her?</p><p>She reflected back on the last time Harry had actually touched her or even snogged her. She realized with some dread that it had been a while because no, she didn't count the time they'd been snogging, and he'd feigned off interest because he'd been tired. <em>Uh oh</em>.</p><p>She'd been thrilled when she and Harry had finally got together; it had been what she had always secretly wanted but had given up on ever happening - and she had been really mean to him too - telling him off much like her Mum did to her Dad - and he'd just looked at her with those eyes of his and told her she was right. Someone could have knocked her down with a quill when he'd then reached out and taken hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly in his. After that, Ginny had gone from 'over him' to over the moon about him, and she'd never looked back.</p><p>She now racked her brain, trying to come up with some reason why Harry would no longer want to be with her. They hadn't been fighting - they hadn't been doing much of anything, this was true - but she just accepted that as expected, not to mention they were both super busy with their schoolwork. Plus Harry had the DA to run and his Occlumency to practice...it hardly left them time to discuss the intricacies of their relationship. And of course, she was constantly worried about Voldemort trying to take Harry away from her - but she didn't let Harry know that though - she knew he didn't need any thing else to worry about.</p><p>In truth, Ginny had been a bit frustrated by her and Harry's lack of...progression in certain areas. She knew loads of other girls who had at least had a boy's hand under their robe, and here she was, in a very committed relationship with one of the sexiest boys in Gryffindor, and she'd only felt Harry touch her once and it had been very above the robe and very brief. She knew Harry wasn't like other boys, but still...he'd have to want to do <em>something</em>, right? If he really fancied her?</p><p><em>Maybe he doesn't find me attractive anymore</em>, she thought sadly. She stood from her bed and went to the small mirror that sat on her bureau, gazing at herself unflinchingly. <em>Maybe he's never found me attractive at all.</em></p><p>Ginny frowned as the very nasty thought echoed painfully in her head. No, that wasn't true. Harry did fancy her - or at least, he had. She'd seen that look in his eyes after kissing her - that look that made her toes curl and her heart beat faster. So what if she hadn't seen it in a while?</p><p>Continuing to frown at herself, she pulled her hair out of its clasp and started brushing it, determination filling her.</p><p>
  <em>Fine, if he wants to call it off, he can. But I'll show him what he's going to be missing before he does it.</em>
</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>
  <strong>One Month Prior:</strong>
</p><p>Ginny loved snogging her boyfriend - she would have never admitted it out loud, of course, her mother hadn't raised a complete idiot - but she was particularly keen about the activity nonetheless. Some small part of her couldn't wait for her and her snogging partner to actually take things further. She was sixteen for Merlin's sake - not a saint. She had needs and wants just like any other girl. Plus, she had six older brothers to learn things from. So what if they didn't know she'd listened to them talk about 'things' when they didn't think she was listening? Her brothers were a right bunch of perverts, actually, thank goodness, and Ginny had learned a great deal.</p><p>But the boyfriend in question - one Harry James Potter - he did something to her insides that no other boy had ever done, and she found herself hesitant to actually <em>be</em> as bold as she felt. So she enjoyed the snogging and tried to ignore the growing pool of heat that seemed to be melting her from the inside out, every time Harry touched her.</p><p>Except, of course, he wasn't touching her now.</p><p>Ginny frowned as she pulled her mouth back from his neck and glanced at him. He had a faraway expression on his face that she somehow didn't think had anything to do with her. She'd been incredibly proud of the work she'd been doing on his neck, and he actually seemed bored.</p><p>"Harry, is something wrong?"</p><p>He blinked at her as though finally remembering she was in the cupboard with him. She had a sudden fear that maybe he'd been having Voldemort problems again and felt horror-struck.</p><p>"Hmm...no, why?"</p><p>Inwardly, Ginny felt herself sigh in relief. Outwardly, she felt herself frown. "Well, because I'm kissing you, and you've hardly said a word since we've come in here, and you're not very...<em>responsive</em>." She tried to keep the tone out of her voice - she knew Harry probably didn't realize that gazing off into space while your girlfriend gave you her best moves wasn't a good thing. However, she still heard her voice hold more than a trace of annoyance.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ginny - I'm...just...exhausted."</p><p>Ginny watched him for a moment, noting the brief blush on his skin. He <em>had</em> been working very hard lately. She supposed she should give him the benefit of the doubt. Still, it made her feel funny inside to know that her boyfriend had probably just been thinking about being in his bed without her being with him. Her fears were confirmed as she pulled away from him, and she saw relief flood his features.</p><p>"Oh. Well, I reckon we can call it a night then," she murmured.</p><p>She wasn't surprised when Harry practically bolted out of the broom cupboard ahead of her. She stayed behind for a long while, wondering if she was losing, as George liked to call it, the 'Weasley touch.'</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>
  <strong>Present Day:</strong>
</p><p>It was hard to be a girl at Hogwarts sometimes, and Ginny had never truly appreciated that fact until she'd started trying to sex herself up to get Harry's attention. It was awful having to put a skirt on under her robes instead of her trusty jeans. She was finding that the cold air was horrible as it blew up her legs and into other regions that she didn't think the wind had any purpose in being. And not having a bra on was a particular joy that she didn't think she ever wanted to experience again. She wondered briefly if it were possible to freeze your bits off while still semi-clothed. Thankfully, her robe hid the goose pimples along her legs and the rather interesting reaction her nipples were having as they rubbed against the soft coolness of her blouse. Ginny gritted her teeth - all she'd have to do is take off her robe and the whole world would get a very nice show indeed. But she didn't give a toss about the world - she just cared about one person in particular.</p><p>She looked around for him in the common room as she made her way into the room. Hermione was sitting in her usual seat by the fire, and she looked up as Ginny came down the stairs. She nodded at her to come over, and Ginny complied, hoping her friend knew if Harry was still up in the dorm or not. She'd prefer to test him in private, all things considered.</p><p>"Hermione, have you seen Harry? I'd really like to talk to him about something..."</p><p>"He's in the Room of Requirement, I think. He muttered something about practicing some new spells. I offered to help him but he bit my head off as usual. Er...Ginny..." Hermione paused and gave her a narrowed-eyed look. "You <em>do</em> have something on under that robe, don't you?"</p><p>Ginny felt the blush start to heat on her face and looked away from Hermione's perceptive gaze.</p><p>"Of course, I do, don't be silly. Now I'd better just go find Harry..."</p><p>Hermione stood up and put a hand on her before she could move, giving her another long look. She finally folded her arms and indicated that Ginny should sit down on the chair across from her.</p><p>"Oh, no you don't, Ginny. Tell me what is going on, and I want to actually see what you're wearing under that robe, as well."</p><p>Ginny sighed and undid her robe's top clasp, showing Hermione that yes; she did indeed have clothes on. Hermione's eyes widen when she took in the outfit, and then she raised an eyebrow at her. Ginny pursed her lips and re-did the robe again. She stared back at Hermione with her chin sticking out, determined not to let herself get flustered. It wasn't any of Hermione's business what she was wearing to find Harry in, after all.</p><p>"Tell me, Ginny..." Hermione said after a moment, leaning forward so that she didn't have to raise her voice. "You and Harry...is everything okay there?"</p><p>"Er...yes. I mean, I think. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, he's moodier than ever and acting quite odd, really. I mean, I know you'd tell us if he was having Voldemort issues again...he has been talking to <em>you</em> at least, right?"</p><p>"Er well, yeah. I mean, he hasn't mentioned anything to do with Voldemort. Hermione...can I confess something to you?" Ginny asked, suddenly wanting to hear someone else's opinion on what was wrong with her and Harry. Hermione nodded her head, and Ginny moved closer to her.</p><p>"Harry and I...well...we don't er...we hardly have time, really, but I mean...you and Ron...you two...get up to things, right?"</p><p>Hermione blinked at her once or twice before it seemed that she understood what Ginny meant. Ginny was then rewarded by a slow blush of color that inched its way up her friend's neck. Hermione pulled back and clucked her tongue.</p><p>"Well, that's really none of -"</p><p>"Please, Hermione - Harry and I...we haven't done a thing, we don't even snog anymore, it seems. I need to know if Harry fancies me or not. I...I think he's going to break things off with me."</p><p>"Ginny! Harry adores you, you know that -"</p><p>"No, I don't know that - he never touches me, he's never even tried anything, and weren't <em>you</em> just asking me if everything was all right? You've picked up on something too!" Ginny said indignantly.</p><p>Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment. "Well, I just assumed you'd had a row about something, or...I don't know, I didn't mean to imply that I didn't think he fancied you. Harry's never tried <em>anything</em>? At all?"</p><p>"Well, we don't get a lot of free time," Ginny said defensively, and then she felt her shoulders slump. "Oh, who am I kidding? No, he hasn't. There's just been one time when his hand sort of slipped, and it stayed above all of my clothes, including my robe, so it's hardly an exciting tidbit to share." Ginny stared down at her shoes, feeling miserable. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Hermione smiling.</p><p>"I don't think it's funny, Hermione. My boyfriend doesn't fancy me!"</p><p>Hermione clucked her tongue and stood up, pulling Ginny with her. "Come on, we're going to take a long walk to the Room of Requirement and have a chat about a few things. But I want your word that you won't let things get too carried away. I don't need to be doing my rounds later and find you and Harry entangled in some mess of clothes and pillows on the floor. Not to mention I think Ron might go blind at the sight."</p><p>Ginny stared at her friend, her mouth open. She finally realized Hermione was leading her out of the portrait and shook her head at her friend. "You're going to...<em>help</em> me?"</p><p>Hermione paused and gave her an appraising look. "If letting you and Harry move things along helps him be less moody and you less anxious, then I think it's a worthwhile cause. Frankly, I've heard he's been driving everyone quite mental in the dorm. At least, according to Ron, he has."</p><p>Ginny could only stare at Hermione and wonder what on earth <em>that</em> meant.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>
  <strong>Harry:</strong>
</p><p>He wasn't practicing 'spells' like he'd told Hermione. Instead, he was lying on his back in a field. It actually reminded him of the Burrow and perhaps his subconscious had picked the scene on purpose. He didn't think he'd been thinking of the time he'd spent there with Ginny last summer, but when he'd opened the Room of Requirement, there it was.</p><p>He stared up at the ceiling - which was a lovely moonlit sky and sighed. What was he going to do? He was driving himself crazy - he was pretty certain the other blokes in the dorm <em>knew</em> he was crazy - and Ginny, poor Ginny probably thought he was mental. Well, more mental than usual. Harry figured she gave him a bit of leeway in that department, what with the whole Voldemort in his head thing.</p><p>He didn't know what to say to her, though. Telling her that he'd had pervy dreams about her wasn't a conversation Harry ever wanted to have. He could just imagine her face - shocked and maybe even disgusted. What sort of girl would like to hear that she was the star of his depraved male brain's dreams?</p><p>Harry felt startled when he realized the room's door had opened, and he turned to see Ginny enter. He felt his mouth hang open in surprise as he was allowed to study her for a moment before she saw him. She was not wearing her robe, but a pretty skirt and blouse, and Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anything that looked as good as she did at that moment. He felt a strange thickness in his throat as he tried to swallow.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Er, over here," he said as he sat up.</p><p>She smiled kindly and made her way over to him, and Harry had a moment to let his eyes take in the way her legs looked as she walked and felt a familiar twinge of something down below. He looked away and found himself staring at a tree stump. <em>Yeah, that seems safe enough.</em></p><p>Ginny stopped when she reached him and didn't sit down. Harry realized he was still staring at the stump and sighed as he realized he'd have to look up at her. He felt his mouth go dry as he slowly brought his eyes to her face. She narrowed her eyes at him briefly and then sat gracefully down on the ground. She looked around for a moment and then brought her attention back to him.</p><p>"This looks like the field next to the Burrow," she said softly. Harry felt himself nod. He was feeling strange inside, now. He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that she didn't seem too mad at him for their earlier...<em>disagreement</em>. And this, for some reason, made Harry want to explain himself. Well, as best he could.</p><p>"Gin, about earlier, I'm sorry - you probably think I'm crazy -"</p><p>"Shh," Ginny said softly, leaning forward. Harry stopped as he felt the soft coolness of her blouse rub against his arm. He didn't even realize he'd looked down until he realized he was staring at her chest again. <em>Oh god, I don't think she's wearing</em>... he couldn't seem to let his mind finish that wicked thought.</p><p>"Kiss me, Harry," she said breathlessly, and Harry blinked rapidly before his brain could understand what she'd said.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Ginny frowned briefly, but he felt her hand fit its way to his own, gripping it very tightly. "Kiss me. Kiss me like you love me."</p><p>Harry frowned at her choice of words, but suddenly her mouth was over his, and he couldn't ask her what she meant by it, couldn't even form words in his head. Ginny leaned into him again, and they weren't just kissing; they were devouring each other, it seemed like to Harry. Before he could even understand it, he felt her fall into him, and he was lying back onto the grass again and taking her with him. And the earlier thought about what Ginny was or wasn't wearing underneath her blouse soon became apparent to him as he felt <em>her</em> against him, and his body responded immediately. He groaned - because Ginny had to have felt <em>that</em>.</p><p>When she finally pulled her mouth away, breathless, she looked down at him with a slightly glazed look. Harry felt too far gone to fight it anymore and simply watched her, fascinated by her lips' now dark color.</p><p>"Harry, you...you do fancy me, don't you?"</p><p>Her question somehow sunk into the fog that was his brain, and he frowned.</p><p>"What the hell does that mean?" he asked, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"It means..." Ginny paused as though trying to right herself. "It means...I thought...well, Hermione told me but, I didn't know...I mean...we hadn't er...oh dear." Ginny shifted, and he sucked in a breath as her body made contact with his arousal. He realized he still had his arms tightly around her waist and if she kept moving like that he'd have a very embarrassing situation on his hands in a mere matter of seconds. Reluctantly, he found himself lifting her off him, and he tried to sit up.</p><p>"Hermione told you what? Why would you think I don't fancy you? Ginny, what is going on?" he managed to breathe out as he watched her tug down her blouse. He hadn't realized his hands had strayed quite that far, and he was suddenly sad he'd missed his chance at touching all of that silky skin. Although some part of his brain was fascinated by the small peaks created by her breasts, and he suddenly felt his mouth water.</p><p>"You've been acting very odd, Harry! The last time we snogged, you...you practically seemed bored, and then...every time I touch you lately, you run the other way. What was I supposed to think?" Ginny said, her face taking on a familiar flush of anger and dismay. Harry sighed and tried to focus his attention on the matter at hand. He suddenly realized he'd been acting like a prat.</p><p>"First of all," he said, keeping his eyes trained on her face, "the last time we snogged, I was dead tired. I wasn't bored. I mean, Ginny - look, you could never bore me. Honest. Although I reckon I haven't been a proper boyfriend to you if you think that you could."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and blinked wide eyes at him, and he truly considered how it must have been for her the last month or so. He'd been so worried about shocking her that he'd pulled away from her, hoping to keep his secret of sexual perversion safe. He shook his head.</p><p>"I'm an idiot," he mumbled and looked away from her, staring up at the now star-filled sky.</p><p>"Why?" she asked quietly. He felt her hand on his arm and reluctantly looked at her.</p><p>"Because...because I should have told you what was happening...I just...I didn't want to frighten you -"</p><p>"Harry! Is it Voldemort? I thought we agreed you'd talk to me about things like that? You can't frighten me!"</p><p>Harry wished it was Voldemort. He was almost tempted to rely on that old story to get out of what he had to explain. He sighed.</p><p>"No, it's not Voldemort. It's...something worse," he said quietly.</p><p>Ginny frowned and gripped his arm tightly. "Harry, what could be worse than Voldemort?"</p><p>Harry looked away from her, intensely embarrassed. "I've...er...been having...um...dreams."</p><p>Ginny waited, and then he felt her nails dig into his arm, and he willed himself to continue.</p><p>"Dreams?" she prodded, nodding her head forward.</p><p>"Yeah, you know...<em>dreams</em>?"</p><p>Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion. "Um, Harry..."</p><p>Harry sighed. "I've been having very...erotic, depraved...<em>perverted</em> dreams...about you! And me! And us doing all sorts of things and...I haven't been able to look at you without wanting to just...I don't know, drag you into the nearest cupboard and force you to do all sorts of twisted things!" he said heatedly, feeling his temperature rise. He closed his eyes and waited to hear the shocked gasp that he knew would escape from Ginny's lips. <em>She's going to hate me</em>, he thought miserably.</p><p>When no gasp came, or any sound at all, for that matter, Harry frowned and then opened his eyes to look at her. He was shocked to find that she was smiling at him, her eyes full of a mischievous glint that he knew meant she was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.</p><p>"What's so funny?" he said defensively.</p><p>"That's what's been wrong with you? You've been dreaming about us having sex and driving me, yourself, and apparently, everyone in your dorm crazy because you've been dreaming about...taking things further?"</p><p>"Yes! And I don't see why that's funny, Ginny. I think most girls would be shocked and disgusted to find out their boyfriend is a pervert, after all -"</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said, interrupting him. "Did it never occur to you that I might have the same...wants? The same sort of dreams? I've been going mad because all we ever do is snog. I thought...I thought you didn't find me attractive."</p><p>"What? Are you crazy?" Harry stared at her, mortified. On the one hand, he was pleased she didn't think he was a degenerate - on the other, he was worried about her sanity if she could doubt his feelings regarding <em>that</em>. "Gin, god...everything about you is attractive - your hair, your smile, your hands...your...er...body." Harry let his eyes travel down to her chest again, automatically licking his lips.</p><p>Ginny smiled as her eyes followed his gaze. She smirked at him. "And what is it <em>particularly</em> about my body that you like, Harry?"</p><p>Harry felt himself blush and shook his head. He swallowed roughly. "What? No. No...people don't talk about stuff like that. I mean..."</p><p>"Why Harry Potter...you're a prude!"</p><p>"I am not," Harry said stubbornly, yet feeling embarrassed beyond belief.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I should have known - I mean, I don't imagine those relatives of yours ever actually talked to you about this stuff. You've probably been feeling as though there's something wrong with you, haven't you? Harry...trust me. What's been going on with you is all completely normal. I don't know why you didn't just ask Ron about it."</p><p>"Why would I talk to Ron about the sex dreams I'd been having about his sister?" Harry said indignantly.</p><p>Ginny bit her lip. "Okay, fair enough. I can't imagine Ron would have appreciated that either. But...oh, Harry. It's...it's good that you've...well, you um...well, actually, Harry...have <em>you</em> been taking care of yourself?"</p><p>Harry blinked at Ginny and frowned. "What do you mean? I've been eating and everything, yeah."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No, I mean...Harry...after these dreams...do you?"</p><p>"Do I what?" Harry asked, his voice coming out in a small squeak, suddenly realizing what she was driving at.</p><p>"You know, do you...well, have a good wank, at least?" Ginny's skin turned slightly pink, but there was directness in her eyes that unsettled Harry. <em>Shouldn't she be more embarrassed about this? No, obviously not, as she's sitting there without a bra on and evidently feels quite okay with that</em>. Harry felt mortified yet still charged at the thought of touching her again. It was very confusing.</p><p>"Isn't that something er...private?" Harry said finally, looking away from her, not quite believing they were even having this discussion.</p><p>"Well, if you're <em>not</em>...that would explain why you're...having issues during the day, you know. Probably why you've been having a lot of dreams as well, I would imagine. Either that, or you're just a sex maniac," Ginny said good-naturedly, and he turned to stare at her.</p><p>"You sound very matter-of-fact about all of this. Why aren't you shocked?" <em>And why aren't you wearing a bra?</em> a little voice continued in his head, and he told it to shut it.</p><p>"Because it's normal, Harry. All boys go through this. I have six brothers. Do you think I never paid attention to things or heard them talking about stuff? Besides...I'm sort of...happy about it. It's...sort of pleasing, actually." Ginny glanced away from him, her cheeks turning pink.</p><p>"You're happy? You're happy I've been thinking about you naked every chance I get?" Harry could tell as he looked down at her blouse that she was still definitely happy about <em>something</em>.</p><p>"Every chance, Harry?" Ginny said playfully. She took his hand into hers. "Again, I have to wonder why you never considered the fact that I might be thinking of doing things with you. Don't you think girls have sexual feelings?"</p><p>"Er, well, no, I hadn't really considered it," Harry said, feeling stupid. He reckoned that it made sense girls got the same way as boys, or otherwise no one would get anywhere at all. Still, he hadn't once thought that Ginny might actually be looking at him and thinking the same thing. Why on earth would she want him, after all?</p><p>He looked at her and found her watching him. "So er, do you?" he asked, suddenly. But a part of him already knew the answer.</p><p>"Do I what, Harry?"</p><p>Harry frowned at her. She was acting difficult on purpose. "You know, do you...have er...dreams about me?"</p><p>"Daydreams, mostly. But yes, sometimes I wake up in the morning and feel very...anxious to see you and be with you, yeah. But mostly, all of my impure thoughts come along when I'm right next to you, Harry. Especially when I'm kissing you or...watching you play Quidditch...you look very fit in that uniform, have I mentioned that?" she said softly, her voice dropping lower and lower. There was a look on her face that he'd never seen before, and Harry felt fascinated.</p><p>"I look fit?" he asked, suddenly feeling breathless and very warm.</p><p>Ginny giggled and nodded her head. "Very fit. I'm glad those Quidditch robes don't hide everything. They're actually quite revealing in certain areas. If you know when and where to look."</p><p>Harry marveled at her. "You mean you er...you find me um...desirable?"</p><p>Ginny blinked at him. "Of course, I do, you daft sod. Merlin's beard, don't you know how handsome you are?"</p><p>Harry frowned at her. "Er, Gin, I'm not handsome -"</p><p>"Harry! You are. Goodness, I wish I could make you understand that. Everything about you is desirable, Harry. Your eyes, your hair...your smile...your thoughts...your tenderness. There's been many a time I've fantasized about what's underneath those robes of yours, believe me!"</p><p>"Really? Like what?"</p><p>"What do you mean, like what?"</p><p>Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling dry in the mouth again. "Like, what do you fantasize about? I er...want to um...compare." He let his eyes travel down her body again, suddenly feeling very keen to continue the conversation.</p><p>Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Mostly, I just think about you stretched out on that bed of yours completely starkers and very happy to be so. <em>Very </em>happy, if you know what I mean, Harry. Sort of like how you're feeling now," she said, her voice dropping seductively.</p><p>Harry pulled his eyes back up, a bit shocked. "Ginny!"</p><p>"You asked; besides, it's true. I like to think of me being able to kiss you everywhere. And you returning the favor, of course," she said, her tone playful.</p><p>Harry shook his head, amazed. He reached out and pulled an errant strand of her hair into his hand, cupping her face. Her eyes softened as he leaned forward. He suddenly felt very bold.</p><p>"Maybe we should get started on that one," he said and found he was pleased by the way her eyes grew wide.</p><p>"Hermione's going to check on us later," she said quickly before he could close the distance anymore between them. Harry suddenly smiled.</p><p>"Then we'll be giving her and Ron a good show then."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and smiled, and she didn't pull away as he finally moved in close enough to capture her lips. Hearing Ginny talk about the fact that she fancied him the same way that he fancied her had turned on a light inside of him somehow. He didn't feel embarrassed any longer - in fact, he felt very much awake and alive. He wasn't even ashamed by the fact that he was already wondering if he could get her out of that blouse of hers, or at least, get his hands inside it.</p><p><em>Oh god</em>, he thought as they both lay back on the grass, their arms entwining. <em>She's created a monster</em>. But at least now Harry understood that he wasn't the only one with wicked dreams.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Summary: </strong>Directly after defeating Voldemort, Harry has one thing on his mind. One person, especially. A plot? what plot? that was done pre-HBP, but that shouldn't matter too much here. lol Harry's not exactly in a talking mood. Originally posted on Simply Undeniable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was over. It was done. Harry took in a breath of air - a breath that was both sweet and deep. He let the feeling of calm and achievement wash over him, closing his eyes.</p><p>It was ended, and it was finished. Voldemort had been vanquished, and he, Harry Potter, was free to <em>live</em>.</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw his friends - his <em>family</em> - the survivors - staring blankly into the space that Voldemort had just occupied. But Harry did not see the one pair of eyes he was looking for, and so he turned, after stopping to make sure Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were all right.</p><p>He slipped away quietly as the sound of voices discussing what had just happened grew louder, blending into the surroundings of the Atrium so that no one would see him pass. He was amazed at the feeling of confidence and power he felt within him now. But there would be time for that later - time to discuss and think things through and figure out precisely what had eventually caused Voldemort to fall.</p><p>There was only one thing Harry wanted now, and he knew where she was, waiting for him. As always. Always waiting for him to wise up, it seemed. Harry now understood things, and he finally knew what he wanted.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>He found her in the Auror training room where he had left her, and she was still sitting inconsolable on the floor, her face hidden. He paused in the doorway until she looked up, her face pale and her eyes - still dry - as though she had considered crying a sign of weakness.</p><p>Harry flicked his hand, and the door to the room sealed itself. He went to her and kneeled before her, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>"I knew you would do it," she whispered against his neck, and Harry sat back, smiling as her tears now began to fall.</p><p>"Ginny, I'm okay. I'm alive. You didn't cry once the entire time beforehand...why now?"</p><p>Ginny smiled and shook her head. "I'm crying because I'm so happy you made it, you daft sod."</p><p>Harry touched her cheek, wiping a tear away. Ginny blinked at him, and he saw her for what truly felt like the first time - she was both familiar and new. His heart beat faster as he realized there was nothing that could stop him from claiming her, finally...<em>at last</em>.</p><p>He leaned closer to her, and her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do, but she met his lips with her own. Harry felt his world explode into a million tiny colors, and warmth flowed through him. Ginny pulled back, gasping, her eyes bright. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again - wanting to feel nothing but her.</p><p>"Harry," she breathed out, his face buried in her hair as he kissed, licked, and wove his way around her neck with his mouth, pulling back only to half-haphazardly remove his glasses. He felt her hands in his hair, and he thought of all the times he had wanted her - all the times he had wanted to feel her tremble in his arms like she was now.</p><p>"Gin," he whispered as his mouth reached her ear. "I need you."</p><p>Her hands stopped moving, and she sat back to look at him, her face pink. He felt the tight deep need of his body give a painful throb, and he pulled her gently to her feet. They moved until he had positioned her against the wall, one of his arms above her head. He kissed her again and rubbed himself across her hip, unashamed of showing her what he wanted. She took in a deep breath and moved her legs apart so that he fit perfectly against her. Harry stared into her eyes, feeling as though the whole world had suddenly disappeared.</p><p>"Take me, Harry," she said quietly, meeting his gaze.</p><p>"Are you certain?"</p><p>She nodded once, and her hand reached up to remove her robe. He lifted the shirt she'd thrown on earlier - god, so much earlier that already to Harry it felt like another lifetime - over her head, drinking in what he could see of her. His hand hooked into the belt loop of her jeans, and he undid the first button. He slowly lowered the zip and then pushed her jeans off her, revealing a white pair of knickers. She bit her lip as his hand brushed across the front of her, and he kissed her quickly.</p><p>"Ginny, I love you," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry I never told you."</p><p>"It's okay, Harry. Somehow I always knew." Her voice sounded breathless, and he moved his hand again between her legs, causing her to reach out and rest her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I don't know what to do, exactly," Harry whispered, and he was rewarded by a soft kiss as she pulled him in closer.</p><p>"Find someplace preferably warm, wet, and soft. Insert. Thrust. Repeat," Ginny whispered cheekily in his ear, and he chuckled, pulling back to look at her.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you," he admitted.</p><p>"You won't," she said, smiling at him with a trust he wasn't sure he deserved but one that he would take anyway. They kissed again, this time more heated than before, and Harry felt her hands pulling at his clothes, trying to get him undressed. He felt a thrill of undeniable joy pulse through him. When her hand brushed across his body through the thin fabric of his boxers, he moaned. Harry leaned his head against her shoulder, wanting her too much - needing her more than anything he'd ever desired.</p><p>"But you do need to make sure I'm ready," she murmured, and he pulled his head up, tracing his hand back from her hip to the band of her knickers, his fingers slipping under the rim. He worked his other hand behind her, resting on her backside, edging his fingers over the ample swell of her body. She leaned her head back against the wall, and a soft moan escaped her lips as he tugged at her knickers, slowly pulling them down with his hands.</p><p>He felt her legs move apart again as he kissed her and moved his hand towards her sex, letting his hands linger in the soft, fine hair. He kissed his way along her cheek, taking her earlobe in between his teeth, pulling sharply yet gently on it before letting go. He turned and held out his other hand.</p><p>"<em>Accio</em> glasses," he said quietly, and he slipped his frames back on as he looked at her, his desire rushing through him as he really took her in. Her skin flushed bright pink, as though embarrassed, and he shook his head. "Don't be ashamed, Gin; your body is brilliant."</p><p>Ginny shook her head at him as though she didn't believe him. "Why the glasses, Harry?"</p><p>He moved closer to her, reminding her where his other hand was. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"Because I want to see your face the first time I touch you," he said simply. He slowly slipped one finger down the welcoming crevice of her sex, finding her amazingly wet and supple. It was the most incredible thing Harry had ever touched. As he watched her expression change with the movement of his fingers, he knew it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen as well.</p><p>"Where should I -" he started to ask, and she bit her lip as his finger stumbled over a part of her body that felt different.</p><p>"Right...there," she said, sighing, her hand reaching down and holding his arm in place.</p><p>"Just...little...circles...yes, Harry..." she moaned sweetly. "Oh, Merlin."</p><p>Ginny slumped against the wall slightly as he sped up his fingers, not sure if she was ready enough. Judging by the flush of her skin and the noises she was making, he wasn't doing it completely wrong. He kissed her, leaning into her, and then felt one of her legs wrap around his, widening her stance.</p><p>"Harry, please, let me feel you," she breathed out, and his fingers suddenly felt coated with even more moisture. "A finger...inside me, please."</p><p>He lowered his hand, and she helped him find her entrance, and he slowly slid one finger into the tight warmth of her body. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what she would feel like around <em>him</em> and shuddered as he fell forward, suddenly unable to control himself any longer.</p><p>"Ginny, oh god, let me inside you," he whispered.</p><p>He felt her hands on his hips and then felt the cool air against his skin as she lowered his boxers. He pulled his hand away and they both stumbled slightly, their feet entangled in their clothes. He felt incredibly hard and almost mad with the need to be enclosed within her body. He swore as he waved his hand angrily at their feet. The clothes disappeared, and Ginny smirked as she looked at him.</p><p>"Lift me up, Harry."</p><p>He put his hands on her hips, and she shifted upwards. He felt her legs wrap around his hips, their bodies dangerously close. She lowered her head to rest against his.</p><p>"Now insert, thrust and repeat until I'm screaming my bloody head off. Don't think about hurting me, Harry. Just fuck me."</p><p>Harry groaned at the sound of that word coming out of her mouth and slid forward, pushing himself into her. He closed his eyes - it was warmer and tighter and oh so much more than he had ever dreamed. He could feel her move around him, her body pulsing with his. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were closed in concentration, her face a mask of pain. He started to pull out, but she shook her head and opened her eyes.</p><p>"No, go all the way."</p><p>"But it's hurting you -"</p><p>"It's a good hurt."</p><p>As if to prove her point, she tightened her legs around his hips, forcing him to push further into her. Harry closed his eyes and felt as though he had died, the simple pleasure of being buried within her spreading through him.</p><p>"Oh, Ginny, god, you feel so...fucking brilliant," Harry murmured. He finally thrust forward of his own accord, loving the way her body hit the wall behind them. Her hands were at the base of his neck, and he felt her nails dig into his skin as he once again thrust, not caring that he was probably hurting her. All that mattered to Harry was this - this connection - a completion of something that had started so many years ago.</p><p>"More, Harry, more..." Ginny moaned out, clutching at him with her hands, her legs...it felt like everything to Harry, and yet like nothing he had ever known. He watched her, eyes closed and lips between her teeth, and as he felt her body contract around his, he was done for - crying out as his release ripped through him, catching him unaware.</p><p>He sobbed and fell forward, his face against her chest, and she continued to move around him until she too finally stopped, the sound of her breathing filling the room. He felt her legs gradually relax, and he pulled her down so that she was able to stand on her own feet. She lagged against him, burying her head on his chest, her hand small and closed next to his. He staggered backward and pulled them both down to the ground, collapsing onto each other.</p><p>Ginny smirked as she finally sat back a little way, looking down at him. "At least cast a bleeding Cushioning Charm next time, Harry."</p><p>He smiled and pushed the hair off her face. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She nodded as she opened her eyes. "Yeah, I think I'll live. Bit sore, though. How about you?"</p><p>"I'm gobsmacked."</p><p>Ginny giggled and then shifted, sitting on top of him. He realized he'd never even taken her bra off. His hands strayed to her breasts, suddenly fascinated by their feel. She watched him as he touched her, and he felt her nipples grow hard.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Keep doing what you're doing. I'm rather...sensitive...after...<em>oh, Harry</em>," she said as he reached up and pulled the straps of her bra off her arms. He somehow managed to get the back of the bra undone and pulled the garment off her, revealing her to him. He sat up and instinctively took her nipple into his mouth, closing it tightly around her. She nodded her head as she closed her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Harry, like...oh, goodness..."</p><p>Harry kissed his way around her soft flesh, loving the fullness of her. He kissed a small band of freckles that appeared over her left breast, lavishing his tongue against her skin.</p><p>"Oh, god, Harry, I want to come...make me...come..." she breathed out, a flash of desire in her eyes as she looked at him. He pulled back and moved his hand to her legs, slipping his hand in between them. He found the same place as before and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath as he circled his thumb over it, causing her to shake.</p><p>"Faster, Harry, please...oh, Merlin, yes." Ginny sat back to give him more room, offering her body to him. She threw her head back as he managed to flatten his palm over her mound, his finger then rubbing her again. He watched as her body flushed with color and felt her grow warmer beneath his touch. Her wetness soaked his fingers once more, and she used her hands to steady herself as she thrust forward with her hips. He was fascinated as she suddenly made a deep mewling noise, crying out with passion as she came, shuddering and leaning forward.</p><p>Harry caught her and wrapped his arm around her, rolling them over to their sides. Ginny instinctively wrapped her legs around his, and he realized he was half-ready to go again. She peeked at him under a flare of red hair, smiling.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry," she said softly.</p><p>"No, thank you," Harry said, looking at his body. Ginny rubbed herself against him, and he gasped.</p><p>"Oh, god, Gin, don't do that, or I'll be throwing you back up against that wall."</p><p>"Hmm, sounds nice then," she murmured before kissing him. Harry felt his world go topsy-turvy. He couldn't believe that just a short while ago, he had been fighting for his life.</p><p>"Again?" he breathed out when she finally pulled away.</p><p>"Do you have something better to do, Mr Potter? You have just saved the world, you know. I think the world will understand if you shag my brains out once more."</p><p>"Er, well, people <em>will</em> probably wonder where I am," he said, suddenly realizing everyone was probably looking for the both of them right this second. The mental image of one of her brothers finding them in the middle of shagging didn't seem right to him suddenly.</p><p>"Let them wonder," Ginny said directly. She moved her hand between them and took hold of him, making him forget what he had been thinking about.</p><p>"This time, I think we'll try something different," Ginny whispered as she licked her way down his chest. Harry closed his eyes as his body responded to her touch, growing just as hard as he had been before, if not more so. She rolled them over so that she was above him again. Harry watched her, wholly captivated as she lowered herself over him, pausing for a brief moment before sliding gently onto him.</p><p>"Oh, my. Harry...this is so...oh, do you feel that?" she asked, looking down at him. He nodded his head, savoring the sensation of their bodies joining.</p><p>Instead of Harry thrusting, Ginny was the one that moved, and he felt the sweet pull of her body intoxicate him once again. He rested his hands on her hips, allowing her to set the pace. She moved slower than he had, and he was spellbound at the look of joy on her face - not to mention the close, warm pressure of her body around his.</p><p>"Hmm, it doesn't hurt this...way...no...not at all," Ginny said breathlessly. He reached out and caressed her breast.</p><p>"Gin, look at me."</p><p>She looked down at him and smiled. He felt his heart near the breaking point of too much emotion - his enjoyment at finally being with her coursed through him.</p><p>"I love you, Harry," she said softly as she leaned forward, sending a delightful sensation through their bodies. She kissed him and then pushed forward with her hips, causing Harry to close his eyes, moaning.</p><p>"Let go, Harry," she whispered softly.</p><p>"Oh, Gin," he breathed out, not aware of where he was or even <em>who</em> he was anymore.</p><p>She grounded herself against him, and he felt the already familiar heat of her body around his. She tightened around him and then moaned his name, and he finally allowed himself to let go, pushing up slightly with his body. Ginny swore and then gasped as she came, holding on to him tightly. She finally stopped moving, and Harry opened his eyes, staring at her, amazed.</p><p>"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he asked, smiling as she collapsed on top of him. He snaked his arms around her, holding her to him.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure. Although it felt rather natural, I have to admit. Must be all the practice we've had individually."</p><p>Harry chuckled and kissed the top of her head. They didn't say anything for a while, and he was still buried deep inside of her.</p><p>"Gin, will you marry me?"</p><p>Ginny propped her head up, surprised. "We've only just shagged and said 'I love you,' and now you want to get married? Isn't that a bit backward?"</p><p>"I don't have any reason not to get on with the rest of my life," Harry said, touching her face. "He's gone, and I'm free...<em>we're</em> free. I don't want to do without anymore."</p><p>Ginny's gaze softened as she reached up and touched his forehead, her finger tracing over the remnants of his scar.</p><p>"I feel like such a coward," she murmured as she finally met his eyes again.</p><p>Harry frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"Because I couldn't watch you do it. I couldn't watch you defeat him."</p><p>"But you helped me get to this point. You risked your life with the Death Eaters. Every day you were fighting them, and every day I died a little bit thinking you weren't safe. That's why I want us to get married; I don't want us to be apart again. Not now, not after this."</p><p>Ginny kissed him and lay her head back down on his chest. Harry held her tight against him, serious about not letting her go. He felt full of something he couldn't explain, and it felt right and good and <em>pure</em>. He didn't think he even had the words within him to describe it.</p><p>After a long moment, he heard Ginny giggle and looked down at her. She grinned at him. "I can't believe the first thing you did after defeating Tom was to find me and shag me senseless."</p><p>Harry felt himself blush. "Seeing you was the only thing I wanted."</p><p>Ginny's skin turned pink, but she smirked. "Yes, but what would Dumbledore say?"</p><p>"He'd say I've finally learned the importance of love," Harry said, grinning. "Well, that and I finally realized how bloody randy I was."</p><p>"I can't imagine Dumbledore saying the word 'randy,' can you?" Ginny asked after they'd both stopped laughing.</p><p>"Er, no, perhaps you're right on that one."</p><p>"Should we get up and find everyone, do you think?" Ginny finally asked as his hands started moving over her.</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>When he didn't move, she shook her head at him and pulled away from him, covering herself with her arms. She looked around and then back at him as he sat up.</p><p>"Er, you wouldn't happen to know where you banished our clothes to, would you?"</p><p>Harry frowned and concentrated on making their clothes reappear, closing his eyes. He smiled as he heard Ginny gasp.</p><p>"Harry! I was <em>not</em> wearing a leather mini-skirt! Give me back my real clothes, you git."</p><p>He opened his eyes and laughed. He stood up and pulled her to him. "But you'll look so hot in that Gin. God, I'll be talking with your father and have the biggest erection in all of England."</p><p>Ginny blushed prettily. "Hilarious, Harry."</p><p>He smiled wickedly at her and then made her regular clothes appear. "Fine, but I'm saving that skirt for when we're alone together again."</p><p>"And what will you be wearing?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and smiled.</p><p>"A big grin and a <em>very</em> happy to see you sign?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, and they finished getting dressed. "I think shagging has gone to your head, Harry Potter, Boy Who Vanquished the Dark Lord," she said coyly.</p><p>Harry made a face at her. He paused at the door and took her hand into his. "No, not shagging. Just a feisty, clever little redhead of a witch, that's all."</p><p>"I can't believe it's really over," Ginny said as they made their way to the sounds coming from the Atrium. It sounded as though a lot more people had arrived to celebrate.</p><p>Harry stopped and kissed her, making her lean back against the wall of the Ministry. When she finally pulled away from him, her were eyes glazed.</p><p>He smiled as she blinked at him. "It's not over, Gin. <em>I've</em> only just begun."</p><p>o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>